Recueil d'un vampire
by Melle0102
Summary: Après Bella et Edward, à quel bouleversements les volturis doivent-ils encore faire face? c'est peut-être le temps d'une nouvelle aire pour les immortels.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar

Le jour se levait, dissipant le spectre du cauchemar qui s'accrochait encore à ma conscience, je me retournais sur le dos enroulant mes jambes dans les draps blancs de mon lit.

-Toujours ce cauchemar marmonnais-je en me frottant les yeux.

Soupirant je laissais errer mon regard au-delà des rideaux mauves qui obstruaient la fenêtre, une pâle lumière filtrais, annonciatrice d'une journée ensoleillée et chaude.

Pourquoi faisais-je ce mauvais rêve chaque nuit depuis deux semaines ? Cela me paraissait de plus en plus étrange, rien ne venait perturber la chronologie implacable de ce cauchemar. Cela commençait toujours de la même manière.

Un lieu ensoleillé, de hautes tours entourées de remparts couleur sienne. J'avance dans une ruelle au sol pavé tournant la tête de gauche et de droite me demandant pourquoi aucun badaud ne croise ma route ? Le soleil darde ses rayons brulant réchauffant ma peau, j'accélère le pas peu rassuré afin de sortir au plus vite de cette venelle déserte. Elle ne semble pas avoir de fin, la chaleur devient étouffante. Enfin j'aperçois la sortie. Je débouche sur une place, une fontaine coule doucement en son centre, le soleil m'éblouit un instant. Je lève la main pour protéger mes yeux et m'aperçois ébahie que c'est ma peau qui projette cette lumière, que c'est de moi que vient cette chaleur grandissante. Je regarde avec horreur mes doigts d'où s'échappe une lueur blanchâtre de plus en plus intense. La panique me gagne, m'a respiration s'accélère, je me sens oppressé, un voile noir obscurci ma vue. Je tombe à genoux sur le parvis. C'est à ce moment que je la vois, haute silhouette drapé dans une cape noire, sa tête encapuchonné baissée de telle sorte que je ne peu apercevoir qu'un faible scintillement s'échapper d'en dessous. Tout mon corps tremble de terreur. J'ouvre la bouche sur un cri silencieux… et ouvre les yeux sur les murs blancs de ma chambre le cœur battant.

En soupirant, je dégage mes jambes entortillées dans les draps et me lève en baillant à me décrocher la mâchoire, tout ça n'avait ni queue ni tête.

Reléguant mon cauchemar dans un coin de ma tête, j'attrape mon nécessaire de toilette et fonce dans la salle de bain avant que « tante » Susan n'y élise domicile.

Je vivais à Phœnix avec Susan depuis l'accident de voiture qui avait emporté ma mère et mon père il y avait quatre ans. Jeune sœur de ma mère, elle avait accepté de s'occuper de l'ado traumatisé de quatorze ans que j'étais alors. C'était la seule parente vivante qui me restait encore et nous nous entendions comme larron en foire. Rien d'étonnant à cela, cependant n'ayant que douze ans de plus que moi la cohabitation en était facilité. Nous étions pourtant aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. Elle est aussi blonde que je suis brune, plus petite que moi, qui ne fais pourtant qu'un mètre soixante-cinq, mais tout aussi mince. Nos yeux vert mouchetés d'éclats dorés restaient notre seule ressemblance. Son gout prononcé pour la mode et le maquillage en faisait mon exact opposé. Alors que les vêtements et les chaussures tenaient la vedette dans les deux grandes armoires de la chambre de Susan, mes affaires occupaient la moitié de la mienne ; l'autre était envahi par mes livres de cours.

C'était l'année du bac et je tenais à étudier sérieusement pour avoir mes entrées dans les plus prestigieuses universités du pays, afin d'y étudier l'histoire. Je trouvais fascinant le passé de gens ayant vécu il y avait des centaines d'année. Je passais mon temps libre à la bibliothèque déambulant à travers les siècles par le biais de gros livres, aux couvertures de cuir et aux enluminures dorée. Je me perdais dans les pages jauni par le temps, d'où une légère odeur de renfermé s'échappait, comme pour rappeler qu'elles avaient été lues en dernier lieu par quelques moines érudits, dans un monastère reculé ou dans le temple d'un peuple oublier aujourd'hui.

Je m'aspergeais le visage d'eau froide, effaçant les dernières traces de sommeil, me lavais les dents avec soin et enfilais les vêtements simples, mais confortable, un jean clair et un pull bleu foncé, que j'avais préparé la veille. Je tentais de discipliner ma tignasse brune de sauvageonne à l'aide d'une brosse, y renonçais finalement en grimassent.

Je descendais à la cuisine martelant les escaliers de mes converses blanches.

La voiture de Susan n'était plus garée dans l'allée. Elle avait dû partir tôt. Ma tante passait douze heures par jour derrière les fourneaux, à contenter le palais d'inconnu dans le petit restaurant familial qu'elle avait ouvert deux ans plus tôt. Le weekend J'endossais un tablier de serveuse, afin de la soulager un peu.

J'attrapais un bol et la boite de céréales dans le placard blanc de la petite cuisine et m'installais à table, tout en mastiquant. Je repensais au cauchemar que j'avais fait. Pourquoi revenait il nuit après nuit ? J'avais la sensation de sentir s'attarder la chaleur ressentie au bout de mes doigts. Je les regardais m'attendant presque à les voir irradier cette lumière blanche et aveuglante, peuh n'importe quoi, tu dérailles ma pauvre Livie ! Après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve aussi étrange soit-il.

J'avalais le contenu de mon bol en vitesse, le lavais et attrapais mon sac de cour au pied de l'escalier. Je verrouillais la porte d'entrée et m'engouffrais dans mon véhicule cadeau de Susan. C'était une petite citadine Blanche facile à conduire, j'en étais littéralement tombé amoureuse quand je l'avais aperçue de la fenêtre de ma chambre le matin de mes dix-sept ans garé dans l'allée devant la maison.

Arrivée sur le parking du lycée de Phoenix, je trouvais une place à côté d'une voiture noire rutilante. Ici les véhicules de sport et autre bolides étaient légions et il était rare de croiser un modèle vieux de plus de cinq ans. Prenant mon sac sur le siège côté passager, je me hâtais vers le petit groupe formé par mes trois amis. Angela grand brune toute en jambes plutôt mignonne, si on aime le style mannequin anorexique. Elle triturait une mèche de ses longs cheveux bouclés, tout en conversant avec Jade petite rousse rondelette débordante d'enthousiasme. À sa droite se tenait Lauryn aussi grande et brune que moi, mais aussi écervelée que je suis sérieuse. L'excitation s'était apparemment emparée de Jade. Je la voyais agiter un tract sous le nez d'Angela qui affichait un air passablement ennuyé.

-Salut les filles lançais-je.

- Livie tu tombes à pic, Mr Barthélemy organise un concours, tien toi bien le gagnant remporte un voyage en Italie. M'annonça-t-elle en sautillant sur place enthousiasmé par la nouvelle, je comprenais tout à coup le peu d'intérêt d'Angela. Celle-ci détestait par-dessus tout, l'histoire. Hors c'était la matière que Mr Barthélemy enseignait.

-Que doit-on faire ? Lui demandais-je tendant la main vers le tract qu'elle tenait encore. Je m'en emparais excitée par la perspective du voyage en Italie. Je rêvais depuis longtemps de visiter Florence et sa citée phocéenne, Venise et le pont des soupires, ainsi que quelques villes moins touristiques, mais très intéressantes.

Je pris connaissance des modalités du concours imprimé sur la feuille verte dans ma main. Il s'agissait de choisir une ville d'Italie et d'en retracer toute son histoire et ses légendes.

-Magnifique ! Balança Angela écœuré en mettant les mains sur les hanches. Ça promet de longues semaines à la bibliothèque. Comme si on n'y passait pas déjà suffisamment de temps !

Je lui adressais un sourire désolé. Angela n'était pas contre passer du temps à la bibliothèque elle ne rechignait jamais à nous y suivre. Cependant, elle avait instauré une règle sacrée, le weekend c'est détente, sortie shopping ou cinéma. Le concours allait nous obliger à trahir « la » règle d'or.

Les inscriptions débutaient le lendemain. Les rouages de mon cerveau se mettaient déjà en marche. Je me demandais quelle ville allais-je bien pouvoir choisir ? Il allait de soi que je ne pouvais passer à côté d'un voyage en Italie.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendais pas les filles converser près de moi. Revenant à la réalité, je réalisais que nous allions être en retard en cours d'anglais. Les langues me passionnaient tout autant. Elle me permettait de déchiffrer les vieux livres d'histoires rédigées dans tous les dialectes jamais parlés. Je maîtrisais couramment quatre langues, l'anglais, l'espagnol, le portugais, l'italien. J'avais également quelques notions de latin et d'autre langue morte.

M. Driver n'était pas encore arrivé. Je pris place à côté d'Angela la seule de mes amis à partager tous mes cours cette année et cela me convenait. Nous n'étions pas du genre à bavarder contrairement à Jade qui parlait sans jamais s'interrompre qu'on l'écouta ou non. Auprès d'Angela je ne me sentais pas obligé d'alimenter la conversation.

Le cours d'anglais finit. Je me rendis en histoire talonnée par une Angela boudeuseµ. Les couloirs bourdonnaient des conversations d'autres élèves. Nous rejoignîmes les filles déjà installées derrière leur bureau. Nous nous installâmes toutes les deux à la table de derrière et sortîmes nos livres et cahiers.

-Livie ! M'apostropha Jade, en ce retournant sur sa chaise. Quelle ville as-tu choisi de présenter au concours ?  
-je ne sais pas encore, dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule faussement désintéressé. Et toi ?  
-Venise bien-sur ! Me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. La ville des amoureux ajouta-t-elle rêveuse.  
Nous rîmes toutes les trois devant son air béat. Jade était une inconditionnelle fleure bleu bercé de romantisme. Je ne m'étonnais pas de son choix. Quant à moi, je préférais les petites villes moins touristiques, mais bien plus intéressante sur un plan historique. Elles regorgeaient généralement d'histoires médiévales, d'intrigues politiques, de légendes abracadabrantes. J'entamerais des recherche dès ce soir pensai-je. En attendant, je me tournais vers l'estrade ou Mr Barthélemy commençait son cours qui portait sur Florence, berceau de la renaissance Italienne.  
Les cours prirent fin et je regagnais ma voiture accompagnée de Jade, Lauryn et Angela. Nous nous rendions à la bibliothèque, notre QG en quelque sorte. Nous y passions des heures chaque semaine à étudier en conversant à voie basse, souvent des garçons du lycée, sujet pour lequel je me désintéressais totalement. Le désert de ma vie sentimentale me convenait tout à fait, au grand damne de Jade. Ma passion occupait tout mon temps.

Nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle. Derrière nous de longues étagères croulaient sous les livres d'histoire. En face les mêmes étagères contenaient les ouvrages portant sur l'histoire de l'art, matière préférée de Jade. Nous avions une dissertation à rendre pour le lendemain. Le sujet de philosophie ne me passionnait pas plus que ça : « étions-nous vraiment maître de notre destin ».

Susan avait pour habitude de dire « Nous croyons conduire le destin par nos choix, mais c'est toujours lui qui nous mène ». Je n'étais pas de son avis jusqu'à l'accident de mes parents. Aucun choix ne les avaient conduit à mourir dans cet accident de voiture. Le conducteur de l'autre véhicule n'avais pas fait le choix de tuer mes parents en ce tuant lui-même, de même qu'aucun choix ne m'avais amené à vivre sans eux. Où était le choix dans la tragédie de nos vies ? Prendre des céréales au petit-déjeuner plutôt qu'une tasse de café bien serrée ou avoir une voiture rouge au lieu d'une bleue, habiter une maison plutôt qu'un appartement restait nos seul choix en définitif. Les grand fils qui constituaient la trame de nos vies, étaient tissés par le destin. Nos choix n'avait que peut de prise sur notre existence.

Sur ce je me mis à mon devoir. Celui-ci terminé, j'errais entre les étagères surchargées à la recherche d'une carte de l'Italie du seizième siècle pour le cours de Mr Barthelemy. Mon regard fut attiré par l'ombre entre deux gros volumes. Curieuse je m'approchais des étagères à ma droite. Niché contre la paroi du fond en bois je trouvais un petit livre à la couverture rouge foncé et aux enluminures noires. Je m'en emparais, l'ouvris délicatement à la première page et parcouru les quelques lignes manuscrites. Il était écrit-Raccolta di un vampiro- « recueil d'un vampire ». Je le feuilletais délicatement. Le papier en était jauni et friable. Il semblait très ancien. Que pouvait-il bien faire au milieu des livres de science ? Il aurait certainement eut ca place dans un musée. Amusé par le titre je tentais de déchiffrer la première ligne : « En des temps très ancien, je me nommais Arnaldo Gianni quatrième du nom, ainé de l'illustre famille Gianni, pilier politique et social de la Toscan, aujourd'hui je suis une créature immortelle… _»_ Il émanait de ces quelques lignes une telle aura de mystère que je le coinçais sous mon bras dans l'intention de le lire plus tard. J'attrapais l'ouvrage que j'étais venu chercher et repartie vers la table ou les filles bavardaient doucement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Arnaldo

Une heure plus tard je me garais dans l'allée devant la maison. Susan n'était pas rentrée je décidais de lui faire plaisir en préparant le repas. Je pris dans le frigo les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de lasagnes, son plat préféré. Je mis le plat au four, réglais le thermostat sur la bonne température et montais dans ma chambre.

Je m'installais sur le lit un coussin calé contre mon dos, le livre à la couverture rouge foncé et aux enluminures noirs, que j'avais rapporté de la bibliothèque entre les mains. Je l'ouvris délicatement à la première page et parcouru les quelques lignes manuscrites. Les lettres étaient tracées d'une belle écriture à la plume. Je me plongeais derechef dans l'histoire de cet homme né il y avait tant de siècles.

Le récit m'absorba entièrement. Je n'entendis pas Susan rentrer, ni la sonnerie du four m'indiquant que les lasagnes étaient prêtes. Cette personne narrait les affres de sa vie d'immortel, les années de sauvageries qui avaient suivis celles plus fastes qu'offrait une vie de noblesse et de luxe. Cette vie qu'il avait embrassée avec toute l'arrogance due à sa naissance sans imaginer qu'elle pouvait croiser le chemin du monstre qui la ferait basculer dans la douleur, la terreur, la bestialité.

Je sortie de ma lecture ébranlée par l'impression de réalité qui imprégnait ce récit. Il était rédigé d'une façon telle que j'avais la sensation de lire un journal. J'étais tenté de ne pas douter de la véracité de ces lignes pourtant invraisemblables. J'étais bien trop terre-à-terre pour croire en l'existence de créatures telles que les vampires, les fantômes et autres spectres, pourtant l'histoire ne berçait pas dans le folklore, pas de Dracula et son panel de pieux dans le cœur, de gousses d'ails répulsifs et d'eau bénite destructrice. Ce qui renforçait l'aura de réalité qui se dégageait du texte.

Je poussais un soupire et posais le livre sur ma table de nuit. Je m'aperçu seulement maintenant du bruit qui provenait du rez-de-chaussée. Je dévalais les marches trois par trois priant pour que Susan ait retiré les lasagnes du four.

Je passais la porte de la cuisine en trombe et faillis rentrer en collision avec Susan qui tenait le plat de lasagnes fumant entre deux torchons pliés.

- Tu dormais me demanda-t-elle.

- Non je lisais, je me suis laissé absorber par mon livre. Désolé pour les lasagnes ajoutais-je contrite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au plat qu'elle tenait toujours. Les lasagnes étaient trop cuites et le dessus avait commencé à bruler légèrement. Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'aime le croustillant me dit-elle en souriant. Je fis une grimace, lui pris le plat des mains et le posait sur la table. Le couvert était déjà mit, je nous servis une part de lasagne et Susan attaqua sans attendre.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée au restaurant ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui bien, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients, la journée a été calme et toi, les cours ?

- Bien passé, demain je m'inscris au concours que propose Mr Barthélémy dis-je les yeux brillants. Le gagnant remporte un voyage en Italie, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller.

- C'est super que dois-tu faire ?

- Je dois choisir une ville italienne et en retracer toute son histoire et ses légendes.

- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi tu connais déjà la majorité de l'histoire italienne. Tu as passé toute l'année dernière à étudier ce sujet. Quelle ville as tu choisis ? Florence ? Venise ?

- Je pensais m'écarter des villes connues et choisir une petite ville, mais je n'ai pas encore choisi, je ferais des recherche sur le net.

Le reste du repas se poursuivit dans le silence. J'avais encore à l'esprit l'histoire conté par Arnaldo Gianni. Abandonné par son créateur, il avait connu une année de sauvagerie, occupé seulement par le besoin de sang tellement puissant qui l'avait réduit à vivre comme une bête sauvage. Terré dans d'obscurs recoins, il avait vu les dernières traces de son humanité disparaitre victimes après victimes pour laisser place à un être froid et calculateur.

- Pardon ?

Je me rendis compte que Susan me parlait et que je coupais en minuscules morceaux mes lasagne sans y toucher.

-Tu sembles dans la lune Livie quelques choses te préoccupe ? Veux-tu en parler ? Me demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

- Non pas de soucis, vraiment, je suis un peu lasse, je pense que je vais me coucher tôt. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, me replonger dans le petit livre qui occupait toutes mes pensées.

-Je vais en faire autant me dit Susan. Demain une grosse journée m'attend. Une réservation de quarante personnes, je crois que c'est un départ en retraite.

-Je passerais t'aider après les cours proposais-je distraitement.

-Je te donne congé Livie la fille de madame Robinson doit venir m'aider de toute façon. J'ai comme l'impression que tu as besoin de repos, me dit-elle avec sollicitude.

Je lui adressais un sourire de reconnaissance et me levais pour débarrasser la table, mais Susan me devança.

-Va te coucher je m'en occupe, me dit-elle en replaçant une mèche de ses longs cheveux blond impeccablement lissé derrière son oreille. En vérité ils ondulaient naturellement d'une façon qu'elle trouvait inesthétique.

-Merci, je l'embrassais sur la joue et montais dans ma chambre.

Allongé sur le ventre je repris ma lecture où je l'avais laissé une heure avant.

Gorgé de haine pour le vampire qui l'avait transformé, Arnaldo écuma les sept continents à sa recherche. Au cours de sa quête, il rencontrât beaucoup de représentant de son espèce, des nomades pour la plupart. Il apprit à leurs contacts les rudiments de la vie de vampire mais s'affligea de leur bestialité. Ils voyaient le monde comme un vaste garde-manger, ne se préoccupant pas d'être aperçu par les humains penché sur un cou s'abreuvant de leur vie au fond d'une ruelle sombre. Lui-même avait retrouvé de son raffinement et de sa civilité d'entant. Il comprit devant le peu de respect de ses semblables que l'anonymat était vital à la pérennité de leur monde.

La plupart du temps il évitait les grandes villes, bien trop tentante pour lui qui n'exerçait pas encore un total contrôle sur sa soif. Ce n'était pas le respect de la vie humaine qui le motivait mais la préservation d'un équilibre, leurs assurant à lui et ses semblables l'opulence et le confort. Telle fermier veillant sur ses bêtes leurs prodiguant, soin et protection afin de mieux jouir de leur viande les longs mois d'hivers.

Je m'offusquais quelque peu de cette façon cavalière de voir mon monde. Si Arnaldo Gianni s'était trouvé devant moi à ce moment, je ne me serais pas gênée pour lui dire ma façon de penser… ou peut-être pas, peut-être me contenterais-je de glisser sous le lit comme la trouillarde que je suis.

Je ne tenais pas vraiment à me trouver nez à nez avec une personne seulement préoccupé par la façon de me vider de mon sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Heureusement les vampires n'existait pas, n'est ce pas ?

L'élan de sympathie que j'avais eu pour cet immortel qui avait tant souffert de sa rencontre avec un vampire, s'amenuisait considérablement. J'avais imaginé un humain enfermé dans le corps d'un monstre, hurlant sa douleur de tuer pour sa survie, mais je me rendais bien compte qu'à ce moment du récit cet humain avait définitivement disparu remplacé par un être sanguinaire dénué de remord.

Etouffant un bâillement, j'abandonnais le journal sur la table de nuit et me couchais.

Au lieu de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, je me retrouvais propulsé au fond d'une ruelle ensoleillée entourée de remparts. Tout ce déroulait comme d'habitude, mes mains incandescentes, la lumière aveuglante, mon cœur battant la chamade, mais à l'instant où j'arrivais sur la place et apercevais la silhouette encapuchonné immobile, elle levait doucement la tête, mes yeux ne pouvant se détacher du visage que je découvrais alors.

Une peau d'une blancheur de neige, les irises rouges sang illuminées par les milliers de minuscule diamants que réfléchissait son épiderme. Le regard planté dans le mien, sa bouche amorça un sourire cruel. Terrorisé je me retournais pour m'enfuir et me retrouvais nez à nez avec lui. Je me figeais sur place. Comment avait il fait pour traverser si vite la place où nous nous tenions tout deux éloigné l'un de l'autre ? Il retroussa les lèvres sur ses dents et la réponse me vient d'un coup.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, le visage du vampire imprimé sur la rétine, les poings crispés sur mon oreiller. Je respirais un bon coup pour me détendre et vérifiais l'heure sur le cadrant digital de ma chaine hifi. Il était très tôt. Je tentais de me rendormir, sans succès. Mon rêve avait prit un nouveau tournant et un certain immortel c'était invité dans mes songes, pourtant déjà suffisamment flippant à mon goût.

Je me levais finalement, excédé par l'effervescence de mon cerveau. Un bol de céréale et une douche bien chaude plus tard, je m'installais dans le salon et repris ma lecture.

Les cours ne commençaient que dans deux heures ce qui me laissait amplement le temps d'un tête-à-tête avec Arnaldo.

Une décennie s'écoula. Il croisa la route de clans distingués qui vivaient dans des lieux à la décoration luxueuse et aux meubles raffinés. Ces groupes ne comptaient toutefois pas plus de quelques individus. Les tensions que la cupidité et la vengeance engendraient étaient légion et les rixes n'étaient pas rare lors de telle rassemblent d'immortelle. La propension de son peuple pour la vengeance les menait à la perte.

Arnaldo était fasciné par ceux doté de pouvoir plus ou moins puissant, il semblait que le trait de caractère qui prédominait chez l'humain, s'intensifiait parfois une fois vampire. Il lui plaisait de taire le sien afin de passer pour un vampire sans le moindre talant mais particulièrement charismatique et charmant.

Deux vampires régnaient en maître. Leurs pouvoirs résidaient seulement dans la crainte qu'ils inspiraient. Leurs noms étaient rarement prononcés et tous évitaient de susciter leurs courroux. Les roumains Stefan et Vladimir.

Assis sur des trônes, ils se prenaient pour des dieux. Arnaldo les avaient côtoyés, espérant trouver en eux des chefs capables de faire prospérer les vampires de ce monde. Il lu en eux et ne trouva que noirceur et cupidité. Ces deux immortels n'étaient que des dictateurs avides de pouvoir qui massacraient, proies, diplomates et quémandeurs en tout genre sans distinction dès lors qu'ils représentaient une menace ou qu'ils convoitaient un bien. Ils décimèrent des clans entiers sous des prétextes fallacieux, faisant valoir une justice trafiquée.

Il partit écœuré par tant de noirceur. Pour Arnaldo de telles créatures ne pouvaient que nuire à leur espèce. Il était tant que les choses changent.

Il recueillit des informations sur chaque vampire qui croisait son chemin. Il lisait dans leurs têtes s'appropriait les pensées les plus enfouies, se nourrissant de leurs mémoires, emmagasinant des informations qui, le moment venu, lui seraient très précieuses.

Arnaldo caressait le projet ambitieux d'offrir aux immortels, un chef capable d'ériger et de faire respecter des lois, afin de canaliser la violence des vampires et protéger par là même l'espèce tout entière. Il devait y avoir une justice et Arnaldo était bien décidé à la dispenser lui-même.

Au cours de ses nombreux déplacements, il entendit parler d'une cité du nord de l'Italie, où les vampires sévissaient en masse. Les humains se retrouvaient au milieu d'une guerre de territoire, les vampires se disputaient cette forteresse placée au cœur même d'un vaste garde-manger.

Son errance prit fin devant les portes de Volterra.

- Livie ? Olivia !!!

- Ho pardon je ne t'avais pas entendu Susan.

- Il doit être passionnant ce livre pour que tu partes en retard au Lycée me fit-elle remarqué.

Je vérifiais l'heure sur la montre à mon poignet.

- Mince je n'aie pas vu qu'il était si tard m'écriais-je en me levant précipitamment, il ne me restait que dix minutes pour arriver au lycée à l'heure.

Je passais en coup de vent devant Susan qui me souhaita une bonne journée en souriant et me précipitais vers l'allée où était garée ma voiture.

Arrivé sur le parking du lycée je me garais sur une des rares places disponible, les plus éloignées de l'entrée et courrais vers la salle d'histoire où je fis une entrée remarquée. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur ma personne.

- Melle Wells quel plaisir de nous faire don de votre présence me réprimanda Mr Barthélemy. Je rougie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je détestais être le point de mire. Prenez place je vous prie.

Sans demander mon reste je m'installais au côté d'Angéla qui me jeta un regard à la fois interrogateur et inquiet. Il y avait de quoi, je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir été une fois en retard ou que ce soit. Ma ponctualité était légendaire.

Je haussais les épaules sans plus lui prêter attention et je me tournais vers notre professeur.

- Très bien, je disais donc, repris Mr Barthelemy en me jetant un coup d'œil entendu. Tous les jeunes gens intéressés par le concours devrons me rendre vingt pages minimum, dissertant de l'histoire d'une ville d'Italie sans oublier ses légendes, j'y tiens insistât-il.

J'avais complètement oublié de faire des recherches. Décidément cette histoire de vampire m'avait bien assez absorbé. Il était tant de m'intéresser sérieusement au concours si je voulais avoir la chance de gagner le voyage qu'il y avait à la clé.

- Que les personnes qui sont intéressées se face connaître, demanda Mr Barthélémy promenant le regard au-dessus de nos têtes.

Je levais la mienne en même temps que quelques autres élèves. Apparemment le concours remportait un franc succès. Bien sûr, je ne doutais pas que le voyage y était pour beaucoup. Aucun élève n'avait été frappé de la passion de l'histoire cette nuit.

- Parfait, Melle Walsh, qu'allez-vous présenter ? Demanda le professeur en s'adressant à Jade.

Horrifié je m'aperçus, qu'il aurait fallu que je susse déjà quelle villes j'allais travailler.

- Venise Monsieur ! répondit Jade trop vite pour que j'aie le temps de me creuser la cervelle.

- Melle Wells ? M'interrogea-il à mon tour.

- Heu…bégayais-je, je cherchais désespérément dans les recoins de ma tête.

Mon professeur leva la tête de la feuille sur laquelle il prenait les inscriptions. Sans réfléchir plus avant, je dis la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

- Volterra ? Mes yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise. Pourquoi avais-je dis une chose pareille. Je n'étais même pas sûr que cette ville existe !

Mr Barthélémy me regarda plus attentivement.

- C'est une question, ou une affirmation ? Melle Wells

Je ne pouvais plus reculer sans passer pour une gourde.

- Une affirmation Monsieur, je présenterais Volterra au concours dis-je priant pour que l'auteur de mon livre se soit documenté ailleurs que dans sa tête à l'imagination fertile.

Il continua à m'observer une seconde et repris son tour de table. Je poussais un profond soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Me demanda Angela en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Rien, chuchotais-je.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews ca fait plaisir et cela prouve que vous me lisez merci encore.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : Volterra

Le dernier cours fini les filles et moi nous rendîmes au QG où je pus effectuer des recherches sur Volterra.

Depuis plus d'une heure, j'étudiais les manuels d'histoire disposés devant moi. La ville existait belle et bien, ouf ! Née il y a trois milles ans, elle est située en Toscane dans la province de Pise. C'était une cité médiévale, ce qui est encore visible aujourd'hui dans sa structure architecturale. Perchée sur une colline, entourée de remparts et dominée par une forteresse devenue une prison de nos jours l'histoire de Volterra recelait de magie et de mystères proprement fascinants.

Cette citée me fascina immédiatement et je me laissais emporter par la passion. Les filles, leur travail terminé, me souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, mais je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, balbutiant un salut rapide. L'horloge au mur marquait les minutes puis les heures que je ne voyais pas s'égrener ne m'interrompant que pour quérir dans les rayonnages d'autres ouvrages.

Aux dixièmes raclements de gorge de Melle Davenport, la bibliothécaire, signes que je m'attardais un peu trop, je me levais de la chaise sur laquelle j'avais l'impression d'être englué et étirais mon dos douloureux.

Je rangeais la vingtaine de livres étalés sur la grande table de bois ciré, dans leurs étagères respectives et rentrais à la maison ou Susan allait m'attendre de pied ferme. Elle détestait jouer le rôle du parent autoritaire, mais n'hésitait pas si ça s'avérait nécessaire. En l'occurrence c'était le cas. Je n'avais pas vu les heures défiler trop absorbé par mes recherches. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'actionnais la poignée de la porte d'entrée, poussais le battant doucement en marchant sur la pointe des pieds dans le vain espoir de passer inaperçus.

Peut-être Susan était-elle déjà couchée. Il était vraiment tard.

La voix qui s'éleva du salon anéantie tous mes espoirs. Je m'avançais sur le seuil de la pièce en soupirant.

- Livie. Mon nom claqua comme un coup de fouet dans le silence ambiant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Susan, je n'aie pas vu le temps passer me défendais-je piteusement.

Elle était assise sur le canapé, droit comme un i, le regard vrillé au mien, les sourcils froncés.

Au bout d'une minute elle soupira bruyamment.

- Livie cette semaine tu as été distraite, tu es arrivé en retard au lycée et maintenant tu rentres tard ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Je m'empressais de la rassurer ne voulant pas qu'elle s'inquiète inutilement.

- Susan je te promets qu'il n'y a rien. Je suis distraite c'est vrai. C'est ce livre que j'ai trouvé en début de semaine qui…. Je m'interrompis pour reprendre. Et puis ce soir le concours, je m'animais soudain. J'ai fait des recherches sur une petite ville que justement j'ai trouvée dans ce livre qui m'absorbe autant. Elle est merveilleuse son histoire, mais surtout ses légendes. Savais-tu, enchaînais-je sans reprendre mon souffle, qu'il y a mille cinq cents ans les vampires régnaient en maîtres dans la cité ? C'est St Marcus qui les a vaincus à coup d'eau bénite et de pieux dans le cœur… Je continuais à déblatérer ainsi sur les légendes de Volterra quelques minutes encore, avant de m'apercevoir que Susan ce retenait de rire à gorge déployée. Je m'interrompis.

- Désolé s'excusa-t-elle en pouffant, je suis contente que ce ne soit qu'un excès de passion aigu qui provoque ta distraction de ces derniers jours. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi emballé. J'espère sincèrement te voir remporter ce concours, une jeune femme aussi passionnée que toi le mérite vraiment.

- Merci Susan je l'espère en tout cas. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et allais tourner les talons. Je me figeais en entendant son raclement de gorge cela aurait été bien trop facile.

- Toutefois, un couvre-feu et un couvre-feu et il est largement passé. Le fait que tu n'aies pas été dansé nue sur un bar n'y change rien. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire venir travailler au restaurant tant que le concours ne serait pas terminé, mais finalement tu viendras m'aider après les cours tous les jours cette semaine.

- Ok acquiesçais-je, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Livie.

Une semaine passa au rythme des cours et des heures d'intérêt général au restaurant, ne me laissant pas une minute pour mes amies, se dont elles ne se gênaient pas de me faire remarquer dès que l'occasion se présentait, ni pour prendre des nouvelles d'Arnaldo Gianni. Il devait se trouver coincé entre un paquet de mouchoirs en papier et le dernier roman que j'avais lu dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je consacrais mes soirées à parfaire mon travail sur Volterra et la nuit j'étais harcelé par le cauchemar toujours présent et terrifiant de réalisme. À ça prêt, que les événements de la journée s'imbriquaient d'une étrange manière au songe. Ainsi le vampire de mon cauchemar avait pris, récemment, les traits de mon professeur d'histoire et le lieu ressemblait étrangement à Volterra. Je ne trouvais pas d'explications cependant à la chaleur et à la lumière de ma peau qui demeurait inchangé.

La semaine suivante, arriva le jour de rendre mon travail. Le gagnant devait être désigné trois jours plus tard. Le temps pour Mr Barthélémy et son collègue de délibérer.

Le reste de la semaine fut consacré, aux shoppings, cinéma et sorties en tous genres, tout ça comploté par mes amies qui trouvaient que j'avais passé suffisamment de temps enfermé à la bibliothèque.

Le matin de la remise du prix, je me rendis au lycée plus tôt que d'habitude, seul deux ou trois voitures étaient garées à mon arrivée sur le parking. Je m'installais en tailleur sur la pelouse laissant le soleil d'Arizona me caresser la peau. Je tentais de me détendre en attendant les filles. Je désirais vraiment gagner ce concours, enfin le voyage en Italie, pour être honnête, même si voir mon travail reconnu par mes professeurs avait aussi son charme.

Angela arriva la première.

- Hé Livie, tu es tombé du lit ce matin ? Elle me jaugea un instant et remarqua les cernes mauves que j'avais sous les yeux. Ne me dis pas que ce stupide concours t'a empêché de dormir, attaqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si seulement dis-je, assez bas pour qu'elle ne m'entende pas en repensant au cauchemar qui m'avait harcelé cette nuit encore. Bien sûr que non, mais avoue qu'un voyage en Italie te tenterait aussi si le prix pour l'obtenir n'avait pas trait à l'histoire.

Elle fit la moue, convaincu qu'un voyage dans n'importe quel pays ne valait pas qu'on s'embête à ressortir de vielles histoires de gens morts et enterré depuis des siècles. Comme elle ne cessait pas de le répéter depuis le début de ce que je considérais comme une aventure.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense me répondit-elle simplement.

Elle se laissa tomber à mes côtés sur l'herbe.

Trois quarts d'heure après, les filles et moi étions installées à nos places en salle d'histoire à attendre Mr Barthelemy qui tardait. Nous discutions à voix basses tandis que les élèves autour de nous s'esclaffaient bruyamment aux blagues douteuses d'un gars aux cheveux dressé sur le crane qui se prenait pour un caïd.

- Je vous convie à reprendre vos places dans le calme exigea Mr Barthelemy en entrant dans la salle.

Pendant que tous prenaient place, il sortie de sa serviette en cuir une liasse de papiers que je reconnus comme étant nos œuvres.

La tension m'habitait. Je tentais de ne pas écouter le fanfaron de tout à l'heure promettre à la fille derrière moi une promenade en gondole à Venise.

-Très bien jeune gens, je dois dire que certain d'entre vous ont très bien travaillé. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à découvrir vos travaux de recherches et d'investigations. Bien sûr il se trouve dans ces pages quelques navets ajouta-il en agitant la liasse de papier sous le nez du fanfaron qui s'enfonça dans son siège. Dans l'ensemble, vos travaux on tous été intéressants. Cependant c'est un concours nous rappela-t-il. Un devoir a retenu mon attention. L'auteur c'est démarqué par son originalité. On devine de gros travaux de recherche et derrière cette œuvre se cache un être passionné.

A ce moment du discours, les filles ce retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers moi le sourire aux lèvres. Je fronçais les sourcils leurs intimant de se retourner. Leurs mouvements synchronisés avaient attiré l'attention sur moi.

- Très bien je vous aie tenu en haleine suffisamment longtemps. Je vous demande d'applaudir Melle Wells. Tous se mirent debout et applaudirent. Je devins rouge pivoine tandis que Jade me poussait en avant vers l'estrade ou m'attendait mon professeur.

J'étais animé d'un sentiment de pure joie. Mon travail avait porté ses fruits. J'allais partir en Italie. J'affichais un air aussi détendu que possible tentant de ne pas laisser exploser mon allégresse.

- Félicitations me congratula Mr Barthélémy en me serrant la main. Je vous rends votre travail, j'ai pris grand plaisir à le lire et je vous félicite pour l'originalité du choix du lieu.

Il me fourra les papiers dans les mains et se tourna vers son bureau où il se saisit d'une enveloppe de papier kraft sur laquelle il était écrit mon nom et le cachet d'une société de voyage au-dessus.

- Je vous remets le lot amplement mérité, un voyage en Italie ! Dit-il comme une présentatrice de télé achat. Vous visiterez plusieurs villes parmi les plus connus. Toutefois je me suis permis une liberté. L'ajout d'une destination qui n'était pas initialement prévue. Je le regardais intrigué. Je me retenais déjà à grande peine de crier ma joie au monde entier à la seule idée de visiter les plus grandes villes d'Italie. Vous partirez à destination de Volterra.

Volterra ! J'en avais le souffle coupé, j'allais pouvoir crapahuter dans les rues de cette ville qui me fascinait tant. J'étais aux anges rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir, après la réussite du concours et le voyage en Italie, s'entend.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci a celles qui me lisent, et pour vos encouragement.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : voyage, voyage !

Les semaines suivantes passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Le voyage était prévu pour les prochaines vacances scolaires et il ne me restait que trois semaines pour préparer mon départ.

Je passais donc trois semaines survolté à courir en tous sens.

Les filles étaient toutes aussi excitées que moi à la perspective des séances de shoppings interminables qu'il avait fallu prévoir pour parfaire mes valises bien trop pauvre au goût de celles-ci.

Susan m'avait sauté au cou en apprenant la nouvelle de ma réussite quand je rentrais à la maison le jour de la remise du prix. Elle était très fière de moi. Pour l'occasion, elle m'offrit un ordinateur portable flambant neuf, accompagné d'une clé internet afin de remplacer le dinosaure qui me tenait lieu de compagnon jusqu'à maintenant. Elle me fit promettre de la contacter, via internet, très régulièrement durant le voyage. Je n'avais jamais fait d'aussi lointain voyage et cela l'inquiétait quelque peu. Je due la rassurer encore et encore jusque sur le tarmac où elle et mes amies m'accompagnèrent le jour J.

C'était un jour comme les autres pour quatre vingt-dix pourcent des habitants de la planète, mais pour moi c'était le commencement de la plus grande aventure de ma vie. J'allais voir mes rêves de voyage enfin réalisés. J'étais décidément irrécupérable. Je n'aurais certainement pas réagis avec tant d'enthousiasmes si l'on m'avait proposé un voyage à Ibiza. Qu'aurais-je fais moi qui détestais danser, boire ou fumer. Les concours tee-shirt mouillés très peu pour moi !

Dans l'avion qui me menait à l'aventure, je soupirais de bien-être en m'installant confortablement dans le siège moelleux et acceptais la boisson proposée par l'hôtesse de l'air.

Le vol pour rejoindre Florence durait vingt heures, je décidais de m'octroyer une petite sieste.

Fermant les yeux je fis l'inventaire de ce que j'avais emporté dans ma valise. J'avais cette impression que tous avaient avant de partir en voyage, d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'indispensable. Je me remémorais les piles bien nettes de mes vêtements alignés sur mon lit avant d'être rangés dans la valise, ma trousse de toilette remplie soigneusement de mes effets et de quelques médicaments au cas où. Je continuais ainsi un moment, pour abandonner finalement, ce n'était qu'une impression tout compte fait.

Je m'assoupissais, quand la lumière se fit dans mon esprit me faisant ouvrir les yeux brusquement- Arnaldo Gianni- j'avais oublié le recueil dans ma chambre !

Mince, les préparatifs et l'excitation m'avaient tellement accaparé que je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'enfoncer plus avant dans la vie du vampire, le reléguant pour un temps dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, dans l'intention de me remettre à sa lecture dans l'avion. Moi qui aurais bien aimée comparer la Volterra de nos jours avec celle décrite par Arnaldo c'était raté. Je refermais les yeux un peu déçu et m'endormis tout de même.

Je ne fis pas de cauchemar, je dormis d'un sommeil léger et paisible, mais j'eus l'impression réelle ou irréelle d'une chaleur à l'extrémité de mes doigts se diffusant doucement dans mes mains. Je me sentais bien contrairement à l'oppression que je ressentais habituellement quand cette sensation était combinée à un mauvais rêve. Je fini par me réveiller tout à fait, faisant disparaitre la douce chaleur. J'avais due une fois de plus rêver.

Je dormis la moitié du temps sans toutefois me perdre dans des songes et passais l'autre à faire connaissance avec ma voisine de siège.

C'était une dame d'une quarantaine d'année guillerette comme un pinçon. Elle se prénommait Carlotta et était originaire d'Empoli une petite ville située au Sud-ouest de Florence. Elle rendait visite à sa sœur qui y vivait encore.

Nous échangeâmes nos impressions sur le pays. Les miennes purement théoriques et historiques, les siennes vécu, empreinte de passion et de nostalgie.

Enfin l'avion amorça sa descente vers la piste d'atterrissage. Je stressais légèrement mais n'en laissais rien paraitre et adressais un sourire quelque peu crispé à l'attention de Carlotta, l'atterrissage me faisait toujours un peu peur.

Enfin l'avion stoppa et je me détendis instantanément soulagé. Nous descendîmes de l'appareil et nous dirigeâmes vers le salon de débarquement où nous devions récupérer nos bagages. Je fus soulagé de retrouver ma valise, les pertes n'étant pas rare. L'aéroport était bondé, bourdonnant de cris de joies et de conversations animées des autres voyageurs.

Carlotta me souhaita bonne chance en me serrant dans ses bras, me recommandant d'être prudente. vingt heures en sa compagnie avait suffit à me rapprocher de cette dame joyeuse et attachante. Elle rejoignit sa famille qui l'attendait plus loin en agitant les bras. Elle me fit un dernier signe de la main et s'éloigna.

Je balayais du regard la foule qui se pressait autour de moi, afin de repérer les organisateurs du voyage. A quelques mètres de là, un homme d'une trentaine d'années agitait une pancarte au-dessus de sa tête. On pouvait y lire bienvenu dans différentes langues suivi du nom de la compagnie organisatrice du voyage. Quelques personnes l'entouraient bagages en mains casquettes vissées sur le crâne et appareil photos attachés autour du cou. Des touristes à n'en pas douter.

Je me dirigeais vers eux. Il y avait là, des gens de tous horizons. Nous formions un groupe éclectique d'une quinzaine de personnes. L'organisateur tentait tant bien que mal de nous faire quitter l'aéroport pour rejoindre le bus qui devait nous mener à l'hôtel dans un premier temps, puis à travers toute l'Italie durant la durée du séjour.

En montant dans celui-ci, le chauffeur nous souhaita « Benvenuto » accompagné d'un franc sourire et nous nous installâmes à une place. J'en choisis une au hasard et me laissais tomber dans le siège rouge du côté fenêtre.

Je me sentais lasse. Le trajet en avion et le décalage horaire n'y étaient pas pour rien. Mes vêtements étaient tous froissés et collants de sueur. J'avais l'air de quelqu'un qui avait passé des heures dans un avion. Il ne faisait pas la même chaleur qu'à Phoenix, la pression atmosphérique même était différente. J'avais grand besoin de me rafraîchir. En attendant notre arrivé à l'hôtel, je bus quelques gorgées d'eau de la bouteille que j'avais eus la bonne idée d'emporter avec moi. Mon voisin moins prévoyant, me jetait de petits regards envieux.

C'était un globe-trotter français, qui ne tarissait pas d'anecdotes de ses différents voyages à travers le monde, dont il nous avait régalées tout le long de notre périple à travers l'aéroport. Je sortis la deuxième bouteille qui se trouvait au fond de mon sac à dos et lui la proposais. Il ne se fit pas prier et me remercia chaleureusement.

Le nez collé à la fenêtre du bus, je regardais les magnifiques paysages de Toscane qui défilaient derrière la vitre. Tout était magnifique. Je remarquais quelques édifices qui dépassaient par-dessus les toits. Devinant que c'était par là que nous commencerions les visites.

Quelques merveilles plus tard, nous arrivâmes en vu de l'hôtel. Le guide nous laissa libre du choix des chambres, elles devaient certainement être toutes identiques. Je me dirigeais vers l'une d'elle et ouvrais la porte avec la clé qu'on m'avait remise à la réception.

Elle n'était pas bien grande. Quatre murs au papier peint fleurie, un grand lit dont le couvre lit était assorti de motifs floraux et un canapé qui faisait fasse à un petit meuble marron qui supportait une télé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. En bref rien d'ostentatoire. Tant qu'il y avait un lit pour dormir cela me convenait.

J'abandonnais ma valise au pied du lit sur la moquette marron et me dirigeais vers la seule pièce qui m'intéressait pour le moment la salle de bain. Un lavabo, un miroir ovale et une douche, le bonheur en somme.

Je pris une douche rapide, troquais mon tee-shirt bleu à manches courtes pour un débardeur rouge et mon jogging pour un short long en jean. J'enfilais une paire de tong et attrapais mon sac à dos, y ajoutais une bouteille d'eau pour faire bonne mesure. Fin prête, rejoignis le groupe qui attendait les retardataires, dont je faisais parti, avant de monter dans le véhicule et de m'assoir à la place que M. Durant le globe-trotter m'avait gentiment gardée prés de la fenêtre, comme à l'allé.

Nous étions en début d'après-midi et nous devions visiter Florence. J'avais rédigée une liste des lieux et monuments que je souhaitais voir absolument. Les visites étaient organisées de façon à ce qu'un temps de liberté nous soit octroyé entre les excursions organisées par l'agence. Ce qui me laissais tout le loisir de partir de mon côté. J'étais curieuse de vérifier les dires d'un certain vampire de ma connaissance. J'avais comme la sensation que j'allais trouver à Florence des similitudes avec ce qu'Arnaldo avait conté durant son passage dans la ville juste avant son arrivé à Volterra, du moins je l'espérais. J'avais vérifié sur internet certains, lieux n'étaient pas répertoriés historique. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Ces endroits sortaient certainement tout droit de l'imagination trop fertile de l'écrivain, mais ca ne coutait rien de vérifier.

Au bout de quelques minutes le bus stoppa à quelques pas de la Galerie des Offices. Elle abritait à elle seul environ la moitié des œuvres d'art conservées en Italie. C'était l'un des plus prestigieux musé d'Italie. Je déambulais dans les différentes galeries, les yeux écarquillés, les couloirs du musé eux-mêmes étaient des œuvres d'art. Je marchais sur du carrelage rouille et bleu disposé de façon élégante, brillant de mille feux, les yeux levés vers les fresques peintes sur les plafonds, encadrées de boiseries et d'enluminures, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Je ne savais pas ou donner de la tête, tout étaient magnifiques des statuts de nues, aux tableaux de maitres, Botticelli, Léonard de Vinci, et tant d'autres.

J'étais ébloui, des étoiles plein les yeux. Je ne voyais pas les gens autour de moi, mon cerveau ne pouvait qu'enregistrer les découvertes, les informations que je notais, pour l'exposé que je ne manquerais pas de faire en cours d'histoire dès mon retour à phœnix.

Les visites se succédèrent. Nous partions chaque matin effectuer toutes sortes d'excursions passionnantes, pour réintégrer l'hôtel chaque soir titubant de fatigue. Cela avait au moins le mérite de tenir éloigné le cauchemar qui me harcelait.

J'étais sous le charme de la Toscan. J'avais tenté au cours des différentes expéditions de localiser quelques endroits où Arnaldo Gianni était passé, malheureusement mes recherches solitaires restèrent stériles.

Bizarrement, j'aurais souhaitée trouver une preuve sous une pierre pour qu'une petite part du recueil soit vraie. À part Volterra, tout étaient fiction.

Cependant il me restait un point à vérifier, un endroit, la tombe d'Arnaldo. Je voulais me rendre dans le petit cimetière où sa famille l'avait enterrée, à croyant mort. Lui-même s'y était recueilli avant de tourner définitivement la page de son passé. Bien sûr, je n'espérais pas trouver de tombe portant son nom perdu sous les mauvaises herbes, mais c'était l'occasion d'une ballade en solitaire. Les visites en groupe étaient très agréables et permettaient de partager des points de vue différents avec des personnes différentes. Un peu de solitude me manquait. Les dinés à plusieurs, dont on ne pouvait pas déroger sous peine de voir débarquer derrière votre porte, une bonne âme s'inquiétant d'une maladie quelconque. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de voler à votre secours à grand coup de remèdes de tata Yvonne ou de l'oncle Stanley, pouvait être pesant.

La fin du séjour approchait à grand pas. Nous étions arrivés à Venise le matin. Nous avions admiré en gondole l'architecture vénitienne, étions passé sous le Pont des soupires. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ce n'était pas le soupire des amoureux transit se promenant en gondole qui avaient valu ce nom au pont, mais celui des nombreux prisonniers qui soupiraient sur leur liberté perdu lorsqu'on les conduisait dans leur geôle.

Nous prenions notre déjeuné dans un charmant petit restaurant traditionnel sur une terrasse place Saint-Marc. C'était une belle journée agréable, il ne faisait pas aussi chaud qu'à Florence. Temps propice à la ballade.

Après le repas plus que copieux, le groupe parti en promenade libre. J'en profitais pour m'esquiver et m'enquis auprès du restaurant de l'adresse exacte du cimetière de Venise.

Pour m'y rendre, je devais prendre une gondole comme me l'expliqua le commerçant. Il eut la gentillesse de me narrer l'histoire de l'île sur laquelle il se trouvait.

A l'époque Venise était particulièrement touchée par les problèmes d'hygiène. Napoléon, alors maître de la ville, les résolut en partie en faisant déplacer toutes les tombes de la ville sur les îles de San Michèle et San Cristoforo della pace, qui avaient été réunie en une seul île. Prouesse technique pour l'époque, là-bas se trouvait le cimetière de San Michèle aujourd'hui. S'il y avait une chance de trouver la tombe du vampire c'était bien là.

Une heure plus tard, je voguais vers l'île. Plusieurs personnes étaient du voyage. Visiblement le cimetière était très prisés des touristes, je n'étais pas suffisamment documenté sur l'endroit pour deviner ce que les gens venaient y voir. Peut être les tombes de quelques grands noms de l'époque.

La gondole s'apprêtait à accoster et nous découvrîmes l'île cernée de hauts murs en terre brune d'où dépassaient des cyprès vert sombre.

Je passais la grande porte d'entrée et commençais à déambuler le long des allées. De chaque cotés du sentier s'étendait à perte de vue les tombes aux pierres grises.

Je retrouvais les différentes confessions annoncées dans la brochure que j'avais dénichée en arrivant. La partie catholique était évidemment la plus grande. S'y trouvait également un cimetière orthodoxe, une section protestante et une section juive.

Je me dirigeais vers la partie catholique du cimetière. Arnaldo devait être catholique d'après les quelques indications de sa vie passée rapporté dans le journal. Je me rendais bien compte que je raisonnais comme si cet homme avait bel et bien existé. Étais-je en manque de sensations fortes pour chercher ainsi la preuve de l'existence d'un vampire ? Comme ces mordus de science fiction persuadés que nous n'étions pas seul ou bien comme ces illuminés qui se prenaient eux-mêmes pour des chauves-souris ? Non bien-sur essayais-je de me convaincre. Peut-être que le nom d'Arnaldo Gianni était tout simplement le patronyme de l'écrivain bien réel celui-là, du recueil. Il n'y avait rien de saugrenu à le vérifier.

Je dépassais la section orthodoxe qui avait des airs d'abandon par rapport aux autres, à vrai dire, elle avait plutôt un caractère champêtre ce que j'appréciais.

Je me promenais dans le carré catholique, cherchant les tombes les plus anciennes. Non loin j'aperçus des tombes isolées. Je me dirigeais vers elles. Des fleures sauvages poussaient autour. Je m'arrêtais devant chaque pierre, déchiffrant les inscriptions parfois complètement effacées pas le temps. Rien, il n'y avait rien. Il fallait bien avouer que j'étais déçu. Trainant des pieds, je sortis du carré quand mon regard tomba sur une grosse structure de pierre sombre surmonté d'un ange de marbre noir dont le visage rond exprimait une tristesse infinie. Je tentais de lire l'inscription au-dessus de la porte. Visiblement c'était un caveau familial. Je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer l'inscription. Elle avait était effacé par les éléments. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, je contournais l'édifice. J'avais déjà vu des caveaux dans un cimetière à phœnix où mes amies et moi avions fait une viré au soleil couchant pour nous faire peur et j'avais pu observer les tablettes qui se trouvaient sur les côtés. Souvent, les tombes les plus anciennes étaient retirées des cimetières pour laisser place aux morts plus récents, mais les caveaux familiaux quand à eux n'était jamais vidé complètement. Les ossements en étaient débarrassés au bout d'un siècle ou deux d'où l'importance d'inscrire sur ces tablettes les noms, dates de naissance et de mort des personnes enterrées là.

Je passais la main sur la plaque de marbre blanche, des feuilles de lierre y étaient gravées tout autour. Là en haut, enfermé dans un cadre noir, dans une écriture élégante était inscrit le nom de famille des personnes reposant là. Stupéfaite je le lus à voix haute-**Ici repose la famille Gianni**- mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner. Pas une pensée ne le traversa alors que je fixais ébahit les lettres qui dansaient devant mes yeux.

J'eus conscience de retenir ma respiration quand je me mis à inspirer profondément au moment ou l'air vint à manquer. Reprenant quelque peu mes esprits, je m'écartais de la stèle qui me troublait tant. La stupéfaction passée, je ressentis un mélange de crainte et d'excitation. Pourquoi éprouvais-je de la crainte ? Après tout rien dans ma découverte ne prouvait l'existence des vampires mais seulement que j'avais retrouvé la dépouille de l'écrivain du recueil, Arnaldo Gianni. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose en moi tirait la sonnette d'alarme, mais où pouvait bien être le problème ? Je déraillais. Me rapprochant du monument, je me mis à examiner avec plus d'attention les inscriptions. Des colonnes de noms y étaient gravées. Je parcourus les noms alignés. Après tout Gianni devait être un nom très rependu en Italie. Je m'emballais certainement pour rien.

Là vers le milieu de la liste, j'immobilisais mon doigt sur le cryptonyme-**Arnaldo Gianni Venise 406-443**-se pouvait-il que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence ? Je tentais de me remémorer un détail sur ses parents ou des frères et sœurs, sans succès. Je pestais contre moi-même. Si seulement je n'avais pas oubliée le recueil à la maison, j'aurais pu faire la lumière sur cette histoire. J'avais enquêtée à Phoenix et n'avais trouvé que d'illustres politiciens et magnas de la finance. Pas trace d'un écrivain.

Me redressant, je consultais la montre à mon poignet. Je m'étais trop attardé. Il était tant de rejoindre le groupe. Le point de ralliement se trouvait non loin de la place Saint Marc. Nous devions finir notre tour de Venise sur l'exploration d'une petite ville située à flanc de colline, Vénétie, excursion en minibus au départ de Venise.

Alors que je me hâtais vers mes camarades, je songeais que le séjour était passé à toute vitesse. Les jours avaient défilés sans qu'on en ait réellement eut conscience et la semaine s'achevait. C'était ce soir que j'abandonnais les vacanciers qui m'accompagnaient pour rejoindre seule ma dernière destination, Volterra.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Vampires ?

Depuis plusieurs minutes je me débattais avec mon sac à dos qui refusait de rentrer dans la soute au-dessus de mon siège.

Avec un soupir je me laissais finalement glisser sur le siège de velours. Je me trouvais dans un bus à destination de Volterra et soixante-douze kilomètres me séparaient encore de la cité. Nous avions quitté Florence voilà dix minutes.

Quitter le groupe de touriste à Venise avait été plus dure que je ne l'avais crus. Tous m'avaient assommé de mille conseils de prudences et de recommandations en tous genres. Toutes ces marques de sympathies me touchèrent et c'est les larmes aux yeux que je montais dans l'avion pour rejoindre Florence.

J'apercevais au loin perchée sur une colline les remparts qui entouraient la ville. De hautes tours de pierres grises se détachaient sur le ciel bleu. Enfin nous empruntâmes la route serpentant jusqu'à la citée. Etrangement je me sentais fébrile.

Je tentais pour la centièmes fois depuis que j'avais quittée le cimetière San Michèle, de me raisonner. Tout indiquait que j'avais découvert la tombe de l'écrivain du journal. Enfin plus exactement du recueil. Je ne pouvais toutefois pas m'enlever de la tête que quelque chose clochait. Depuis la découverte du caveau le malaise s'était installé.

Je n'étais pas d'un naturel superstitieux, mais je devais avouer que deux ou trois points me troublaient. Les dates. D'après l'année gravée sur la tablette, Arnaldo Gianni était décédé en quatre cents quarante-trois. Hors l'écrivain faisait état de plusieurs événements ayant eu lieu après cette date. Des batailles, des guerres, des faits politiques. En montant dans le bus ce jour-là je m'étais aussitôt saisi de mon ordinateur portable afin d'effectuer des recherches relatives aux événements mentionnés. Il s'avéra que certains c'étaient bel et bien produis.

Ces révélations avaient jeté de l'huile sur le feu de mon inquiétude grandissante. De deux choses l'une, soit la personne qui avait écrit le recueil avait usurpé le nom de Gianni, après tout, les écrivains aujourd'hui encore utilisaient des noms d'empreint, soit toute l'histoire était vraie et les vampires peuplaient notre monde sans que nous en ayons conscience. Je me mis à rire de moi, ce qui attira l'attention de mon voisin.

- Tu dérailles sacrement ma vielle ! Me morigénais-je à voix basse. Pendant un instant j'avais été prête à envisager l'existence réelle d'êtres mythiques.

Je décidais de me vider la tête de l'intrigue que représentait cette histoire et de me concentrer sur notre arrivée. Enfin au moins pour un temps. En effet ma passion pour l'histoire ne tarderait pas à reprendre le dessus. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser entre parenthèses une telle intrigue.

Je reportais mon attention sur les rues de Volterra qui défilaient devant mes yeux. Nous venions de passer la grande porte d'enceinte et nous dirigions vers le parking où le car devait stationner. Les bus n'étaient pas autorisés à circuler dans la petite ville, ce qui me convenait. Je voulais parcourir les rues à pied pour mieux me repaitre de toutes les merveilles que j'entrapercevais déjà.

Pour cette dernière partie du voyage je ne devais me joindre à aucun groupe. Les instructions laissées par l'agence m'indiquaient les coins à découvrir, les monuments à ne pas rater et l'adresse de la pension de famille où je m'installais jusqu'à demain soir moment de mon retour à Phoenix.

Sans perdre de temps je me mis en route. Il ne me restait que peu de temps à passer à Volterra et ne voulais rater pour rien au monde tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir.

Le soleil, déjà haut dardait ses rayons implacables sur ma casquette et mes épaules nues quand je m'aventurais seul dans une ruelle à la recherche de la pension de famille. La venelle où je me trouvais était étrangement déserte je trouvais cela angoissant. La sensation de revivre mon rêve s'insinua en moi. Je fus tentée de me pincer pour m'assurer que je ne dormais pas avachis sur la fenêtre du bus mon sac comme repose tête.

Je jetais des regards furtifs à droite et à gauche à la découverte d'un indice prouvant que je ne rêvais pas.

Je tournais la tête à gauche du coin de l'œil à ma droite je crus apercevoir un éclat de lumière.

Je me tournais brusquement vers ce qui avait attiré mon regard. Rien. Il y avait une autre ruelle sur la droite là où j'avais cru voir l'éclat lumineux. Je m'en approchais doucement, y jetais un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait rien.

Je sursautais brusquement. Une dame d'un certain âge venait d'ouvrir la porte de chez elle. Elle m'avait surprise à moitié penché dans la ruelle les yeux écarquillés. Elle m'observa des pieds à la tête en notant ma posture inhabituelle.

- Je peux vous aider ? Me demanda-t-elle en italien sur ses gardes. Vous semblez perdu jeune fille.

Tandis que mon cœur reprenait un rythme normal je lui répondis dans la même langue.

- Oui s'il vous plait, je cherche la pension de madame Gallerini Arabella.

Elle se détendit d'un coup.

- Mais bien sûr vous êtes la petite américaine qu'Arabella attend ce matin. C'est bien ça ? Me demanda-t-elle en me souriant.

- Oui c'est bien ça madame. Olivia me présentais-je.

- Olivia répéta-t-elle ravi, c'est un prénom italien. Votre famille est peut-être originaire d'Italie ?

- Non, non m'empressais-je de la détromper. Ma mère aimait beaucoup la série sortie dans les années soixante dont un des personnages portait ce nom, ils les rediffusaient au moment de ma naissance.

- Eh bien elle a fort bien choisit. Je suis madame Baratti, Arabella est ma voisine je vais te conduire jusqu'à chez elle me proposa-telle.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je ne veux pas vous déranger, si vous m'indiquez la maison je devrais pouvoir trouver seul.

- Non, non, non fit-elle en secouant la tête, véhémente. Viens. Ordonna-t-elle.

Peut être c'était-elle sentie offensée par mon refus premier, car elle ne m'adressa plus la parole sur le chemin menant à la pension.

Elle se trouvait au bout de la ruelle que j'avais empruntée un peu plus tôt. La façade de pierre brute était fleurie de géraniums et de rosiers. De petites fenêtres où pendaient des rideaux orange bordés de dentelles rendaient le tout chaleureux. C'était pittoresque et charmant. La petite maison me plut immédiatement.

-Voilà me dit madame Baratti, tu es arrivé je te laisse sonner je vais faire mon marché, au plaisir jeune Olivia.

- Merci madame Baratti pour votre aide.

Elle balaya de la main mon remerciement et s'éloigna d'un pas plutôt gracieux pour une dame de son âge.

Je me retournais vers la façade de la pension et appuyais sur la sonnette. Au bout de quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme. Elle devait avoir grosso-modo le même âge que moi. Plus petit et plus brune. Ce qui surprenait de prime abord, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un beau bleu profond et tranchaient sur sa peau olivâtre.

Elle me dévisagea, curiosité incarnée.

- Tu dois être Olivia, me dit-elle sans sourire. L'Américaine ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui. Dis-je, prudente devant son peu d'enthousiasme.

- Mama !.. Cria-telle sans me quitter des yeux.

- Je viens entendis-je une voix criait de loin.

Une femme apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon qui pendait à sa jupe longue.

- Carlie, combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas crier comme ça sermonna-t-elle sa fille en fronçant les sourcilles.

Car c'était bien sa fille. Elles avaient les mêmes cheveux presque noirs, les mêmes yeux bleus. Peut-être moins soutenu en ce qui concernait la nouvelle venue, ce qui n'enlevait rien à leur ressemblance.

-Tu vas faire peur à cette pauvre petite rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi souriante. Olivia je suppose.

- Oui, mais appelait moi Livie.

- Enchanté Livie, dans ce cas appelles moi Anita dit-elle en me serrant la main. Entre me pria-t-elle.

Je la suivie à l'intérieur. Elle me montra ma chambre. Une petite pièce coquette avec salle de bain privée tandis que sa fille allait s'avachir devant la télé.

- Il y a une connexion internet dans la maison, n'hésite pas à t'en servir.

- Merci Anita. Elle referma la porte et me laissa m'installer.

Je sortis mon ordinateur portable et rédigeais un mail à l'attention de Susan lui relatant le voyage jusqu'ici et l'accueil chaleureux reçu.

Puis en écrivis un autre à l'attention de mes amies. Elles tenaient à avoir tous les détails de chaque minute de mon voyage. Je me contentais de quelque ligne passionnée et envoyais le tout, puis je pris une douche fraîche.

Je venais de finir de m'habiller quand on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

C'était Carlie toujours aussi peu souriante.

-Mama te demande si tu manges à la pension ou si tu préfères qu'elle te prépare un piquenique ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant dans la pièce.

-Je pensais partir tout de suite visiter la citée et ne rentrer que ce soir.

-Très bien je vais lui dire de te préparer un piquenique dans ce cas-là, dit-elle.

-Merci lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

Mon piquenique rangé au fond de mon sac à dos, je commençais mon tour de la ville tachant de ne pas trop m'attarder dans les venelles. La frayeur de tout à l'heure m'avait amplement suffit.

Je finis par oublier celle-ci me traitant de sotte. Je n'allais pas passer à côté de la visite du siècle pour un peu d'anxiété.

La journée se déroula comme je lavais prévu. Je passais par la Porta all'arco-la porte à l'arc-qui fermait la muraille étrusque, la piazza del Priori-la place des prieurs- et sa tour crénelé et le palais épiscopal qui était l'ancien grenier municipal.

Au moment de visiter la place des prieurs j'eus un temps d'arrêt. En son centre trônait une fontaine identique à celle de mon rêve. Plus loin de l'autre côté, un porche pareil à celui où se tenait le vampire.

Cela faisait décidément beaucoup de coïncidence.

Depuis cette découverte j'étais nerveuse je regardais par-dessus mon épaule très régulièrement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un dans mon dos. Cela devenait ridicule ! Je tentais de me persuader que tout étaient le fruit de mon imagination, mais je ne parvenais pas à me détendre suffisamment pour en être convaincu.

Pour m'aider à me calmer je m'installais dans un café et commandais un coca. La boisson me fit du bien et je réussis même à rire de moi-même. Le livre trouvé des semaines plus tôt à la bibliothèque de Phoenix avait une étrange emprise sur moi. Je fus prise d'un fou rire quand je réalisais que j'avais cru être suivi par des vampires. Quelle idiote !

Voyant quelque passant se retourner sur moi, je cessais de rire. Je pris quelques pièces dans mon porte-monnaie, les laissait sur la table et repartie.

Le soleil déclinais et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rentrer tout de suite je voulais profiter de la fraicheur nocturne qui ne tarderait pas.

Je retournais donc sur la place quittée plus tôt et m'asseyais sur un banc. J'observais les passants. Il y avait encore dans les rues beaucoup de mondes, essentiellement des touristes qui mitraillaient les façades des maisons et de la cathédrale. Les prises de photos étaient rarement autorisées dans les musés ce qui expliquait le crépitement des flashs une fois dans la rue.

Je commençais à m'ennuyer quand je remarquais une jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers un groupe de touriste. Normalement je n'y aurais pas fait attention. Sauf qu'elle n'était pour le moins, pas ordinaire.

Tous la regardaient, y compris moi. Elle était la créature la plus belle que je n'avais jamais vue. Même les tops modèles fessaient pâle figure à côté de cette beauté. Toutefois, elle avait un petit quelque chose qui touchait à l'étrange, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer quoi en particulier.

Elle était grande plus d'un mètre soixante-quinze, certainement. Son opulente chevelure acajou brillait comme s'ils avaient été touchés directement par un rayon de soleil malgré la pénombre qui commençait à envahir la place. Elle portait un chemisier bleu cintré sur une taille fine par-dessus une petite jupe courte en peaux de pêche noire. De longue jambe au galbe parafait à verdir de jalousie et arborer de jolis escarpins à brides.

Mais plus que sa beauté époustouflante, c'était sa peau qui captivait. Elle paraissait lisse et sans défaut. Pas un grain de beauté pas une tache de naissance pour autant que l'on pouvait en juger. Je doutais que les petites parties non visibles de sa peau portaient la moindre marque.

Elle tenait à la main des tracs ou plus exactement des programmes. Je m'approchais curieuse.

Elle s'adressait à une vingtaine de touristes. Elle proposait la visite, guidée, d'une tour médiévale. Elle avait la particularité d'être dissimulée au cœur d'un bâtiment plus récent. Intéressant.

Sa voix était mélodieuse, envoutante. Plusieurs badauds c'étaient arrêtés, dans le seul intérêt de l'écouter. Maintenant que je me tenais derrière le groupe, en face de la naïade, je pus apercevoir son visage. Emprunt de perfection ses yeux étaient d'un étrange violet elle devait porter des lentilles sans aucun doute. Je me fis la réflexion qu'une beauté pareille devait avoir de magnifique yeux et n'avait pas besoin de recourir aux lentilles de contactes. Je me sentis fade et négligée tout à coup.

Je me concentrais sur les paroles de la sirène que buvait le groupe de vacancier. La visite m'intéressait une tour cachée dans un bâtiment cela avait le mérite de ne pas être banal.

Elle distribua les tracs, avec des gestes gracieux, à tout le groupe et s'approcha de moi. Elle eut un sourire en coin et m'en tendit un exemplaire.

- Cela vous intéresse ? Questionna-t-elle. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle. Je répondis en bégayant ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir son sourire et d'allumer une étincelle dans son regard froid.

- Heu…je…bin… Je finis par pousser un soupire exaspéré et lâchais un –oui- en attrapant le papier qu'elle me tendait toujours.

Son regard me mettait mal à l'aise elle posait sur notre petit groupe un regard comme le loup sur un troupeau de mouton. Je semblais être la seule à m'en rendre compte. Mes camarades devisaient gaiment sur cette visite inopinée.

Le groupe se mit en branle et nous fûmes menés par notre charmant guide jusqu'à la fameuse bâtisse.

Pendant le trajet j'observais la singulière façon qu'avait la sirène de se mouvoir on aurait dit qu'elle glissait plus qu'elle ne marchait. Nous avions l'air d'un troupeau d'hippopotames en comparaison. Disparate et bruyant.

Nous marchions depuis cinq minutes et arrivions en vue du bâtiment. Je fus prise de la même nervosité que plus tôt.

La façade grise était plutôt quelconque. On pouvait douter qu'elle cache en son sein une tour médiéval.

Les flashs se déchaînèrent. Je fus éblouie un instant et continuais d'avancer. Je me trouvais au milieu du groupe. Nous passâmes un porche et débouchèrent sur une cour pavé. Elle semblait plus ancienne que la façade de l'immeuble.

La naïade nous guida vers le bâtiment au fond de la cour. Ma nervosité grimpa d'un cran sans raison alors que je passais la porte surmontée d'un arc de pierre sculpté.

Des pensées paranoïaques commencèrent à envahir ma tête me renvoyant à mes interrogations concernant Arnaldo Gianni. Après tout si on alignait les coïncidences et les incohérences, des dates, des lieux, des événements, jusqu'à cette légende sur les immortel à Volterra éradiqués par St Marcus, en ajoutant le lieu, la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais maintenant, il y avait franchement de quoi paniquer. Mon cœur palpitait douloureusement contre mes côtes. J'avais l'impression que tous pouvaient l'entendre. Comme pour me donner raison la jeune femme en tête du groupe se retourna et me gratifia d'un sourire carnassier.

Son attitude changeait de façon subtile. Elle semblait se statufier progressivement, comme si, elle portait un masque qui se fissurait au fil de notre progression dans le couloir de plus en plus sombre.

La tension qui m'habitait parue s'étendre au groupe entier. Les uns et les autres jetaient de petits coups d'œil furtif autour d'eux scrutant le moindre coin d'ombre à la recherche de ce qui avait pu la déclencher. J'étais quant à moi carrément paniquée j'avais la nausée mes mains étaient moites. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Rien ne justifiait mon sentiment.

J'avais la sensation d'évoluer dans des souterrains. De l'humidité suintait des murs de chaque côté. Heureusement je n'étais pas claustrophobe ce qui ne devait pas être le cas de tout le monde, si j'en croyais les respirations haletantes de mes compagnons.

Enfin j'aperçus de la lumière en soupirant nous débouchâmes dans une vaste pièce lumineuse, de l'autre côté se trouvait un lourd battant en bois. La naïade nous demanda d'approcher en faisant de grands gestes.

Je fus dans les premières à franchir la grande porte au côté de la jeune femme. Me trouver si prêt d'elle me donnais des sueurs froides. Mon regard s'ajusta à la lumière ambiante et engloba la scène qui me fessait face.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà pour les impatientes le chapitre six il est plus long que les autres et bien plus riche en évenements. Merci à celle qui m'on laissé un petit mot.

Pour les autres une petite suplique. Contrairement a d'autres site de fanfic, celui-là ne permet pas de connaitre le nombre de lecteur, sauf quand vous nous faites la grâce d'écrire une review et un chaleureux merci à celles qui l'on fait.

Si vous aimez cette fiction faite le savoir, pas besoin de grande diatribe seulement d'un petit mot d'encouragement ou d'un bonhomme qui sourit ou pas. J'aimerais beaucoup connaitre mes lectrices, qu'elle critique si cela ne leur plait pas je suis ouverte à tout. Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 : Aro

En moins d'une seconde mon cerveau enregistrât trois choses : la pièce dans laquelle nous pénétrâmes tout d'abord. Arrondi comme si nous nous étions trouvés dans une tour-ce qui devait être le cas tout compte fait- et au sol entièrement marbré. Puis les trois sièges richement sculptés qui trônaient le long d'un des murs du fond, disposés en cercle de façon à épouser le mur qui nous faisait face. Mais surtout les trois personnages qui se tenaient debout devant chaque trône. Leurs vêtements étaient peu communs. Des capes ? Oui. Cela devait être des capes. De prime abord elle ressemblait au costume d'Harry Potter, mais l'homme au centre, en écartant les bras révéla au passage une tenue tout à fait commune.

- Bienvenue mes amis, entrés, entrés ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix mélodieuse et voilée, en se frottant les mains.

C'est ce moment que choisi mon cerveau pour reprendre du service. J'assimilais enfin : la peau blanche et presque translucide, les yeux rouges et voilés comme ceux d'un aveugle, les longs cheveux d'ébènes cascadant dans son dos. Le jour se fit dans mon esprit quant une porte dérobée s'ouvrit sur notre gauche. Nous tournâmes tous, la tête en même temps comme dirigés par une même angoisse. Une assemblée d'êtres tous aussi beau et fascinant que notre guide, passa le seuil semblant glisser sur le sol lisse. Ils étaient comme pétrifiés, statufiés. Des vampires. J'étais face à un rassemblement de vampires. Tout le prouvait. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper.

Brusquement le calme paisible, l'instant figé, angoissant, se transforma. Sans qu'aucun des touristes et moi-même ne nous en rendions compte, tous se mirent en actions encerclant notre groupe. Mes yeux ne les virent pas bouger. Ils étaient là et la seconde d'après l'un d'eux, celui qui avait les yeux laiteux, me saignait le bras de sa main comme pour m'empêcher de fuir, ce dont je n'avais même pas eu l'idée. Son contact soudain et froid me fit tressaillir de terreur. Des tâches noires se mirent à danser devant mes yeux alors qu'il se penchait sur moi.

J'avais la tête emplie des hurlements qui raisonnaient autour de moi. « Mon dieu pensais-je, le destin et trop cruelle. J'avais tant été fascinée par le monde d'Arnaldo Gianni. Je pouvais presque m'avouer, en cet instant final de ma vie, que j'avais cherché à prouver son existence, mais mon cerveau trop rationnel avait repoussé toutes les preuves les unes après les autres. Mais quelle cruche ! J'aurais pu m'épargner une fin tragique ! ». Avant de sombrer dans une bienheureuse inconscience, je notais l'immobilité soudaine du vampire penché sur mon cou ses dents à un millimètre de ma peau et le silence revenu.

J'entendais des voix mais n'arrivais pas à interpréter un seul mot. Mon cerveau semblait enregistrer en avance rapide.

J'étais confuse, dans le brouillard. Des informations embrouillées tournoyaient sans que j'en capte une en particulier. Je devais être couché sur un matelas confortable et moelleux. Etais-je dans ma chambre, étais-je malade ? Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix de Susan. Un médecin ? Oui cela devait être ca un homme ou plutôt deux hommes discutaient à côté de moi, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à saisir ce qu'ils disaient.

Je bougeais la tête et un fulgurant éclair de douleur la traversa. Je portais la main à mon crane douloureux quand tout me reviens d'un seul coup. Ma boîte crânienne s'emplit d'informations toutes plus farfelus les unes que les autres, mais malheureusement vrai. Là le doute n'était plus possible, tout étaient absolument vrais.

Mon cœur se mit à palpiter douloureusement contre ma cage thoracique. Je n'osais faire un geste. Enfin je pris conscience du silence soudain. J'ouvris un œil à demi.

Pour apercevoir les deux vampires penchés au-dessus du lit le regard fixé sur moi. Mon corps eut un réflexe de survie conditionné. Il se rétracta violemment sur lui-même et je sautais aussi loin que possible des deux immortels. A mon geste ils se redressèrent.

J'étais tapi contre le mur, la respiration sifflante de l'effort que j'avais fournis. Une sueur glacée me dégoulinait dans le dos engendré par la terreur sans nom que je ressentais face aux monstres.

Mon dieu pourquoi n'étais-je pas déjà morte ? Pourquoi m'avoir mise dans un lit ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas fini la besogne alors que j'étais inconsciente sur le sol marbrés de la tour ? Mon cerveau fourmillait de milles questions s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres.

- N'aie pas peur jeune Olivia, nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Me dit le vampire dans les bras duquel je m'étais évanoui plus tôt.

A ces mots j'eus un rire hystérique. Alors que je pensais que j'allais mourir de rire, il se raclât la gorge bruyamment me ramenant à la réalité.

- Vous étiez prêt à me vider de mon sang…av… avant que je ne perde connaissance et… maintenant vous me dite que vous ne me voulez aucun…ma…mal ! M'exclamais-je d'une voix tremblante montant dans les aigu.

Il m'adressa un sourire charmeur. Cet homme dégoulinait de charisme. J'étais presque tenté de lui sourire en retour. Presque.

- Je vais faire les présentations, cela te détendra peut-être. J'eus un reniflement de mépris.

Comme si le fait de connaitre leurs noms pouvait m'aider à me détendre. Je me trouvais en présence de cauchemars ambulant bon sang !

- Je me nomme Aro, je suis un des chefs Volturri. Et voici Marcus. Me dit-il, toujours souriant sans se tourner vers son comparse.

Je me fixais sur l'autre personnage que je n'avais pas observé jusque là. Il était un des trois premiers personnages que j'avais aperçus en entrant dans la salle de la tour.

Aussi brun qu'Aro avec la même peau blanche et fine comme du papier à cigarette, mais légèrement poudrée. J'apercevais à travers, de petites veinules bleutées.

Marcus n'exprimait aucune expression contrairement à Aro qui était charmant, ses yeux rouges laiteux parfaitement immobiles dans leurs orbites.

-Tu feras la connaissance du troisième chef Volturri Caïus. Une légère mésentente est à l'origine de son absence, il voulait…comment dire sans te terroriser ? S'interrogea-t-il en se tapotant le menton comme s'il cherchait l'expression adéquate. Te tuer. Lâchât-il enfin haussant les épaules.

J'eus un hoquet en l'entendant discourir de ma mort potentielle comme s'il parlait du mauvais temps.

-Mais, ne t'inquiète pas de cela jeune Olivia, je me porte garant de ta vie. Déclara-t-il en réponse à ma réaction.

Bien voyons ! Comme si cela devait me rassurer ! Je devais d'être vivante au vampire même qui voulait me déguster comme un bon beefsteak un moment plus tôt.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Je ne vous l'aie pas dis. Vous avez fouillé dans mon sac ?

Il eut une moue chagrine, écarta les bras paume en l'air :

- Tu me vexes Olivia, je n'aurais jamais recourt à de telle bassesses. Je sais beaucoup de choses à ton sujet, comme mon compagnon ici présent. Disons que nous possédons quelques talents forts utiles.

Mon dieu tout étaient véridiques absolument tout ce qu'il y avait dans le recueil.

- Des pouvoirs. Murmurais-je.

- Oui des pouvoirs, mais nous en discuterons à un moment mieux choisi. Dit-il en frappant des mains me faisant sursauter.

- Tu es mon invitée et ceci est ta chambre me dit-il en englobant la pièce que je n'avais pas pensé à découvrir jusque là. Sent toi y comme chez toi, ton sac est dans ce placard ajouta-t-il en me désignant le meuble contre le mur à ma droite. J'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher quand tu auras pris un peu de repos, tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes déclara-t-il avec une sollicitude qui semblait sincère.

Je me redressais pleine de hargne. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Comme si mon confort lui importait. Ma réaction le fit rire tandis que son acolyte restait quant à lui parfaitement immobile. J'en avais la chaire de poule.

- A plus tard dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. La seconde d'après la pièce était vide.

Je savais que les vampires étaient rapides, mais le voir était vraiment quelques choses.

Je m'effondrais sur le lit, tremblante et vidée.

Je n'osais pas m'attarder sur le fait que tous les braves gens avec lesquels j'avais franchi le seuil de la tour avaient péries sous les dents de ces monstres, qu'avais-je bien pus faire pour mériter de vivre il devait bien y avoir quelques choses qui intéressait Aro en particulier, les autres dirigeants ne semblaient pas plus emballés que cela. Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Je courrais jusqu'au placard où se trouvait mon sac à dos bien décidé à faire quelques choses pour me sortir de ce mauvais rêve. Si j'arrivais à envoyer un mail de détresse à Susan ou à une de mes amis elles enverraient la police ou l'armée ou n'importe qui susceptible de me sortir de ce nid de vipères ! J'allumais l'engin, tapais le code en récitant comme une litanie :

- Pitié, pitié, pitié.

Mais en vain. Il n'y avait pas de connexion. La chambre très moderne et richement meublé ne contenait pas de connexion internet, de dépit je jetais violemment l'ordinateur sur le lit.

La chambre ne devait pas se trouver dans la tour, mais dans le bâtiment moderne qui entourait celle-ci. Tout dans la chambre était récent. Le lit blanc et le chevet assorti, les peintures de différentes teintes mauves, apaisant malgré la situation stressante, les tapies de chaque côté du lit, jusqu'aux parquets flottants blancs. En face du lit une porte blanche perçait le mur. Je me levais et la poussais. C'était une magnifique salle de bain. De belle proportion, moderne elle aussi. La baignoire donnait envie de se glisser dans un bain bien chaud et parfumé des flacons de senteurs qui encombraient la tablette. Un peignoir et des serviettes de bain molletonnées étaient posés près du lavabo, au-dessus duquel était accroché un grand miroir. Je me mirais en passant. J'étais affreuse. Les cheveux en bataille, le regard hagard, des cernes mauves le soulignait.

Je ressortis de la salle de bain en trombe. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire ainsi. J'actionnais la poignée de porte et tirais de toutes mes forces, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Je me mis à tambouriner comme une forcenée. Il m'était bien égale qu'un vampire assoiffé de sang franchisse le seuil pour me tuer, du moment que je ne restais pas là enfermée dans cette magnifique chambre à broger sur un sort plus qu'incertain. Je continuais à marteler le battant de toutes mes forces, en criant a qui voulait entendre de me laisser sortir, les menaçants de toutes sortes de châtiments aussi irréalisables que ridicules.

Puis je m'effondrais enfin sur le lit, vidée de toutes mes forces, de toute ma colère et m'endormis.

Un courant d'air froid me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je regardais autour de moi. Une chose étrange se déplaçait très vite provoquant le courant d'air ou plutôt le cataclysme. Les rideaux devant la fenêtre à barreaux s'agitaient furieusement, comme les couvertures sur lesquelles j'étais allongée. Je me redressais tout doucement pour ne pas attirer son attention. Peine perdu. Au moment où j'esquissais un geste, il se mit à ralentir progressivement comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les cents pas devant mon lit qu'à grande peine.

Je le fixais plus éberluée qu'apeurée. Qu'allait-il encore me tomber sur la tête ?

Je finis par apercevoir des cheveux châtains dressés en épines sur un crâne, puis un visage somptueux. Je fus surprise par les yeux du vampire. Ils n'étaient pas laiteux comme ceux d'Aro et de Marcus, mais rouges profond, presque rouges sang.

Il mesurait environ un mètre quarte vingt-cinq. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait et ma posture semi-allongée je devais me dévisser la tête pour voir son visage.

Le corps aux longs membres déliés et musculeux. Il avait l'air d'un ange. Bon, certes déchut, mais d'un ange tout de même.

Je parcourais lentement son corps de bas en haut, surprise que la peur fasse place à la fascination. Mon regard rencontrât le sien. Je sursautais en rougissant. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends de reluquer un tueur en puissance comme une affamée » me morigénais-je intérieurement.

- Bonjour. Au son de la voix de l'ange, mon cœur fit une pirouette dans ma poitrine. Elle était profonde, un tantinet grave, chaleureuse et provoquait en moi de délicieux frissons « Livie ma vielle reprend toi ! C'est un vampire, un tueur ! »

Je me serais giflée, je devais avoir sur le visage une expression extatique débile. Je lui lançais un regard hargneux, sourcilles froncés.

- Wow ! Je vois qu'on n'est pas de bonne humeur. Me dit-il en souriant (un sourire à faire damner un saint).

J'étais de plus en plus ahuri. Il souriait comme si la situation était somme toute normale. Mon désarroi dut s'inscrire sur mon visage, car son sourire vacilla quelque peu.

Il fini par lâcher en perdant le sourire :

- Aro souhaite te rencontrer dans ses appartements, il m'a demandé de ne pas te réveiller.

Alors qu'il parlait je remarquais que seule sa bouche bougeait. Il était aussi figé qu'une statue. Cette immobilité me mettait mal à l'aise. Il le remarqua et s'anima soudain il mit une main dans sa poche de jean et de l'autre il se gratta le menton. J'étais pourtant persuadée que celui-ci ne le démangeait pas.

Pourquoi voulait-il me mettre à l'aise ? Je ne caressais pas ma bouteille de lait du matin avant de la vider sur mes céréales.

- J'ai besoin de faire un brin de toilette. Dis-je.

- Je t'attends dehors. A peine avait-il prononcé le dernier mot qu'il n'était plus devant mon lit.

Je ronchonnais en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain et attrapais au passage mon sac laissé sur le lit la veille. Si tous se déplaçaient de cette façon j'allais finir cardiaque.

Je décidais de prendre mon temps, de m'octroyais une longue douche bien chaude. Après tout si mon heure était arrivée quelques minutes de plus ou de moins n'y changeraient rien. Peut-être m'avaient-ils épargnés hier pour me garder au petit déjeuner.

Je frissonnais malgré la température de l'eau.

- Courage Livie tu mourras avec dignité. M'encourageais-je.

Une fois prête je rejoignis l'ange dans le couloir. J'étais sûr qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce en m'attendant.

Nous parcourions les couloirs depuis deux bonnes minutes quand la voix de l'ange se fit entendre.

- Corin.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appels Corin. Me dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

Pourquoi me disait-il cela ? Certes je venais de me poser la question mais…ce pouvait-il qu'il lise dans les pensées ?

- Non. Assena-t-il.

-Non, quoi ? Le questionnais-je agacée.

- Non je ne lis pas dans tes pensées.

Je le fixais ébahi. Cela en avait pourtant tout l'air.

- Vous, les humains avez besoin de connaitre le nom des personnes que vous rencontrez, expliqua-t-il, donc je savais que tu te posais la question. Quant à la question : Est-ce qu'il lit dans mes pensées ? Elle été écrite sur ton visage. Tu es extrêmement expressive. Dit-il en lâchant un de ses sourires comme une bombe sur mon cœur.

Les battements de celui-ci devinrent erratiques et désordonnés.

- Ton cœur s'emballe. Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Corin en fronçant les sourcilles.

Ma réaction et la question du dieu à mes côtés m'énervèrent et je m'emballais :

- Comment est-ce que cela pourrait allait bien alors que je vais surement finir comme la boisson fortifiante d'Aro, que je me retrouve prisonnière dans un nid de vampires assoiffés de sang, que je ne reverrais certainement plus jamais les gens que j'aime et…et…Puff ! Laisse tomber. Dis-je finalement essoufflée par ma tirade, toute colère retombée.

Il s'était arrêté au début de mon discours enflammé et me regardait à présent comme s'il m'était poussé une deuxième tête. Il soupira et assena sèchement mâchoires serrées.

- D'une, si tu avais due mourir ce serait déjà fait hier, sans que tu aies même le temps de t'en rendre compte. Deux, tu as sans doute raison, tu ne reverras plus jamais tes parents et amis c'est le lot de tous ici, tu t'y feras. Et trois, nous ne sommes pas tous les monstres que tu crois et tu ne tarderas pas à t'en rendre compte. Maintenant il ne serait pas sage de faire attendre Aro plus longtemps.

J'avais l'impression de l'avoir froissé, mais je ne voyais absolument pas comment après tout c'était moi qui était la victime dans l'histoire pensais-je boudeuse.

Il avait reprit sa marche sans m'attendre. Je me mis à courir derrière lui peu désireuse de me retrouver à la merci de vampires inconnus. Malgré l'affirmation d'apollons. Il avait dit « nous ne sommes pas tous les monstres que tu crois » ce qui voulait bien dire qu'il y en avait parmi eux. Mes pas lourds et bruyants raisonnaient dans le couloir que nous venions d'emprunter, Corin, quant à lui, était aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

Il fini par s'arrêter devant une imposante porte de bois. Nous étions apparemment de nouveau dans la tour. Il attendit que je le rejoigne pour toquer doucement sur le battant. Il dut entendre une invitation à entrer que je ne perçu pas, car il entra et s'effaça pour me faire entrer à mon tour.

Je passais le seuil d'un somptueux bureau. Les rayonnages tapissaient les murs que remplissaient des tonnes de livres. Les ouvrages anciens côtoyaient les livres de poche. Mes yeux se mirent à briller à leurs vu mais, je me repris bientôt en apercevant Aro assit derrière un imposant bureau de merisier.

Me fixant, une note d'incertitude dans le regard, il semblait peu sur de la marche à suivre il ne semblait pourtant pas homme à douter.

Malgré les allégations de Corin, je n'étais pas persuadée qu'Aro ne voulait pas faire de moi son petit déjeuner. Voilà pourquoi j'hésitais sur le seuil quand il me demanda d'approcher, affable.

Corin ne me laissa pas le choix. Il me poussa vers Aro. Il devait avoir une force incroyable car il avait donné l'impression de ne faire aucun effort et je me retrouvais, sous sa poussée, devant le bureau, pourtant éloigné de la porte.

Je me retournais mauvaise et le fusillais du regard. Il n'en fit peu de cas et referma la porte silencieusement.

Je ne pouvais plus retarder l'échéance. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage et me tournais vers Aro qui attendait patiemment les doigts croisés sur son bureau.

- Bonjour Olivia. As-tu bien dormis ? Ta chambre te conviens-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Euh oui. Merci. Dis-je hésitante. J'aurais certainement étais bien mieux dans la pension de famille où j'aurais dû passer la nuit, Arabella allait s'inquiéter. Je soupirais.

- Qu'est-ce qui te causent tant de soucis jeune Olivia ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix trop douce.

Il avait décidément de drôles de questions. Il agissait comme si le fait de me retrouver ici était normal. Comme si je n'étais pas sa prisonnière. C'était pourtant belle et bien le cas.

-Je devais passer la nuit dans une pension de famille et reprend un avion ce soir. Tout le monde va se faire un sang d'encre, si vous me passez l'expression. Cela lui arracha un sourire amusé.

- Ne te fait plus de souci pour ces…détails, il avait hésité sur le dernier mot en grimaçant. Nous nous en somme occupés personne ne te cherchera.

A ces mots je paniquais carrément.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? M'écriais-je en repoussant le siège sur lequel j'étais assise.

Aro ne sembla pas impressionné par mon éclat.

- Assis toi et calme toi. Exigea-t-il toujours souriant, mais celui-ci n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Je devais faire attention à mes coups d'éclats, je n'étais pas en présence de parents injustes, mais bien de créatures dangereuses.

-Je n'aie fait de mal à personne, reprit-il. J'ai simplement orchestré ta mort. Il va de soit comme te l'a expliqué Corin que tu ne peux plus revenir à ta vie d'entant pour plusieurs raisons. Je ne t'en donnerais qu'une pour le moment : l'anonymat. Elle est la clé de notre survie. Tu sais qui nous sommes. Nous ne pouvons plus te laisser partir.

J'étais terrifiée par sa tirade. J'étais donc morte pour tous les gens que je connaissais. En ce moment Susan pleurait sur ma supposé mort. Mes amies, mes camarades tous allaient commémorer mon décès sur une tombe vide.

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues sans que je cherche à les essuyer.

Ma vie s'était arrêtée hier lors d'une visite. J'eus un peu honte de m'apitoyer ainsi sur mon sort, les touristes qui m'accompagnaient, eux, n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

Je relevais la tête en reniflant effaçant les dernières traces de larmes sur ma peau.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué hier ? Demandais-je.

- Ha Livie je savais que tu étais une battante et que tu reprendrais vite le déçus ! S'exclama-t-il euphorique.

- Ne m'appelez pas Livie dis-je entre mes dents serrées. Seul les gens qui me croient morte maintenant ont le droit de m'appeler ainsi. Livie est morte.

- Il sera fait selon tes désirs. S'inclinât-il. « Si seulement » pensais-je malheureuse.

- Quant à pourquoi je t'aie épargné ? La question est difficile. Nous en discuterons plus tard. Dis-moi, je sais que tu faits presque chaque nuit un cauchemar assai terrifiant. Pourrais-tu m'en parler ?

-Pardon ?

Je ne voyais pas en quoi mes rêves pouvaient bien l'intéresser. Il était décidément très étrange et puis comment savait-il cela ? Se pouvait-il que lui, lise dans les pensées.

Troublée. Je lui demandais.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant pour mes cauchemars ? Il se contenta de me regarder comme une enfant récalcitrante. Je soupirais. La question devrait surement être : que ne savez-vous pas à mon sujet ? Je me trompe ?

- Je te l'aie dis Olivia nous savons beaucoup de choses sur toi. Me parleras-tu de tes rêves ? Me redemanda-t-il.

- Ils n'ont pas grand intérêt commençais-je. Je lui relatais mon cauchemar, les différences qui s'étaient produites, mais ne lui parlais pas de l'influence du recueil. Je ne tenais pas à m'étendre sur la fascination morbide que j'éprouvais toujours pour Arnaldo, même depuis les récents événements.

- Fascinant. Murmura-t-il.

Il se leva lentement (pour un vampire) et contourna le bureau et le siège sur lequel j'étais assise. Je n'osais pas faire un geste. Il posa une de ses mains froides et dures comme du marbre sur mon épaule sans dire mot. Elle était étrangement lourde.

Puis il revint à son bureau à vitesse vampirique. Décidément je ne m'y faisais pas !

- Fascinant. Répéta-t-il.

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de fascinant. Troublant, peut-être, mais fascinant. Je haussais finalement les épaules.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire, jeune Olivia. Me dit-il en enfouissant ses mains dans les larges manches de sa tunique noire. Un jour, commença-t-il de sa voix voilée et basse, un jeune homme se présenta aux portes de Volterra. Il voulait mourir. Et venait nous demander notre aide. Vois-tu Olivia il est presque impossible pour un vampire de se donner la mort, nous sommes presque invincible. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui me fit reculer au fond de mon siège.

Aro était toujours affable, mais en ce moment il ressemblait plus que jamais à un vampire. Il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de me tuer, mais ses yeux rouges braqués sur moi semblaient m'avertir que rien ne l'empêchait de changer d'avis.

- Il se présenta animé d'une profonde colère, d'une tristesse sans nom. Il venait de perdre l'être pour lequel il s'était épris et s'en voulait beaucoup de n'avoir su éviter cela. Ce garçon possédait un grand pouvoir. Il lisait dans les pensées de toute personne qui se trouvaient en sa présence et même à des kilomètres pour les personnes dont il était proche.

- Fascinant. Murmurais-je à mon tour, j'ignorais que de telle pouvoirs existaient.

- Oui fascinant, nous nous sommes réunis en conseil Marcus, Caïus et moi et somme arrivés à la conclusion que cela aurait été du gâchis. En revanche, intégrer une telle personne au sain de notre garde aurait été un atout considérable. Lorsqu'il revint nous tentâmes de le convaincre de nous rejoindre, mais il ne voulu rien entendre. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que rejoindre son âme sœur disparut. Il connaissait mon penchant pour les pouvoirs, il l'avait lu dans ma tête. J'étais proprement fasciné par ce jeune homme, il était si humain !

Dans ma tête remplie d'aprioris, les vampires ne pouvaient ni être humains ni gentils, ni même amoureux. Les films de vampires avaient faut sur toute la ligne, leur monde semblait bien plus complexe et varié que le mort-vivant de cinéma.

- Il repartit plein de hargne. Reprit-il. Bien décidé à arriver à ses fins par lui-même. Il existe plusieurs lois dans notre communauté, mais elles sont toutes intimement liées à la seule vraiment importante, c'est la raison même de notre existence à nous, Volturi. Garder le secret de notre existence et un devoir pour chaque immortel qui peuple notre monde. Sachant cela à midi lors de la fête de St Marcus, il projetait de s'exposait aux yeux des humains afin de nous forcer à l'exécuter.

Je me souvins de ce que racontait Arnaldo dans le recueil à propos du soleil miroitant sur sa peau tel des milliers de minuscules diamants, comme le vampire de mon rêve.

« C'était certainement la meilleure façon d'attirer l'attention de tous », songeais-je.

- Ce jour-là a été des plus divertissants dit-il en souriant. Et les choses prirent une tournure imprévue. Alors que le jeune homme s'avançait en plein soleil, une jeune fille traversait la place le plus vite quelle le put afin de le stopper dans sa folie. Cette jeune fille était l'âme sœur du vampire. Elle n'était finalement pas morte. Les malentendus c'était enchaînés les menant là. Cette jeune fille était humaine.

Je restais bouche bée. De mieux en mieux. Comment une humaine avait-elle put tomber amoureuse d'un monstre. Tout humain qu'il était, il se nourrissait de ses semblables tout de même. J'étais écœurée. Aro reprit :

- Nous ne pouvions pas les laisser partir ainsi, elle était humaine, connaissait notre existence elle devait soit être transformé soit mourir. Je les fis ramener dans la tour. Une personne inattendue s'était jointe à eux : la sœur du jeune homme. Une charmante jeune fille au talent très particulier bien plus extraordinaire que le jeune homme.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être mieux que de lires dans la tête de n'importe qui ? Me demandais-je.

- Le jeune homme refusait de transformer sa dulcinée, il pensait que nous n'avions pas d'âme et refusait de prendre celle de sa bien-aimée. Son entêtement ne nous laissait pas le choix, elle devait mourir.

Sa façon de parler de la mort froidement comme si cela n'était qu'une formalité pas plus déplaisante que ca me fit froid dans le dos.

- La jeune sœur du garçon récalcitrant s'interposa au dernier moment, me jurant que la jeune humaine serait l'une des notre prochainement, qu'il le veuille ou non. Je lui en demandais la preuve. Cette personne prédisait l'avenir Lâcha-t-il. Mon regard ahuri en disait long. Elle avait des visions de l'avenir. Elles lui venaient de façon inattendue, elle pouvait aussi voir là où elle cherchait.

Mais ses visions n'étaient pas infaillibles. Pour peu que la personne qui y détenait un rôle prenne une décision celle-ci se modifiait.

Il s'interrompit me jaugea un long moment. Il dû trouver ce qu'il cherchait sur mon visage aux yeux légèrement écarquillés, à la bouche entrouverte, car il reprit :

- Je me suis beaucoup demandé si je devais te faire cette confidence, jeune Olivia. Vois-tu je détiens un pouvoir. (Ca je m'en serais douté)

- Qui est ?

- Un don très utile. Il suffit que j'effleure une personne pour que la moindre pensée qui ait un jour traversé sa tête me revienne.

Je le fixais mortifié. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, depuis la veille au soir je n'y croyais plus. Ainsi je me trouvais en présence d'Arnaldo Gianni en personne. J'allais de surprise en surprise. Pourtant, cela prenait tout son sens. Oui maintenant toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient réunis et toutes s'imbriquaient les unes aux autres.

- Oui tu as bien compris Olivia, je me demande comment ce recueil est arrivé dans tes mains ? J'étais persuadé hier encore de l'avoir en ma possession. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand, à ton contact les mots de mon journal se mirent à défiler dans ma tête. En règle générale je ne fais pas attention aux pensées de mes victimes. Aux files des siècles je m'en suis lassé. Elles sont toujours les mêmes. Les humains sont si… limités.

Pas de doute c'était bien lui, je me souvins de m'être offusquée de sa vision de mon monde. De toute évidence il était au courant maintenant. Son sourire taquin me le confirma.

Savoir qu'il était au courant de mes moindres pensée me mettais franchement mal à l'aise. J'éviterais à l' avenir de le toucher.

- Tu connais désormais bien plus de choses sur moi que je ne l'aurais souhaité, jeune Olivia.

- Chaque personne qui croise votre route n'est plus le garant de ses pensées, je ne pense pas en savoir tant que ca, je ne suis pas arrivée au bout de ma lecture.

- Ha ha ha tu marques un point. Dit-il riant de ma répartie. Mettons cela de côté pour le moment et revenons à nos trois jeunes gens. Notre médium me tendit sa main et je pus voir toutes les visions qu'elle avait eut. Bien évidemment elle me prouva que la jeune humaine serait transformée d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout menait vers ce moment. Je les aie, laissés partir.

Je nageais en plaine confusion, certes l'histoire était incroyable et belle d'une certaine façon, mais pourquoi me la conter ? Où était le rapport avec moi ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'elle est le lien avec moi ? Lui demandais-je.

- J'y viens. Vois tu lors de cet échange j'ai pu voir les prédictions fabuleuses du jeune vampire. Celles passées, mais aussi celles à venir. A l'époque je n'ai pas compris l'une d'elle, maintenant que tu es là devant moi elle prend tout son sens.

Hein ! Ce vampire avait prévu ma venue. Mais comment je n'avais pas décidé d'atterrir là.

- Cette vision te concernait, elle montrait une scène, celle là même que tu vois toutes les nuits depuis des mois en rêves.

Tout ca dépassait ma compréhension. Je savais que ce rêve avait quelques choses d'étrange. Personne ne rêve de la même chose chaque nuit cela se saurait et puis tout étaient liés à Volterra depuis le début avant même que je ne lise le journal d'Aro. J'en avais la conviction, mais de là a imaginer qu'une personne que je ne connaissais absolument pas avait eu une vision de moi mettant en scène mon rêve, c'était plus difficile à avaler cela donnait beaucoup trop de réalité au songe qui m'avait tant terrifié.

- Elle n'a pas compris la signification de sa vision à l'époque elle a renoncée à lui donner un sens. Elle lui est revenue régulièrement, des années durant, avant même qu'elle te soit révélé en songe. Le vampire qui avait cette vision ta donnée un nom. Me révéla-t-il.

-Un…nom ?

- Oui elle t'a appelé la Fille de lumière.

« Bien sûr », songeais-je, en référence à cette aura de lumières blanches qui émanait de moi. Bizarrement je trouvais que cela m'allait bien. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, je n'avais pas entendu frapper, de toute évidence j'étais la seule.

- Entre Corin. Autorisa Aro sans élever la voix. Olivia, Corin va t'accompagner dans ta visite des lieux te présenter à tous, n'hésite pas à le questionner, nous n'avons rien à cacher tu fais dorénavant parties des nôtres. Un dialogue s'ensuivit entre Corin et lui. Ils débitaient à une vitesse telle que je ne compris absolument rien.

De toute évidence il n'avait pas confiance en moi. J'allais me lever de mon siège pour regagner le couloir, quand Aro me tendit la main comme pour m'aider. Je fis un bon en arrière. Les mains derrières le dos.

- Je ne souhaitais que t'aider simple galanterie de ma part Expliqua-t-il tout sourire.

-Je préfère me débrouiller seule, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Répondis-je. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser lire en moi. Enfin pas si j'avais mon mot à dire.

- Je comprends. Dit-il mains en l'air, pas de contact.

Je rejoignis Corin qui attendait dans le couloir, aussi vite que mes pauvres jambes humaines me le permettaient.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements !!

Oui il est vrai pour c'elle qui me l'ont fait remarquer, l'histoire est long a venir, mais c'est trés utile je préfère que l'histoire soit bien ficelée, l'ecrire comme un livre plutôt que comme une nouvelle, j'aime les détaille !!

Voilà encore de quoi vous poser encore quelques questions, n'hésitez pas a donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 7 : Liens

Nous arpentions les boyaux déserts en silence, enfin dans un silence tout relatif-je me faisais l'effet d'un éléphant parmi les gazelles. Au détour d'un couloir alors que j'allais questionner Corin, je distinguais un homme à la tunique noire identique à celle portée par Aro et Marcus. A la différence des deux immortels, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient blonds presque blancs. En revanche, ses yeux et la texture de sa peau étaient semblables. Il ne s'approcha pas, se contentant de nous laisser venir à lui. Attitude tout à fait arrogante d'après moi. Après tout je ne connaissais pas les règles de la hiérarchie en vigueur chez les vampires. Le personnage me déplut instantanément il n'était pas charismatique et autoritaire comme Aro, ni effacé et silencieux comme Marcus, mais sombre, froid et hargneux.

Je m'étais arrêtée en même temps que Corin devant le vampire dont les yeux étaient rivés aux miens. Je ne pouvais me détacher de ses prunelles cramoisies. Essayait-il de m'hypnotiser ? Je commençais à m'agiter mal à l'aise quand un phénomène tout à fait étrange, au vu de la réaction incrédule de Corin à mes côtés se produisit. Les traits sévères et tendus de Caïus se détendirent doucement et une ébauche de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. De fines ridules se dessinèrent autour de ses yeux. Avant que le sourire s'épanouisse tout à fait, il fronça les sourcils, grogna et disparut brusquement. Je restais là, incertaine de se qui venait de se produire. Certes Caïus ne donnait pas l'impression de quelqu'un qui souriait pour un rien, mais cela devait bien lui arriver tout de même !

Je me tournais vers Corin qui m'examinait comme s'il cherchait quelque chose au fond de mes iris.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Rien. Finit-il par dire.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu viens de rencontrer Caïus.

- Oui ça je le sais bien, mais ne me dis pas que sa réaction est normale.

- Je ne te le dirais pas, en deux cents cinquante ans je n'ai jamais vu Caïus sourire. Apparemment il a été aussi surpris que moi et ça ne lui a pas plut du tout. Il est en quelque sorte le ministre chargé de la guerre, cette tâche lui va comme un gant.

Je notais au passage, avec étonnement l'âge du jeune homme.

- Et toi ? Le questionnais-je revenant à mes intentions premières. Quelle est ta place ici ?

- Je fais partie de la garde d'Aro. Dit-il. Ainsi il était un soldat, cela cadrait avec son physique athlétique. Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

- Tu as un pouvoir. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Aro m'avait fait part de son penchant pour les dons et la plupart de ses gardes en détenaient un, je ne le voyais pas du tout dans le rôle du guerrier jouant de ses muscles.

- En effet j'en possède un. Dit-il. Il semblait réticent, mais pourquoi ?

- Qui est ? Insistais-je. A présent il ne me regardait plus et marchait un peu plus vite. C'était si horrible que ça ?

- Ce n'est pas un grand pouvoir, commença-t-il, je préfère te montrer.

- Heu je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Dis-je, pas bien rassurée.

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal n'aie pas peur, me dit-il un sourire qui se voulait rassurant aux lèvres.

J'acquiesçais finalement de la tête. Du bout de ses doigts, il effleura mon bras et une sensation de chaleur parcourut celui-ci. Pourtant, je percevais bien le contact froid de sa peau contre la mienne, puis la chaleur se transforma en fraîcheur me donnant la chair de poule. Progressivement les deux sensations se combinèrent sans se mélanger toutefois. De petits courants froids et chauds parcouraient ma peau. C'était vraiment étrange.

- Tu vois, rien d'extraordinaire. Dit-il, rompant le contact.

- Moi je trouve ça…Je ne trouvais pas le mot adéquat. Sensationnel. Je suppose que tu m'as montré la version light de ton don.

-Oui, je ne peux pas glacer une personne sur place comme dans les films, mais je peux lui donner l'impression d'avoir froid au point de ne plus bouger inversement je peux lui donner l'impression d'avoir si chaud qu'elle croit se consumer. Je contrôle les sensations. Bien évidemment ce n'est pas un don physique. La plupart des pouvoirs agissent sur le mental.

- Tu peux reproduire toutes les sensations ? Moi je trouve ça fascinant, murmurais-je.

Je trouvais les pouvoirs fascinants, mais je n'oubliais pas que ces gens étaient des vampires dangereux et utilisaient leurs pouvoirs comme des armes.

- On arrive dans la grande salle. Me prévint Corin. Nous nous y réunissons quand nous ne sommes pas dans nos appartements.

Je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son appartement ? Y avait-il un cercueil dans un coin et des chauves-souris pendues aux poutres ou logeait-il dans une chambre comme la mienne avec tout le confort ?

Je fus éberluée par la pièce dans laquelle nous pénétrâmes tous deux. Elle était immense et très claire. Le soleil entrait par le plafond entièrement fait de verre, inondant la salle de ses rayons. Ceux-ci se reflétaient sur la peau des vampires présents. J'avais beau avoir vécu le phénomène en songe de nombreuses fois, je n'en restais pas moins pétrifiée sur le seuil. C'était magnifique et terrifiant. J'avais envie de toucher leurs peaux et de fuir à toutes jambes dans le même temps.

- N'aie pas peur Olivia, personne ne te fera de mal ici, tenta de me rassurer Corin.

Tous les vampires présents s'étaient tus et tous m'observaient immobiles. J'en avais la chair de poule. La désagréable impression de me trouver dans un grand magasin de vêtements, seule au milieu de mannequins de cire ne me quittait pas.

- Viens ! Corin me tendit la main. Je ne la pris pas, tout ça c'était trop pour moi. Je me contentais de le suivre écoutant les noms des vampires qu'il me présentait n'oubliant pas de me préciser le pouvoir de chacun.

Ils étaient bien trop nombreux et aussitôt après les avoir quittés j'oubliais leurs noms. Ils étaient tous très beaux et se ressemblaient par leurs peaux blanches et leurs yeux rouges. Je notais toutefois, la différence de ton et en demandais la raison à Corin qui m'expliqua aimablement que plus leurs pupilles étaient foncées, plus cela signifiait qu'ils avaient soif. Après cette précision je décidais de ne plus approcher de trop près les protagonistes. Toutefois, ils furent tous charmants ce qui me surprit grandement.

Aucun ne montra d'agressivité ou de convoitise « alimentaire » à mon encontre alors que nous évoluions de groupe en groupe.

Certains regardaient un film sur l'écran plat géant accroché au mur, d'autres lisaient de gros ouvrages, d'autres encore se contentaient de converser doucement.

J'étais déroutée. Je m'étais attendue à toute autre chose, d'autant que quelques immortels détenaient des pouvoirs plutôt terrifiants. Notamment deux jeunes gens qu'on aurait pu croire jumeaux. Un regard de Jane et vous vous retrouviez sur le sol vous tordant de douleur. Quant à son homologue, il aliénait toutes sensations, empêchant la fuite ou la défense.

J'avais une drôle de sensation. Ces vampires ne se comportaient pas comme ils auraient dû. Je devais probablement me faire des films trop imprégnés de préjugés.

Corin ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, sur ses gardes sans que j'en comprenne la cause.

Il me fit quand même faire le tour, voir les salles d'entraînement où je faillis avoir une attaque. Les combats entre vampires n'étaient pas pour les âmes sensibles et si j'avais oublié en chemin que j'étais en danger, ils se chargèrent de me rafraîchir la mémoire.

Encore plus déstabilisée, je me fis raccompagner par un Corin silencieux et songeur jusqu'à mes appartements.

- Je reviens un peu plus tard, me dit-il d'une voix distraite. Je dois voir Aro ajouta-t-il en me regardant enfin.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandais-je. Je regardais ses pupilles m'assurant qu'il n'avait pas soif, après tout ma présence à ses côtés était peut-être tentante.

- Je suis trop près de toi c'est ça ? Je te donne soif ? M'inquiétais-je. Je m'étonnais tout de même d'aborder ce genre de question avec lui.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes.

- Etonnamment tu ne me donnes pas soif. Et il disparut dans un courant d'air.

J'allais m'affaler sur le lit. Cette visite avait été riche en découverte et je me sentais lasse tout d'un coup. Je mis mon bras sur mes yeux et me laissais emporter par Morphée.

Je rêvais. J'étais sur la place de Volterra, le vampire toujours sous le porche, ma peau éclairée par une aura blanche. Etrangement rien n'avait changé, sauf ma perspective des choses rendant le songe diffèrent. Je n'étais plus perdue, tremblante de terreur, oppressée, mais au contraire tout à fait à l'aise et souriante. Je ne me retournais pas pour échapper au vampire, mais pour lui faire face un sourire aux lèvres. Nouveauté cependant, il me tendait sa main que mon aura faisait scintiller et je la saisissais en levant la tête vers son visage lui souriant en retour. Je me réveillais en sursaut. Ce n'était pas un sursaut de terreur comme toujours, mais un sursaut de surprise.

- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

Je sursautais une fois encore portant ma main à mon cœur battant et m'écriais :

- Non mais ça va pas ! Tu veux que je meure d'une crise cardiaque ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, on ne frappe pas aux portes chez les vampires ?

Le vampire de mon rêve se tenait debout dos à la fenêtre et me contemplait.

- Non on ne frappe pas, nous nous entendons arriver.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas, je te rappelle que je suis humaine donc sourde comme un pot.

Cela le fit sourire. Je faillis en tomber du lit.

- Désolé de t'avoir surprise, je frapperais à l'avenir. Promit-il portant la main à son cœur.

- Merci !

Mon estomac se mit à gronder furieusement. Je devins rouge pivoine n'osant le regarder. Je ne me souvenais même pas de mon dernier repas et mon estomac me rappelait bruyamment à l'ordre.

- Je t'ai apporté à manger. Me dit Corin en me désignant de la tête le plateau sur la table de nuit. Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes alors j'ai mis un peu de tout.

En effet sur le plateau il y avait des céréales un pichet de lait, des toasts à côté d'un pot de confiture et d'une assiette de bacon et d'œufs brouillés. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

Je pris le plateau sur mes genoux et commençais à dévorer sous l'œil attentif du jeune homme.

Il patienta se contentant de m'observer. Je me faisais l'effet d'une bête de foire. Quand le plateau fut vide je m'adossais contre les coussins, repue.

- Olivia ?

- Oui ?

Il avança vers moi à vitesse humaine ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante et s'assit sur le lit à mes pieds.

- Que penses-tu de moi et des vampires que tu as rencontrés ce matin ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Heu…Tout le monde a été charmant et correct. Je ne dirais pas que je me suis sentie en sécurité, mais en tout cas pas menacée. J'évitais de lui dire ce que je pensais de lui seul. Je ne pensais pas que les qualificatifs tel que : Beau, sexy, envoûtant, désirable soient appropriés en réponse à sa question.

- Je vois. En règle générale je suis quelqu'un de solitaire de taciturne, je parle peu et ne me mélange au reste des Volturri qu'en cas de rassemblement uniquement. C'est d'ailleurs le comportement le plus répandu chez mes semblables.

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi me raconter cela ? Puis je me souvins des mots qu'Aro avait eu pour ceux de sa race et je compris où Corin voulait en venir.

Les vampires n'étaient pas charmants gentils et serviables encore moins avec un repas potentiel, ce dont j'étais. J'avais raison de m'interroger dans la grande salle, ces immortels ne se comportaient pas comme ils devaient.

- Après t'avoir raccompagné, je suis retourné dans la grande salle et je les ai trouvés comme à leurs habitudes, arrogants, prétentieux et froids.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je suis allé voir Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Ils souhaitent que tu les rejoignes dans la tour. Dit-il sans répondre à ma question.

J'avais le pressentiment que je l'apprendrai bien assez tôt.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui.

Je me levais en soupirant. Il ne servait à rien de renâcler, j'étais ici pour un temps indéfini et je n'étais pas là pour leur servir de dessert ce qui me suffisait pour le moment.

Je rentrais dans la salle pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ravivant le souvenir des meurtres de mes compagnons, je repoussais ces pensées morbides et me concentrais sur les trois Volturri qui me faisaient face, assis sur leurs trônes.

Tous les immortels étaient entassés contre les murs arrondis. Le silence était pesant. Personne ne parlait, tous se contentaient de m'observer. Sauf Caïus qui m'évitait.

Je remarquais qu'Aro et Marcus étaient en contact. Je commençais à me sentir franchement mal à l'aise plantée ainsi devant tous ces vampires, quand Aro prit enfin la parole.

- Merci chers amis.

Surprise je me retrouvais seule devant les chefs volturri.

- Jeune Olivia tu es proprement fascinante, reprit-il en se levant. Vois-tu Marcus détecte les liens qui lient les personnes entre elles. Au moment où tu as franchi le seuil tous les vampires présents se sont liés à toi sans en être pleinement conscients, nous y compris. M'apprit-il. Si seulement je pouvais faire la lumière sur le mystère que tu représentes. Soupira-t-il. Je n'aie rencontré qu'une seule humaine dans mon existence qui avait un pouvoir. Il semblerait que nous soyons en présence de la seconde, très chers frères, rit-il.

- Aro nous ne pouvons pas la laisser perturber ainsi nos soldas. Qu'arrivera-t-il quand nous devrons guerroyer avec une garde affaiblie par l'étrange pouvoir d'une humaine ? Demanda Caïus.

Il aurait pu cracher le dernier mot.

- Allons Caïus ne laissons pas l'amertume diriger une affaire aussi délicate, tempéra Aro.

Une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue jusque là s'éleva soudain.

- Les liens qu'elle crée avec les vampires, s'exprima-t-elle grave et enrouée, ne les affaiblis pas. Ce sont des liens de respect envers cette jeune humaine, nous développons un instinct de protection solide à son encontre. Elle n'a aucune conscience de ce qu'elle provoque. Marcus retourna à son mutisme coutumier.

- Peut-être, mais c'est une humaine, la loi est claire elle doit être transformée ou mourir. S'exclama Caïus de moins en moins hargneux cependant, comme s'il émettait simplement un fait.

- La question mérite d'être mûrement examinée mon frère.

Quand son grognement de frustration arriva à mes oreilles Caïus avait déjà quitté la salle.

- Il n'apprécie pas le sentiment de protection que tu éveilles en lui quand il se trouve trop longtemps en ta présence. Excuses-le, me dit Aro.

Je n'étais de toute façon plus en mesure de m'offusquer. J'étais abasourdie par ma bêtise. Je n'avais même pas envisagé qu'ils pouvaient me transformer en immortelle. Ils m'avaient tous donné l'impression d'être si charmants que j'en avais oublié qu'ils étaient des êtres sanguinaires. Je ne voulais pas être comme eux, je ne voulais pas tuer d'innocentes personnes, je voulais renter chez moi revoir Susan et mes amis, aller à l'université, avoir une licence d'histoire et fonder une famille avec un gentil mari.

La panique me submergea, menaçant de me faire perdre connaissance. Je suffoquais quand deux bras froids m'enlacèrent. Corin passa sa main sur mon visage le baignant de la fraîcheur de son don, apaisée je fermais les yeux. Il passa un bras sous mes genoux pour me soulever et partit en direction de ma chambre. Le vent sur mon visage m'indiqua que le chemin ne serait pas long.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à toutes pour vos messages d'encouragements et vos critiques. Cela m'aide à avancer, vous me motivez !!!

Pour vous récompenser un autre chapitre et le suivant est présque fini et ne tardera pas.

Bonne lecture!!!

Chapitre 9 : Corin

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il soucieux. J'étais toujours dans ses bras froids et durs, mais cela ne me gênait pas. Je me sentais bien. À ma place.

Il était assis sur mon lit adossé aux cousins et me tenait entre ses jambes écartées contre son torse.

- Oui mieux, dis-je effaçant les dernières traces de larmes sur mes joues. Excuse-moi, ta chemise est toute mouillée.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, du bout du doigt il me caressa le bras. J'eus un frisson et mon cœur s'emballa.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal Olivia murmura-t-il à mon oreille caressant ma joue de la sienne.

Croyait-il vraiment que mon cœur s'emballait parce que je pouvais avoir peur de lui ? J'aurais certainement dû, mais cela n'était pas le cas. Je ressentais pour Corin une attirance de plus en plus forte et je devais bien avouer que cette attirance soudaine me faisait un peu peur.

Il m'enveloppait et sa peau froide commençait à me geler sur place. J'eus un frisson, mais ne voulais pas bouger. Il s'en rendit compte et un courant chaud courra bientôt le long de mon corps.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, murmurais-je à mon tour.

- Tu devrais pourtant, nous sommes dangereux pour toi de bien des manières.

- Je sais.

Corin ignorait que j'avais lu le journal d'Aro, je n'étais pas une novice dans le domaine et lui dis.

- Je sais que certain d'entre vous, détenez des pouvoirs plus ou moins dangereux, que vous avez une force et une ouïe extraordinaire, que vous êtes très rapide. Votre peau… ajoutais-je en caressant sa main qui reposait sur mon bras, est froide et dure comme le marbre, que du venin coule dans vos veines.

- Tu en sais bien plus que je ne pensais en effet dit-il, souriant le nez enfoui dans mes cheveux détachés.

- Bien plus que je ne voudrais en savoir, soupirais-je.

Je lui racontais la découverte du recueil, l'enchainement d'événements qui m'avaient amenée à vivre cette histoire digne d'un roman, sans mentionner toutefois, qu'Arnaldo Gianni et Aro étaient une seule et même personne. Il m'écouta longtemps sans m'interrompre si bien que je le crus endormit.

-Tu dors, chuchotais-je.

- Voilà une chose que tu ne sais pas sur nous, dit-il me soulevant sans effort pour que je lui fasse face.

Il planta ses prunelles rouges dans les miennes et me caressa la joue.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment eus de petits copains au collège comme toutes mes amies, ni au lycée où je n'étais pas assez populaire. Je n'en éprouvais pas l'envie de toute façon. Je trouvais les garçons immatures et ennuyeux à souhait et préférais de loin la compagnie des livres. Ils étaient bien plus fascinants, mais aujourd'hui dans les bras de Corin je me sentais bien.

- Nous ne dormons pas, m'apprit-il.

Je restais interdit.

- Pas du tout ?

- Non, notre corps n'a pas besoin de repos, nous ne nous fatiguons jamais.

C'était étrange, les journées devaient être longues, où plutôt sans fin. Cette notion d'éternité m'intriguait. Moi qui pensait vivre dans le passé à travers mes livres je réalisais, que Corin avait vécu toutes ces époques merveilleuses.

- Tout ça te fait peur ? Demanda-t-il devant mon silence.

- Pas vraiment. Étrangement je ne suis pas effrayée par… Je ne savais pas comment nommer tout ça, ton monde finis-je par dire, c'est comme si j'étais destinée à vivre tout ça.

Je me rendais compte que c'était vrai j'étais destinée à vivre cette aventure, je sentais le fil qui m'avait mené là, ce fil avait toujours existé.

- Alors, tu as deux cents cinquante ans, dis-je curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

Il m'examina attentivement tête penchée sur le côté, surement pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas tourner de l'œil à la moindre information un peu bizarre.

- Oui deux cents cinquante-sept pour être précis, je suis né en mille sept cents clinquantes trois. En Angleterre, j'étais le fils d'un cordonnier.

- Comment es-tu devenu un immortel ?

Il soupira se passa la main sur le menton comme s'il cherchait un moyen de ne pas me le dire.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter, je comprends, je suis indiscrète, dis-je.

Il posa la main sur ma joue, j'étais un peu surprise de l'intimité dans laquelle nous nous étions enfermés tout deux naturellement comme si là était notre place, l'un avec l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te raconter Olivia, je n'ai rien à te cacher, mais l'histoire n'est pas belle. C'est rarement le cas tu sais. C'est souvent violant, douloureux et bête dans mon cas, ajouta-il. Un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Raconte-moi, insistais-je.

- J'avais Vingt et un ans, comme je te l'ai dit mon père était le cordonnier du village, nous n'étions pas riche, mais pas pauvre non plus une chance à cette époque où la famine faisait des ravages. J'étais donc un bon parti et mon père voulait me marier avec la fille du boulangé. Elle était très jolie et aurait fait une merveilleuse femme, mais moi je rêvais d'être solda dans l'armée de sa majesté le roi d'Angleterre. Je rêvais de gloire, de victoires. J'étais bien naïf ! Il me caressait naturellement les cheveux en parlant.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mon père s'y opposa fermement. Ma mère avait faillie mourir en couche lors de ma naissance et n'avait jamais pu avoir d'autres enfants, mon père répétait souvent qu'il ne sacrifierait pas son fils unique à un roi qu'il ne respectait même pas. Je me sentais incompris, bridé. Je me souviens avoir pensé que mon père ne m'aimait pas, je n'étais qu'un jeune arrogant qui ne connaissait rien à la vie et à la chance qu'il avait.

Après une dispute particulièrement virulente avec mon père sur le mariage que je refusais, je partis en colère et bien décidé à réaliser mon rêve. Il eut un rire amer, je n'ai plus jamais vu mes parents, reprit-il, pour tout te dire je ne suis pas allé bien loin, alors que je m'engageais dans une ruelle pour rejoindre le port dans l'intention de monter dans un bateau en partance pour la France où j'aurais pu intégrer l'armée, je fus happé par derrière, je me souviens de la douleur soudaine dans mon cou, puis il y eut un bruit je ne sais pas trop tout est confus et puis nos souvenirs s'effacent plus ou moins avec le temps sauf ceux que l'on ravive sans cesse, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur mon visage.

- La dispute avec ton père ?

- Oui les regrets m'empêchent d'oublier cette partie de ma vie humaine.

- Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait dû déranger le vampire, puisqu'il me l'achat et disparu. Je me retrouvais seul allongé sur les pavés. La douleur de mon cou s'étendit à tout mon corps, je pensais que j'allais mourir. Un vieux pêcheur qui passait par là m'entendit implorer là mort et me ramena chez lui. Il pensait que j'étais malade et la transformation de mon corps n'était que les symptômes de la maladie qui allait m'emporter.

Il s'interrompit, eut un regard dure et s'éloigna de moi, j'eus froid d'un coup loin de lui, il arpentait la pièce comme la première fois que je l'avais aperçu. Il reprit sans me regarder.

- Le troisième jour, je cessais enfin de hurler, et ouvrit les yeux, tout était différent, plus claire comme si avant j'avais été sourd et aveugle, comme si ma tête avait contenu du coton m'empêchant de penser et qu'on me l'avait retiré. Mais avec ça vint aussi la soif.

Ma gorge me brulait, mais l'eau que me proposait le vieil homme ne me faisait pas envie. En revanche, sa peau dégageait une odeur merveilleuse, j'apercevais le sang qui courrait sous sa peau, tentant la bête en moi. Ma gorge était si douloureuse je savais que c'était de lui dont j'avais besoin, mais aussi envie précisa-t-il en me regardant enfin.

A cet instant il était le vampire dans toute sa splendeur il n'était pas humain. C'était un immortel et il buvait le sang de mes semblables. Il pouvait s'abreuver du mien. Etrangement ce constat ne m'effrayait pas. Je ne le voyais pas comme un humain, mais bien comme un vampire, avec les forces et les faiblesses de sa condition. J'aurais dû m'éloigner, morte de peur, mais au contraire je ressentais le besoin de le serrer dans mes bras. Il était ce qu'il était. Il était dans sa nature de se nourrir de sang humain, comme il était dans la mienne de me nourrir de viande.

Corin ne me lâchait pas du regard à présent.

- Guidé par mon instinct, j'ai planté mes dents dans sa chair, elle était tendre comme du beurre et je bus son sang, mais la soif n'avait pas disparu pour autant, elle était toujours là.

- Je sais murmurais-je, me souvenant les premiers pas d'Aro en tant qu'immortelle, j'avais compatis pour cet homme et aujourd'hui je compatissais encore pour Corin.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix c'est dans ta nature tu n'y peux rien, lui dis-je.

- Crois-tu ? Me questionna –t-il, Aro t'as parlé des Cullen.

- Les Cullen ? Je n'en ai pas souvenir.

- C'est une famille d'immortels, pas un clan comme nous les Volturri, mais une famille, Carlisle, le père est le créateur de presque tous.

Je fronçais les sourcils, j'avais moins de compréhension pour la transformation que pour les questions alimentaires. Si un vampire ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre sa nature, transformer intentionnellement me gênais beaucoup plus. Corin dû le comprendre à mon expression, car il précisa :

- Carlisle les a transformé alors qu'ils étaient agonisant, Edward d'abord son fils et Esmé sa femme puis Rosalie et Emmett qui sont mari et femme, mais aussi les enfants de Carlisle et Esmé. Puis plus tard Alice et Jasper les ont rejoints. Alice a des visions du futur, Edward lit dans les pensées et Jasper contrôle les émotions comme je contrôle les sensations. Les autres n'ont pas de dons comme nous l'entendons, mais des particularités.

C'était les mêmes personnes dont m'avait parlé Aro en effet. Alice était l'immortel qui m'avait vu dans ses visions, Edward devait être le jeune suicidaire.

- Comment ça des particularités ? Demandais-je intriguée.

- Carlisle est médecin, annonça-t-il.

- Les vampires peuvent être malades ? Questionnais-je innocemment, je pensais que vous étiez invincibles et immortels.

- Oui, c'est le cas, Carlisle soigne les humains, il travail dans les hôpitaux.

Je le regardais éberluée. Comment était-ce possible ? Les vampires se nourrissaient des humains ils ne les soignaient pas. Il fallait avoir un sacré contrôle pour exercer une telle fonction.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Les Cullen ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain, mais de sang animal. Tu Comprends, il y a une alternative dit-il en revenant vers moi, mais pour tout te dire seul les Cullen et une autre famille, utilise cette alternative.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je déroutée.

- Parce que c'est bien trop difficile de résister au sang humain. L'histoire de cette famille est extraordinaire par bien des côtés et une épine dans le pied d'Aro depuis quelque temps.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ces révélations, il y avait une alternative au sang humain, mais pas si valable que cela au vu du nombre restreint d'immortels ayant fait ce choix.

- Nous sommes des prédateurs, des chasseurs Olivia et beaucoup tue avec plaisir, cela n'est pas mon cas, précisa-t-il toutefois.

J'en avais l'intime conviction. Je savais qu'il ne tuait pas par plaisir.

- Aro va peut-être me transformer, murmurais-je.

- Ce serait si terrible que ça ? Demanda Corin en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le lit, une main sur la mienne.

Je pris un moment pour réfléchir à la question. J'avais compris que je ne rêverais plus jamais ma famille et mes amies, malgré la douleur quand je repensais à eux, je commençais à en faire le deuil. Et puis il y avait Corin je m'étais attachée à lui bien plus que je ne le croyais en peu de temps, mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur la force de mes sentiments pour lui c'était trop tôt.

- Non ce ne serait pas si terrible, mais je ne pourrais pas tuer. Dis-je en baissant la tête, je ne te juge pas corin, je comprends, mais je ne pourrais pas.

Il attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts ramenant mon visage au niveau du sien.

- Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une alternative, me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour, oui il devait bien y avoir une solution, il suffisait de trouver laquelle. Ses doigts quittèrent mon mentons et effleurèrent ma joue aussi légers que les ailes d'un paillions. Il fit courir un courant chaud sur la peau qu'il frôlait. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Puis le courant devint froid et tiède. De délicieux frissons m'agitaient.

La sensation se modifia en fourmillements, c'était grisant. Ma respiration s'accéléra, devint bruyante ce qui me gêna un peu, son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre du mien, il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux comme pour savourer mon odeur.

- Tu sens si bon, dit-il ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens.

- Merci souris-je.

Il posa sur ma joue ses lèvres froides et sa propre odeur me monta aux narines. Elle était sucrée. Un mélange de menthe, de vanille, de caramel. Je pris conscience que je le reniflais quand son rire résonna, je me redressais brusquement en rougissant.

- Ne soit pas gêné me dit-il en attrapant ma main. Il lâcha un soupire, je dois aller dans la tour il y a un rassemblement, tout le monde doit s'y rendre. Profit-en pour te reposer ajouta-t-il.

- Vous allez parler de moi, c'est ça ? Lui demandais-je.

Son silence m'en dit long, apparemment le problème Olivia allait être soumis à tous les immortels.

- Olivia ? J'avais baissé la tête.

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive, mais nous sommes liés d'une façon ou d'une autre, en plus de deux cents ans, je n'ai jamais été attaché a qui que ce soit, mais dès que je t'ai vu un lien invisible c'est étendu jusqu'à toi.

- Comme tous les vampires ici, marmonnais-je.

- Tu es lié a notre monde, aux immortels en général oui, convient-il, mais l'attraction que nous ressentons n'est pas de même nature. Tu le sens aussi je le vois aux battements de ton cœur qui redoublent quand tu me vois, à ton odeur qui s'intensifie, à ta façon de te pencher vers moi quand nous parlons.

Il avait raison, je n'étais pas consciente de mon comportement envers Corin, me l'entendre dire par lui me fit rougir.

- Ne sois pas gêné répéta-t-il, je ressens la même chose pour toi, il tourna la tête brusquement vers la porte, je n'avais rien entendu. Je dois y aller.

- Démétri ! Gronda soudain Corin.

Je me retournais brusquement en sentant un courant d'air froid dans mon cou pour me trouver nez à nez avec un vampire. Il était grand, mince et brun.

- Olivia, me salua-t-il en souriant.

- Démé…tri, le saluais-je en bégayant.

Je me souvenais de ce que m'avait dit Corin, Démétri était un traqueur, il s'imprégnait de l'aura de la personne en quelque sorte et pouvait le traquer n'importe où, ça faisait froid dans le dos.

Il me fixait curieux, il fini par se tourner vers Corin :

- Tu as trop tardé Aro m'envoie.

- Allons-y.

En moins d'une seconde je me retrouvais seul dans l chambre.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Rosine, Youkar, Co To, Chipie 8, Eldarien. Pour vos encouragements, je sais je me répète mais c'est important je commençais a me demander si cette fiction vous plaisez. Aprés tout c'est une première pour moi, seul vous, pouvez dire si oui continu!! ou non arrête tout!!!

Bonne lecture!!!!

Chapitre 9 : Paradoxe

Je faisais les cents pas dans ma chambre. Je n'allais pas tarder à creuser une tranchée au milieu de la pièce si je ne cessais pas bientôt. Je me sentais agitée.

Étrangement le départ de Corin marquait le début de mon anxiété. A présent loin de lui, je me sentais prisonnière, en danger et menacée. En bref, ce que j'aurais dû ressentir depuis le début, mais la présence du jeune homme avait le don de m'apaiser.

A bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas que la présence de Corin, j'avais beau savoir qu'Aro était dangereux, je ne me sentais jamais menacée, pour autant. Comme si, par instinct, je savais que personne ici ne pouvaient me faire de mal. Ma pauvre Livie tu n'as pas d'instinct!

Je commençais à paniquer comme à mon arrivée. J'essuyais mes mains moites sur le jeans que je portais depuis mon arrivée. Mes valises étaient restées à la pension et la question de ma garde-robe allait bientôt se poser. Vu la qualité des vêtements que les immortels portaient, cela ne devait pas être un problème.

Je n'en pouvais plus de rester dans ma chambre si, comme me l'avait dit Aro, je faisais partie des leurs, alors je devais pouvoir aller et venir librement. J'actionnais la poignée de porte, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le couloir, personne. J'en profitais pour me rendre dans le grand salon où m'avais été présenté les habitants de Volterra, avec l'espoir de trouver une occupation, un livre de préférence.

J'hésitais une seconde sur le seuil, vide, la pièce était impressionnante. Les tapis de laine et les fauteuils la rendaient confortable et chaleureuse. J'en fis le tour, mais ne trouvait pas de livre. En revanche, il y avait des jeux vidéo par centaines, ce qui me fit rire, une collection de DVD digne d'un vidéo club. Décidément, je ne me serais jamais attendue à ça !

Sur une table basse, trônait une pile de journaux et de magasines. J'en pris un et m'enfonçais dans un coin du canapé qui lui faisait face, ramenant mes jambes sous moi. Je commençais à feuilleter le magasine de mode. Je me demandais bien ce qu'une immortelle pouvait trouver d'intéressant dans ces torchons. Sur les pages de papiers glacées posaient des tops modèles anorexiques aux tenues derniers cris et aux maquillages extravagants. Les pauvres faisaient pâles figures à côtés des êtres parfaits que j'avais rencontrés aujourd'hui.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la tour. Seul le bruit des pages, que je tournais, raisonnait dans le silence.

Soudain un bruit de clochette retenti brisant la quiétude. Je levais la tête brusquement du magasine posé sur mes genoux. Jane se tenait devant le canapé. Le bruit de clochette n'était autre que son rire.

Elle n'était pas seule, une flopée de vampires avait investie la pièce. Ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir toujours été là, occupés à regarder un film, à feuilleter une revue ou finir une partie de jeux vidéo.

Ils avaient été aussi silencieux que des ombres.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la partie libre du canapé.

J'acquiesçais de la tête, je ne savais pas encore comment me comporter avec eux. Je n'apercevais pas Corin, où pouvait-il être ? Aro avait dû avoir besoin de lui.

- Il n'est pas là, dit Jane de sa voix cristalline.

- Qui ? Lui demandais-je innocemment.

- Corin répondit-elle en m'examinant attentivement.

Je dû rougir car, son sourire s'intensifia.

- Je ne le cherchais pas, me défendis-je, qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires !

- Ne le prend pas mal Olivia, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, il n'y a pas de secret ici tu sais.

Je l'avais bien compris, entre les dons de chacun et leurs sens ultra développés, difficile en effet de garder quoi que ce soit secret.

- C'est étrange, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Toi. Enfin plutôt cet étrange pouvoir que tu détiens sur nous.

Cela devait être déroutant en effet, mais je ne comprenais pas bien en quoi. Je ne savais pas exactement comment ma présence influençait leurs comportements.

- Que ressens-tu ? Lui demandais-je curieuse en posant le magasine que je tenais toujours.

Elle ne me lâchait pas des yeux, une moue curieuse sur son visage poupin.

- Rien, enfin rien de négatif, je te trouve sympathique, tu sens bon, mais tu ne me donne pas soif. C'est là tout le problème.

Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle expliqua :

- J'ai été transformée par Aro à l'âge de quinze ans, humaine j'étais déjà très capricieuse et méchante, un tantinet sadique, ajouta-t-elle un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'en revenais pas, elle était là assise à côté de moi une expression enfantine charmante sur le visage, mais débitait des horreurs d'une voix chantante.

- Il y avait parmi les Volturri un vampire qui détecte les pouvoirs, expliqua-t-elle. C'était très utile lors d'une bataille, ça nous permettait de connaître les forces du clan adverse. Chez les humains il entre-aperçoit leurs dons latents. Eléazar a rejoint une autre famille à présent, précisa-t-elle avec une moue de dégoût. Il nous a trouvés Alec et moi en même temps. Nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur, mais nous étions très proches humains. Nos caractères…difficiles se sont accentués une fois transformé.

En entendant son nom prononcé par Jane, Alec nous rejoignit. Il s'était posté derrière le canapé où nous étions installées et avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Jane.

Mon dieu j'étais en présence de Chucky et sa fiancée. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que cela ne me terrifiais pas du tout, j'étais confiante. Tous ces paradoxes me déroutaient.

Jane m'observait toujours et Alec me gratifia d'un sourire.

- Oui c'est déroutant, dit-il.

- Tu connais mon pouvoir, reprit Jane. J'hochais la tête, je l'ai essayée sur tout le monde, y compris Aro, c'est lui qui me l'a demandé toutefois, précisa-t-elle. Toi en revanche, je n'arrive même pas à imaginer te faire du mal, c'est vraiment très étrange murmura-t-elle.

J'hochais la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire, oui en effet c'était étrange, Jane était une personne foncièrement méchante, mais ne semblait pas pouvoir me nuire.

Corin arriva de façon inopinée, pour me sauver.

- Olivia, est-ce qu'une ballade te plairait ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, Aro allait vraiment me laissé sortir.

- Dehors ? Demandais-je prudente, je ne voulais pas me faire de fausses joies.

- C'est en principe là qu'on se promène sourit-il. Tu n'es pas prisonnière tu sais, précisa-t-il.

- Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir.

- Je vais nous chercher un piquenique et je reviens.

J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas se ramener avec son piquenique marchant au bout d'une laisse et que les sandwichs seraient d'actualités. Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard un sac sur le dos.

- On y va ?

Je le suivis dans le dédale de couloir, mais au lieu de nous diriger vers les souterrains comme à mon arrivée, il nous fit monter dans un ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent je découvris une salle d'attente. Il y avait des fauteuils moelleux et des tables basses disposés un peu partout sur la moquette grise. En face, derrière un comptoir en acajou, une jeune femme brune tapait doucement sur un clavier d'ordinateur de ses ongles manucurés.

- Bonjour, nous salua-t-elle, un sourire professionnel aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Gianna, la salua Corin en retour.

- Bonjour, répondis-je à mon tour perturbée.

Je me tournais vers Corin et murmurais :

- Elle est humaine ?

- Oui, dit-il en me souriant, cela te surprend ?

- Plutôt ! Elle est au courant de…Je fis un geste l'englobant.

- Oui ,elle est au courant sourit-il, elle espère surement faire partie des notre un jour précisa-t-il.

- Ha !

- Tu as tant de mal que cela à concevoir qu'une personne puisse vouloir devenir comme nous ?

- Pas vraiment, mais jusqu'à maintenant ce genre de personnes restaient pour moi des illuminées qui se rendent chez le dentiste pour ce faire limer les dents afin de pouvoir prétendre être un vampire, pas de jolies hôtesses d'accueil.

- Si tu voyais le nombre de site internet qui fleurissent chaque semaine, crée par ces illuminés, comme tu dis. Nous n'avons pas de mal à trouver du personnel comme Gianna.

- Que deviennent-ils quand vous n'avez plus besoin d'eux ?

Je me doutais bien de la réponse.

- Parfois les chefs leurs accordes ce qu'ils demandent…Parfois non, dit-il simplement.

Il était inutile de se mettre la tête dans le sable, je savais que tous consommaient du sang humain y comprit Corin. C'était la seule chose avec laquelle je n'arrivais pas à composer.

Je notais la couleur des iris du jeune homme, elles étaient noires cela signifiait qu'il avait soif.

Il allait devoir se nourrir bientôt et cela me mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

- Nous allons devoir nous éloigner de la ville pour ne pas être vu par quelqu'un que tu aurais pu rencontrer en ville, cela te dérange-t-il si je te porte ? Se sera bien plus rapide, ajouta-t-il.

Nous venions d'apparaître à l'air libre et j'en respirais une goulée, yeux fermés. Il faisait nuit et frais. C'était vivifiant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été enfermée pendant des mois et non deux jours. Deux jours vraiment intenses, toutefois.

Je me tournais vers Corin qui attendait toujours une réponse. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et m'observait entre ses cils baissés. Il était magnifique, j'étais subjuguée par lui, par son sourire, par ce que je lisais en ce moment dans ses yeux noirs : de la tendresse. Elle reflétait la mienne, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire, cette brusque constatation me fit sourire.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Corin.

Je secouais la tête. J'étais simplement heureuse d'être dehors en sa compagnie.

Il me prit finalement dans ses bras comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

- Prête ? Demanda-t-il.

- Heu…oui.

Et il s'élança à travers les rues de Volterra. Je ne voyais rien, le décor défilait à toute allure comme si je m'étais trouvée dans un train roulant à grande vitesse. J'avais un peu de mal à respirer, étouffée par l'air qui s'engouffrait en trop grande quantité dans mes poumons. Je cachais mon visage contre son tors pour respirer un peu mieux, l'air frais fut remplacé par l'odeur de sa peau de marbre, sucrée et fraîche. Les battements de mon cœur se firent désordonnés et j'étais persuadée que Corin les entendait. Au bout de quelques minutes il ralentit et s'arrêta tout à fait.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

J'allais plus que bien blottie dans ses bras, imprégnée de son odeur.

- Oui très bien, c'était…Grisant.

La sensation de vitesse, le vent sur ma peau, lui, tout était grisant.

Il me déposa à terre et je tournais la tête vers le paysage magnifique. Nous étions sur une aspérité rocheuse qui surplombait la vallée, toute petite au loin nous apercevions Volterra au bout de la route qui serpentait.

- c'est magnifique, dis-je subjuguée.

- Je ne dirais pas cela. Je me tournais vers lui, il me contemplait comme je contemplais la vallée une seconde plus tôt.

Je me détournais prise d'une timidité soudaine.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix profonde.

- Pas autant que toi, dis-je en revenant vers lui.

- Nous allons partager un repas toi et moi, annonça-t-il en souriant.

Je le regardais intriguée, la seule chose comestible pour lui ici c'était moi. Il sorti du sac, du pain, du fromage, des fruits et une tablette de chocolat.

- Et le meilleur pour la fin ! S'exclama-t-il en brandissant fièrement une poche de sang comme on en voyait dans les hôpitaux.

Je me mis à rire, bien sûr ! Je n'avais pas pensée à cela.

- Tu as ponctionné un pauvre malheureux, plaisantais-je.

Il huma le bouchon de la poche et me dit sérieusement :

- Une pauvre malheureuse.

- Tu arrives à connaitre le sexe de la personne juste à l'odeur de son sang ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant sur une pierre plate, j'attrapais de quoi me faire un sandwich au fromage.

- On peut savoir beaucoup de choses sur une personne à l'odeur et au gout de son sang. Son sexe, son âge approximatif, si elle est en bonne santé et beaucoup d'autres choses.

- Que peux-tu me dire de la personne qui a donné ce sang ? Lui demandais-je amusée et fascinée en désignant la poche qu'il tenait toujours.

Il en dévissa le bouchon et aspira une gorgée. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palet comme s'il goutait un grand vin.

- Elle est jeune entre vingt et trente ans, elle est brune, les yeux verts, plus il parlait et plus son sourire s'épanouissait et…elle travaille comme hôtesse d'accueil.

Nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble, je m'étais fait avoir comme une gourde.

-Tu as demandé à Gianna ! M'exclamais-je tentant de reprendre mon souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui, avoua-t-il. Le sang des hôpitaux a un gout chimique, il n'est pas pur ajouta-t-il en fronçant le nez et il est froid, beurk !

Je pris conscience a ce moment-là du grand tournant qu'avait prit ma vie. Je discutais, plaisantais avec ce grand et beau vampire, de sujet tel que le goût du sang.

Je n'étais plus la même. J'avais changé. Je ne concevais plus le monde sans Corin à présent et même si la notion de chasse à l'homme me dérangeait encore, j'arrivais à composer avec son régime.

Le reste du repas se fit dans un silence songeur. Je voyais bien que quelque chose le tracassait, de temps en temps il fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Alors qu'il finissait sa deuxième poche je pris le parti de l'interroger :

- Tu es soucieux, c'est à cause de l'assemblée de cet après-midi ?

Il poussa un profond soupire.

- Comme tu t'en doutes la question de ta transformation a été posée. Les chefs sont partagés, expliqua-t-il. Aro n'est pas sur, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes, Caïus s'y oppose totalement, il pense que les pouvoirs que tu détiens déjà en tant qu'humaine son assez gênants et qu'une fois immortelle tu pourrais tous nous asservir.

- Jamais de la vie ! M'insurgeais-je.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu feras une fois transformé Olivia, argua-t-il justement. Les chefs ne laisseront rien au hasard. Dernièrement notre communauté a été secouée par une découverte fascinante, mais qui soulève beaucoup de questions. Aro en a été quelque peu affecté.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demandais-je curieuse.

- C'est une longue histoire et il est temps de rentrer pour que tu dormes.

Je n'insistais pas et le laissais me soulever dans ses bras.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eldarien** : Je pense que ce sera une longue fiction, je ne suis pas pressé de mettre Olivia au placard, merci pour tes encouragements.

Bonne lecture a tous !

La routine s'était installée à Volterra. Corin avait été affecté à mes côtés par Aro, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il me rendait la vie plus facile et me protégeait, pas que je sois en danger, cependant les accidents étaient possibles. Après tout je restais une fragile humaine au milieu d'êtres exceptionnellement forts. Le seul danger qui me guettait pour le moment, était la crise de foie. Corin se chargeait toujours de mes repas, mais il fallait bien l'avouer il n'était pas très doué en cuisine. Rien d'étonnant toutefois, vu que son dernier repas humain datait de plus de deux cents cinquante ans. Je l'avais donc convaincu de me laisser cuisiner mes repas moi-même. Je disposais d'une cuisine, dernier cri que je partageais à ma grande surprise avec Gianna.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, elle ne rentrait pas chez elle comme l'employée moyenne, mais résidait à Volterra là où Aro pouvait garder un œil sur elle. Pourtant, elle lui était toute dévouée ce que j'avais du mal à comprendre. Elle n'était tenue par aucune obligation, ni aucune fidélité, surtout quand on prenait en compte son futur incertain. Quant à moi j'étais irrémédiablement liée aux immortels et même si je l'avais voulu je ne pouvais changer cet état de fait. Pour être honnête je n'en avais pas envie, je sentais au fond de moi que je devais accomplir quelque chose d'important, que ma place était là. Parfois je me faisais l'effet d'une folle fanatique, mais cette pensée était encrée profondément et aucun raisonnement n'arrivait à l'éloigner bien longtemps, j'y avais renoncé d'ailleurs.

Aro et moi avions développé une étrange relation. Je ne savais pas comment la qualifier. Dans une certaine mesure il me faisait confiance, pour preuve il n'essayait jamais de me toucher. Nous passions des heures à converser de choses et d'autres. Je lui posais mille questions sur les vampires et il y répondait patiemment. J'avais l'impression d'être une immortelle en préparation, ce qui devait être le cas. Il ne faisait aucun doute que j'en serais une dans un futur proche. Tous les vampires que j'avais interrogés à ce sujet, ne se souvenaient que de la douleur insupportable de la transformation puis de la soif inextinguible et incontrôlable. Cet aspect de la mutation me terrifiait assez pour que je ne veuille pas y penser trop tôt.

J'étais de plus en plus proche de Corin et un lien se tissait entre nous solide. Je pouvais presque palper le fil de mon attachement, je m'étais enfin avoué que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je me sentais comme une idiote transi dès qu'il franchissait le seuil d'une pièce. Mon cœur alors faisait des cabrioles dans ma poitrine et tous pouvaient profiter du spectacle. Je ne me faisais pas au fait de ne pouvoir garder pour moi mes sentiments et tous l'avaient bien comprit, voilà pourquoi, ils faisaient semblant de ne pas remarquer les battements précipités, la sueur sur mon front et le sang en trop grande quantité qui montait à mon visage.

Corin m'avait enfin relaté toute l'histoire qui avait secoué la communauté vampirique et j'en avais longuement parlée avec Aro. Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il m'en disait plus qu'il ne le voulait vraiment. Je ne pensais pas qu'un grand personnage comme lui, un chef, avait pour habitudes de s'épancher sur l'épaule d'une jeune humaine. Pourtant, il me parla de sa fascination pour l'enfant mi-humaine, mi-vampire qui avait vu le jour au sein de cette étrange famille, mais aussi ses craintes, ses incertitudes, ses interrogations. Il semblait trouver un réconfort dans mes raisonnements, dans les réponses aux questions qu'il me posait sur ma façon de voir la situation. Pour moi toute cette histoire ne pouvait pas être négative, la vie des vampires était bien trop figée. Ils traversaient les siècles sans être touchés par les facteurs extérieurs. D'après moi la nature s'était chargée de mettre en mouvement leur existence glacée. Les humains évoluaient au fil des siècles, quant aux vampires il restait les mêmes pour l'éternité.

J'étais très curieuse de cette famille, les Cullen. Plus j'en apprenais a leur sujet et plus j'avais envie de les connaître. En particulier Alice. J'aurais voulu la questionner sur les visions qu'elle avait eus de moi, lui demander si elle en avait eu d'autres, mais Aro ne tenait pas particulièrement à mêler les Cullen à cette histoire. D'après lui il avait assez interféré dans leurs vies. Il semblait regretter-enfin autant qu'Aro pouvait regretter quoique ce soit- la soif de pouvoir qui l'avait conduit à agir de cette façon peu amicale et irraisonnée. Aro m'avoua également avoir eu quelques craintes concernant ce clan qui devenait bien trop puissant, en vain toutefois, car Carlisle son vielle ami, ne souhaitait que vivre en paix avec sa famille.

Bella me perturbait. Cette immortelle d'exception avait semblée traverser les pires épreuves comme une fleure, pour aboutir finalement au bonheur parfait. Sa transformation me fascinait. Je me demandais s'il était possible de subir cette épreuve, comme elle, pour peu que je m'y prépare soigneusement.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas dans son histoire, Aro me l'avait raconté comme il l'avait vu à travers Edward. Bella avait dû faire face à des épreuves que je ne connaissais pas. La soif irrésistible qu'elle provoquait, la vengeance qu'elle avait suscitée chez les immortels de multiples fois provoquant des représailles sanglantes. Moi, je me contentais d'évoluer parmi les vampires, comme si j'étais tout à fait à ma place. Je m'y sentais bien plus à l'aise qu'au lycée de phœnix avec mes amis. Je m'étais enfermée à la bibliothèque la plupart du temps et je réalisais aujourd'hui, que c'était parce que je ne m'étais jamais sentie tout à fait à ma place avec mes semblables.

L'eau chaude cascadait sur ma peau, je n'étais pas pressée de sortir de la douche. Corin était partie rejoindre la garde pour une patrouille de la ville. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il était interdit de chasser à Volterra et il s'assurait que cette loi était respectée.

Il me manquait déjà, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me passer de lui longtemps. Bien sûr, j'avais noué des relations avec tous les immortels de Volterra et même ceux qui étaient de passages pour affaire. J'éprouvais le besoin de les connaître, de les comprendre. Les personnalités étaient aussi différentes chez les immortels que chez les humains et leur nature de prédateurs ne faisait pas d'eux des êtres foncièrement mauvais. Je notais ainsi que les vampires qui gardaient le plus de souvenir de leurs vies de mortel, restaient les plus humains, enfin dans une certaine mesure. Ce n'était pas un gage de moralité toutefois. Jane gardait beaucoup de souvenirs de sa vie passée, elle les chérissait même, car ils étaient entachés de cruauté et de malveillance, ce tempérament s'étaient accrus dans l'immortalité.

Je sortie de la douche, j'avais faim. Il était temps d'aller petit-déjeuner. J'avais coutume d'aller manger avec Gianna. Je la trouvais agréable et lui étais reconnaissante de ce qu'elle faisait pour Corin. Il ne se nourrissait plus des malheureux touristes qui avaient le malheur de croiser la route d'Heidi comme moi et mes compagnons d'infortune. Elle lui permettait gentiment de prendre un peu de son sang, tous les deux jours au moment du petit-déjeuner. Alors que nous étions attablées elle et moi au comptoir de la cuisine, elle tirait une poche de son sang qu'elle offrait frais et chaud à Corin quand il nous rejoignait après sa garde. Je jouais l'infirmière et lui installais le cathéter au bout duquel se trouvait la poche transparente, vide. Nous devions offrir un drôle de tableau tout trois attablés devant des assiettes de crêpes au sirop et de poches de sang frai. Corin et moi avions connu notre premier désaccord à ce sujet. J'avais insisté pour lui donner mon propre sang et il avait refusé avec véhémence. Je m'étais sentie sottement rejetée par lui et ne lui avait pas fait voir. J'avais été peinée et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré je m'étais demandé si lui aussi partageait mes sentiments. Je me faisais confiance en ce qui concernait mes dons, je voyais. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas exactement, c'était plus comme une impression tenace, pas d'images, pas de voix dans ma tête, seulement une forte impression qu'on ne pouvait ignorer, mais ce jour là j'en avais douté, j'avais niée ce que j'avais vu des sentiments de Corin pour moi.

Les jours qui suivirent, je devins revêche et taciturne. Tous les vampires qui croisaient ma route s'en aperçurent y compris Corin qui mit mon humeur sur le compte du mal du pays et sur ma famille qui me manquait. Je ne le détrompais pas trop honteuse d'avoir présumée de ses sentiments, je le laissais donc tenté de m'occuper pour me changer les idées. C'était Renata qui était venu me tenir compagnie, qui découvrit le poteau rose et s'empressa de me rassurer :

- Olivia, Corin ne peut tout simplement pas envisager de te prendre une seule goûte de sang tu es pour lui et pour nous tous en général, précisa-t-elle, bien trop précieuse. Personne ici ne s'y risquerait, même pas par le biais d'une poche en plastique.

Encore plus déboussolé, je m'ouvris à Corin de mes doutes et je me retrouvais avec un vampire ahurit de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Comment peux-tu douter de mes sentiments pour toi ?! S'exclama-t-il sincèrement choqué.

Devant sa réaction outrée je me sentis un peu honteuse.

- Tu as eu une réaction tellement outrancière quand je t'ai parlé de te nourrir de mon sang, que j'ai pensée que la raison… Je m'interrompis piteuse.

- Olivia, je pense qu'il est tant d'avoir enfin une discussion sérieuse toi et moi, me dit-il déterminé.

Sur ceux il m'avait soulevé dans ses bras et était partie en direction de la vallée. Il me posa a terre délicatement et ne l'achat ma taille que pour caresser mes joues de ses mains fraiches.

- Olivia, murmura-t-il de sa belle voix envoutante, je t'aime depuis le premier moment où je t'ai aperçu, alors que tu gisais inanimée dans les bras d'Aro, là en découvrant ton merveilleux visage mon cœur mort c'est ouvert dans ma poitrine j'ai cru sentir ses battements et tu t'y es invitée naturellement, je ne conçois plus l'éternité sans toi, sois en persuadé je t'aimerais pour l'éternité.

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de mes joues. J'étais submergée par la joie et le soulagement. Un poids énorme tomba de mon cœur. Je n'aurais pas pus vivre en sachant qu'il ne m'aimait pas et je ne m'attendais pas à une déclaration aussi émouvante, il reprit d'une voix plus dure et sèche :

- Et je ne te permets pas de te faire du mal durant des jours parce que tu doutes injustement de moi. Je ne pourrais jamais prendre une seul goûte de ton sang Olivia, je m'y refuse, dit-il véhément en me secouant doucement, enfin pour lui, tu m'es bien trop précieuse. Comprends-tu ?

Je ne pouvais pas parler, étouffé par mes larmes je me contentais donc de hocher la tête en me jetant dans ses bras durs. Il m'avait serré contre lui, pas trop fort et nous étions restés comme ça jusqu'à que mes larmes se tarissent.

Je frissonnais à se souvenir.

Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine ensoleillée, Gianna était déjà attablée.

- Bonjour Olivia, me salua-t-elle en levant sa fourchette.

- Gianna, bien dormis ?

- Oui ça va, et toi, dormis…seul ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui seul, dis-je en faisant les gros yeux. Corin est parti vers minuit pour patrouiller.

Corin avait prit l'habitude de me rejoindre dans ma chambre toutes les nuits, nous nous contention de parler à voix basse et je finissais par m'endormir en général dans ses bras qu'il rendait tiède ou chaud selon mes besoins, je dois avouer que c'était bien pratique.

- Et toi seul l'interrogeai-je à mon tour.

- Bien sûr, avec qui voudrais-tu que je sois ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- hum…mon petit doigt m'a dit qu'un certain beau vampire avait des vues sur une charmante hôtesse d'accueil, dis-je en allant me servir des œufs et du bacon que Gianna avait préparée.

- Eh bien ton petit doigt se trompe, aucun vampire ne tourne autour de l'hôtesse d'accueil, dit-elle maussade.

Je savais que la jeune femme était éprise de Félix, mais celui-ci se comportait comme si elle n'existait pas. Toutefois, je voyais des choses dont il n'était pas conscients eux-mêmes et Félix était incontestablement attiré par Gianna.

- Si tu le dis.

Je m'installais à côtés de la jeune femme et attaquais mon assiette quand une tornade passa la porte, où plutôt deux tornade. Jamais aucun vampire ne s'aventurait dans la cuisine hormis Corin, visiblement nous avions de la compagnie ce matin.

- Olivia, me salua Félix.

Il avait un physique de boxeur. Grand et large d'épaule, les cheveux bruns et court. Il était d'un tempérament bagarreur ce qui avait séduit Aro, il était un excellent garde du corps. Il se tourna vers Gianna :

- Gianna, salua-t-il froidement.

Elle se contenta d'un signe de tête dans sa direction et d'un coup d'œil entendu à mon attention.

Je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade, Félix se donnait des airs de vampire taciturne, alors que je le savais blagueur et ironique, certes il ne reculait jamais devant une bonne bagarre, mais uniquement par esprit de compétition. C'était lui et Démétri que j'avais aperçu ce jour là dans la salle d'entrainement. Je me souvins de la puissance qui se dégageait des deux combattant, j'avais trouvé la démonstration de force violente à l'époque, à présent je la trouvais presque belle. Ils avaient une façon tellement gracieuse de se déplacer, de se tourner autour pour finalement frapper à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Corin ? As-tu besoin de moi ? Demanda Gianna en débarrassant son assiette à peine entamée.

- Non merci, nous verrons demain.

- Dans ce cas là, bonne journée à tous et elle parti prendre sont poste.

Je me tournais vers Félix sourcils froncés, quel besoin avait-il de la snober ainsi ?

- Quoi ?

- Rien, aboyais-je.

Après tout ce n'était pas mes affaires, les relations vampire humain d'après ce que j'avais compris était rare, car bien trop compliquées. Qu'ils se débrouillent !

- Tu es libre ? Demandai-je à Corin.

Il eut un sourire irrésistible et mon cœur s'emballa comme à son habitude.

- Tu es souffrante Olivia ? Me demanda Félix faussement inquiet, aurais-tu besoin d'un médecin ? Et il partit d'un grand rire moqueur.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, me dit Corin.

J'avais mis les poings sur les hanches prêtes à en découdre. Des fois je me rendais compte du ridicule de mes réactions, comme si je pouvais déplacer une montagne comme Félix !

- Allons-y, ajouta-t-il en me poussant vers la porte.

- Je ne supporte plus ses moqueries incessantes, c'est gênant ! Dis-je énervée.

- Il le fait parce qu'il sait que tu vas réagir, ignore le et il ira trouver un autre souffre douleur.

Je soupirais.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Ce n'est pas tant son attitude envers moi qui m'énerve, mais sa façon de traiter Gianna. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire qu'il a des sentiments pour elle ?

- Parce qu'il n'en est pas conscient, il ne se rend pas compte que sont attitude froide envers elle est justement le reflet de ses sentiments naissant. Olivia, reprit-il, nous ne voyons pas ce que tu vois, il nous faut plus de temps me dit-il en me souriant une main sur ma joue.

Je commençais à les connaître mieux qu'eux-mêmes, je voyais en eux des choses dont ils n'étaient pas conscient, c'était étrange, j'avais l'impression de ne jamais faire le tour de cette étrange pouvoir.

- Ballade ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, cela me fera du bien, je dois voir Aro plus tard.

Nous partîmes à notre endroit habituel qui surplombait la vallée et nous assîmes sur le sol. Nous discutions de choses et d'autre, je voulais tout savoir de lui et il voulait tout connaitre de ma vie passée. J'étais entrain de lui parlais de mon incapacité à me trouver des amis en primaire, quand je pris conscience qu'il me regardait intensément dans les yeux. Je m'interrompis :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il se contenta de secouer la tête et s'approcha encore de moi jusqu'à toucher mon nez du sien. Mon cœur s'emballa instantanément et des papillons se mirent à danser dans mon ventre. Mon souffle se fit court, j'aspirais une goulée d'air comme une noyée et fut d'emblée assaillit par son enivrante odeur. Mon corps, mes pensées ne m'appartenait plus. Je fermais les yeux, tentent de retrouver un semblant de contrôle, mais c'était encore pire, j'étais encore plus consciente de la fraicheur de son corps à quelques millimètres du mien, de son haleine froide grisante qui s'insinuait dans mes narines, dans ma bouche, je la sentais, la gouttais du bout de la langue.

- Ouvre les yeux Livie, chuchota-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, je le fixais haletante. Je me perdis au fond de ses prunelles, je me noyais dans leurs profondeurs et j'aperçus subitement une lueur, je crus rêvée. Je clignais des yeux une fois, deux fois mais elle n'avait pas disparut. Elle était blanche et nacré de rose de vert et tournoyais loin au fond de ses puits cramoisis.

Corin se rapprocha encore de moi et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais rêvé ce moment des centaines de fois et rien ne pouvait me préparer à ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Un courant électrique passa de ses lèvres aux miennes, une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout mon corps et les papillons dans mon ventre s'envolèrent. Le courant parcouru mon corps me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Un film de sueur couvrit mon front et ma respiration se fit plus heurtée. Je crus que j'allais cesser de respirer quand Corin mit fin au baiser. Je pris conscience d'être enroulé autour de lui telle une liane souple quand il reposa à terre la jambe que j'avais placée sur sa hanche.

Je m'éloignais de lui haletante, que venait-il de m'arriver ?

- Ca va ? Demanda Corin légèrement essoufflé lui aussi.

Je pris une minute pour répondre. Je me sentais merveilleusement bien notre premier baisé avait provoqué un cataclysme dans tout mon corps, l'avait fait trembler, vibré.

- Oui répondis-je radieuse, ça va très bien.

Il me sourit en me prenant la main et dit simplement :

- Je t'aime Livie.

- Je t'aime Corin si tu savais à quel point lui répondis-je.

J'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras de me fondre en lui pour ne faire qu'un.

- Rentrons, ne faisons pas attendre Aro.

- J'avais complètement oublié Aro, avouais-je en rougissant.

Il m'adressa un sourire satisfait et me pris délicatement dans ses bras. Arrivé devant le bureau d'Aro il me caressa le cou et disparut, je frappais comme à mon habitude et entrais.

- Bonjour Aro, le saluais-je en inclinant la tête.

- Bonjour Olivia, tu sembles bien satisfaite de toi, me dit-il.

Je rougie, il devait être écrit sur mon visage en lettre capital « CORIN M'A EMBRASSE ».

- Je vois, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, Corin est un bon choix, il est plus droit que beaucoup d'entre nous, cependant je te conseille la prudence jeune Olivia tu sais où les rapports vampire-humain peuvent mener.

Il faisait allusion à la nouvelle possibilité pour les couples mixtes de mettre au monde des enfants mi-humain, mi-vampire. Je n'avais jamais envisagée d'avoir des enfants un jour et encore moins dans des conditions aussi dangereuses et incertaine. Corin et moi avions échangé notre premier baissé, cela n'allait pas plus loin pour le moment.

- Ne vous en faite pas, nous n'en somme pas là.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je voudrais t'entretenir d'un…problème disons épineux, dit-il.

Je le regardais attentivement, en effet quelque chose clochait. Il était plus circonspect qu'a son habitude, plus distant, j'avais en face de moi le chef Volturri.

- Je vois de quoi s'agit-il ? Demandais-je plus froide à mon tour.

- Caïus, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Je fronçais les sourcilles. Je n'avais pas revu Caïus depuis le rassemblement qui avait révélé mes liens avec les immortels. Celui-ci m'évitait consciencieusement.

- Cela fait un mois que tu es parmi nous et la question de ta transformation à était discuté entre Marcus, Caïus et moi a plusieurs reprises. Nous avons freiné Caïus autant que nous avons pu, car nous voulions juger de ton adaptation à ta nouvelle vie et je dois le dire tu tes acclimaté avec une rare facilitée. Mon frère, vois-tu, ne souhaite pas se trouver en ta présence, tu le rends nerveux, il n'apprécie pas d'être manipulé et c'est ce qu'il pense que tu fais. Je ne suis pas de son avis et Marcus non plus, mais tu es humaine en cela il a raison la loi doit être appliquée. Tu me fascines jeune Olivia je n'en fais pas mystère et il est tant de voir quel genre de vampire tu vas être. Je te laisse une grande latitude, tu as trois semaines pour te préparer et je te laisse le choix de la personne qui te transformera, tien moi simplement au courant de la date que tu auras choisi. Les nouveaux nées sont si indisciplinés et sèment trop souvent la discorde, je tien a conserver la tranquillité de Volterra.

Je l'écoutais sans un mot, ma vie d'humaine connaissait ses dernières semaines, j'avais beau savoir qu'un jour ou l'autre je deviendrais l'une des leurs, savoir que ce jour était proche, me rendais nerveuse, j'avais tout simplement peur. Les récits glané auprès des immortels ne donnaient pas vraiment envie de se précipiter dans le processus.

Je sortie du bureau d'Aro dans un état second. Perdu dans mes pensées, je passais à côté du vampire qui attendait dans le couloir, je levais la tête en entendent le grognement mauvais de Caïus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eldarien** : Merci de t'inquiéter je ne me décourage pas, c'est vrai que les reviews sont rare j'espère quand même que cette fiction plait, enfin au moins j'ai une fane !!! Merci !

**Lucy** : Merci et bienvenu n'hésite pas à faire des commentaires !

Pour ceux et celle qui ont eu le temps de lire ce chapitre, il y a une érreur que je m'empresse de corriger, désolé! C'est Félix qui est amoureux de Gianna et non Démetri mille pardons et mille merci Eldarien!!

Bonne lecture

J'étais dans les bras tiédis de Corin, il était minuit passé et je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ainsi ? Me demanda Corin perturbé par mon silence.

Il caressait mes bras et mes cheveux de ses longs doigts blancs, je trouvais ça apaisant en règle générale, mais ce soir j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne savais pas comment aborder l'imminence de ma transformation. J'y avais réfléchi toute la journée et étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'un acte aussi intime, ne pouvait être accomplit et partager par personne d'autre que Corin, je voulais qu'il fasse de moi une immortelle.

Comment allait-il réagir à mon souhait ? Outré comme la fois ou je lui avais proposée de se nourrir de mon sang ? Ou trouverait-il comme moi que c'était un acte d'amour partagé ?

- Je réfléchis, lui répondis-je.

- La question doit être grave, tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis des heures et tu fronces les sourcils, dit-il en les lissant du doigt.

Je décidais de me jeter à l'eau, me retournais dans ses bras pour lui faire face et demandais :

- Corin, voudrais-tu être celui qui me transformera ?

Il se contenta de regarder au fond de mes yeux intensément.

- C'est donc ça, murmura-t-il, Aro t'a donné une date ?

- Non, j'ai le champ libre jusqu'à un certain point, trois semaines maximum.

- Trois semaines… répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

- Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça ?

Il ne réagissait pas comme je m'étais attendu, pas de hauts cris outragé, pas d'exclamations d'enthousiasme, il se contentait de répéter ce que je disais en murmurant. J'étais déçus je n'imaginais pas fermer la porte de ma vie humaine accrocher à une autre main que la sienne, je voulais ouvrir la porte de l'immortalité main dans la main avec lui, soutenu par son amour. Corin était mon âme sœur, j'en avais la certitude, je ne pouvais traverser cette épreuve sans lui.

J'avais beaucoup repensé à notre premier baiser, alors que nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre, en parfaite osmose, j'avais vu dans ses yeux cette lueur tourbillonnée. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, pas même à Corin. Comment interpréter cette luisance ? Peut-être, avais-je rêvé, c'était surement le reflet du soleil et puis cela ne s'était jamais reproduit.

- Olivia, regarde-moi, demanda Corin.

Devant son silence je m'étais détournée pour me ré-adosser à son torse. Puéril, je tournais partiellement la tête, cela ne le découragea pas pour autant, il m'attrapa sous les aisselles et m'agenouilla face à lui.

- Je t'aime, je n'ai pas à te le prouver, tu le vois chaque fois que tu poses les yeux sur moi.

Oui à chaque fois que je voyais son visage d'ange déchut.

- Oui, je le vois et je n'en doute pas.

- Ouf ! Dit-il en épongeant la sueur imaginaire sur son beau visage pâle, je croyais devoir passer l'éternité à te le prouver, dit-il en souriant.

Je sourie à mon tour et caressais sa mâchoire légèrement carré illuminée de mille diamants, j'aimais toucher sa peau, elle était si douce, si lisse, parfaite.

- Pas à me le prouver, mais l'éternité à me le montrer.

Il se pencha sur mes lèvres et y déposa un baiser léger, il ne l'approfondit pas de peur de me blesser, à ma plus grande frustration ! J'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus, je le désirais tant.

- J'ai commencé à réfléchir à l'éventualité de te transformer moi-même après notre premier baiser, me révéla-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui, mais…

- Bien sûr, il y a un mais, dis-je dépitée.

- Oui il y a un mais, il se redressa soudain, Olivia, nous ne parlons pas de changer de ville et de tourner la page nous parlons d'une transformation, d'une renaissance avec tout ce que ça implique de danger. Imagine, me dit-il une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Imagine que je ne puisse m'arrêter à temps et que je te tue.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de la douleur anticiper de me perdre, cette image était insupportable et je sentis mon cœur se fendre, je le pris dans mes bras et le réconfortais :

- Tu ne me perdras pas Corin, je te fais confiance, tu as montré que tu avais de la volonté en te nourrissant autrement, tu as tourné le dos au prédateur en toi. Tu ne me tueras pas.

- Tu es prête à courir le risque Olivia ? Il y a un vrai danger. En général c'est les plus anciens, ceux qui ont un contrôle parfait sur eux qui procède aux transformations, Aro t'a laissé le choix parce qu'il savait que tu voudrais que ce soit moi et il avait lu mes propres interrogations a ce sujet.

- Je te fais confiance, tu es mon âme sœur, tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Je veux que ce soit une partie de toi qui parcoure mon corps pour le métamorphoser, je veux partager cette naissance avec toi, je veux que tu sois la première personne que je verrais en ouvrant les yeux sur ma nouvelle vie, je lâchais dans un murmure, j'ai peur de ne plus être moi de ne plus ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi, d'être assoiffée de sang au point de faire mal à quelqu'un.

Je finis par fondre en larme dans ses bras, toutes mes peurs se déversèrent en torrent d'eau salé, j'avais enfouit toutes mes craintes et l'imminence de ma transformation les faisaient resurgir, j'avais désespérément besoin de me fondre en lui, de puiser du courage dans sa force.

Je m'accrochais à son cou tenant fermement sa nuque et commençais à piquer sa mâchoire de petit baisers légers, un brasier s'alluma dans mon ventre comme à chaque fois que je m'approchais de son grand corps à la dureté de pierre. Il passa une main délicate dans mon dos, je me lovais contre lui et enfouie mon nez dans sa peau m'imprégnant de son odeur envoutante, il attrapa délicatement mon menton et amena mon visage au sien, il déposa une pluie de baiser sur ma peau séchant les larmes qui y coulaient toujours.

- N'aie crainte ma douce, je ne te laisserais jamais traverser cette épreuve seul, je donnerais ma vie pour que tu n'aies pas à souffrir Olivia, ni de la transformation, ni de la soif, nous nous préparerons tous les deux pour que cela se passe le mieux possible, me rassura-t-il en me berçant dans ses bras, je t'aime je ne permettrais pas que tu souffres.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait m'épargner la douleur de la transformation. Tous les vampires devaient passer par là, je ne faisais pas exception. J'étais surtout effrayée à l'idée de devenir un monstre, de ne plus me retrouver, d'être une étrangère pour moi-même et pour lui. Je finis par m'endormir blottie sur le torse de mon Apollon.

En historienne accomplit, j'avais besoin de connaitre l'origine même des vampires et de la transformation. Je combattais l'angoisse par la connaissance comme à mon habitude. Je me dirigeais donc ce matin-là vers la bibliothèque de Volterra, qui m'avait été indiqué par Gianna au petit-déjeuner.

Parvenu devant les deux imposantes portes sculptées, j'en poussais une, déterminée. Elle était lourde, cependant je devais bien être la seule à le remarquer à Volterra.

La pièce qui s'offrit à mes yeux, était une splendeur. Phoenix n'avait qu'à se rhabiller ! Le long des murs gigantesques, s'adossaient des étagères de bois verni remplient d'ouvrages aux couvertures multicolores. Au centre de la pièce, trônais deux longues tables de plusieurs mètres faites du même bois verni, autour desquels étaient disposées une vingtaine de fauteuils recouverts de velours écarlate. J'avançais dans la pièce intimidée par tant de grandeur, en levant le nez en l'air j'eus un hoquet de surprise, de splendides scènes de chasses y étaient représentés, mais ce n'était pas des cerfs ou des renards qui y étaient reproduits, mais des humains nus et hagards poursuivies par des immortels glorieux. Au sol, des tapis moelleux étouffaient le bruit de mes pas. Je m'approchais des étagères et commençais à examiner leur contenu respirant à plein nez les effluves de papier, de renfermé et de bois ciré.

Il y avait toutes sortes de livres et je me demandais bien comment j'allais pourvoir trouver les ouvrages qui m'intéressaient, j'allais en avoir pour des semaines ! Dans la mesure où ils existaient, mais je ne doutais pas qu'Aro avait gardé des écrits concernant les immortels, il restait un érudit et d'une curiosité sans borne. Son besoin d'écrire un journal dès sa transformation prouvait son attachement aux écrits ainsi que les proportions de la collection privée qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

Je venais de finir de parcourir la première rangée, quand je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seul. Depuis combien de temps Marcus était-il installé dans le fauteuil au bout d'une des deux longues tables, un livre immense ouvert devant lui ?

- Ho ! Je ne vous avais pas vu, m'exclamais-je surprise.

Je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse, de ce que j'avais compris Marcus n'était pas un grand bavard, il se contentait d'effleurer Aro pour lui faire part de ses observations. Je sursautais donc quand sa voix enrouée se fit entendre :

- Les humains sont si distrait, qu'ils ne voient pas ce qui se trouve sous leur nez.

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose pour vous, rétorquais-je, à ma grande surprise. Il partit d'un léger rire éraillé.

- En effet, nous ne serions pas si paisibles si les humains faisaient preuves de la claire voyance qui nous dévoilerait à leurs yeux. Chercherais-tu un ouvrage particulier, jeune humaine ?

- Olivia, le repris-je.

- Olivia, s'inclina-t-il.

Je l'observais quelques secondes. Il affichait un air continuellement ennuyé. Etait-ce l'éternité qui lui pesait ? Au bout de tant de millier d'années, peut-être la vie lui semblait-elle fade, vide et sans surprise.

Aro mettait toute sa majestueuse arrogance au service du pouvoir tandis que la position de chef des armés de Volterra de caïus lui permettait d'exprimer son autoritarisme outrancier. Mais Marcus, lui, semblait attendre, quoi ? Je ne le savais pas, mais il attendait c'est ce que je ressentais.

- Tu me passes au scanner à ce que je vois, dit-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Ho ! Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas vous offenser, m'excusais-je.

- Tu ne m'offenses pas, je n'ai pas plus de prise que toi sur mon don, il soupira, que te dit-il Olivia.

- Vous vous ennuyez et vous attendez, dis-je simplement.

Il s'adossa au fauteuil, ramenant les pans de sa tunique noire devant lui.

- Qu'attendez-vous ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- La mort bien sûr, quoi d'autre ? Je suis sur terre depuis des millénaires, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, ressentie tout ce qu'il y avait à ressentir, il murmura les derniers mots.

- C'est triste, murmurais-je.

Je savais que Marcus avait perdu sa compagne, son âme sœur dans des circonstances obscures, cela l'avait affecté pour l'éternité. Sa tristesse me suivait à travers la pièce que j'arpentais toujours, me mettant mal à l'aise.

- Puis-je t'être d'une aide quelconque ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je cherche des ouvrages sur l'origine des vampires, sur la transformation, ce genre de choses.

Il m'observait parfaitement immobile.

- Je vois, dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse, sur la dernière étagère du fond m'indiqua-t-il, l'ouvrage a été conduit par mes soins, l'histoire des vampires n'a pas pu être remonté à son origine, mais nous avons été assez loin, cela répondra à certaine de tes questions, pour les autres, elles ne peuvent qu'être vécus.

J'allais le remercier, mais il avait disparu.

Je me dirigeais vers l'étagère désignée et trouvais le volume aux proportions effarantes. En soupirant je grimpais à l'échelle appuyée au rayonnage, je l'attrapais prudemment tentant de ne pas basculer sous son poids. Il était coincé. Prenant courage, je lâchais le barreau et empoignais l'ouvrage à deux mains. Il ne venait pas. Excédée je tirais de toutes mes minces forces et arriva ce qu'il devait arriver. En poussant un cri, je tombais en arrière agrippée au livre comme s'il avait pu retenir ma chute au lieu de la précipiter comme c'était bien le cas. J'atterris sur quelque chose de dur et froid, mais les bleus qui allaient bientôt meurtrirent mon corps m'indiquèrent que ce n'était pas lisse, visiblement je n'avais pas touché terre.

- Ouille !!! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de gémir.

- Désolé, le sol n'est pas plus moelleux.

- En effet, merci Félix, tu es arrivé à point nommé, le remerciais-je en me frottant les reins.

- Visiblement, rit-il.

Je le fusillais du regard.

- Tout doux, tu commences à me faire peur à me lancer tes regards assassins.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu m'agaces, le rabrouai-je, tu n'es jamais sérieux décidément, sauf quand il s'agissait de blesser les jeunes filles comme Gianna ! L'accusais-je.

Son air moqueur disparut instantanément de son visage à l'évocation de la jeune femme, remplacé par un masque de froideur, apeurée, je reculais.

- A plus tard…grogna-t-il et il disparu.

Je me secouais intérieurement, il ne pouvait me faire de mal, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se mettre en colère contre moi, tout compte fait.

J'étais plongé dans les légendes vampiriques depuis des heures, je n'avais rien trouvé de probant, rien que je ne pouvais utiliser pour mieux vivre la transformation. Ce n'était pas pour moi que je cherchais, mais pour Corin. Je savais qu'il ne supporterait pas de me faire mal, voir ma souffrance quand ses dents auraient transpercées la peau de mon cou. Au-delà de son amour inconditionnel, le pouvoir que je détenais sur lui l'empêcherait de me mordre. Je comprenais que cela allait être plus compliqué encore que je l'avais imaginée. Si aucun immortel ne pouvaient le concevoir, même pas les plus hargneux, alors comment Corin allait-il réussir à envisager un geste qui provoquera mes hurlements de douleurs pendant trois jours ?

Je devais trouver le moyen, ou de mettre en sourdine ce don, mais je ne voyais pas comment, je n'étais pas consciente de celui-ci, ou de contourner par un moyen quelconque les craintes de Corin, mais comment convaincre mon amour de provoquer ma souffrance intentionnellement ?

Je soupirais, ma tête allait exploser, je massais mes tempes douloureuses, un courant d'air effleura ma peau.

- Tu as l'air abattu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je levais la tête vers Heidi, elle portait un bustier argent et une micro jupe noire, apparemment elle avait croisé d'infortunés touristes.

- Les choses sont si compliqués, soupirais-je.

- Tu parles de ta transformation ? Demanda-t-elle en passant la main sur la couverture de cuir du livre que j'avais refermé.

J'observais son geste empreint de sensualité. Heidi transpirait la volupté, elle inspirait le désir aux hommes comme aux femmes. On se sentait devenir moue et chaud comme du caramel en sa présence. Son don était similaire au mien en quelque sort, elle n'avait aucune ascendance sur lui elle ne pouvait cesser de provoquer le désir, en revanche elle pouvait intensifier le phénomène pour attirer les foules récalcitrantes dans son sillage.

- Tout le monde est au courant, dis-je blasé.

Elle fit entendre un rire perlé agitant ses longues mèches acajou.

- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tout le monde est en haleine. Comment notre petite humaine va-t-elle se sortir des trois jours de souffrances inhérentes à la transformation ?

- je vois que ça vous amuse beaucoup en tout cas, je fronçais les sourcils agacée.

- Détrompe-toi, dit-elle sérieuse, l'instinct de protection que tu provoques involontairement en nous, nous oblige à nous inquiéter pour toi, nous ne pouvons te faire de mal, mais nous ne voulons pas non plus qu'il t'en soit fait. Te rends-tu compte de tout ce que cela implique ?

Oui, je voyais déjà le tableau. Dans l'éventualité ou j'arrivais à mettre Corin suffisamment à l'aise pour qu'il me morde, il pouvait vite se retrouver avec une bande de vampires en colère sur le dos pour avoir osé me faire souffrir. Qu'elle galère !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, mais je ne vais jamais y arriver !

- A tout problème il y a une solution, débrouille toi pour trouver laquelle, me lança-t-elle en partant.

- Merci Heidi ton aide m'est très précieuse, répondis-je acide.

Seul son rire lointain me répondit.

Bon il fallait envisager le problème sous tous les angles. Ce don qui m'avait tant servi jusqu'à maintenant, se retournait contre moi. Alors qu'il m'avait protégé et aidé à m'intégrer aux immortels, il me desservait brusquement.

Je décidais d'en parler avec Corin dès son retour, il était une pièce maîtresse du plan que l'on allait devoir mettre au point après tout.

Il était midi passé, en allant à la cuisine me préparer un repas, je croisais Suplicia. Cette dernière m'adressa un sourire inquiet.

- Bonjour Olivia, me salua-t-elle en inclinant la tête, je lui rendis son salut. Tu ne devrais pas te trouver là.

Je croisais son regard noir, tous les vampires croisés ce matin-là avait les mêmes yeux sombre, je frissonnais, sa destination fit chemin dans ma tête, Heidi revenait de chasse.

J'accélérais le pat pour ne pas entendre le spectre des hurlements qui ne manqueraient pas de me parvenir, si je traînais dans le couloir. Je m'adossais à la porte de la cuisine essoufflée.

- He ben ! Qui fuis-tu avec tant d'empressement ?

- A ton avis ? Heidi est rentrée.

- Ha.

Gianna était en train d'éplucher une botte de carottes, j'attrapais un ustensile et l'aidais. Elle était étrangement silencieuse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Finis-je par lui demander.

Elle posa la carotte qu'elle épluchait et me regarda.

- Sais-tu ce qu'ils vont me faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je la fixais peut sur de la marche à suivre. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué son sort et je m'étais convaincu bêtement qu'elle savait où elle mettait les pieds, visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

- Pas précisément, répondis-je prudemment.

- Tu dois me prendre pour une folle soupira Gianna, tu n'as pas eu le choix de te retrouver ici et tu composes courageusement avec ce que le destin t'a données. Moi, dit-elle amer, je les provoquées et maintenant je me demande si je ne vais pas servir de repas.

Les larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, je n'avais pas compris à quel point elle se faisait du souci pour son avenir elle avait l'air toujours si confiante, je la pris dans mes bras et tentais de la rassurer :

- Gianna il ne t'arrivera rien de tel, je ne le permettrais pas, je ferais bientôt parti des Volturri et je ferais tout pour qu'il ne te sois fait aucun mal, je te le promets.

Elle redressa la tête en reniflant.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire une telle promesse Olivia.

- Bien sûr que si j'en parlerais à Aro s'il le faut, tu oublies que tu fais beaucoup pour moi et pour Corin.

- Aro ne prendra pas ça en considération, pour lui un humain n'a que deux utilités, soit il lui sert de déjeuner, sois il le transforme s'il se révèle différent, dit-elle avec un regard appuyé vers moi.

Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi, je me débrouillerais je ne pouvais même pas envisager qu'elle meure. Je m'étais attaché à elle, c'était mon amie. Une tornade noir nous fit lever brusquement la tête, un Félix raide, sourcilles froncé s'était planté, devant nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Demande lui toi-même, répliquais-je hargneuse.

Il se tourna vers Gianna, cette dernière avait caché son visage dans mon cou en le reconnaissant.

- Gianna ?

-Murhm ?

Elle avait marmonnée dans mon cou. Il fit un geste qui voulait dire « tu permets ?» j'hochais la tête sans savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Je n'avais pas esquissée, le moindre geste, mais je me retrouvais pourtant devant mes carottes, oubliées sur le comptoir. Gianna quant à elle n'avait pas bougée d'un iota si ce n'est que ce n'était pas dans mon cou qu'elle pleurait à présent, mais dans celui de Félix.

A retardement elle dû prendre conscience du changement de température, car elle leva vivement les yeux vers ceux du jeune homme.

- Gianna, répéta-t-il, il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Comment peux-tu en être sur ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant, il leva le nez en l'air. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher, mais son odeur devait l'attirer malgré le repas ressent.

Je me retirais le plus discrètement possible, en attrapant au passage un bout de pain. « Tant pis pour le repas je me rattraperais ce soir » pensais-je en haussant les épaules, ces deux là allaient peut-être prendre enfin consciences des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et qui me crevaient les yeux.

J'avais un besoin vital de prendre l'air, je m'orientais vers la sortie. À cette heure de la journée les couloirs étaient déserts. Je n'avais pas envie d'une ballade en solitaire dans le jardin de Volterra, mais d'un vrai bol d'air sur le promontoire où nous allions régulièrement Corin et moi.

Je me mis à sa recherche. Il consacrait en principe ses après-midi à ma petite personne, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure, Aro avait dû lui confier une mission quelconque.

Je ne savais pas exactement en quoi consistaient ces missions et Corin ne s'appesantissait jamais sur leurs contenu, j'avais donc pris l'habitude de lui en demander le moins possible.

En réalité, j'avais toujours peur de devoir désapprouver ce qu'il faisait et finalement de comprendre. Alors que l'humaine renâclait, l'âme sœur de Corin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à la place du vampire, résultat, j'étais en conflit perpétuelle avec moi-même. J'espérais bien en avoir terminé une fois devenu immortelle.

Je m'aventurai vers les salles d'entrainement, peut-être mon ange déchut s'était-il fait traîné pas Félix dans un violent corps à corps. Je savais qu'il s'entraînait régulièrement, mais je n'avais jamais assisté à un combat où Corin aurait participé. J'étais encore loin, j'entendais pourtant déjà le bruit métallique des corps s'entrechoquant. Deux montagnes jeté l'une sur l'autre, n'auraient pas produit plus de bruit. À ça, il fallait ajouter les grognements de bêtes qui me parvenaient maintenant que je m'étais suffisamment approché.

Je passais la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et restais bouche bée devant le spectacle. Jane était aux prises avec Corin. La jeune femme était perchée sur son dos et tentait de lui tordre le cou, fictivement je l'espérais ! Corin se pencha en avant et attrapa la frêle l'épaule de la jeune fille en passant son bras par-dessus sa tête et la jeta au loin comme s'il s'était agi, d'un sac encombrant, elle donna un coup de rein en vole et atterrie souplement sur ses jambes à quelques mètres de là. La suite ne fut pour moi qu'un caléidoscope de couleurs.

Ils bougeaient à une telle vitesse que je ne percevais que le mouvement de leurs vêtements, noir pour Corin, rouge pour Jane ; ils tourbillonnaient à travers la vaste pièce, puis à mes faibles yeux d'humaine, disparaissait pour réapparaître trois mètres plus loin. Je retenais ma respiration pétrifié sur place. Jane fut éjectée pour la troisième fois à travers la pièce par Corin, elle se réceptionna tout aussi facilement que les autres fois. En me tournant vers elle je remarquais qu'elle arborait un sourire. Je ne compris pas sa signification immédiatement, mais quand Corin tomba brusquement sur le sol, sans aucune raison apparente s'agitant comme un asticot qu'on aurait écrasé à moitié, je compris. Il ne poussa pas un crie, mais un feulement de douleur franchit ses lèvres serrées.

Je me tournais paniquée vers Jane, elle affichait toujours se sourire. Elle me montrait enfin son vrai visage, sadique, cruelle et prenait un réel plaisir à torturer ses victimes. Je dû lâcher un sanglot, car les têtes des deux vampires convergèrent vers moi. Celui de Jane a l'expression cruelle et le beau visage de Corin grimassent de douleur.

- Jane ! Criais-je en sanglotant de plus belle.

Corin se redressa rapidement comme s'il n'avait pas subi une insoutenable douleur à l'instant, quant à Jane elle affichait une expression ennuyée, il me sembla l'entendre soupirer.

- Chut ce n'est rien Olivia, me rassura Corin en me rejoignant en un clin d'œil, ce n'est qu'un entrainement.

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je réagissais très mal a la peur et j'avais eu très très peur, je sentis une bouffé de pure rage monter en moi, une chaleur destructrice me monta au visage, je tentais de m'extraire de son étreinte solide, sous le coup de la surprise il me lâcha.

- Un entrainement, répétais-je blême de rage. Un entrainement ? Parce qu'il est tout à fait normal de te voir souffrir le martyr ainsi ? Je me tournais vers Jane comme une furie. Et toi, ne peux-tu pas garder ton pouvoir pour les ennemis de Volterra, au lieu de prendre plaisir à torturer tes semblables ? M'écriais-je.

Jane fit la moue et croisa les bras sur son frêle tors.

- C'est un entrainement je te rappelle, Corin aussi à utilisé son pouvoir sur moi, se défendit-elle.

- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal lui, toi tu prends un plaisir malsain à voir souffrir les gens.

Elle pinça les lèvres et répliqua glaciale.

- Tu es la seul ici qui est intouchable, les autres n'ont jamais étaient à l'abri et ton pouvoir ne peut m'obliger à être conciliante avec les autres vampires. Seul **toi** bénéficie d'une protection.

Elle martela le « toi » comme pour me signifier que sans se don je n'aurais pas été épargnée. Je fus secoué d'un frisson.

- Jane, ça suffit ! Cria Corin, tu dépasses les bornes.

Elle lui grogna dessus et parti dans un coup de vent. Corin se tourna vers moi prudemment. Je fulminais encore même si ce sentiment était tempéré par la peur.

- Olivia ? Appela-t-il doucement.

La peur, la colère retombèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient montées et je m'effondrai en sanglot dans les bras de mon apollon.

- Chute ne pleure pas mon amour, je n'ai rien, tout va bien, me chuchota Corin en me frottant le dos.

Je me calmais peu à peu, je lui demandais en reniflant :

- Peux-tu m'emmener dehors ?

J'éprouvais le besoin de sortir du château, de m'évader un moment, de ne plus être face aux vampires de Volterra, aux problèmes qui me restaient à régler, j'avais seulement besoin d'un break.

Il hochât la tête sans un mot et me pris dans ses bras, j'en profitais pour cacher mon visage dans son cou et il parti comme une flèche.

- Olivia ? Appela Corin.

- Humm, répondis-je, je n'avais pas envie de bouger j'étais exactement à ma place, là, dans ses bras réconfortant.

Il fini par s'assoir sur un rocher moi toujours blotti contre sa peau.

- J'ai essayé de t'éviter ce genre de spectacle, en fait tout le monde ici t'a épargné, mais il faut que tu prennes conscience qu'une fois que tu n'es plus dans la pièce, une fois que tu n'es plus en vue, la nature reprend ses droits et chacun se comporte comme à son habitude. Jane et telle que tu l'as vu tout à l'heure, sadique, cruelle.

Il continua à me faire par de ses observations, comment un tel réagissait quand j'étais là et ensuite quand je ne l'étais plus, j'en conclus que seul les personnes de natures malfaisante, réagissaient de manières visible à ma présence. Pour la plupart, ils développaient simplement un instinct de protection à mon contacte. Je fus soulagé par ces précisions je m'étais demandé intérieurement sans oser me l'avouer si Corin, Aro et d'autre que j'appréciais d'une certaine façon, n'étaient pas complètement différent en général.

Corin s'interrompit et me laissa méditer ses paroles un moment.

- Je t'aime, dis-je simplement.

Il rit doucement dans mon oreille et déposa une pluie de baiser sur mon visage.

- Moins que moi, rétorqua-t-il.

Prise par une soudaine impulsion je lâchais :

- Corin ? Transforme-moi maintenant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Eh voilà merci d'avoir attendu 10 jours pour lire ce chapitre, comme promis la transformation !! J'espère que cela va vous plaire j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec grand soin moi je l'aime !!**

**Et svp un petit mot pour l'auteur...**

Il s'était figé. De toute évidence ma requête spontanée ne lui avait pas arraché le oui enthousiaste que j'aurais souhaité. Je patientais lui laissant le temps de digérer.

J'étais déterminée, je voulais qu'il me transforme tout de suite, maintenant que nous étions tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans autres vampires pour intervenir, ni même surveiller nos moindre fait et geste.

Puisque qu'il ne se décidait pas à effectuer le moindre geste, je me retournais dans c'est bras pour le regarder en face, il était immobile, sans réaction les sourcils froncés en une expression d'intense réflexion. Il n'était pas forcement bon de le laisser cogiter ainsi, me poser ces mêmes questions n'avaient servi qu'a me faire hésiter.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et regardais au fond de ses yeux :

- Corin ? Appelais-je tout doucement.

Il fixa son regard sur moi sans mot dire. Je décidais de me passer de mot également et le serais dans mes bras. Il fallait que je le rassure, que je lui transmette la confiance inébranlable que j'avais en lui.

Je n'étais pas apeuré par ce qui allait se passer cela me semblait être une évidence, un acte d'amour tout simplement.

Tout d'un coup les mots, les réflexions ne me semblaient plus importantes, il n'y avait que nous deux blottie l'un contre l'autre, lié simplement par les sentiments et les émotions qui nous agitaient déferlant sur nos deux corps enlacés.

Je cherchais ses lèvres des miennes et mis tout mon amour dans cette étreinte, cela sembla le convaincre de baisser les armes, car il m'enlaça plus étroitement contre sont corps glacé, prenant garde tout de même de ne pas m'écraser. Je n'avais pas froid, réchauffée par le brasier qu'il ne cessait de nourrir.

Je m'accrochais à sa nuque pour ne pas chanceler sous la violence de ma réaction. Sans cesser de m'embrasser, il parcouru mes reins de ses mains. Un frisson me secoua lorsqu'il passa sous le tissu de mon débardeur rose caressant ma peau brulante. J'haletais bruyamment, Corin semblait manquer de souffle également pourtant, il n'en avait pas besoin. Je glissais mes mains sous son tee-shirt noir m'attardant sur les contours de ses muscles bien dessinés, sa peau était lisse, douce et elle semblait plus chaude à mon contacte. En la caressant, de petits fourmillements s'attardèrent aux bouts de mes doigts.

Etait-il conscient de la soudaine activité de son don ? Il faisait vibrer ma peau à l'aide de petits stimulis qu'il posait du bout des doigts, le long de mes bras, sur ma taille, mes reins, pas un centimètre ne lui échappait.

Je ne sentais plus mon corps, je n'étais que sensations. Du bout de la langue il dessina le contour de mes lèvres s'attardant à la commissure puis à l'arrondi de ma mâchoire, pour finir il descendit le long de mon cou inhalent mon odeur profondément.

- Tu sens si bon, l'odeur de ta peau change quand tu es dans mes bras, plus épicée, plus chaude, murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

Je voulais bien le croire, je me liquéfiais de désir pour lui. Je crochetais sa nuque et enfoui mon nez dans son cou à mon tour, il sentait merveilleusement bon, sa peau était froide pourtant son odeur était chaude, suave.

- Mord moi, gémis-je.

A présent il baladait ses lèvres sur mon cou passant d'un côté et de l'autre déposant des baisés derrières mes oreilles, j'allais finir par me consumer victime d'une combustion spontané.

- Je t'aime tant, dit-il contre mon cou.

- Je t'aime.

Je sentis ses dents remplacer sa langue, éraflant ma peau sensible délicatement. Cela avait quelque chose d'érotique ses canines si dangereuses m'effleurant avec tant d'amour.

Corin faisait toujours courir de petits courants exaltants sur mon corps et un plaisir indicible me submergea. C'est cet instant que choisi mon ange déchut pour planter ses dents de nacre dans ma chair.

Tout d'abord, je ne ressentis rien encore pantelante de plaisir. Il aspira une gorgée de mon sang et la douleur se manifesta enfin en une brulure d'abord supportable, puis la chaleur irradia de la blessure vers ma tête, mes épaules puis gagna mon torse, bientôt tout mon corps se mit à bruler intensément. Par réflexe je tentais de repousser en gémissant de douleur cette fois, le jeune homme qui me serrait toujours dans ses bras. Je l'entendais m'appeler inquiet, mais je ne pouvais desserrer les dents pour le rassurer sous peine de me mettre à hurler comme une démente. Des halètements de douleurs franchirent la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les empêcher.

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même étrennant le brasier qui faisait rage, consument la moindre partie de mon être.

Je n'étais plus consciente de ce qui n'était pas ce feu dévorant. Il consumait l'humaine que j'étais encore se régalant de la moindre molécule de mon être. J'avais envie de hurler ma souffrance, mais je savais que ça ne servirait qu'à le nourrir un peu plus, je luttais contre la douleur, contre le monstre qui cherchait à m'avaler tout entière, les doigts crispés les ongles enfoncés dans la peau jusqu'au sang.

Quelqu'un à côté de moi récitait comme une litanie.

- Pitié, pitié, pitié, en gémissant.

Puis je m'aperçus que c'était moi qui répétais ses mots inlassablement. La douleur s'accrut soudain, ce que je ne croyais pas possible, la langue de feu du monstre léchait consciencieusement mes os, mes muscles, s'attardant sur mon cœur qui luttait vaillamment redoublant d'efforts.

Combien de temps était passé ? Combien d'heure avais-je déjà combattu le monstre ? Il pouvait bien s'être passé une heure comme un jour, j'avais perdu la notion du temps trop occupé à tenir le monstre éloigné de ce qui restait de mon moi humain.

J'étais enfermé en moi-même la douleur de plus en plus insupportable étais ma seule compagnie. De temps en temps, mes propre crie étouffés me parvenaient à travers les brumes de souffrance, mais étrangement la douleur n'occupait pas toute la place dans mon esprit, elle ne m'empêchant pas de réfléchir, bien au contraire c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire encore et une de mes nombreuses interrogations retint toute mon attention.

Et si le fait de lutter contre le monstre, contre l'incendie, intensifiait le mal ? Si l'accepter était finalement la seule solution pour mieux vivre la transformation ? Après tout je luttais contre ce que je voulais par-dessus tout, contre cette partie de Corin qui parcourait mes veines et cela me sembla soudainement inutile.

De l'extérieur on pouvait voir mon corps se détendre subitement, mes mains se décrisper et plus un son sortir de ma bouche. A l'intérieur, je serais dans mes bras ce que j'avais pris pour un monstre destructeur, l'acceptant comme une partie de mon ange déchut qui me modelait à son image. Bien sûr, la douleur n'avait pas disparu, mais je la maîtrisais, la berçait, m'en drapais jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse son œuvre.

Au bout de quelque heure me semblait-il le feu reflua doucement, désertant mes pieds, mes mains puis petit à petit tous mes organes, mais les flammes ne disparaissaient pas pour autant, elles se massaient dans ma poitrine faisant s'emballer mon pou déjà chaotique.

Je crus décoller de la couche où j'étais allongée, quand les battements cessèrent brutalement. J'exhalais un profond soupire, presque soulagée de ne plus sentir ses coups contre mes côtes, ni ses battements assourdissant dans ma tête.

Tout était calme tout d'un coup, alors je pris conscience des facteurs extérieurs.

L'inspiration que je venais de prendre amena dans mes narines et sur ma langue tout un tat d'informations, la poussière qui voletait autour de moi, des particules de coton des draps sur lesquelles j'étais allongée, l'odeur du bois, de la cire, mais surtout une odeur chaude de caramel, de chocolat, que j'avais déjà sentie avant, mais avec moins de force. Pendant un instant mon cerveau enregistra tant d'information simultanément que je crus qu'il allait saturer, au lieu de quoi, elles trouvèrent leurs places dans ma tête où il semblait y avoir plus de place maintenant.

Ma nouvelle condition m'obligeait à réfléchir à beaucoup de choses en même temps, mais mon cerveau ne se fatiguait pas de ces exercices inhabituels.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, je pris le temps de faire un petit inventaire de ma personne, je me sentais plutôt bien, légère et forte en même temps. Je ne sentais plus le poids de mes muscles peser sur mon squelette comme quand j'étais humaine, la température de mon corps ne semblait pas avoir changé, pourtant je savais que ma peau était désormais froide. La seule chose qui me gênait, c'était cette brulure persistante au fond de la gorge que je savais être la manifestation de la soif.

Allais-je sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait une fois que j'aurais ouvert les yeux ou bien étais je capable d'exercer un certain contrôle ? Je ne sentais rien qui me donnait envie de bondir, mais le seul moyen de le savoir était évidemment d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je sentais d'une certaine façon l'anxiété qui se dégageait du grand corps de Corin qui se trouvait à ma droite. Je calquais ma respiration sur la sienne pour y puiser du courage et ouvrir enfin les yeux.

Je fixais le plafond au-dessus de moi, c'était étrange je n'avais jamais remarquée les fissures qui le fendaient, il avait toujours semblé parfaitement lisse à travers mes yeux d'humaine. Je savais que la vision des vampires était plus aiguisée, mais je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais sous estimer l'acuité visuelle des immortels, tout était plus claire plus détaillé a présent la plus minuscule déformation, fissures ou aspérités m'apparaissaient nettement.

- Olivia ? Appela doucement mon ange déchut angoissé.

Je tournais la tête à droite et mon regard se posa sur lui. Sa vu me fit l'effet d'une bombe atomique.

De façon inattendue ma respiration devint erratique et mes muscles se tendirent. Une bouffé de chaleur m'assaillis et les bouts de mes doigts se mire à chauffer. Mon dieu, mais que se passait-il encore ? La transformation n'était-elle pas finie ? Impossible !

- Olivia ? Entendis-je Corin appelé de plus en plus anxieux, tes doigts !

J'avais fermé les yeux et les rouvrir brutalement en bondissant du lit. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, mes mains irradiées une lumière blanche comme dans mon rêve. Il fallait que je me calme, que je fasse redescendre la pression. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser et des bourdonnements désagréables emplissaient ma tête. J'allais perdre pied quand je sentis les mains de Corin contre mes joues. Une partie de mon cerveau enregistra tout de même la tiédeur et la souplesse nouvelle de sa peau tandis que je levais la tête vers lui.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il plein du sang froid dont je manquais et don j'avais terriblement besoin en cet instant.

J'obtempérais et plongeait mes yeux dans les sien. De stupeur ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge.

En premier lieu je notais le scintillement de nos peaux provoqué par le chatoiement de la mienne, inondant la pièce de lumière comme si le soleil avait été suspendu aux plafonds, puis ce qui m'avais stupéfaite : les yeux de Corin.

En plongeant dedans et le mot était faible, je fus en vérité littéralement happer par les deux puits pourpre. Les bourdonnements dans mes oreilles devinrent assourdissants, la peur s'insinua en moi rampant sur ma nuque, j'avais l'impression d'avoir quitté mon corps. La sensation n'était ni désagréable ni plaisante, paradoxalement je voyais toujours mes mains les bourdonnements disparurent et la lueur tournoyante que j'avais entr'aperçue dans les yeux de Corin le jour de notre premier baisé, se manifesta. Tout d'abord, faiblement puis de plus en plus intensément au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait comme attiré par moi.

Une sensation merveilleuse m'assaillis, mélange de paix, d'amour, de certitude alors que j'effleurais de mon doigt toujours lumineux, la lueur blanche qui tourbillonnait, toujours devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la toucher, mais en même temps j'avais peur, après-tout cette lueur était dans le regard de Corin, elle était une part de lui, que pouvait-elle être ? Me demandais-je.

En son centre elle n'était pas blanche, mais rose pale et verte. On aurait dit les anneaux d'une planète mystérieuse tournant autour d'un petit noyau noir. La plus grande partie de l'anneau était blanc nacré, puis rose, plus petit encore vert. Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué ce fameux jour, c'était le noyau noir au centre.

Curieuse, j'effleurais à son tour la lueur mouvante rose, je me mis aussitôt à rire comme une enfant, ma tête se vida de toutes interrogations, des doutes, des craintes, ne restait plus que l'insouciance, la légèreté, je me sentais euphorique.

Plus curieuse que jamais et riant toujours mes doigts atteignirent l'aura verte, l'euphorie retomba brutalement et fit place aux doutes, aux questions sans réponse et à la peur aussi, mais je me rendis vite compte que ce n'était pas mes doutes, mes questions, mais celle que Corin gardait enfoui en lui, caché sous la carapace du vampire sur de lui et fort.

Je fus frappé par l'origine de ses angoisses, de ses questionnements, de ses hésitations, j'en étais la principale cause. Ce que je ressentie avec plus de force encore c'était la peur qui teintée ses incertitudes. Une envie subite de pleurer me saisit, ma gorge se serra douloureusement, mais pas une larme ne s'échappa de mes yeux « bien sûr » pensais-je « tu ne pleureras plus jamais » j'étais légèrement frustré de ne pouvoir exprimer à travers des larmes brulantes la tristesse qui me prenait subitement à la gorge.

Déterminé a recouvrer mes esprits, je tendis la main vers la dernière aura, elle était sphérique et noir, elle ne m'attirait pas comme les autres, au contraire j'avais l'impression que la toucher était une très mauvaise idée, mais elle était une partie de Corin au même tire que les autres et je voulais toucher toute son âme. Je fus frappé par cette idée. Pourquoi pensais-je que cette magnifique aura lumineuse en perpétuelle mouvement était l'âme de mon ange déchut ?

A bien y réfléchir cela tombait sous le sens. Ne disait-on pas que les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme ? Chaque couleur devait représenter les différentes essences de l'âme de Corin, j'en avais l'intime conviction, je ne savais pas comment je le savais, mais je le savais. Sans plus tergiverser, je plongeais le doigt dans la sphère sombre.

La peur se saisit de moi quand des cris raisonnèrent dans ma tête, il me faisait penser au cries pousser par mes camarades dans la grande salle le jour de mon arrivée, des sensations désagréables s'accrochèrent à ma conscience. Je ressentais de la colère, de la violence, de la douleur et de la panique, toutes ces sensations négatives me faisaient souffrir et réagir de manière inattendue. La soif se manifesta fortement dans ma gorge douloureuse, des grognements inhumains sortirent de mes lèvres pincées, je me sentais gagnée par la violence qui animait la sphère noire, alors que je pensais que j'allais perdre pied, un son que je n'avais pas entendu jusque là atteignit ma conscience.

- Olivia ! Olivia !

C'était Corin qui m'appelait en grognant presque, je l'entendais comme s'il avait été à des kilomètres de moi, mais cela suffit tout de même à me faire reprendre pied dans la réalité et me donner l'énergie de combattre la néfaste emprise de la lueur sombre sur moi.

J'allais rompre le contact quand une chose encore plus étrange que toucher l'âme de mon amour, se produisit. Mes mains devinrent plus lumineuse m'aveuglant un instant et l'essence noire que j'effleurais jusque là se désolidarisa de l'aura et roula dans ma paume comme attiré par la lumière de ma peau.

Ebahis, je la regardais rapetisser lentement dans le creux de ma main, comme aspiré par la lumière.

Elle fini par disparaitre totalement et je réintégrais mon corps subitement.

J'ouvrais les yeux et expirais profondément comme si j'avais retenu mon souffle tout le temps de cette étrange expérience. J'étais dans les bras de Corin, les yeux toujours plongée dans les sien, j'apercevais toujours la lueur coloré dans son regard, mais j'étais bien revenue.

- Olivia ? Murmura-t-il.

- Corin, articulais-je, a mon tour.

En entendant ma voix j'eus un léger sursaut, elle était plus claire, plus aigu, mais aussi plus sensuelle quand j'avais prononcé le nom de mon ange déchut. Ce changement me plaisait assez.

- Que viens-t-il de se passer ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas trop, c'était si…

Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour décrire ce qui venait de se passer, en guise d'explications, je poussais un soupire.

- Etrange ? Dingue ? Proposa le jeune homme.

- Oui, tout ça et plus encore.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Tes yeux, murmurais-je, ils sont si beau.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Ils ne sont pas rouges.

Derrière l'iris noir l'aura tournoyait doué d'une vie propre donnant à son regard un éclat argenté.

Nous étions toujours accroupies l'un devant l'autre nos yeux accrochés au regard de l'autre, il se redressa pour apercevoir son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de ma tête. Il fronça les sourcils soucieux.

- Je ne vois rien de changé. Enfin dans la couleur de mes yeux en tout cas.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Lui demandais-je intriguée par le sous-entendu.

Il se frotta le menton, geste qu'il répétait souvent quand il était nerveux ou songeur. Il se mit à me conter ce qu'il s'était passé depuis mon réveil d'une voix songeuse.

- J'étais fou d'inquiétude, tu gémissais, te tordant de douleur. Je t'ai ramené au château sans croiser personne, heureusement sinon j'aurais dû faire face à une bande de vampire en colère. Depuis le début du récit il faisait les cent pas.

- Tu es si courageuse, murmura-t-il, tu n'as pas poussé un seul hurlement puis subitement tu tes immobilisés. Tu paraissais dormir, si ton cœur n'avait pas battu si fort, je t'aurais cru morte.

Il sembla souffrir à cette seule idée.

- Ton cœur c'est arrêté une heure après.

Il s'arrêta devant moi qui étais toujours accroupie contre le mur.

- Olivia je t'ai mordu hier, lâcha-t-il.

Hier ! Mais c'était impossible la transformation prenait plusieurs jours, je regardais par la fenêtre il faisait nuit, la transformation n'avait pas duré deux jours. Corin reprit :

- Quand tu as ouvert les yeux je me suis sentis soulagé, je n'avais qu'une hâte que tu me regardes, souri-t-il, mais quand tu l'as fait tes mains se sont illuminées tout doucement, je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui s'en échappait me réchauffer, quand tu t'en es rendu compte tu tes mise à haleter comme si tu allais perdre connaissance ce qui bien sûr n'est plus possible maintenant, ajouta-il en faisant un geste qui m'englobait.

Je me demandais ce qu'il voyait, si j'avais changé si j'étais plus belle, si je lui plaisais toujours.

- Je t'ai prise dans mes bras et quand tu as levé la tête de tes mains vers mon visage, ta respiration est devenue plus difficile encore tu avais l'air…paniquée, j'ai d'abord cru que…il s'interrompit gêné, peut importe laissa-t-il tomber, puis je me suis sentie étrange, tu t'étais accrochée à mes avant-bras la chaleur de tes mains traversait ma peau, mais j'avais l'impression que tu m'enveloppais tout entier, que tu t'enfonçais en moi, il accompagnait de gestes ses mots pour que je comprenne mieux, c'est difficile à exprimer.

Je voulais bien le croire j'étais incapable de dire ce qui était arrivé.

- Tu as cessé de respirer et la panique a été remplacé par un merveilleux sourire sur ton visage, il me regardait avec amour à présent.

Il m'aimait encore cette constatation explosa en des milliers d'étoiles dans mon cœur mort désormais.

- Puis tu as ris comme une enfant, je me suis mis à rire avec toi sans savoir pourquoi et je m'en foutais. Tu as un rire magnifique, ajouta-t-il.

Je lui sourie en retour, heureuse.

- Je ressentais la même chose que toi, tu es devenu triste et subitement tu tes mises à grogner, tu me serrais fort et la lumière de tes mains c'est intensifié. Tu grognais en retroussant les lèvres tes muscles tendu prêt à bondir, tu dégageais une telle violence que j'ai bien cru que tu allais me sauter à la gorge ! Tu m'as transmis cette tension, je me sentais comme la bête que j'avais été après ma transformation.

Il ne cessait de se frotter le menton en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

J'avais envie de sang, de me battre, d'extérioriser cette violence, dit-il en me fixant intensément de cette étrange regard, j'aurais pu te faire du mal.

- Tu sais bien que tu ne me feras jamais de mal Corin, le rassurais-je.

- Si tu n'avais pas cette espèce de protection, je t'aurais sauté déçus, je le sens.

- N'y pense plus.

Ca me faisait mal de le voir se torturer ainsi, c'était inutile moi je savais qu'il ne m'aurait rien fait.

- Après, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais je me suis sentie très bien en paix avec moi-même, cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis si longtemps, maintenant je me sens libérée, allégé d'un énorme poids.

Tandis qu'il parlait, ma gorge s'était mise à me bruler de plus en plus détournant mon attention du jeune homme, je me massais le cou comme si le feu pouvait être apaisé par se seul geste.

Corin silencieux dû se rendre compte de mon malaise, car il constata :

- Tu as soifs mon amour.

Il me prit la main.

- Viens j'ai tout prévu.

Je bondis sur mes jambes déstabilisée par la vitesse de mes gestes.

- Doucement, il faut t'habituer, sourit-il.

Il me lâcha pour aller prendre quelque chose dans le couloir.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu le sentes en ouvrant les yeux expliqua-t-il tirant derrière lui un chariot en métal.

Une irrésistible odeur me monta aussitôt au nez m'embrumant l'esprit. Sans que j'en ai vraiment conscience, je poussais un grognement bestial et m'élançais vers le chariot en poussant Corin au passage.

Du coin de l'œil je le vit s'écraser contre le mur, mais je ne m'en souciais pas obnubilé par l'enivrante odeur de sang frais. L'a manœuvre ne me prit qu'un quart de seconde.

J'empoignais une poche et plantais mes dents dans le plastique. Je grimaçais au gout du plastique, puis le nectar carmin se rependit dans ma bouche me faisant pousser un grognement de plaisir.

C'était si doux dans ma gorge, encore plus fruité que le plus précieux des grands vins. Mes instincts de chasseuse, me permettait de surveiller simultanément les bruit au alentour, au cas où de nouveau arrivant auraient franchit la porte et le vampire qui c'était relevé dans un coin de la pièce.

J'étais prête à défendre mon repas bec et ongle et mon corps tendu, prêt à bondir était un avertissement. J'aspirais avidement la dernière goûte de sang dans l'espoir d'éteindre l'incendie de ma gorge, mais ce n'était pas suffisant j'étais loin d'être rassasié, je m'attaquais donc à la deuxième poche feulant pour lui signifier de ne pas bouger ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Quelque gorgée de sang plus tard, je retrouvais progressivement mon calme et la sauvagerie de mes gestes me sauta aux yeux, je lâchais la poche en plastique comme si elle m'avait brulé les doigts.

Mais qu'avais-je fais ? J'aurais pu m'attaquer à Corin, l'amour de ma vie, pour quelque décilitre de sang. Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains, honteuse de mon comportement, c'était donc ça la perte de contrôle, cette soif incontrôlable qui aliénait toutes pensée ?

Je me retrouvais subitement bercés par les bras de mon ange déchut.

- N'ai pas honte mon amour, ce n'est rien, tu montres plus de contrôle que la plupart des vampires, en général les nouveaux nés ne sont pas capables de penser avant plusieurs mois occupés seulement par la recherche de proies.

Cela ne me rassurait pas pour autant, je refusais d'être ne serais ce que la moitié d'un monstre sanguinaire !

- Olivia ? Regarde-moi.

Je refusais de le regarder en face il m'avait vu me jeter sur lui et avaler goulument des poches de sang, bien sûr pas de la façon la plus élégante ! Tout ça accompagné de grognements d'avertissements.

Il tentait de me faire lever la tête en attrapant mon menton dans sa large main, mais j'étais bien plus forte que lui à présent. Je lui fis tout de même la grâce de me supplier et levais enfin les yeux sur son magnifique visage.

Il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser, mais s'arrêta a mis chemin en grimassent. « Et voilà pensais-je en moins de vingt minutes j'avais réussi à le dégouter » Il se pencha et attrapa quelque chose dans sa poche, au moment ou j'allais me détourner de lui honteuse il attrapa mon menton et me débarbouilla avec son mouchoir.

- Voilà c'est mieux, puis il reprit là où il avait arrêté.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes doucement, je fus surprise par leurs souplesses, leurs tiédeurs contre les miennes, il me donna un baisé impérieux qui ne contenait pas la moindre retenue. Une grande partie de moi savourait les nouvelles sensations qu'il faisait naitre dans mon corps tout neuf, mais ma gorge encore douloureuse m'empêchait d'apprécier pleinement, je ne cessai de lorgner par-dessus l'épaule de Corin les poches de sang abandonnées sur le chariot, ne pouvant m'empêcher de songer qu'il était dommage de les laisser refroidir.

Corin s'interrompit en riant gaiement.

- D'accord d'accord, je me rends, je dois d'abord te nourrir convenablement pour avoir ton attention, plaisanta-il.

Je lui assenais une claque sur l'épaule pour lui apprendre à se moquer de moi, mais j'oubliais un petit détaille, j'étais plus forte que lui dorénavant et je l'envoyais valser une deuxième fois contre le mur. Aïe !

- Ho pardon ! M'écriais-je en le rejoignant à vitesse vampirique.

- Ce n'est rien, rit-il, tu as besoin de connaitre un peu mieux ton nouveau corps.

- Comment peux-tu rire m'énervais-je, je suis une catastrophe ambulante depuis mon réveil !

- Non mon amour, tu es extraordinaire et belle, ajouta-il dans un murmure.

- Mouai, répondis-je septique.

- Tu n'imagines pas à qu'elle point, essaya-t-il de me convaincre en me tirant vers le grand miroir accroché au mur, regarde.

Je fus ébloui par la créature qui me faisait face, elle me ressemblait beaucoup et en même temps ce n'était pas moi, mes yeux étaient comme attendu rouge, un peu foncée par la soif que je ressentais toujours. Ma peau nacrée et sans défaut s'étirait sur l'ossature plus fine de mon visage. Mes cheveux que j'avais renoncés à dompter depuis longtemps bouclée d'une jolie et élégantes façon, ils étaient plus long également effleurant mes hanches moins rondes qu'avant.

Cette nouvelle finesse me donnait l'impression d'être plus grande, pourtant, j'arrivais toujours légèrement au-dessus de l'épaule de Corin qui se trouvait dans mon dos.

J'étais devenue belle, je levais les yeux vers Corin dans le miroir. Lui aussi avait changé, plus exactement je le voyais différemment. Il était encore beau que dans mes souvenirs. Avant la transformation, c'est comme si je l'avais regardée à travers une vitre sale, ce qui m'avait empêchée de mesurer la perfection de ses trais, de sa peau, sa bouche pleine plus tentante que jamais, j'étais subjuguée par tant de beauté, il m'émerveillait. Je notais tout de même que ses yeux dans le miroir étaient de nouveaux rouges, je me retournais vivement pour vérifier, à nouveau cette couleur argenté reflet de la lueur.

- Qui a-t-il ?

Je lui expliquais que si je regardais ses prunelles indirectement, ils redevenaient écarlates.

- Tu vas boire un peu de sang encore, il faut que ta soif soit étanchée pour que tu puisses sortir, ont ne sais jamais. Ajouta-t-il.

Oui on ne savait jamais quelques humains travaillaient dans le château et je ne tenais pas à me jeter sur l'un d'eux. J'espérais que Gianna n'était pas dans les coins je ne souhaitais pas tester mon self contrôle sur elle et de toute évidence je n'en avais aucun.

Il me fallut avaler deux autres poches, en plus des deux précédentes, pour que la brulure s'apaise enfin, mais j'avais l'intime conviction qu'elle ne tarderait pas à réapparaître.

- Où as-tu trouvé tous ce sang ? Demandais-je au jeune homme.

- Je savais que tu en aurais besoin une fois debout, bon je pensais avoir plus de temps pour en récolter plus, mais ça ira pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu as quitté mon chevet ? Demandai-je déçus.

- Non, je n'aurais pas put te laisser seule, je ne t'ai pas quitté des yeux. J'ai observé chacune des modifications qui s'opéraient en toi, j'ai suivi la course de ton cœur jusqu'à son dernier battement m'imprégnant de sa musique pour ne pas l'oublier.

Il me sera dans ses bras un moment.

- Alors comment as tu fais pour te procurer du sang frai ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, dit-il mystérieux. Nous devons prévenir Aro des derniers événements et apporter des réponses à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Je fis mine d'acquiesçais et le serrait dans mes bras pour l'empêcher de me lâcher.

- Avant ça…

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais à mon tour sans retenu. C'était divin, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les baisés que l'on avait échangé avant ma transformation, aujourd'hui Corin était plus fougueux moins soucieux de me blesser. Nos langues s'enlaçaient étroitement pour mieux se repousser ensuite, il mit fin au baisé à contrecœur et posant son front sur le mien sa respiration sifflante.

- Allons-y, fini-t-il par dire.

Je le lâchais désappointée, mais il avait raison je devais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé même si j'en avais une faible idée.

Je fus heureuse de constater que je me déplaçais aussi silencieusement et gracieusement que Corin en arpentant les couloir, il se tourna vers moi et demanda :

- Te sens-tu prête à tester ta vitesse ?

- Pourquoi pas.

J'appréhendais un peu de foncer dans un mur en oubliant de tourner au détour d'un couloir, mais qui ne tente rien…

Corin s'élança me laissant le soin de le suivre. Je fus un instant distraite par le spectacle de grâce et de force mélangé qu'il offrait et me décidait enfin à le suivre quand il disparu à l'angle du couloir. Je lâchais un soupire de désir frustré et m'élançais derrière lui.

Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de facilité, en un quart de seconde je l'avais rattrapé et même dépassé, visiblement j'étais plus rapide que lui. En le croisant je lui tirais la langue en riant comme une enfant et stoppais devant la porte du bureau d'Aro sans difficulté, à ma grande surprise.

Bêtement je m'étais imaginée battant des bras comme dans les dessins animés, pieds enfoncés dans le sol pour finir étalé comme une crêpe sur le mur, cette image me fit glousser.

Je n'étais pas essoufflé et je ne me sentais pas fatigué non plus, au contraire j'avais l'impression de déborder d'une énergie intarissable.

- Bravo tu es doué, me félicita mon ange déchut.

- Merci !

Derrière la porte du bureau, j'entendais le bruit des pages d'un livre qu'on tournait. Aro nous enjoignit d'entrer sans que nous allions eu à frapper. Dorénavant je l'entendais à travers la porte comme s'il s'était tenu à nos côtés.

En entrant dans la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher d'examiner à travers ma nouvelle vue le moindre recoin, absolument tout était différent plus claire, plus détaillé, ma vue zoomait sur le moindre minuscule détaille que je n'avais pas remarqué humaine.

Aro était installé comme à son habitude dans son fauteuil, mains croisées sur le bureau massif.

- Olivia, tu es magnifique, s'émerveilla Aro, je n'ai pas entendu le tapage d'un humain en transformation, nous fit-il remarquer.

Je gardais les yeux baissé sur mes mains sagement croisé, laissant le soin à Corin de lui expliquer mon incroyable transformation.

- Fascinant, murmura-t-il puis il reprit en riant, je savais que tu serais spéciale Olivia, tu combles toutes mes espérances.

Je vis sa main se tendre vers Corin.

- Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il.

Corin lui tendit sa main qu'Aro saisit avec empressement. On aurait dit un enfant à qui on offrait un bonbon. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir entre ses paupières blanches, la couleur inhabituelle de ses iris.

- Proprement consternant, la transformation a été rapide et ton étrange don c'est manifesté immédiatement.

Il me fixa un moment en silence. Je n'osais lever les yeux sur lui de peur de me faire aspirer comme avec Corin.

- Tu évites mon regard, donc tu y as vu quelque chose.

- Oui.

- Puis-je te toucher Olivia ? Je voudrais comprendre ton don.

J'hésitais je n'aimais pas le don d'Aro. Il lui permettait de connaitre le moindre secret de mon existence et même s'il avait eut l'occasion de me toucher l'hors de mon arrivée, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à partager ma nouvelle intimité avec Corin. D'un autre côté savoir ce qu'était ce don pouvait s'avérer plus qu'utile, je ne tenais pas à m'illuminer comme une ampoule à chaque fois que je croisais la route d'un immortel et prendre le risque de me faire aspirer par leurs âmes.

Aro se contentait de tendre la main paume en l'air, me laissant le choix de la toucher ou pas, je poussais un soupire et capitulais.

Il resta silencieux un moment sourcil froncé, une expression de profonde concentration plissait la peau presque transparente de son front.

Il lâchât finalement ma main les sourcilles toujours froncés.

- Ce don est terrifiant, fini-t-il par dire.

Je n'appréhendais pas encore toutes les implications de mon don puisque je n'étais pas sur de son réel effet, mais j'avais dans l'idée que manipuler les âmes des immortels n'était pas de bonne augure pour tout le monde, s'il s'agissait bien de cela.

- c'est bien ce que je crois ? Lui demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête, pensif.

- Je ne vous retiens pas nous en reparlerons, dit-il distraitement.


	13. Chapter 13

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre que vous n'avez pas eu à attendre longtemps !!

Encore mille mercis pour vos encouragements et bienvenu aux nouvelles ou nouveaux.

Bib08 bienvenu !!!

Bonne lecture et Reviews, plus j'en aurais plus j'écrirais vite, à bon entendeur…

Nous étions installés sur le promontoire. J'avais refusé temporairement de me mêler aux vampires de Volterra. J'avais besoin de réfléchir au changement radical dans ma vie. Désormais Corin et moi étions unis par une chose bien plus précieuse encore que l'amour, j'avais touché son âme et à présent je comprenais ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma chambre.

Cette sphère sombre était une manifestation de tout ce qu'il y avait de sombre en Corin, les cris qui s'en échappaient étaient ceux de ses victimes et les sentiments violents qui m'avaient saisi à son contact résultaient de la bête qui était tapis dans l'ombre de chacun de nous. Elle entachait et rongeait l'âme de mon ange déchut.

En touchant la sphère, elle avait été attirée par la lumière et celle-ci l'avait absorbée libérant je jeune homme de son côté sombre.

Il m'avait confié se sentir différent, plus léger, libéré d'un poids considérable et j'étais contente d'avoir le don de lui offrir une certaine délivrance. Mais, j'étais troublée, il avait utilisé le mot rédemption. J'en frissonnais intérieurement, j'étais un très jeune vampire insignifiant, je ne pouvais pas détenir un tel pouvoir sur mes semblable.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en dieu, Commença Corin, je me disais qu'une entité aussi pure n'avait pas put créer de créatures aussi cruels pour cohabiter avec les humains. Alors, j'ai pensais que nous étions une espèce luciférienne, créé par le prince des ténèbres en personne, modelés à son image. Nous attirons les mortels par notre magnificence et notre charisme surnaturel comme Lucifer pour attirer leurs âmes humaines dans ses filets, nous sommes presque indestructible et vivons un temps infini pour perpétrer son œuvre, sans parler des dons, ils renforcent encore notre supériorité. Il soupira et sourit. Puis tu es arrivé à Volterra. Je me suis dit que dieu crée de belles, mais bien fragiles choses, tous les vampires en ta présence sentaient la pureté, mais aussi la force de ton âme, tu avais quelque chose de si attirant…tu réveillais un instinct de protection que nous avons seulement pour protéger nos proies des autres. Toutefois cela n'a rien de comparable, cela pourrait s'apparenter à ce qu'on peut ressentir pour un membre de sa famille, pourtant les vampires ne forme pas de familles, mais des clans à part une ou deux exceptions.

- Les Cullen, murmurais-je.

- Oui les Cullen, auprès de toi nous avons l'impression d'avoir une sœur, une cousine…

- Hé !! L'interrompis-je en lui donnant une tape, tu me vois comme ta sœur !

- …ou une femme ! Petite impatiente, si tu me laissais finir ma phrase.

- Tu me vois comme ta femme ? Murmurais-je doucement.

- Oui mon amour, tu es ma femme, ma meilleure amie, mon âme sœur, tu es à moi.

- Ce n'est pas de la protection ça, mais de la possession, dis-je en riant.

Il me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et dit sérieux :

- C'est de l'appartenance, tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens corps et âmes.

- Hum corps ? Ça c'est intéressant.

Corin était allongé sur le sol rocailleux, sa tête soutenu pas un rocher, je me mis à ramper sur son torse pour atteindre sa bouche. Je savais qu'il n'était pas incommodé par mon poids et que le sol qui m'avait paru dur humaine était dorénavant moelleux sous notre peau de marbre. Le soleil brillait haut maintenant la faisant briller de mille feux, je ne me lassais pas du spectacle. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et goûtais doucement sa bouche au parfum sucré.

Comme à chaque fois que je l'embrassais, un brasier m'enflamma des orteils à la pointe des cheveux, je le désirais avec une telle force que s'en était douloureux.

J'ouvrais les yeux et sans y penser plongeais dans leurs profondeurs, les lèvres toujours celées aux siennes.

Je me retrouvais propulsée dans un monde de lumière colorées. C'était diffèrent de la veille j'étais consciente des bras tièdes de Corin autour de moi, de ses mains caressantes, de sa bouche qui se mouvait sur la mienne, mais j'étais aussi à l'intérieur de lui, je flottais entourée de son âme lumineuse. Mes mains n'étincelaient pas contrairement à la dernière fois. J'avais l'impression de me baigner dans sa lumière, je ressentais son amour pour moi je m'en drapais. Toutes les sensations merveilleuses qu'un être pouvait ressentir, je les goûtais en cet instant.

Puis le jeune homme me repoussa brusquement les yeux écarquillés, je repris brutalement pied et le fixais étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-il essoufflé.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu quelque chose dans tes yeux et je me suis sentie…il haussa les épaules, étrange.

-Etrange comment ? Demandais-je intriguée.

- Eh bien c'était comme si la lueur dans ton regard m'avait tirée vers elle et je me suis sentie bien, même très bien, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

- Comme si tous les sentiments positifs jamais éprouvé se manifestaient en même temps ? Demandais-je curieuse de savoir s'il avait ressenti la même chose que moi.

Il me regardait une expression éblouit et étonné à la fois sur le visage.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

- J'ai éprouvé la même chose que toi, ce qui est étrange c'est que tu es vu la lumière dans mes yeux, de quelle couleur était-elle ?

- Elle était belle, blanche, nacrée comme l'intérieur d'un coquillage, elle m'attirait comme si elle me connaissait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- C'est ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux à mon réveil, une âme.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et m'aida à me relever.

- Te rend tu comptes que nos âmes se sont rencontrées et reconnu ? Me demanda-t-il presque religieusement.

- Oui j'en suis consciente.

Et c'était vrai après tout j'avais le don de toucher l'âme des immortels. Il était logique que mon âme sœur ait accès à la mienne, même si je ne savais pas par quel processus. Notre intimité devait en être la cause.

- C'est fabuleux, souri mon ange déchut.

- Oui, dis-je distraite par tout autre chose.

Je commençais à avoir soif.

Nous avions été imprudents, il nous fallait traverser la cité à une heure très fréquenté par les humains et la soif commençait à envahir mon esprit doucement, mais surement. Je pouvais entendre les voitures passer sur la route menant à Volterra pourtant éloigné de plusieurs kilomètres, j'entendais un jeune homme chanté dans l'une d'elle un vieux tube de Bob Dylan, stéréo poussée à fond. Les bruits de la citée me parvenait également, mais moins distinctement, heureusement sinon j'aurais pu percevoir le battement des cœurs qui propulsaient le sang chaud dans les grosses artères l'entourant. Celle image suffit à me faire monter le venin à la bouche.

- Corin, appelais-je apeurée de perdre une fois encore le contrôle.

Il lui suffit d'un regard pour comprendre.

- Viens nous rentrons au château.

- Mais il est midi la cité est pleine d'humains.

- Mon amour il est temps que tu découvres les secret de Volterra, ne tardons pas.

Il me tenait la main, je ne sais pas si c'était pour m'empêcher de sauter sur des proies éventuelles, mais j'y puisais du réconfort et une certaine sécurité dans son contact.

- On saute, cela ira plus vite, prête ?

Je regardais dans le vide, le promontoire surplombait de plusieurs mètres les champs entourant la route principale, je savais que les vampires pouvaient sauter de plusieurs mètres sans souci, mais je ne l'avais jamais fait.

- Bien sûr, dis-je bravache.

Corin me sourit pas dupe et s'élança dans le vide. Je n'avais jamais été peureuse, en même temps passer des heures dans une bibliothèque ne requerrait pas beaucoup de courage.

- Aller courage, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je pris mon élan et sautais peut-être avec un peu trop d'entrain et atterrie à plusieurs mètre de là où le jeune homme patientait. Grisée je fis retentir les clochettes de mon rire.

- Tu es magnifique mon amour, me dit Corin en me rejoignant.

Il prit ma main et y déposa un baiser adorateur, je rie de plus belle émerveillé d'être aimée d'un être aussi merveilleux, il me semblait l'avoir toujours attendu, j'étais enfin complète.

Nous courions main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux, nous n'avions pas besoin de regarder devant nous pour savoir où nous allions, s'était exaltant.

Nous étions si absorbés l'un par l'autre que ni lui ni moi n'entendîmes les pas des vampires tous proches.

La main de mon ange me fut arrachée brutalement et prise par surprise je valdinguais à plusieurs mètres de là. Un vampire costaud comme un taureau, me tenait le visage contre terre, m'empêchant de lever la tête. Mon premier réflexe fut la peur, puis je me souvins de qui j'étais depuis peut. Un vampire nouveau né, n'étais-je pas censée être plus forte que tous les vampires plus âgés ?

Je décidais de mettre à l'épreuve ma supposée force et donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes du mastodonte, cela eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il me lâcha une fraction de seconde qui me suffit pour me dégager et lui assener un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Il fut projeté contre un arbre solitaire planté au milieu du champ que nous traversions au moment de l'agression.

Je tournais sur moi-même à la recherche de Corin et le trouvais finalement aux prises avec un colosse identique à celui que j'avais fait valdinguer.

- Il les fabriques par paire, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

J'allais rejoindre Corin quand le fut happé par derrière, leçons numéro un ne jamais tourner le dos à un adversaire, j'avais entendu Jane le dire pour plaisanter avec Renata.

Il me ceintura par derrière avec force. Je remarquais au passage qu'il ne me faisait jamais face, contrairement au vampire qui se battait avec Corin et ne cherchait pas à me rouer de coups. A bien y réfléchir, cette attaque avait quelque chose d'étrange, pourquoi nous attaquer sans raison ? Je ne croyais pas beaucoup aux coïncidences, mon petit doigt me disait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le fait que le vampire dans mon dos ne m'attaque pas de face était pour le moins troublant.

Le bruit du combat qui faisait rage me parvenait, je tentais de me libérer quand j'entendis un grognement de douleur qui me figea dans ma tentative. Corin était en mauvaise posture, l'immortel tentait de lui arracher le bras droit. Une haine viscéral, décuplé par la soif inassouvi, enfla en moi obscurcissant ma vue. Je me cambrais brutalement pour donner un coup de tête au vampire qui me tenait toujours. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il tomba à la renverse, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Je poussais des grognements encore jamais entendu dans ma bouche, le feulement de douleur de Corin m'aida à trouver la force de ruer suffisamment fort pour me retourner et fixer les yeux du malabar.

J'en eus le souffle coupée. Je me fis happer par ses yeux cramoisis. Je me retrouvais en une fraction de seconde engluée dans une âme noire qui me collait à la peau avide de la lumière que je dégageais. Mon réflexe premier fut de la repousser. Ses sentiments néfastes me submergèrent. Je poussais un grognement de rage et serrais dans mes mains le cou du vampire que je tenais à mon tour dans un étau. J'allais décapiter l'immortel quand j'aperçus au milieu de la marré sombre, une sphère lumineuse. J'étais attirée malgré moi par sa lumière nacrée, mais pour l'atteindre je devais me débarrasser de la masse sombre qui l'étouffait.

Je tendis les mains devant moi, elles irradiaient toujours une lumière blanche, elle s'accru d'elle-même devant l'ampleur de l'ombre de cette âme, celle-ci qui tournoyait devant moi prit une forme sphérique et roula dans mes mains en coupe, comme avec Corin. Au moment où elle disparut la sphère colorée, blanche, jaune et bleu prit de l'ampleur comme si, d'une grande inspiration elle s'était débarrassée de ses entraves.

Je reviens dans la réalité et repoussait le vampire qui me regardait ahuri. Sans plus lui prêter d'intérêt, je balayais le champ à la recherche de Corin. Mon intermède avec le malabar n'avait dû durer que quelque seconde, car Corin était toujours dans la même position, à genoux devant le vampire qui le tenait de la main gauche par le cou, la droite tirant son bras en l'air pour l'arracher de son buste.

Je feulais de rage et allais percuter l'immortel responsable de mon courroux, une soif de vengeance destructrice contre lui monta en moi et je plantais mes dents dans sa chair.

Il poussa un hurlement qui réjouit la bête qui avait prit possession de moi. Je sentis qu'on essayait de me tirer en arrière. Je tournais la tête une fraction de seconde avant de lancer mon coude dans la figure de l'importun, ce qui me permis de saisir à temps que c'était Corin qui tentait de me calmer. Je réalisais qu'une fois encore j'avais perdu le contrôle et que je me comportais comme la bête que je ne voulais pas être.

- Chut mon amour.

Je n'avais pas eu consciences des sanglots secs qui m'agitaient avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras pour me consoler.

- Tu n'as rien ? Demandais-je enfin calme.

- Non mon amour, au moment ou tu lui as foncé dessus, j'étais en train de lui endolorir le bras, il aurait fini pas me lâcher. Et toi je vois que finalement tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te défendre.

Je tournais la tête vers l'endroit où il regardait. Le colosse qui m'avait ceinturée un peu plus tôt était assis à même le sol où je l'avais laissée, une expression hébété sur la face. Son comparse quant à lui s'était enfuit aussitôt que le l'avait lâché.

Corin me serra soudain bien fort dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi Olivia, dit-il douloureusement.

- Moi aussi, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'il t'arrive malheur, à l'idée de te perdre j'ai perdu les pédales.

- Chute il ne me serrait rien arrivé je suis un solda aguerri, ne l'oublie pas je suis en mesure de me protéger et de te protéger Olivia, dit-il avec force, c'est à moi d'assurer ta sécurité et tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, si je puis dire, je te protégerais.

Je l'embrassais heureuse que tout se soit bien terminé.

- J'ai de plus en plus soif, dis-je en le lâchant.

- Rentrons vite, nous irons ensuite parler à Aro, cette attaque ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Nous reprîmes notre chemin en courant.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'était prémédité, lui dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui te le fait croire ?

- Le vampire ne m'a pas attaqué, il s'est contenté de m'immobiliser.

- Cela peut s'expliquer par ton don, personne ne peut te faire de mal.

- Cela ne m'aurait pas interpellée s'il n'avait pas mis tout en œuvre pour ne pas me regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il connaissait mon don.

- C'est étrange en effet, l'immortel qui s'est jeté sur moi par-contre, cherchait à me tuer, il ne pouvait pas être plus claire, il a essayé de me démembrer tout de suite.

Je frissonnais intérieurement de l'entendre discourir comme cela de son « presque » meurtre.

Je reléguais toutefois mes émotions au second plan, de plus en plus préoccupé par ma soif grandissante.

Je grimaçais et avalais le venin qui envahissait ma bouche pour apaiser la brulure. Nous n'étions plus très loin. J'apercevais les rempares de la cité, malheureusement avec elle vint les bruits des badauds occupés dans leurs taches quotidiennes. Des relents de légumes et d'épice que j'avais trouvée appétissant deux jours plus tôt, me firent retrousser le nez de dégout, mais au-delà me parvenais le fumé délicat du sang chaud courant dans leurs veines, je n'entendais pas encore le bruit des cœurs battant, mais je pouvais les flairer.

Je compris vite quand mes muscles se tendirent que je courrais à la catastrophe si je continuais à humer le vent qui charriait cette merveilleuse odeur. Je retins ma respiration et accélérais encore l'allure.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant le mur d'enceinte derrière le château. Corin poussa sur une pierre et une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, on se serait cru dans un nouvel épisode d'Indiana Jones.

Quand la porte se referma sur nous j'inspirais prudemment.

- Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais jaillir au marché, toutes dents dehors, dis-je maussade de constater que je n'avais pas de contrôle.

- Je suis fière de toi, tu te contrôles merveilleusement bien, je suis sûr que j'ai plus de mal que toi et j'ai plus de deux cents cinquante ans. C'est comme si tu mangeais une tablette de chocolat, ont t'en met une autre dessous le nez, elle ne te fait pas envie tout de suite, mais si tu manges un carré, tu seras toujours tenté de manger la tablette qu'on te propose.

C'était vrai que tous c'est humain devait être appétissant pour le jeune homme, j'avais tendance à oublier qu'il s'était restreint à un régime moins rassasiant, depuis peut et pour moi qui plus est.

Je passais mon bras sous le sien, la main sur la gorge.

- Comment allons-nous nous nourrir ? Demandais-je.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et dit :

- Tu verras que Gianna Heidi et moi avons beaucoup travaillés pendant ta transformation.

Je le suivis encore plus intriguée par tant de mystère. Nous parcourions les couloirs ne croisant personne, mais je notais tout de même que le château que j'avais toujours trouvé silencieux, raisonnait à présent des bruits des autres vampires.

Mon ouï ultra fine me permettait d'entendre les combats qui se déroulaient dans les salles d'entraînements ainsi que les télés allumées à des endroits différents du château, sans oublier les rires et grognements que la cohabitation de tant de monde engendraient forcement.

- Tu es bien silencieuse, me dit Corin.

- Je n'avais jamais remarquée qu'il y avait autant de bruits dans le château.

- Il est vrai que pour tes faibles oreilles humaines, il devait paraitre silencieux.

- Oui je n'entendais rien de ma chambre et même quand je me déplaçais dans les couloirs, d'ailleurs une chose m'a toujours intriguée, j'y ai rarement croisée de vampires.

- C'est normal, tu les rends nerveux.

- Ils m'ont pourtant l'air parfaitement détendu en général, répliquais-je vexé.

- Ne te vexe pas, quand tu n'es plus en leurs présences ils se demandent ce que tu as qui les rend si doux avec toi, cela les rends nerveux, mais rassure toi dès que tu apparais, ils sont doux comme des agneaux.

- Cela ne les empêche pas de se terrer comme des rats, dis-je boudeuse.

- Ho ! Toi tu es bien maussades d'un coup, fit remarquer Corin.

- J'ai soif, dis-je.

- Nous y somme.

Nous nous étions arrêtés devant la porte de la cuisine où Gianna et moi prenions nos repas.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Viens Gianna n'est pas là.

Il me tira vers la porte et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce. Rien n'avais changé si ce n'est, les détailles qui me sautait toujours aux yeux maintenant et l'odeur qui n'était plus appétissante.

Il sortie son téléphone portable de sa poche, fit un numéro puis raccrocha sans rien dire. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Heidi ouvrait la porte, deux gigantesques verres en plastique blanc dans les mains. Ils étaient fermés hermétiquement, si j'en jugeais par l'absence d'odeurs. Des deux couvercles dépassaient des pailles surmontées toutes deux d'un bouchon.

- Le repas de madame et avancée, dit Heidi en jouant les serveuses.

Elle me tendit un des verres que je pris par réflexe.

- Tu joues les serveuses, râlais-je toujours maussade.

- Ha ! Bois, cela ira mieux ensuite, conseilla-t-elle, nullement démontée par mon ton.

Je m'exécutais aussitôt. J'en aurais gémi de plaisir si Heidi ne s'était pas trouvée avec nous.

Quand je fus à nouveau moi-même, détendu et souriante, elle expliqua :

- C'est moi comme tu le sais qui m'occupe du ravitaillement de tous ici, le fait que vous ayez décidé Corin et toi de vous nourrir différemment n'entre pas en considération, c'est moi qui ravitaille, répéta-t-elle.

Corin souriait, comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais, je compris quand la jeune femme reprit :

- Cette hurluberlu de bas étage a cru qu'il pouvait faire ses petites affaires dans mon dos, dit-elle indignée.

- Heidi, expliqua Corin suave, n'a pas l'âme guerrière, pour être précis elle est incapable de se battre. Heureusement qu'elle a le don de transformer ses adversaires en amoureux transit, sinon elle serait morte depuis longtemps. Les maîtres ont décrétés qu'elle ne s'occuperait que du ravitaillement ce qu'elle fait avec beaucoup d'efficacités. Elle prend tellement à cœur sa tâche que si par malheur un vampire de Volterra ou de passage venait à se nourrir en dehors des proies choisis par cette jeune péronnelle, il lui en cuirait sévèrement.

- Exactement ! J'ai eu vent de ses manigances à deux sous avec cette écervelée de Gianna, il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César et à Heidi ce qui est à Heidi, je m'occupe de **tout** le ravitaillement, martela-t-elle au cas où je n'avais pas compris.

Je m'attaquais au deuxième verre.

- Cela ne me dit pas comment vous vous procurez du sang frais sans vider Gianna du sien.

- Il faut avouer qu'Heidi est un génie dans la matière, Gianna et moi réfléchissions à une solution qui aurait pu te convenir. Tu n'avais jamais goûtée de sang frais nous pensions que les dons de sang obtenu dans les hôpitaux aurait pu te convenir, je m'y serais habitué aussi. Cette solution était simple le sang s'achète. Puis Heidi a fait irruption toutes griffes dehors en nous insultant au passage, mais cela valait la peine de supporter son mauvais caractère je dois l'avouer, puisqu'elle a trouvé une solution qui nous conviendrait à toi comme à moi. Et puis ne perdons pas de vu que Gianna aussi deviendra un vampire et elle refuse également de tuer.

Je vis Heidi faire une grimace, pour elle il était tellement naturel de s'abreuver directement à la source qu'elle ne pouvait pas envisager de se nourrir autrement et je ne lui reprochais pas. La belle lueur blanche dans ses yeux prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise, elle n'allait pas contre sa nature, elle ne se posait pas plus de questions que cela.

- Et alors cette solution est… ?

- Te souviens-tu de notre conversation sur les illuminés, comme tu les appelais, qui veulent devenir des vampires et qui prolifèrent sur le net ?

J'avais un vague souvenir de cette conversation, mais je ne me souvenais pas des détailles, comme un souvenir qui remontait trop loin dans l'enfance. Je commençais à oublier. Cette pensée me terrorisait, heureusement j'avais tenu ces derniers mois un journal relatant les faits de ma vie que je ne voulais pas oublier.

- Vaguement, dis-je en haussant les épaules comme si cette perte de ma mémoire humaine n'avait pas plus d'importance que cela à mes yeux.

- Ce n'est rien, me rassura Corin, nous en passons tous par là.

Il n'avait pas été dupe, j'étais très attachée à mes souvenirs et il le savait très bien. Je voulais qu'il reste encré dans cette vie comme dans l'autre.

- Donc, reprit-il, Heidi a eu l'idée de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient.

J'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur ils n'allaient quand même pas transformer des humains contre un peu de sang ! C'était de la folie !

- Pardon ? Vous voulez faire quoi ?

Corin se mit à rire devant ma mine défaite et m'embrassa le bout du nez.

- Pas au sans propre, disons que nous leur faisons croire que nous sommes une communauté de vampire, qui vivons caché dans un château.

Le levais les yeux en l'air.

- C'est ce que nous sommes ! M'exclamais-je.

- Oui, mais eux croirons que nous sommes des illuminés, ils ont beau prôner le vampirisme sur leur site internet, ils n'y croient pas une seconde. Nous leur donnons matière pour vivre leur culte et il nous donne le sang dont nous avons besoin en temps et en heures.

- Et vous n'avez pas peur qu'il découvre le poteau rose ?

- Non, répondit Heidi en se perchant sur la table d'un mouvement gracieux, mon pouvoir marche encore mieux sur les humains que sur les vampires, quand ils sortiront délester d'un peu de sang, ils se souviendront à peine de ce qu'ils ont fait. Et puis si le besoin s'en fait sentir nous avons des vampires qui détiennent des pouvoirs forts utiles pour notre petit commerce, sourit-elle en battant de ses sublimes jambes dans le vide.

- Et Aro est d'accord avec ça ? Demandais-je l'air d'en douter.

- Je lui ai demandé en personne, dit la jeune femme, il est d'accord dans la mesure où nous sommes prudent. Comme tu le sais les humains ne doivent pas connaitre notre existence.

Oui j'étais bien placée pour le savoir et j'imaginais sans mal ce qu'il adviendrait si un seul de ces humains venait à apprendre notre existence, Aro les feraient exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Je connaissais trop bien son obsession, légitime, de l'anonymat. Tout au long de la lecture de son journal cette idée avait dirigée toutes ses actions, bonnes comme mauvaises.

Je devais avouer que l'idée d'Heidi était ingénieuse, se nourrir de ceux qui voulaient devenir eux-mêmes des immortels avait un autre avantage, celui de garder un œil sur leurs agissements. Des fanatiques de cet acabit pouvaient nous nuire à fouiner partout.

- Bravo l'idée est astucieuse, dis-je admirative.

- Je te passe les détails, tout est mis en place. J'ai créée un site internet pour attirer les humains, acheté un local médicale pour les prélèvements, seule contrainte pour vous, l'heure. Vous devrez vous nourrir aux même heures et ensemble.

Corin m'adressa un sourire complice. Passer encore plus de temps ensemble n'était pas un problème, loin de là !

Nous étions occupés à nous contempler tous deux, mais je voyais quand même du coin de l'œil Heidi froncer les sourcils en me jaugeant.

- Qui a-t-il ? Lui demandais-je.

- Olivia, l'immortalité te va comme un gant, mais dis moi qu'est-il arrivé à tes vêtements ?

Je baissais les yeux et constatais en effet qu'il ne restait que des lambeaux de mes vêtements heureusement ils couvraient l'essentiel. Maintenant que les problèmes de ravitaillement avaient été réglés nous allions devoir nous entretenir avec Aro à propos de l'agression dont nous avions été victime.

- Ha oui, nous avons été agressés par deux malabars que je ne connaissais pas et toi ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Corin.

- Non, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcille, donnant à son beau visage une expression soucieuse. Ils ne sont pas de Volterra, c'était surement des nomades.

Heidi réagit à la nouvelle de façon inattendue, elle m'attrapa par les épaules.

- Tu n'as rien ? Elle avait l'air affolé.

Elle m'inspecta des pieds à la tête, se faisant elle me fixa dans les yeux et bien sûr je me perdais dans leurs profondeurs.

Heidi avait une belle âme lumineuse blanche et pourpre, son noyau était sombre, mais pas très important. Je commençais à m'habituer doucement aux sensations que me procurais l'essence des âmes et le fait que la soif n'obscurcirait plus mon esprit me permettait de garder un certain contrôle sur mes émotions, de les dissocier un tant soit peu de celle d'Heidi.

La sphère sombre d'Heidi était essentiellement dû aux victimes qu'elle avait tué. Je pris le temps de la réflexion, Corin avait décidé de se nourrir autrement, il n'était donc pas bête de lui ôter le poids de ses meurtres. Mais Heidi quant à elle ne comptait pas changer de vie, elle ne considérait même pas ces meurtre pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Je devais être prudente, manipuler les âmes sans en parler à leurs propriétaires pouvait avoir des conséquences que je n'appréhendais pas encore. Je n'avais pas envisagée de faire plus de mal encore que de bien, mais c'était possible. Si je débarrassais Heidi de son côté sombre peut-être souffrirait-elle de se nourrir à nouveau d'humains, une telle décision ne pouvait venir que de la jeune femme elle-même.

Je me concentrais pour reprendre pied, jusqu'à maintenant cela se faisait après la disparition de la sphère noire, sans que j'aie besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, mais rien ne se produisait. Puis j'eus une intuition.

Heidi me tenait par les épaules, je tenais Corin par les avant bras et le colosse par le cou au moment ou j'avais plongée dans leurs âmes. Il était donc possible que le contact soit indispensable. Je n'avais fait qu'apercevoir la lueur dans les yeux d'Heidi, un peu plus tôt. Avant qu'elle ne m'attrape les épaules rien ne s'était passé.

J'attrapais ses mains crispées sur mes épaules et m'éloignais d'elle immédiatement.

- Il va falloir que tout le monde apprennes à garder leurs mains dans leurs poches, soupirais-je.

- C'était quoi ces illuminations ? Demanda Heidi.

- C'est compliqué à expliquer, je ne pourrais même pas d'ailleurs, répondit mon ange déchut.

Je repris mon souffle moins ébranlée que les précédentes fois, mais pas tout à fait à l'aise non plus.

- Je vais prévenir Aro de votre arrivée, aller vous changer vous n'êtes pas décent, nous dis Heidi sans plus chercher à comprendre.

Corin me prit dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux.

- Ca va ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas je m'y habituerais, ça va déjà mieux, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre comment cela marche et surtout ce que cela implique, mais ce n'est pas le moment nous devons nous entretenir avec Aro impérativement, l'attaque de toute à l'heure a été perpétré contre nous, j'en suis sur et il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde au courant de mon don. C'est louche.

- Allons-y.

Nous étions debout dans le bureau d'Aro, il était assis songeur. Nous n'avions pas pris la peine de lui raconter la situation nous contentant d'un contacte bref.

Depuis il n'avait pas décroché un mot.

- En effet peu de personnes sont au courant de ton don Olivia, ce qui est très gênant, cela ne laisse pas beaucoup de place au doute.

Il avait une petite idée de qui pouvait être derrière tous cela et je commençais à entrevoir moi aussi une possibilité.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci encore une fois pour vos commentaire et bon weekend de pâque.

Bonne lecture !!!

Je sirotais une énième poche de sang, je n'en faisais plus le compte, depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux ma soif ne tarissait pas. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, installée en tailleur sur la courtepointe du lit de Corin le menton dans la main, je fixais le mur opposé comme si je pouvais y trouver des réponses à mes questions ou plus exactement, des solutions à mes ennuis. J'avais dans l'idée que rien n'était terminé que cela ne faisait que commencer.

Corin et moi avions fait le point des événements et nous nous étions accordés pour dire que la seule personne susceptible de me vouloir des ennuis était Caïus.

Il m'évitait comme la peste depuis mon arrivée à Volterra et s'était montré virulent quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que se trouver en ma présence. Notamment lors des deux assemblés ou j'avais compté parmi les vampires.

J'imaginais sans mal sa réaction quand Aro lui avait fait par de ma transformation et surtout de mon don. D'après moi il aurait été bien plus facile pour lui de m'éliminer quand j'étais encore une faible humaine même en prenant compte de cette curieuse emprise que j'avais sur eux. Après tout, Caïus comptait parmi les vampires les plus anciens et par conséquent les plus puissants, je doutais qu'une simple humaine puisse lui résister quel que soit son don. Cependant, il avait eu plusieurs semaines pour mettre sur pied un plan visant à me faire manger les pissenlits par la racine et pourtant rien ne s'étais produit avant aujourd'hui.

Le plus curieux dans tout cela et Corin avait grondé comme un fauve à cette pensée, c'était que je comprenais Caïus. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre conscience de toute la portée de mon don jusque là. Je ne savais même pas en quoi il consistait exactement, mais les yeux de tous les vampires que je croisais qui s'allumaient comme des phares de voiture dans la nuit m'obligeaient à me poser des questions.

Corin se sentait libéré de la noirceur de son âme, il me l'avait confié, ajoutant que tant qu'elle n'avait pas disparut, il n'avait pas eu pleinement conscient du poids de ses meurtres sur celle-ci. Les vampires semblaient cohabiter avec cette noirceur comme si elle était le tribu de l'immortalité.

J'avais appris par Aro que les vampires en général se croyaient dépourvu d'âme. Je ne comprenais pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion. Si l'humain le plus cruel, les psychopathes, les dictateurs avaient une âme alors pourquoi les vampires en seraient-ils dénués ?

La question ne se posait plus à mes yeux, puisque j'étais celle qui avait le don de voir, de toucher et de débarrasser de sa noirceur les âmes. Je ressentais l'âme de chaque vampire du château, même maintenant assise seul, je les sentais autour de moi. Je ne pouvais bien sûr pas les localiser ou même dire quel vampire était dans les murs, mais je les sentais comme une énergie, une force, de la chaleur qui gravitait autour de moi en permanence, courant sur ma peau dans mes cheveux sur la paume de mes mains.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de voir celle des humains, je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion et elle ne se présenterait pas de sitôt si on prenait en compte le nombre de poche de sang que je liquidais dans une journée.

Dépité j'attrapais le deuxième verre XXL et repartis dans mes pensées tout en sirotant.

Les possibilités de mon don étaient terrifiantes. J'avais bien conscience qu'utilisé a mauvais escient il pouvait nuire aux immortels. Comment avais-je pu développer un tel don ? A moi seule je pouvais renverser la théorie qui disait que nous développions notre caractéristique humaine la plus marqué une fois immortel.

J'avais été une humaine banal sans grand talent ni particularité, constamment plongée dans de vieux livres poussiéreux qui n'intéressaient plus que moi.

Désormais Aro me regarder avec des yeux nouveaux, depuis qu'il avait compris les implications d'un tel don, bien avant moi bien entendu ! Sa perplexité face à moi s'était mué en une espèce de respect teinté de déférence, un peu comme celle qu'on accordait à un prêtre ou à un chamane.

D'après moi mes épaules venaient de s'alourdir d'une sacrée charge ! De toute façon je refusais que quiconque me touche et j'évitais de fixer leurs yeux, de peur d'être tenté de m'y noyer, pour me vautrer dans un monde de lumière coloré et de sensations. Je devais choisir une conduite et la suivre.

Pour le moment c'était de ne rien faire sans en avoir parlé au préalable au propriétaire de l'âme à manipuler. Je devais respecter le libre abrite de chacun. Et puis qui me disait que c'était une bonne chose. Que cela changeait-il exactement ?

Corin était le seul à pouvoir partager son ressenti, mais il n'avait pas l'âme la plus noire, au contraire elle était belle lumineuse et sa noirceur n'avait été due qu'aux victimes qui lui avaient servie de repas. Au moment de la manipulation il avait déjà choisi de se nourrir d'une autre façon qu'en tuant ses proies. Quel impacte cela aurait-il sur une personne comme Jane ou Alec ? Des personnes qui se vautraient dans la cruauté ? Cela servirait-il même à quelque chose ?

Peut être que cela les laveraient de leurs meurtres pour leur permettre de continuer de plus belle, comme le paroissien qui venait se confesser après avoir pêché et fort de ce soulagement revenait la semaine suivante pour les mêmes pêchés, puisque dieu pardonnait toujours.

Bon peut-être exagérais-je, mais cela n'était pas sans fondement je ne savais pas trop où je mettais les pieds et la seule façon d'en avoir le cœur net était de tester ce don et je m'y refusais pour le moment. Je ne pouvais pas jouer avec l'âme des gens en toute impunité.

Quand a Caïus je comprenais ses craintes. Il craignait simplement que je ne face ce que lui aurait fait si un tel pouvoir était tombé dans ses mains. Il était bien évidemment conscient que je pouvais agir comme bon me semblais et que personne n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Je pouvais bien choisir de rendre tous les vampires de Volterra doux comme des agneaux et fini les soldats cruels et menaçants, enfin en théorie, je doutais qu'un pouvoir aussi absolu exista, mais j'étais sûr que Caïus en avait tiré de telle conclusions, il n'était pas près à regarder son monde basculer de manière aussi radical.

Si j'avais été encore humaine le mal de tête n'aurait pas été bien loin, en soupirant je me levais et décidais de faire un tour. Me terrer dans la chambre de mon apollon n'était pas une solution à mes problèmes.

Je parcourue les couloirs en courant le vent soulevant mes cheveux détaché, la sensation était grisante. Je comprenais pourquoi les vampires aimaient tant courir. Je passais une porte à toute vitesse et m'arrêtais au milieu de la pièce inconnue en riant gagné par le sentiment de liberté que me faisait ressentir la course.

- Exaltant, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant, j'aurais sursauté surprise de trouver quelqu'un derrière mon dos, mais mes sens de vampire m'avaient prévenu qu'un immortel se trouvait dans la pièce, mon odorat me donna même le nom de cette personne.

- Bonjour Félix.

Je fis un tour rapide de la pièce, c'était une salle de musique, je doutais que Félix aie l'âme musicale.

- Tu joues d'un instrument ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, je ne suis pas taillé pour ça.

- Je te l'accorde.

- Comment va Gianna ? Lui demandais-je me rappelant notre dernière rencontre.

- Elle se sent seule, je lui aie appris ta transformation, tu lui manques je suppose. Tu es magnifique je dois dire.

- Merci.

Il avait un drôle de comportement, comme si je n'étais plus la même. Il ne se moquait pas de moi comme à son habitude, il se contentait de me regarder fixement les yeux légèrement plissé. Puis je compris, il m'évaluait.

- Il y a un problème ? Il commençait à me rendre nerveuse et sa posture réveillait mes instincts, j'étais tentée de m'accroupir pour riposter en cas d'attaque, bien sur je savais qu'il ne pouvait me toucher, mais c'était instinctif.

- Non, pourquoi ? Demanda Félix.

- Tu me regardes d'une étrange façon.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en se redressant et en souriant faisant redescendre la pression. Je ne voulais pas te rendre nerveuse, c'est à cause du bruit qui cour à ton sujet.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, là où scintillait une lueur coloré. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se dire à mon sujet ?

- Quel bruit ?

- Tu aurais un don très particulier, qui met tout le monde mal à l'aise, tu es le sujet de discutions principals aujourd'hui.

- Ho non ce n'est pas vrai, gémis-je, vous n'allez pas vous mettre à me scruter comme une bête de foire dans l'attente d'un tour de magie quand même.

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment faisant tressauter le piano que touchaient ses genoux. Il s'approchât de moi dans l'intention de me donner l'accolade, je fis un pas de côté gracieux pour l'esquiver.

- Je préfère éviter les contacts.

Il était resté interdit devant mon geste, figé la main en l'air, il la reposa doucement sur son flan méfiant.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est compliqué à expliquer. Mais crois-moi sur parole tu n'apprécierais pas plus que moi.

Je ne tenais pas à ce que tout le monde rase les murs en me voyant, de peur que je ne m'introduise en eux donnant un coup de tourne vice par si, un autre par là comme dans un moteur encrassé. A présent il affichait un masque d'impassibilité.

- Très bien comme tu veux, pas de contact.

- Merci, bon je te laisse, dis-je pour me sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Je dois aller voir Aro.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Non ! He…pas la peine, tempêtais-je.

Il m'observait toujours yeux plissés, plus suspicieux que jamais.

- Tu ne pourras pas nous cacher ton don longtemps, fini-t-il par dire de nouveau souriant, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire et que tu le caches parce que tu as honte.

- Tu m'as percé à jour bravo, m'esclaffais-je à mon tour.

Il leva la main une nouvelle fois pour taper mon épaule et je l'esquivais encore.

- Oups désolé, j'avais oublié, pas de contact, dit-il malicieux.

Je lui tournais le dos et repartie comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses, en quelque sorte c'était le cas, le démon en tout cas ! Il allait mettre un point d'honneur à raconter à tous que je cache quelque chose d'important et tout le monde voudraient tenter de me toucher rien que pour voir ce qui se produirait dans ce cas là. Je me voyais déjà esquivant un vampire a tous les tournant, m'approchant à petits pas dans l'attente qu'un de ces démons m'attrape.

- Et crotte !!!

- Entre, lumineusa.

Je pénétrais dans l'entre d'Aro, je voulais lui parler sans la présence protectrice de mon ange déchut.

- Pourquoi m'appeler ainsi ? Lui demandais-je perplexe.

- Cela veut dire la lumineuse, c'est ce que tu es lumineuse.

Je ne relevais pas et attaquais sans préambules :

- Des rumeurs dérangeantes cours sur moi.

Je m'étais mise à faire les cent pas devant l'imposant bureau, si vite que j'aurais surement disparut aux yeux d'un humain. Je me sentais agité et déstabilisé. J'étais bien conscience que mon statu de nouveau né expliquait en partie mes nerfs à vif, bien que le fait de faire l'objet d'un attenta et toutes les bizarreries autour de moi n'arrangeait rien. Je me sentais au bord du précipice prête à craquer et Aro le comprit, car sa voix en général voilée claqua comme un fouet :

- Cesse de t'agiter et assis toi !

Je m'exécutais un millième de seconde plus tard et posais sagement mes mains sur mes genoux, toute tension oublié.

- J'ai eu vent en effet des bruits de couloir te concernant. Tu les as toujours intrigués et ils le sont encore plus maintenant, tu caches quelque chose et ils veulent le découvrirai tu ne peux décemment pas le leur reprocher.

Je poussais un soupir agacé, mais il avait raison j'étais pour eux l'attraction qui les sortaient de plusieurs siècles d'ennuis, je ne pouvais pas le leur en vouloir, ce qui ne m'empêchais pas de ronchonner.

- Pourquoi cacher ton don Olivia ? Il est certes peu commun, mais ne le sommes-nous pas tous un peu ?

- Caïus a tenté de me tuer à cause de ce don, je ne suis pas assez naïve pour croire qu'il ne se trouvera pas un vampire à Volterra pour l'aider à y parvenir.

C'était la première fois que j'accusais ouvertement Caïus, mais je savais qu'Aro avait déjà fait le rapprochement entre mon attenta et son vieil ami.

- Ha Caïus, soupira-t-il et me dévisagea froidement, j'ai moi-même envisagé de contourner ton emprise par un moyen quelconque, malgré toute…l'affection que je te porte, après-tout personne n'est infaillible Olivia. Et Caïus, comme tu peux l'imaginer, était plus que disponible à l'exécution d'un tel projet.

Je restais bouche bée, enfin façon de parler, je me figais soudain méfiante.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je calmement. Calme que j'étais loin de ressentir, il y avait certain avantage à être un vampire, notamment celui de cacher les sentiments les plus déchainer sous un masque de froideur.

- Comme tu en as fait la conclusion seule ton don pourrait nuire à la majorité des immortels si tu décidais de l'utiliser d'une façon peut judicieuse. Mais les choses sont bien faites, sourie-t-il, puisque un tel pouvoir est tombé dans tes mains intègres. Il m'aurait été bien difficile de prendre la décision de ton exécution. Et c'est ce que j'ai expliqué à Caïus quand nous avons abordé la question. Quant à Marcus il s'en remet à ma décision. Il s'avert qu'il t'apprécie tout particulièrement.

Non en effet je n'avais pas l'intention d'abuser, mais je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir pour me défendre, comme sur le malabar dans les champs. J'étais un peu déstabilisé parce que je venais d'entendre certes Aro restait un chef, un roi régnant sur une espèce entière et il ne pouvait pas donner dans le sentimentalisme, mais savoir qu'il avait envisagé ma mort m'ébranlais quelque peu.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la première fois, il avait faillit y arriver le jour de mon arrivée, ensuite la question avait été soulevé et je ne devais mon sursit a ce moment-là qu'à mon étrange don qui opérait déjà, puis Caïus, sans oublier que la transformation n'étant pas sans risque, je n'avais pas été à l'abri d'une énième presque mort même dans les bras de Corin. Si je faisais le point depuis mon arrivéé, une épée de Damoclès était suspendu au-dessus de ma tête et elle était tenu par Caïus en ce moment-même.

- Qu'allez-vous faire concernant Caïus ?

Je ne voulais pas passer ma vie à regarder par déçu mon épaule.

- Il est en mission pour une durée indéterminée, ne te fait pas de souci il ne t'importunera plus, me rassura-t-il de nouveau affable.

Mais je ne m'y trompais pas, je devinais, que Caïus avait été éloigné de Volterra sciemment par Aro et sans doute Marcus, contre sa volonté. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour moi je soupçonnais Caïus d'être particulièrement rancunier.

- En ce qui concerne le clan, fait comme bon te semble.

Bien voyons, pour une fois j'aurais bien aimé recevoir un ordre ce qui m'aurait évité de prendre seule des décisions que je pourrais regretter. Je pris congé, il n'y avait plus rien à dire et repartie avec l'intention de me terrer dans la chambre de mon amoureux et de l'attendre vautré dans ses draps qui portaient encore son odeur.

C'était compté sans cette commère de Félix. Je n'avais pas encore passé le premier tournant que je sentis l'odeur de Jane et Alec, je ne les entendais pas, mais je savais qu'ils se trouvaient tout proche. Je pris le parti de marcher à vitesse humaine pour ne pas être surprise au détour d'un couloir.

Plus je m'approchais de la fin du couloir plus leur odeur était forte, il devait être tapis à l'angle du mur.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demandais-je innocemment.

Je n'entendis que le rire carillonnant de Jane et le soupire d'Alec.

- Nous t'attendions, me dit ce dernier enfin visible.

- Hum ?

- Désolé, s'excusa Jane, mais Félix nous a soudoyé pour te soutirer des informations.

- Tu m'en diras tant !

Je soupirais et décider de lever le voile pour ma tranquillité et celle de Corin, mais il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, j'allais leurs faires la frayeur de leur vie. Je les attrapais chacun par un bras, Alec tenta de se dégager, mais j'étais bien plus forte que lui. Quant à Jane elle semblait confiante. Je fixais ses yeux qui n'étaient plus rouges et basculais, mes mains étincelèrent et je vis du coin de l'œil les yeux d'Alec s'écarquiller sous la surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Je rentrais en contact avec l'âme de Jane sans la toucher toutefois, je ne voulais que la regarder et leurs donner à tout deux une bonne leçon.

Je fus surprise, je m'attendais à bien plus de noirceur. J'avais imaginé que cette enveloppe de poupée délicate et fragile abritait l'âme la plus noire. A la place d'une sphère noire de la taille de Pluton je trouvais, certes un noyau très important, mais qui ne surpassait pas son essence lumineuse violette, bleu et rose.

En l'effleurant je compris qu'il s'agissait en grande partie de l'amour qu'elle portait à Alec. Avant de pouvoir investir plus avant les sentiments de Jane, je me détournais de son âme. Je n'avais pas été autorisé à la toucher et je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne cette intrusion forcée comme un viol. Je les libérais de mon emprise et regardais, avec eux les résidus rayonnant s'attarder sur mes doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? S'écria Alec inquiet devant l'expression de stupeur de Jane.

- Rien, je vais bien, répondit celle-ci en posant la main à plat sur son torse pour le rassurer.

Quel rapport entretenait-il tous les deux exactement ? J'étais curieuse, j'avais d'abord crut que leur rapporte étaient fraternel, idée surement inspiré par leur ressemblance et leur jeunesse apparente, bien qu'ils soient tous les deux bien plus âgés que mon grand-père.

Toutefois, En touchant l'âme de Jane c'était son amour pour Alec qui m'avait saisi en premier lieu. Pas un amour fraternel, mais bien l'amour avec un grand A que partageaient deux êtres, passionnés l'un par l'autre. En étaient-ils conscient ? Ou ce sentiment languissait-il de ne pas être partagé ? Finalement Jane pouvait bien être cruelle et sans pitié, elle était aussi capable du plus pure des amours, cette découverte me déstabilisa et je la regardais d'un œil neuf.

Nous nous fixions du regard toute deux. Elle, tentant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, moi tachant de comprendre ce que cacher cette belle enfant cruelle.

- C'était étrange, me dit-elle, j'avais l'impression de t'étreindre à l'intérieur de moi.

Comme pour Corin c'est ce sentiment qu'elle gardait après mon intrusion, mais au contraire de lui je n'avais pas délivré la jeune fille du poids de ses crimes.

- Je sais ce que tu as ressenti, pour moi c'est différent j'ai l'impression de pénétrer en toi, par l'intermédiaire de tes yeux.

Je pris une grande inspiration et leur expliquais en quoi consistait mon don, bien consciente que dans moins d'une heure tout le monde dans le château seraient ce que je suis devenue. Une sorte de chamane de pacotille qui pouvait les absoudre de leurs pêchés, beurk !

A présent il m'observait tout deux les yeux légèrement plissés par la méfiance, comme Félix un peu plus tôt.

- Bon voilà, vous savez tout, je vous laisse.

Je m'esquivais sans plus attendre pour aller m'isoler dans la chambre de Corin priant pour ne croiser personne.

J'entrais en courant d'air et me jetais sur le lit la face contre le matelas et inspirais à fond l'odeur de mon apollon pour me calmer. Je sentais que toute la tension accumulée bouillonnait comme du magma en fusion prêt à détruire tout sur son passage si je le laissais exploser.

Frustré, je levais la tête, nez plissé pour apercevoir ce qui m'empêchais de reniflé l'odeur enivrante qui m'aurait permis de relativiser un peu à défaut de me calmer complètement.

Je me levais en apercevant sous moi un bout d'étoffe satiné, c'était de ce bout de tissu que provenait l'odeur de murier que je venais de respirer a plein poumons. En me redressant pour le dégager, j'aperçus un bout de papier caché sous mon ventre. Je m'en saisis et lus : « Lumineusa chaque membre de Volterra porte une cape».

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais je savais qu'Aro l'avait écrit. D'une part il était le seul à m'appeler ainsi et je reconnaissais son écriture, c'était avec elle que tout avait commencé je ne pouvais pas l'oublier.

Je m'emparais de la cape et restais interdite, celle des chefs Volturi étaient noires et leur gardes proche portait des capes grises anthracite. J'avais remarqué que plus le grade était important plus la couleur de la cape était foncée. Les simples gardes et nouveau arrivés portaient l'uniforme gris très clair, certainement pas ivoire.

La mienne n'était pas entièrement ivoire, un liserai argenté ornait les contours du vêtement. L'étoffe était douce sous mes doigts, je reniflais, habitude que j'avais pris depuis que j'étais immortelle, encore cette odeur de murier, cela devait être de la soie, cela expliquait l'odeur végétale. Tous les vêtements que je portais jusqu'aux draps des lits, portaient des traces chimiques des produits de teinte et des fixateurs de couleur.

Je la passais sur mes épaules et la fermais à l'aide des cordons argentés prévu à cet effet, puis allais me mirer dans le miroir à pied qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain de Corin.

Je devais dire que l'ivoire rehaussait la perfection de mes trais et le rouge de mes yeux cette dernière constatation me fit grimacer. Dorénavant les seuls yeux cramoisis que je rencontrerais seraient ceux qui me contemplaient en ce moment même. Autant m'y faire tout de suite.

Je sentis dans l'air que produisit la porte en se refermant sans bruit, l'odeur de mon ange déchut.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il en s'encadrant dans la porte de la salle de bain, dieu parmi les dieux.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, souris-je.

Il portait sa cape elle n'était pas grise anthracite comme Alec ou Jane, mais d'une teinte plus claire.

-Tu sais pourquoi la mienne et de cette couleur ? Lui demandais-je.

Il eut un sourire mystérieux.

- Je te le dirais peut-être si tu me saluts comme il se doit.

Je traversais la pièce à toute allure et le percutais de pleins fouets riant aux éclats. Je savais que je ne lui avais pas fait mal et cela me permis de le renverser sur le tapis moelleux et de le dominer. Je regardais son âme se refléter dans ses pupilles, mes cheveux soyeux formant un rideau bouclé autour de son beau visage, nous coupant du monde extérieur.

Je me penchais sur lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche prise d'un désir trop longtemps inassouvi. Je me tenais à califourchon sur ses hanches, dominantes, exigeante, me délectant du gout de son haleine sur ma langue, de ses lèvres gourmandes sur les miennes. J'avais un besoin impérieux qu'il se fonde en moi et je m'ouvrais pour lui.

Nous roulions sur le tapis tentant de prendre le dessus sur le désir de l'autre, les capes volèrent à travers la pièce, retirée à la hâte. Le reste de nos vêtements suivirent le même chemin et bientôt tout ce qui n'était pas lui, sa peau, son odeur, son contact sur mon épiderme disparu.

Les minutes passèrent sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte, puis les heures. Quand nous émergeâmes enfin de notre bulle de bonheur, deux jours étaient passé comme un claquement de doigts, deux jours que nous nous vautrions sur le tapis. Nous n'avions même pas pris la peine de grimper sur le lit, celui-ci pourtant tout proche, quelle honte !

Corin se mit à rire devant mon expression embarrassée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne nous a cherché, dit-il en me ramenant dans ses bras.

Je cachais mon visage dans son épaule et gémi de honte, ce qui fit redoubler ses rires.

- Mon dieu ils savent tout ce que l'on a fait ces deux derniers jours ! Comment deux jours ont-ils pu passer comme deux heures ?

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte mon amour, me dit Corin en caressant mon épaule nue, ici il n'y a pas de secret, nous en avons tous l'habitude, tu t'y feras aussi très vite. Quant au temps c'est l'impact de l'immortalité sur nos vies. Nos journées ne sont pas rythmées par les contraintes humaines, nous mangeons plus rarement, nous ne dormons pas, nous ne nous soucions plus du calendrier et puis je trouve que c'est une belle façon de passer le temps, ajouta-t-il en embrassant mon épaule.

Je l'enlaçais à nouveau m'enroulant autour de lui comme une liane souple.

- Hum…oui merveilleuse façon en effet…

Je ronronnais, quand il entreprit de partir à la découverte de la moindre parcelle de mon épiderme. Il m'allongea sur le tapis pour avoir un accès facile aux zones les plus sensibles.

Corin me chatouillait le ventre avec sa langue et remonta lentement se délectant de mes gémissements.

C'était merveilleux et à la fois si étrange. Je n'avais aucune expérience humaine dans ce domaine, pourtant j'étais à peu près sûr que personne ne passait deux jours au lit ou sur un tapis, sans interruptions !

Encore un avantage du à ma condition, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre ! Il m'apparue que je n'avais même pas ressentie le besoin de me nourrir.

Je cessais de réfléchir et grogner fort peu élégamment quand Corin souleva mon mollet et le posa sur son épaule, m'emportant dans des tourbillons de plaisir, nos deux âmes enlacées.

Une sonnerie stridente me sortie de ma léthargie. Je me tournais vers Corin qui se leva vivement pour attraper le téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean.

Tendis qu'il répondait je restais allongé sans bouger, abrutie de plaisir et à la fois très alerte, le ton inquiet de sa voix me tira de mes nuages.

- Calme toi, je te la passe, disait-il.

Il revint vivement vers moi et me tendit l'appareil.

- Olivia ? Chuchota une voix essoufflée à l'autre bout.

- Gianna ! Que ce passe-t-il ? Elle n'était pas essoufflée contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, elle sanglotait et haletait en tentant de retenir ses pleurs.

- Je dois te voir tout de suite, je t'en pris viens seule. Elle laissa échapper un gros sanglot bruyant.

Corin secoua la tête véhément, je savais bien que je ne pouvais la voir, j'étais un vampire depuis moins de deux semaines, j'allais n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

- Je ne peux pas te voir et encore moins seule, je ne me contrôlerais pas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Fait moi confiance tu ne m'en feras pas je te le garanti. Viens je t'en pris, hoqueta-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas où elle voulait en venir en affirmant que je ne lui ferais pas de mal, mais je pris le parti de la croire. Et puis son ton suppliant me disait que cette fois, il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une prise de bec avec Félix.

- Je dois me nourrir suffisamment avant, où veux-tu que je te rejoigne ?

- Dans la cuisine où nous prenions nos repas, viens seule, répéta-t-elle puis elle raccrocha avant que je ne puisse répondre.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller et encore moins seule, attaqua Corin sans attendre.

Il avait le regard dur et me saisi le poignet pour que je ne me détourne pas de lui, j'aurais pu lui arracher ma main aisément, mais je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui.

- Tu l'as entendu, que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, elle est mon amie bon sang ! Je baissais le ton et lui caressais la joue, Je vais me nourrir un peu plus que d'habitude, je retiendrais ma respiration et tu ne seras pas trop loin.

Son visage redevint serin.

- Je serais derrière la porte.

- Elle a bien insisté pour que je vienne seule, me renfrognais-je.

- C'est à prendre ou a laisser je reste derrière la porte ou tu n'y vas pas. Si tu l'as tue tu ne te le pardonneras jamais, je serais là pour t'en empêcher au cas où, tempéra-t-il.

Il n'avait pas tors, je ne pouvais courir le risque de tuer mon amie, j'allais devoir la jouer fine, je soupirais vaincu par ses arguments.

- Elle ne saura même pas que je suis là, tu seras la seule à le savoir.

- C'est bon, tu m'accompagnes voir Heidi ?

- Pas la peine.

Il attrapa son portable et comme la dernière fois appuya sur une touche et raccrocha.

Je bu quatre verrer XXL de sang chaud et je me rendis compte à ce moment-là a quel point j'avais soif, je faillis renverser Heidi en sentant l'odeur enivrante, puis enfin rassasié, je me rendis, avec Corin pas loin derrière moi, à la cuisine.

Je perçus les sanglots de Gianna avant même de me trouver dans le même couloir que la cuisine. Elle avait l'air paniqué et désespéré. Qui avait bien pu lui faire du mal pour la maitre dans un état pareil ? Elle si courageuse. J'avais dans l'idée que ce n'était pas une peccadille.

Je reniflais doucement pour tester l'air autour de la cuisine, pas de folie meurtrière à l'horizon je me détendis un peu et continuais d'avancer silencieusement. Je sentais la jeune fille, mais son odeur ne provoquait pas de brulure dans ma gorge.

- Ca va ? Demanda Corin invisible.

- Ca va, elle ne me donne pas soif, répondis-je assai doucement pour que lui seul m'entend.

- Sois prudente tout de même.

- Oui papa !

Il s'esclaffa doucement.

J'ouvris la porte de la cuisine confiante et trouvais Gianna assise parterre, adossé au mur, les genoux relevé de façon à étouffer ses sanglots déchirant.

- Olivia ! Et elle se jeta dans mes bras.


	15. Chapter 15

**Eldarien** : Merci pour tes petits mots il me fonts toujours très plaisir et **bravo** pour ton permis je suis contente pour toi !!

**Lucy :** Merci également pour tes encouragement et je suis vraiment très contente que ma fiction te plaise, encore merci.

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Je la serrais dans mes bras un moment, en retenant ma respiration, étirant le cou pour la soustraire à mes dents meurtrières. Vaine précaution, car je ne ressentais pas le besoin de la mordre. Elle sentait bon, mais sans plus.

- Gianna, qui a-t-il ? Tu m'inquiètes. Je lui frottais le dos pour la calmer, en vain ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

Je la laissais verser toutes les larmes de son corps sur mon tee-shirt propre et patientais.

- Tu dois m'aider Olivia, j'ai tellement peur, balbutia-t-elle.

- Assis toi et raconte moi, je ne comprends absolument rien, on t'a fait du mal ? Quelqu'un t'a-t-il menacé ?

J'avançais des hypothèses pour lui donner le courage de me raconter ce qui la bouleversait autant, cela marcha au-delà de mes espérances. Elle se mit à déverser des flots de paroles incompréhensibles, ponctuées de reniflements, le tout étouffé par le tissu de mon tee-shirt quelle pressait nerveusement contre sa bouche. J'avais beau avoir de super oreille je ne compris qu'un mot : Félix.

J'espérais quand même qu'elle n'avait pas couru le risque de me voir se jeter sur elle pour une querelle d'amoureux.

Je la saisie par les épaules et l'éloignait de moi doucement.

- Gianna ? L'interrompis-je fermement, je ne comprends rien, calme toi, respire et explique-moi ce que cet imbécile de Félix t'a encore fait.

Je la déposais sur un des tabourets qui entouraient le comptoir et allais lui chercher un verre d'eau, que je lui mis d'autorité dans les mains. Elle en but quelques gorgés et soupira :

- Désolé, pour la crise.

- Ce n'est rien, maintenant raconte, l'exhortais-je.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu…Elle s'interrompit brusquement et tourna lentement le regard vers moi.

Nous nous regardions toute deux étonné. Moi, parce que je venais de voir la lueur doré au fond de ses yeux et elle, parce qu'elle faisait enfin attention à ma nouvelle apparence.

- Tu es magnifique, l'immortalité te va très bien, me dit-elle une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

Ainsi je voyais l'âme humaine, je repris contenance et l'encourageais :

- Alors ?

- Félix et moi étions dans la cuisine, quand tu es partie avec Corin, il y a deux semaines, il m'a réconforté en me disant que je ne servirais pas de repas tant qu'il serait encore là pour me protéger, que nous quitterions Volterra s'il le fallait.

- C'est génial, il s'est enfin décidé à s'avouer qu'il t'aime.

- Oui sur le coup j'ai pensé qu'il se moquait de moi, mais il se déclarait avec une telle ferveur tout d'un coup, que je n'aie pu faire autrement que de lui dire moi aussi que je l'aimais aussi, depuis le premier jour où je l'aperçus, revenu de mission, il y a des mois de cela.

Elle s'exprimait la voix chargée d'émotion et elle étrennait son torse comme si cela avait été le jeune homme. J'étais heureuse pour c'est deux là, mais je ne voyais toujours pas pourquoi mon amie se trouvait dans cet état.

- Ou et le problème alors ?

Sa bouche se tordit dans une moue apeurée et les larmes firent leurs grands retours aux coins de ses yeux dorés.

- Cela faisait des mois que je le regardais de loin, que je l'aimais en silence et il fit de même m'avoua-t-il, il s'était mit dans la tête, qu'une relation avec une humaine, ne pouvait qu'être source d'ennuis pour lui, comme pour moi. Et il avait raison, sanglota-t-elle, nous étions sur un petit nuage, enfermé dans une bulle de félicité aveugle. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver.

Je les comprenais plutôt bien Corin et moi venions à peine de sortir de cette bulle justement.

Je fronçais les sourcils, mon cerveau était plus performant, pourtant je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Gianna soit plus claire là, pour le moment ta relation passionnée avec Félix ne me semble pas répréhensible, de quoi as tu si peur ?

Elle me fixait à présent, comme si j'étais la dernière des demeuré et elle accompagna son soupire d'agacement d'un geste que je ne compris pas sur le coup. Elle écarta la veste de tailleur qu'elle portait avec une moue qui voulait dire « regarde ! ».

- Très jolie, dis-je me demandant si elle avait toute sa tête. Certes il y avait une minuscule tâche d'encre au niveau de la poitrine sur son chemisier de soie, mais si petite que je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle l'ait remarqué.

- Non, sous le chemisier ! S'écria-t-elle excédée.

Et je vis. Elle souleva celui-ci et apparu à mes yeux ébahis, son ventre à la peau légèrement tendu par la grossesse. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Je me retournais brusquement, abaissant dans le même geste le chemisier de la jeune fille sur l'objet de ses larmes en entendant la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir à la volée.

- Ce n'est que moi, murmura mon amoureux yeux écarquillé, parfait reflet de ma propre stupéfaction.

- Corin ? S'énerva Gianna, Olivia tu avais promis !

- Désolé, mais je ne suis immortelle que depuis quelques semaines, je tenais à avoir un filet de sécurité au cas où je me serais jetée sur toi.

- Je t'avais dit ne rien risquer !

- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ? Lui demandais-je surprise par son assurance.

Elle pointa le doigt sur son estomac comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Je ne dégage plus une odeur humaine, du moins en partie.

Elle avait raison derrière de faibles effluves mortelles, je distinguais des arômes de quelque chose de plus doux, de sucrée, une odeur de fête foraine, mélange de barbe à papa, de pomme d'amour et de caramels mous.

Corin nous interrompis abruptement.

- Tu as couché avec Félix ! Affirma-t-il incrédule.

Gianna se remit à pleurer. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler et lançais un regard à Corin qui voulait dire « un peu de tact ».

- Je sais ce que tu penses, je suis une irresponsable qui ne peut pas se cacher derrière l'ignorance, cria-t-elle entre deux sanglots, puis elle gémi, nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois !

J'avais le sentiment de me trouver en présence d'une ado, qui se retrouvait enceinte après un unique rapport, pensant qu'une seule fois ne pouvait porter à conséquence. Visiblement cette règle s'appliquait tout autant aux vampires qu'aux humains : il suffit d'une fois.

- Gianna tient l'accueil du château, mais pas seulement. Elle a été chargée par les maîtres, des archives. Ils y entreposent toutes les informations sur le monde mystique. Les maîtres n'écartent l'existence d'aucun être, qu'elle ait été avéré ou non. Tu serais surprise de savoir que nous ne sommes pas les seuls monstres à peupler ce monde. Le dernier dossier archivé concernait les hybrides, mi-humains, mi-vampires.

Je me souvenais en effet vaguement de l'histoire des Cullen, que m'avait racontés Aro. Il était question d'un bébé qui avait mis toute la communauté vampirique en émoi.

- Cette idée ne m'a pas effleurée, nous n'avons pas réfléchi aux conséquences, rougi Gianna.

J'imaginais sans mal. Quand j'étais dans les bras de Corin j'avais l'impression de me déliter de ne plus être que matière et sensation, le cerveau n'avait pas grande utilisée dans ces moments-là !

- Bon ! Ok tu es enceinte, mais est-ce la fin du monde ? Après tout, vous vous aimez avec Félix, je doute qu'Aro te face tuer et puis il aime ce qui est rare et tu portes un bébé rare.

Je savais que les vampires était stérile, Corin me l'avait appris avant ma transformation, moi-même je n'avais jamais envisagé d'avoir d'enfants et je ne pensais pas que cela me manquerais un jour. En revanche, certaine d'entre nous, si elles avaient eu le choix, auraient surement donné la vie.

Du reste Renata m'avait confiée avoir eu un enfant quand elle était encore humaine, une petite fille qui était morte aujourd'hui, laissant derrière elle une belle descendance. Elle était une des rare de son espèce à bénéficier d'une double immortalité. Renata avait laissé derrière elle une descendance qui perpétuerait une petite partie d'elle à travers les millénaires, peu de vampire avait la chance d'avoir laissé une trace aussi durable.

Je pris conscience du silence de mes deux acolytes, Corin baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, quant à Gianna elle me dévisageait interdite.

- Tu ne sais pas.

Elle ne m'adressait pas de reproches, mais constatait simplement mon ignorance à ce sujet.

- C'est vrai que tu es à Volterra depuis peu, tu n'es pas au fait de toutes les histoires du clan.

- Que dois-je savoir de si terrible ? Demandais-je.

- Ce n'est pas une grossesse ordinaire. L'enfant et à moitié vampire par conséquent bien plus fort que moi, devant mon air perplexe elle précisa, Olivia les bébés bougent dans le ventre de leurs mères.

Puis le jour se fit. Ils avaient la force des vampires, ils blessaient leurs mères. Puis un autre fait me sauta aux yeux, a deux semaines de grossesse le ventre la jeune femme n'aurait pas dû pointer sous son chemisier, elle n'aurait même pas dû être consciente de la vie qu'elle portait.

- La grossesse et accéléré, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

- Oui d'après ce que l'on sait, la gestation est d'un peu plus d'un mois, maintenant il y a fort a parier que ce délai dépend de la résistance de la mère, si elle survit à la grossesse et…

- …à l'accouchement, fini Gianna à la place de Corin en tremblant.

- Que se passe-t-il pendant l'accouchement, demandais-je me doutant de la terrible réponse.

- L'enfant se fraye un chemin à travers le corps de sa génitrice, lâchât Gianna, la pauvre transpirait la peur par tous les pores de la peau.

Je les regardais elle et Corin horrifié, un bébé qui rouait de coup sa mère et sortait de ses entrailles à coup de dents et de griffes.

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, comment la réconforter. Comment quelque chose d'aussi beau, qu'une naissance pouvait se transformer en film d'horreur ? Il existait bien un moyen de gérer les circonstances, même aussi dangereuses.

- Félix est-il au courant ? Demanda Corin le visage grave.

Je vis la jeune fille se mordre la lèvre et triturer son chemisier mal à l'aise.

- Gianna ! M'écriais-je, comment peux-tu lui cacher une chose pareille ?

Corin m'intima le silence, quelqu'un se tenait derrière la porte. Trop occupé, je n'avais ni entendu, ni sentis l'intrus. Gianna c'était figé de peur.

- Entre Félix, dit Corin très calme.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleurs tu ? Demanda-t-il à Gianna lorsqu'il aperçu son visage ravagé par les larmes et la terreur.

Elle alla se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme, ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarirent.

- Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, répétait-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- Ma douce, que dois-je te pardonner ?

La jeune femme renifla, prit une longue inspiration et lâcha en soudant son regard à celui du jeune homme :

- Je suis enceinte.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la petite pièce. Seuls les battements du cœur de Gianna et sa respiration précipitée monté à mes oreilles.

Félix était comme statufier par l'annonce de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le scrutait comme si elle s'était attendue à le voir hurler et gesticuler d'un instant à l'autre. Plus les minutes passaient plus elle rentrait la tête dans les épaules, comme pour ce soustraire aux regards rivés sur elle.

Il s'anima soudain et la prit dans ses bras, à l'instar d'un bébé.

- N'aie crainte ma douce, je m'occupe de toi, tout ira bien, la rassura-t-il, en embrassant délicatement son front.

La jeune femme s'apaisa instantanément, ses épaules et son visage se détendirent, Félix avait prit les choses en main Gianna semblait décharger du poids de sa peur.

- Olivia, peux-tu rester avec elle dans ta chambre, un moment ? Me demanda Félix en me regardant gravement.

J'acquiesçais et le suivi avec Corin, il déposa la jeune fille doucement sur la courtepointe et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

- Je reviens tout de suite, lui murmura-t-il alors qu'elle se cramponnait à son cou refusant de le laisser aller.

Il murmura à toute vitesse pour nous seul :

- Je vais voir Aro et Marcus.

- Je t'accompagne.

Les garçons partis, je me tournais vers Gianna :

- Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer.

Elle était couchée en chien de fusil la main sur son ventre.

- Je l'aie sentie bouger, ça m'a fait paniquer, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Tu as bien fait de m'appeler, nous allons gérer la crise ne t'en fait surtout pas.

Je me sentais un peu ridicule de répéter sans cesse que tout irait bien, alors que j'étais loin d'être aussi confiante à l'intérieur, mais je devais la rassurer.

Je m'installais à ses côtés sur le lit et regardais curieuse le renflement de son ventre à travers le satin. Je levais les yeux sur la jeune femme, elle s'était endormi les mains posées sur son ventre.

Je m'approchais de celui-ci et soulevais délicatement l'étoffe. La peau affinée par la tension, laissait paraître un réseau de fin vaisseaux bleuté. Il me semblait qu'il avait encore grossis durant cette dernière heure. J'approchais mon oreille doucement. Tout d'abord, je ne perçus que les battements réguliers du cœur de Gianna et les gargouillis de la vie intérieure, puis derrière, ténu, un papillonnement rapide. Je compris qu'il s'agissait des battements du cœur du fœtus.

Emerveillé je restais là un moment à écouter la douce sérénade que jouait ce petit être en formation.

Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé aux bébés pour moi il faisait partie d'un autre monde, j'avais dans l'idée que celui-ci n'aurait rien de commun avec les humains nouveau-nés, bruyant et malodorant.

Félix et Corin passèrent enfin la porte de la chambre leurs expressions laissaient présager, que tout n'allais pas être aussi simple que je l'avais imaginée.

- Alors ? Demandais-je, me laissant aller contre mon ange déchut quand il vint se coller à mon dos ses mains croisées sur mon ventre.

- Aro et Marcus n'étaient pas très contents, soupira Félix, mais je connais bien Aro il a fini par y voir l'occasion rêver d'étudier le phénomène en temps réel.

Le ton du jeune homme était plein d'amertume et je le comprenais, lui ne voyais pas dans la jeune femme endormie une éprouvette contenant une expérience inédite, mais l'amour de sa vie mise en danger par le fruit de leur inconscience.

- Aro n'est pas ravi uniquement parce qu'il n'est pas l'investigateur de ce qu'il voit comme une expérience, mais va-t-il nous aider ?

Félix m'adressa un regard reconnaissant, le « nous » que j'avais employé spontanément, lui montrait que nous étions là moi et Corin pour les épauler dans cette épreuve.

- Il n'y a malheureusement rien à faire Olivia, Aro va se contenter d'observer les événements de loin et c'est à ça que nous allons en être réduit nous aussi, je le crains.

- Mais il lui faut un docteur elle est humaine ! M'emportais-je.

- Mon amour, nous ne pouvons pas faire appel à un docteur pour des raisons évidentes et puis réfléchit, l'enfant est a moitié vampire, il ne nous servirait pas à grand-chose.

Il avait raison. Un vieux réflexe humain sans doute, on appelle le bon vieux médecin de famille bedonnant, une cuillère de sirop parfumé au caramel, une sucette et tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Pourtant, il devait certainement y avoir quelque chose à faire. Mes vieux automatismes refirent surfasse et mon cerveau plus performant se mis à fonctionner à plein régime, échafaudent un plan d'attaque. Tout d'abord, se renseigner. Une bonne vision de la situation nous aiderait à anticiper chaque problème en temps et en heure.

- Tu as bien dit que Gianna avait archivé des documents sur les enfants hybrides ? Corin acquiesça, la première chose à faire est de trouver ces documents et nous renseigner le mieux possible sur le déroulement de cette grossesse, puis nous aviserons, en fonction, de la marche à suivre.

Corin me dévisageait comme si j'avais été la huitième merveille du monde.

- Bonne idée mon amour.

Nous nous mîmes au travail sans tarder.

J'avais parcouru tous les documents disponibles, il relatait l'histoire d'un hybride nommé Nahuel et de ses sœurs, malheureusement cela ne me donna pas beaucoup de renseignement sur la grosses elle-même, je fus effarée d'apprendre que les mères ne s'en sortaient quasiment jamais, pour être exacte il n'y avait qu'une exception : Bella Cullen.

Décidément cette famille semblait toujours apparaître dans les pires moments. D'abord, lord de mon arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe, ensuite quand la question des « repas » avait été abordé, puis maintenant que Gianna attendait « un heureux » événement. Celle famille paraissait attirer les ennuis et s'en sortir avec une rare finesse.

L'histoire de ces jeunes gens, était fascinante certes et je satisfaisais ma curiosité naturelle en avalant les quelques pages dactylographiées, mais elles ne recelaient pas de détails d'ordre médical, rien qui aurait pu nous être utile, pour sauver mon amie.

Je me rendis au chevet de Gianna, Félix lui soutenait le front, alors qu'elle rendait son déjeuner dans la bassine posée sur ses genoux.

- Elle ne garde rien, me dit-il.

Je soupirais c'était mal parti. Je n'aimais pas voir Gianna dans cet état. Ses trais étaient tirés, son teint blafard. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir plus de force qu'un chaton sauvé de la noyade.

- Je n'ai rien trouvée, dis-je désolé.

- C'est normal, balbutia Gianna, Aro n'a relaté que l'histoire de Nahuel pour le moment.

- Tu dois aller voir Aro, me dit Félix, lui détient les informations dont nous avons besoin.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a un an, nous sommes allés rendre une « visite » aux Cullen, il avait grimacé au mot visite, c'était peu de temps après la naissance de la petite hybride, bref Aro a contraint Edward a une poignet de main, afin de s'assurer que le bébé n'était pas une enfant immortelle, le fléau de notre peuple, ajouta-il à mon froncement de sourcils, certain d'entre nous on mal supporté de ne pas avoir d'enfant alors certain vampire ont transformé de très jeune enfant, il s'est avéré qu'il était bien pire qu'une nuée de sauterelle sur un champ de blé, il n'avait aucun contrôle comme peuvent en manquer les enfants en général, mais tu peux imaginer ce que cela peut donner quand on est un vampire.

Je grimaçais oui en effet j'imaginais assai bien.

- Les maîtres ont interdits de telles pratiques, c'est un sujet tabou chez les immortels, tous vampire accusé d'un tel délit se voit exécuter sans pitié, ainsi que toute personne complice. Les Cullen avaient été accusés d'avoir transformé cette enfant. Tout ça pour en venir au fait qu'Aro dispose de tous les souvenirs de Cullen qui ont précédé le contact, dont la grossesse de Bella et la naissance de sa fille.

- Je vais voir Aro immédiatement.

Je croisais Corin en chemin qui revenait bredouille de ses recherches à la bibliothèque du château, nous nous étions dit que peut-être une légende oubliée de tous, pouvait nous mettre sur la voie.

Je me composais un visage serin et frappais à la porte.

- Entré, Lumineusa, Corin, nous invita Aro.

Corin courba le buste en un salut respectueux, je n'avais jamais imaginé devoir faire de même et Aro ne semblait pas se vexer de mon peu de déférence envers lui, je laissais tomber là mes réflexions.

Il n'était pas seul Marcus était assit sur le fauteuil à la droite de l'imposant bureau, son expression d'éternel ennui sur le visage.

- En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? Demanda Aro visiblement déjà au fait de l'objet de notre visite.

- Je me suis permis de consulter les documents archivés concernant les hybrides, malheureusement je n'ai rien trouvée de médicale dans tout ça.

- Oui nous ne nous sommes pas encore penchés sur la question, c'est une affaire…délicate.

Je comprenais bien que découvrir une autre espèce, requerrait beaucoup de réflexions quant à la marche à suivre. Ce que je dis à Aro :

- J'imagine que découvrir des êtres d'une autre nature que celle existant déjà à de quoi surprendre.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

- Non en effet, pour moi les vampires sont encore d'une autre nature que celle déjà existant dans mon monde.

- Tu fais partie de notre monde Lumineusa, tu es une Volturri. Cela dit, il redemanda : que pouvons-nous pour toi ?

Je décidais d'aller à l'essentiel :

- J'ai besoin des connaissances médicales que vous avez acquises au contacte d'Edward Cullen, après la naissance de sa fille.

Il me regarda de ses étranges yeux lumineux, sans me quitter du regard il tendit sa main vers Marcus. Je pris mon mal en patience tendis que les deux chefs s'entretenaient silencieusement.

Corin attrapa ma main et la pressa doucement, un calme salvateur m'envahit instantanément.

Aro rompit le contact, il affichait un air satisfait.

- Je vais vous apporter mon aide, dit-il comme s'il m'offrait un précieux présent.

Et c'était certainement le cas, en y réfléchissant bien, il nous éviterait des erreurs qui pouvaient être fatale à mon amie.

- Mais je te demande un petit service en échange, trois fois rien rassure toi.

Je plissais les yeux suspicieuse que mijotait-il ? J'aurais dû me douter d'un « mais », Aro ne faisait jamais rien sans retirer le maximum de la situation.

- Je vous écoute.

Il se mit à rire devant ma suspicion évidente puis repris soudain son sérieux.

- Je souhaite que tu sondes mon âme Lumineusa, annonça-t-il de sa voix trop douce.

Je remarquais à peine Marcus quittant le bureau. J'étais abasourdie. Pourquoi me demander une telle chose ? Je refusais d'utiliser ce pouvoir pour le moment et il le savait pertinemment. Je ne m'en étais pas caché et nous en avions discuté longuement tout deux. Certes j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais j'avais espéré bêtement qu'il me respectait assai pour tenir compte de mes objections. De toute évidence je me fourvoyais, ce qu'Aro voulait, Aro avait ! Alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, une petite part de moi bouscula ma véhémence. Cette petite partie avait un nom : curiosité.

Je fixais les yeux d'Aro ou plus exactement la lueur à l'intérieur. Son âme ne ressemblerait pas à celle que j'avais pu toucher jusqu'à présent je le savais, elle était incandescente tantôt incarnat tantôt vieil or. En général je prenais toujours soin de ne pas m'attarder sur le regard d'Aro, mais une partie vicieuse de moi avait envie de faire connaissance avec son âme. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette antique essence ? Etait-il conscient de la gravité de sa demande ? N'avait-il pas peur de ce que je pouvais lui faire ?

Comme pour répondre à la question il tendit la main vers moi, bien sûr qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance, Aro était un chef une sorte de roi incontesté, bien des vampires avaient du convoiter un tel statut, on en arrivait pas là en faisant confiance au premier vampire venu. J'étais pourtant bien placée pour connaître ses travers paranoïaques, justifié au demeurent.

Je tergiversais inutilement, la curiosité s'était répandu en moi comme un poison et j'étais toujours très attirée par les âmes que je croisais, c'était en plus l'occasion inestimable d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce personnage haut en couleur.

Il s'était contenter d'observer mes spéculations silencieuses persuadé que je céderais en fin de compte ou peut être n'avais-je jamais eu le choix.

Je penchais le buste vers sa main tendue prête à la toucher puis stoppais net. Quelle cruche, je n'avais pas pensée qu'avec la nécessitée d'un contact, j'ouvrais une fenêtre sur son âme et qu'il aurait le nez collé sur la vitre, qu'il allait assister au déferlement de sentiments et de lumière qui allait me submerger.

Cette constatation me déplut au plus au point, c'était une expérience que je ne voulais partager avec personne. Ces âmes avaient beau ne pas m'appartenir, j'étais quand même la seule à les voir, à les toucher, à les sentir. J'avais parfois la sensation qu'elles m'appartenaient un peu dans ces moments-là. Je me giflais intérieurement, mais je débloquais complètement elles ne m'appartenaient pas, elles étaient à eux et à eux seul ! D'où m'étais venu cette idée saugrenue ? Je ne pouvais m'approprier cette part d'un être vivant, mon dieu je me rendais compte soudain que c'est ce que devait ressentir Aro quand il mesurait l'étendue de son pouvoir sur les immortels, quand il les tenait dans le creux de sa main décident de la refermer sur eux ou de se montrer clément. J'avais moi aussi ce pouvoir me rendais-je compte horrifié.

Cela me terrifia soudain, cette frénésie qui me saisissait quand je touchais une âme n'était pas seulement le fruit des émotions de l'être à laquelle elle appartenait, mais le goût puissant et délectable du pouvoir.

Cette idée me donna la nausée et renforça mon idée de ne plus me servir de se pouvoir, tout du moins tant que je n'étais pas en danger s'entend.

Je me rencognais contre le siège et toisait Aro déterminé à ne pas céder.

Il affichait cette expression qu'avaient les enfants, le matin de Noël, en ouvrant leurs cadeaux, heureux de constater que le père Noël ne leur avait pas apporté un train en bois à la place d'un avion télécommandé.

La lumière se fit, il me testait. Aro testait la force de ma détermination à faire le bien, il voulait l'assurance que je ne profiterais pas de mon don pour le renverser, lui et ses comparses, de leurs trônes doré.

Il sourie pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas raté une miette de mon combat intérieur et qu'il était satisfait de ma réaction, je le regardais toujours un peu dégouté de me faire manipuler ainsi.

Puis je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas ramené sa main à lui, il souhaitait tout de même faire l'expérience.

- Lumineusa ?

Je poussais un profond soupire, lachais la main de Corin, puis m'avançais de nouveau sur le bord du fauteuil, main tendu vers lui, regard soudé au sien.


	16. Chapter 16

**Eldarien** : Merce de ta fidélité. Si la grossesse de Gianna est une surprise je t'en réserve une autre dans ce chapitre !

**Lovellly :** Merci également pour tes encouragement et je suis vraiment très contente que ma fiction te plaise, bienvenu et encore merci.

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Je retins mon souffle et m'abîmais au fond des deux puits sombres. Je m'étais imaginé que l'âme d'Aro lui ressemblerait comme cela avait été le cas de Corin et Jane, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater qu'il n'en était rien. Aro donnait toujours une impression de calme, d'autorité tranquille, il charmait, envoûtait. Je compris qu'il n'en était rien que tout n'était que façade et faux-semblants.

Je me retrouvais à midi, en plein désert, au cœur d'une tempête de sable doré, mon ouï saturer de bourdonnement et fredonnement désagréable. J'avais chaud, très chaud, des tourbillons de lumière dorés et cuivré m'aveuglaient et tentait de m'engloutir. Je me mis à haleter, j'avais l'impression de me noyer, je n'avais pourtant pas besoin de respirer. D'où me venais cette oppression soudaine ? Je devais me ressaisir avoir confiance en moi au lieu de tenter de fuir cette âme furieuse, elle tentait de m'envahie de m'aspirer. Je fermais les yeux pour me protéger et compris que je m'y prenais mal. Aro avait des millénaires d'existence, son âme était vaste et ancienne peut-être se sentait-elle agressée par ma propre lumière. Celle-ci avait eu tendance à s'intensifier avec la panique.

Je respirais doucement à présent reprenant le contrôle. La douce lumière de mes mains déclinât quelque peu et j'ouvris les paupières, calmement pour observer.

Le bruit assourdissant tout à l'heure avait baissé d'intensité, la lumière cuivrée cessa de tournoyer furieusement. Là, je pus enfin distinguer les différentes couleurs.

Pourpre, doré et noir. Toutes ces couleurs déclinés dans tous les dégradés possibles. J'hésitais à tendre les doigts vers elle, je sentais confusément que je ne devais pas la toucher, pourtant j'avais été très attiré par les autres âmes, celle là me donnait la chaire de poule elle était magnifique pourtant, elle chatoyait de mille feux, ondulait comme la surface du soleil, mais elle dégageait aussi une puissance presque malsaine, cette âme n'était pas comme les autres, ce pouvait-il que le don d'Aro y soit pour quelque chose ? Finalement s'approprier la vie des gens, devait marquer votre l'âme au fer rouge. Cela n'était pas dénué de sens. Comme pour Jane je fus surprise par les faibles proportions du noyau central, il n'était pas très volumineux. Autre particularité, il brillait, en général il était mate et pouvait s'apparenter à un nuage de fumer. Celui d'Aro brillait comme un diamant noir au soleil. Pourquoi cette variante ? Aro m'avait demandé de sonder son âme, pas de la débarrasser de son noyau. Je cessais donc de tergiverser et effleurais avec réticence sa lumière tourbillonnante.

Je n'étais pas préparée à vivre une telle expérience, ça non ! Je serais surement tombé du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assise si je n'avais pas été fermement agrippé à la main d'Aro,

Un flot d'émotions contraire me submergea tel un raz de marré, la colère, la joie, la frustration, la satisfaction, l'angoisse, le plaisir, l'appréhension, le doute, le contentement, le chagrin, l'euphorie, le mépris, la compassion, le désespoir, le désir, la jalousie, la rancune, la honte, l'hostilité, la sympathie, toutes les émotions jamais ressentie par n'importe quel être vivant.

S'en fut trop pour moi, je lâchais brutalement la main d'Aro et me rejeter brusquement en arrière, haletante. Si mon cœur avait pu battre encore, il se serait arrêté au contacte d'Aro.

Je levais les yeux sur lui il était dans le même état que moi bien sûr il avait vécu a travers moi cette horrible expérience. Puis il reprit le contrôle rapidement de sa respiration et me regarda mi-fasciné mi-horrifié, je fus surprise de déceler une pointe de peur, cachée aux fonds de c'est iris cuivré.

Je n'avais pourtant rien fait qu'il ne m'ait demandé, peut-être prenait-il la mesure de mon pouvoir ou avait-il était aussi profondément éprouvé que moi, par la découverte de son âme.

Corin était toujours derrière moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, comme un vigile de boîte de nuit. J'eus l'envie pressente de me blottir contre lui.

- J'ai retranscrit toutes les découvertes médicales faites sur les enfants hybrides, après ma rencontre avec les Cullen, m'annonça Aro.

Je le vit s'emparer un volume de la bibliothèque derrière lui, puis il me le tendit. Je m'en saisie, prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher.

- Merci pour ta coopération, ajouta-t-il avant de se plonger dans un livre posé sur son bureau.

Ravie d'être aussitôt congédié, j'agrippais le bras de Corin et nous quittâmes Aro sans tarder.

Nous marchions silencieusement jusqu'à ma chambre, puis Corin me prit brusquement dans ses bras comme s'il avait senti que j'en avais un besoin vital.

- Cela a été très difficile pour toi, désolé que tu aies eu à vivre ça, s'excusa-t-il, comme s'il avait pu m'épargner.

- Cela a été horrible, soupirais-je, le nez dans son cou.

- J'étais à un cheveu de t'écarter de lui, m'avoua-t-il soudain tendu.

Je levais les yeux sur lui pour voir son visage.

- Tu ne peux pas me protéger de mon pouvoir Corin, lui dis-je en posant mes paumes sur ses joues.

- Elles sont encore chaudes, me fit-il remarquer en les embrassant l'une après l'autre.

Ses lèvres sur ma peau me firent instantanément oublier la mauvaise expérience que je venais de vivre et me renvoyait à l'agréable étreinte que nous avions partagé Corin et moi avant le coup de téléphone de Gianna.

Je poussais un soupire de frustration, qui le fit bien rire.

- Plus tard mon cœur, plus tard murmura-t-il suave.

Les jours passèrent comme des heures, Gianna se sentait de plus en plus mal, son ventre avait prie des proportions astronomiques, enfin pour moi. Cependant, je ne m'étais jamais attardé sur le bedon des femmes que j'avais pu croiser dans la rue, mais celui de la jeune femme me paraissait tout de même démesuré.

Nous avions parcouru tous les quarte Gianna compris le petit livre que m'avait donné Aro, en effet il retranscrivait toutes les directives dont nous avions besoin, aussi nous avions pu mettre Gianna au régime vampire, ce qui ne se fit pas sens grimace au début puis elle apprécia le goût de plus en plus au fil des jours, ce qui lui évita l'extrême affaiblissement dans lequel c'était retrouvé Bella Cullen.

Nous eûmes quelques conversations animées sur deux ou trois points, notamment sur la manière d'anticiper l'accouchement, je pensais que prévoir une césarienne avant le terme était une meilleure solution que de prendre le risque de la voir mourir pendant un accouchement, pas si naturel que ça.

Bien sûr il y avait forcement des risques élevés pour les deux solutions.

La laissait aller au terme représentait bien plus de danger d'après moi, j'étais persuadée que Bella Cullen avait eu beaucoup de chance de survivre, mais qu'une infime poussière dans les rouages des événements ce jour-là, aurait pu lui être fatale.

Quant à l'autre solution, quand pouvions-nous déclencher l'accouchement sans trop de risque pour Gianna et le bébé ? Sans connaitre exactement la date du terme et il y avait aussi le souci de qui allait pratiquer l'intervention nous avions été un peu choqués d'apprendre que seul les dents de vampires pouvaient attaquer la poche dans lequel grandissait le bébé. Corin, Gianna et moi nous étions tournés dans un parfait ensemble vers Félix.

- Bon, bon, j'ai compris, avait-il marmotté.

Nous avions tous éclaté de rire ce qui avait apaisé les tensions, du moins pour un temps.

J'avais laissé ma chambre à mon amie, elle était bien plus confortable pour une humaine que celle de Félix. Quant à moi j'avais élu domicile dans les bars de mon apollon.

Nous n'étions plus partis en balade, tout les deux, non seulement parce que, ni lui, ni moi n'avions oublié que je m'étais fait agressé la dernière fois, mais aussi parce que le besoin de sang était encore bien trop omniprésent pour que je m'absente longtemps, je me contentais donc de tenir compagnie à Gianna quand Félix et Corin étaient appelé en mission, malgré la situation ils ne pouvaient s'affranchir de leur devoir envers les maîtres Volturri.

Gianna et moi avions beaucoup parlé et elle avait aussi beaucoup pleuré la peur était toujours là, tapie sous son lit. Lord d'une conversation elle m'avait avoué vouloir devenir vampire uniquement pour l'immortalité. Je l'avais certainement regardé un peu accusatrice parce qu'elle s'était sentie obligé de préciser d'une toute petite voix :

- J'ai peur de mourir.

- Nous avons tous peur de mourir, la rassurais-je.

- Non tu ne comprends pas, j'ai toujours eu une peur panique de mourir.

- Mais pourquoi, demandais-je dérouté.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux même pas mettre cette phobie sur le compte d'un décès particulièrement douloureux pour moi, puisque personne n'est décédé dans ma famille.

J'étais abasourdie, je ne m'étais même pas demandé si Gianna avait une famille à quelque part qui l'attendait, dans ma tête nous n'avions pas trop le choix. Comme moi, devenir immortel, c'était ça ou la mort, ou on était sans attache sans famille, plus rien à perdre en somme ou comme les Cullen à l'article de la mort.

- Ne me juge pas, me supplia-elle.

- Désolé, grimaçais-je, c'est juste que…

- …tu n'aurais pas choisi cette vie, fini-t-elle à ma place.

- Oui.

- Mais n'es-tu pas heureuse avec Corin ?

- Si bien sûr, je ne remets pas en question mon amour pour Corin, les choses se sont plutôt bien passé pour moi finalement, cela aurait put être tout autre, mais si j'avais le choix comme toi, je n'aurais pas choisi cette vie, j'aurais passé un doctorat d'histoire, j'aurais voyagé à travers le monde comme j'en rêvais et j'aurais surement eut un gentil mari, qui, je l'espère aurait ressemblé à Corin et peut-être aurais-je eu des enfants ou peut-être pas.

- Oui c'est surement ce que souhaite toute personne normale. Moi j'ai passé ma vie à avoir une peur panique de la mort, je ne suis jamais montée dans un avion, bien trop dangereux. J'ai évité de monter dans des voitures autant que j'ai pu pour éviter les accidents de la route, je ne me sens en sécurité que dans les rues piétonne et encore en levant les yeux en l'air pour être sûr qu'un pot de fleur ne se décroche pas d'une fenêtre et me tombe pas sur la tête.

- A ce point-là ?

- Oui à ce point, je survie avec une bête glacé tapis en permanence sur ma nuque. Elle se glisse sur ma peau dès que je fais un pas, c'est la peur.

- Je me demande, comment as-tu fais pour venir travailler ici, il n'y a pas pire danger de mort que de se retrouver entouré de vampire, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle gloussa.

- Ho que si ! Et tu m'aurais vu le premier jour à Volterra, mes genoux tremblait faisant un bruit de castagnettes, je n'osais pas respirer, ni bouger, quand je m'adressais à l'un d'eux, je murmurais incapable de sortir autre chose qu'un filet de voix, tellement j'étais terrorisé.

- Pourquoi être venu alors ?

- Parce que cette phobie ne cessait de grandir, je ne pouvais plus vivre comme cela, je ne voulais plus. J'en avais assai d'être dirigé par la peur, alors quand j'ai découvert leur existence je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait que deux solutions : soit ils me transformaient et je n'aurais plus jamais peur, soit ils me tuaient ce qui était mieux que vivre comme une recluse terrorisée.

Je comprenais mieux, en effet. Ces phobies qui gâchait l'existence des gens, étaient peut-être une bonne raison pour prendre une telle décision en tout cas c'était une meilleure raison que celle de tous ces illuminés dont je me nourrissais.

- En ce moment, tu as peur ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui je suis effrayée. Mais je me dis que ce bébé en vaut la peine, c'est peut-être la plus belle chose que j'aurais fait dans ma vie, donner la vie.

Elle c'était considérablement affaiblit, elle fini par s'endormir. Ces deux dernières semaines, elle s'était montrée volontaire et courageuse. Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle avait vaincu la peur qui l'avait empêché d'avancer jusqu'à maintenant ? J'en doutais, mais elle pouvait compter sur moi pour le lui démontrer, même si maintenant cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, l'issu était toujours la même : l'immortalité ou la mort, sauf que dorénavant, l'être aimé se trouvait être aussi le bourreau.

Je relisais pour la centième fois les notes d'Aro assise sur le sol, quand Gianna se réveilla brutalement en criant.

Je sautais en un rien de temps sur mes pieds et me penchais vers elle. Elle était recroquevillée sur son ventre et haletai de douleur.

J'avais clairement entendu le bruit mat, des os qui se brisent, cela commençait, pourtant le livre annonçait que cela se produisait seulement vers la quatrième semaine.

- Gianna ?

- C'est une côte, gémit-elle, ce n'est rien, on ne peut rien y faire de toute façon.

Elle avait raison il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

- Je vais te poser un bandage, il ne faut pas que tu bouges, la côte pourrait transpercer un organe.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille, je ne peux même pas marcher, je me demande si la dimension de mon ventre et standard, plaisanta-t-elle courageuse.

Elle plaisantait, mais elle avait raison, je trouvais également son ventre énorme, mais après tout ni l'une ni l'autre n'étions en mesure de dire ce qui était normal ou non.

Avec une grimasse elle glissa sur le dos pour me permettre de poser aussi délicatement que possible une bande de coton.

- Serre fort, m'encouragea-t-elle entre ces dents serrées.

- Tu es sur ? Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal.

- Il faut que cela soit bien serré, ne te souci pas de me faire mal.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et essayais d'ignorer qu'elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas crier, puis elle se rendormie.

Corin franchit le seuil de la chambre et j'allais me jeter dans ses bras réconfortant. Il était parti deux jours avec Félix en mission je ne sais où.

- Il lui a brisé une côte il y a quelques minutes.

- Seigneur.

Il me serra un peu plus fort. Nous savions que cela allait arriver et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre pour la vie de mon amie. Elle était déjà très faible ne faisant que dormir et manger, maintenant ses os se brisaient. Comment cette histoire allait-elle se terminer ?

A partir de ce moment-là Félix ne quitta plus la chambre de Gianna, même pour ce nourrir, si bien que Heidi, dû tous nous fournir en sang, Gianna compris.

Quatre fois par jour elle apportait à la jeune femme, deux gobelets de sang format XXL. En plus de ce régime, nous la forcions à avaler de la nourriture humaine, bien que cela ne lui fasse pas envie du tout. Je me cantonnais alors à la cuisine afin de lui préparer, des œufs et du bacon, j'étais la seule à savoir encore faire cuir un œuf à Volterra.

Gianna était devenu en quelque sorte l'attraction du château et un défiler d'immortel ininterrompu envahit sa chambre. Ils venaient le plus souvent poussés par la curiosité, mais je crus voir briller au fond des yeux de quelques uns, une étincelle d'envie. Pourtant, Gianna était dans un état plus qu'inquiétant. Elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire, loin s'en faut. Malgré cela elle portait la vie et donc suscitait l'envie.

Aro vint lui rendre visite plusieurs fois et je fus surpris de le voir rester à son chevet pour discuter. Quand je m'en ouvris à Corin, plus tard, dans notre chambre, il me détrompa tout de suite sur la bonté d'âme d'Aro. S'il était là, c'était uniquement parce qu'il voulait tester son pouvoir sur le fœtus, C'était l'unique raison de ses visites.

Cela mettait Gianna mal à l'aise et Félix serrait les dents, mais il ne pouvait interdire l'accès de la chambre à son maître, sans risquer une sanction lourde, aussi, se contentait-il d'attendre que celui-ci parte pour s'excuser auprès de sa dulcinée.

En quelques jours, trois autres côtes lui furent brisé et deux encore fêlées. La jeune femme souffrait, mais tentait de nous le cacher. Bien entendu, nous étions bien trop attentifs à son bien être, pour qu'elle y parvienne.

Elle ne se levait plus du tout, même pour faire quelques pas autour du lit, son ventre était bien trop volumineux et ses côtes brisées la faisait souffrir, aussi nous relayions-nous à son chevet pour lui tenir compagnie et l'occuper, afin qu'elle ne rumine pas trop sur la situation angoissante.

Bien qu'elle soit pleinement consciente de risquer la mort à tout moment, elle restait à peu près sereine. Gianna voulait que cet enfant vive coute que coute et elle était prête à lui offrir sa vie. J'étais admirative devant un tel degré de dévotion. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais eu la même grandeur d'âme dans une situation identique. Je la voyais souvent caresser son ventre déformé avec des gestes tendres, comme si, elle tenait déjà contre elle, son enfant.

A présent la grossesse était très avancée. D'après le livre rédigé par Aro, il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de jours avant le terme. Nous étions arrivés à la conclusion que dans une semaine nous pratiquerions une césarienne, enfin nous, plutôt Félix, assisté de Corin. Quant à moi je ferais office d'infirmière et de soutien, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Depuis le matin, Félix et moi veillions sur Gianna, Corin étant parti en mission pour Aro, ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent a mon goût. Nous nous tenions tout deux de chaque côté du lit et nous jetions de temps en temps des coups d'œil inquiets. La respiration de la jeune femme était irrégulière, hachée et de temps en temps celle-ci cessait totalement, pour finalement repartir. Son cœur marquait lui aussi des poses de plus en plus longues et Félix était au supplice. Que fallait-il faire ? Je craignais que nous n'ayons d'autre choix que de sortir l'enfant avant que Gianna ne meure. Il était très tôt et elle refusait de mettre l'enfant en danger. Félix était indécis, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir mourir celle qu'il aimait, d'un autre côté lui pardonnerait-elle si l'enfant trop prématuré venait à mourir ?

Je me concentrais encore sur le cœur du fœtus. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Les battements n'étaient pas réguliers, ils étaient désordonnés et très rapides.

Je poussais un profond soupir, il fallait faire quelque chose.

- Félix, elle va mourir si tu ne prends pas une décision rapidement, son cœur et fatigué, elle respire très mal et le fœtus ne semble pas aller mieux.

Il tendit l'oreille à son tour et grimaça une expression de profond désespoir sur le visage. Il se redressa soudain très grave.

- Nous allons attendre le retour de Corin, puis nous pratiquerons la césarienne, décida-t-il.

Je poussais un longue soupire, de soulagement cette fois-ci. J'allais m'occuper de préparer l'opération en attendant Corin ce qui m'éviterait bien de me concentrer sur les dératés de leurs cœurs.

Je sortais de la chambre, quand j'entendis un drôle de bruit. Une sorte de déchirement mouillé, suivi de gargouillis, puis à retardement le hurlement de Gianna.

En une fraction de seconde je me tournais vers Félix, nous arborions tout deux la même expression horrifiée.

D'autre bruit sinistre mélange d'os brisés et de chaire déchiré, nous parvint. Sans plus attendre, Félix, fit basculer sur le dos le corps sans connaissance de Gianna et releva son tee-shirt orange que couvrait son ventre gonflé.

Je restais tétanisé, yeux exorbités par ce qu'il cachait. La peau fine, tendu à craquer ondulait sous les assauts du bébé, qui ruait à l'intérieur me faisant penser à un mauvais film d'horreur.

- Olivia !

Je le regardais, toujours figé. Que voulait-il que je fasse ? Je n'y connaissais rien en naissance, encore moins en césarienne.

Félix comprit que là je paniquai un peu, car son ton se fit dur.

- Corin n'est pas là tu dois le remplacer, viens ici ! Gronda-t-il.

Je lui obéis soudain consciente que les minutes étaient comptés et pour Gianna et pour le bébé qui se noyait dans son sang.

Les mouvements à l'intérieur se firent plus violents, le corps de la jeune femme était désarticulé.

- Tien lui les hanches fermement.

Celle-ci s'agitaient toujours sous les ruades du bébé, je posais mes mains de chaque cotés de son ventre et la teint en place.

Je réalisais que jeune homme incisait avec l'ongle de son pousse, la peau fragile de Gianna, mettant à nue le muscle écarlate sous jacent. Je détournais les yeux, choquée, puis entendis un horrible son qui me fit grincer des dents. Je ne me tournais pas pour en connaitre l'origine, je savais pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de la poche amniotique, qu'il déchirait avec ses dents.

La manœuvre ne lui prit qu'une seconde.

- Olivia ? Appela-t-il d'une voix étrange.

Je me retournais vers lui priant pour que l'enfant ne soit pas mort. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Félix tenait dans ses mains, une minuscule chose rose maculé du sang de Gianna, mais plus que cela, c'est la deuxième petite tête qui dépassait en partie des bords sanglants du ventre maternel qui retint toute mon attention. Ils étaient deux, voilà qui expliquait la taille démesurée de son ventre et la prématurité de la naissance.

- Seigneur, soufflais-je.

Sans tarder je l'attrapais sous ses petits bras, le dégageant du corps agonisant.

Sans perdre de temps Félix me fourra dans les bras, l'autre bébé et se mis en devoir de transformer, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, l'amour de sa vie.

Je me détournais du spectacle et baissais les yeux vers les deux petits corps chauds contre ma peau froide. Ils étaient pleins de sang et je n'apercevais pas grand-chose d'eux, je me dirigeai donc vers la salle bains afin de leur donner leur premier bain.

Venant de la pièce d'à côté, me parviens les gémissements de douleurs de Gianna, je retraversais la pièce en sens inverse, pas persuadé qu'il était bon pour ces petits bouts d'assister à la transformation de leur mère.

Je les emmenais finalement dans nos appartements à moi et Corin. Je pris une serviette de bain que j'étalais sur le sol carrelé et m'agenouillais pour y posais les deux merveilles, le temps pour moi de faire couler l'eau dans le lavabo qui était assai grand pour contenir d'aussi petits êtres. Dès qu'ils furent l'un à côté de l'autre, ils s'agrippèrent mutuellement et s'enlacèrent, si bien que je ne pouvais savoir quels membres appartenaient à quel bébé. C'était stupéfiant, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir séécarter l'un de l'autre.

J'écartais le linge avec lequel je les avais couverts le temps du trajet. C'était une petite fille et un petit garçon. Ils m'observaient tout deux avec la même fascination dans le regard que moi, la lueur de leurs âmes brillant doucement au fond de leur pupille. Elles étaient du blanc le plus pur, remarquais-je fasciné.

Ces deux enfants n'étaient pas comme les autres, le regard qu'il m'adressait été bien trop sérieux et adulte, ils ne gigotaient pas comme les nouveau-né humains perpétuellement en mouvement, même pendant leurs sommeils. Ils semblaient attendre que je fasse quelque chose.

- Je vais devoir vous séparer quelques minutes, le temps de vous laver un peu, leurs annonçais-je.

Immédiatement ils se séparèrent.

- Comme ça, vous me comprenez ? Intéressant.

Je haussais les épaules, il ne fallait pas s'étonner, finalement il n'était pas complètement humain, je ne devais pas m'attendre à ce qu'ils se comportent comme tel.

- Les demoiselles d'abord, lançais-je, en saisissant la toute petite fille avec un sourire attendrit.

Elle se laissa baigner sans aucune protestation, je me demandais un instant s'ils étaient capables de pleurer.

Quand je sortie le bébé de l'eau je restais pantoise. Elle était magnifique, une peau de magnolia, une petite bouche corail, une touffe de cheveux noirs ondulés qui pour le moment était dressé sur sa tête, cela me fit rire, elle m'adressa un petit sourire, révélant au passage une rangée de petites dents perle. Je l'enroulais dans une serviette de bain et la déposais près de son frère.

- A ton tour !

Ils étaient rigoureusement identiques. C'était fascinant, même taille, même couleur de peau, de cheveux et surtout même charme envoutant.

J'en pris un dans chaque bras, mais au bout de trois pas, ils se mirent à gigoter en grimaçant, je compris d'où venait le problème.

Je les déposais sur le lit et enlevais la petite de sa serviette pour l'enrouler avec son frère, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et ainsi enlacé s'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et vous avez-vous aimé le lire ???


	17. Chapter 16 Bis

Un grand bonjour à mes fidèles lectrices et aux nouvelles BIENVENU !

Nonnn… ceux-ci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, eh oui vraiment désolé !!

J'adore écrire cette fiction pour vous et elle n'est pas prête de se terminer, je ne suis pas encore préparer à dire au revoir à Olivia et aux Volturri hi hi !! Pas de panique !!

Cependant, j'aimerais mettre un peu de piments à tout ça et me lancer de nouveaux défis, pour cela j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être **VOUS** faire participer, qu'en pensez-vous ???

Vous pourriez, me donner des mots, ceux de votre choix, à placer dans le nouveau chapitre, voir si vous étiez inspiré, des phrases entières !!

A vous de choisir le niveau de torture, je vous laisse carte blanche !!

Alors tous à vos ordinateurs !!!!

A très bientôt.

_Melle0102_


	18. Chapter 18

**Eldarien** : Merci tu es la seule à avoir participé, ta phrase est dans le chapitre en gras. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, pour la deuxième j'avais déjà fini le chapitre alors désolé ce sera dans le deuxième ce qui m'arrange un peu hihi !!

**Bonne lecture à tous**

Je passais devant la porte de mon ancienne chambre, à travers le battant j'entendais Gianna pousser des cris déchirants qui me firent froid dans le dos. J'appelais sans ouvrir et sans hausser la voix. Félix devait voir ses enfants. La porte s'ouvrit et je fus choqué par son visage marqué par la souffrance.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demandais-je.

- Elle vit, mais elle souffre beaucoup, soupira-t-il.

J'imaginais sans mal, j'y étais passé il y avait quelques semaines seulement.

Il s'approcha de moi et se mit à caresser la joue du petit garçon.

- Ils sont magnifiques, dit-il émut.

- C'est vrai et ils sont très intelligeant. Vous aviez réfléchi à des noms ?

- Nous en avions parlé, mais nous n'avions rien arrêté. Je me fais du souci, la transformation de Gianna va durer trois jours et ensuite je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit en mesure de s'occuper de nos enfants.

En effet nous avions déjà abordé le sujet. Gianna nous avait suppliés de nous occuper de son bébé dans l'éventualité ou elle aurait été incapable.

Je me demandais tout de même s'il n'y avait pas comme pour moi une alternative aux trois jours. Après-tout je n'étais pas comme Bella Cullen, particulière, je n'avais fait qu'accepter, au lieu de rejeter, la douleur et le venin. Cette méthode pouvait peut-être s'appliquer à n'importe qui.

Ma décision prise, je fourrais les bébés dans les bras de leur père.

- Occupe-toi d'eux, ils vont avoir faim en se réveillant, demande à Heidi de préparer les biberons.

Avant d'avoir passé le seuil de la chambre il m'attrapa le bras.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

En évitant de m'attarder sur ses pupilles scintillantes, je lui répondis :

- Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais j'aimerais l'aider. Ma transformation a duré moins de deux jours parce que j'ai cessé de lutter contre le venin. Je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose de spéciale, je voudrais voir si ça peu aidé Gianna.

- Si, tu es spéciale Olivia.

Je lui souris et entrais dans la chambre. Gianna s'agitait en geignant, priant qu'on mette fin à sa souffrance. Avais-je appelée, comme elle, la mort avec autant de ferveur ?

Je m'approchais du lit et lui pris la main. Elle était encore bien chaude, le venin n'ayant pas encore accomplit totalement son œuvre.

Mon amie ouvrit brutalement les yeux et gémie en serrant ma main aussi fort qu'elle le put, elle ne me fit, cependant pas mal, car elle n'avait pas encore acquit la force d'une immortelle.

- Olivia… ! Son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

- Chut… la calmais-je, Gianna, écoute-moi concentre toi sur ma voix.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la panique, alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur la submergeait. Elle agrippa mon bras et le serra contre sa poitrine, comme s'il c'était agi d'une bouée de secoure.

- Olivia ! Cria-t-elle en haletant.

- Ecoute moi, ne crie pas, lui ordonnais-je, cela intensifie la douleur. Voilà, respire, profondément.

Elle s'exécuta et un instant elle sembla se calmer, puis un long cri déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres crispées.

Ca ne marchait pas, je m'y prenais comme un manche. Puis j'eus une illumination.

- Gianna concentre-toi sur ma voix oublie la douleur, elle n'est rien, elle va te rapprocher de ceux que tu aimes. Pense à Félix il t'aime tant, il s'inquiète pour toi et tes bébés, ils sont fabuleux un beau garçon et une superbe petite fille, ils t'attendent, ils ont hâte de rencontrer leur courageuse maman.

Je continuais à lui susurrer des paroles apaisantes, l'encourageant à ne pas lutter contre le venin. Au bout d'une heure, elle fini par s'apaiser. Desserrant l'étreinte de sa main autour de mon bras je me détendis moi-même en soupirant. Gianna fixait sur moi un étrange regard, il brillait d'une intensité douloureuse.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, avant de fermer les yeux.

Je voyais ses muscles se tendre à cause du control qu'elle tentait d'exercer. Son cœur battait de façon désordonné rendant sa respiration haché et sifflante, mais elle teint bon et plus un cri ne franchit ses lèvres.

J'allais rejoindre Félix qui trépignait derrière le battant.

Il me posa les bébés délicatement dans les bras, déposa un baiser sur leurs tête et se précipita au chevet de Gianna serrant sa main dans son point fermé, elle paraissait si frêle à côtés de ce grand costaud, tout en grandeur et en muscles.

- Elle va bien, le rassurais-je en berçant les enfants dans mes bras.

Il soupira, passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux noirs et me remercia d'un sourire.

- Grace à toi oui elle va bien, il adressa un regard tendre à ses enfants, ils ont mangé, de vrai petits goulus, me dit-il en tentant de plaisanter.

Je ris à mon tour pour détendre l'atmosphère qui restait lourde.

- Il ne se lâche jamais, murmura-t-il songeur.

- Oui tout à l'heur, je les aie emmitouflé dans deux serviettes différentes et ils se sont mis à gigoter mal à l'aise, j'ai tout de suite compris que la perte du contact était le problème.

- Ma fille a gémie quand j'ai pris son frère pour le nourrir. C'est étrange, ajouta-t-il songeur, certes ils sont jumeaux, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus que cela, ils semblent paniquer dès lors qu'ils ne sont plus en contact.

Je baissais les yeux sur les deux merveilles, j'observais la position qu'ils avaient adopté naturellement, le bras gauche de la fillette était posée sur la nuque de son frère, celui-ci étrennait le torse de sa sœur, sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Oui c'était étrange, un lien très fort les unissait, je pouvais le sentir, bien plus fort qu'un simple lien fraternel.

Gianna s'agita légèrement. Il ne devait pas être facile de se détendre tout à fait, mais elle se débrouillait à merveille, j'espérais que cette nouvelle approche de la transformation écourterait les souffrances de mon amie.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur mon ange déchut, je ne me lassais pas de le regarder. J'étais toujours étonnée de voir l'amour qu'il me portait briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les posait sur moi.

- Désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps, murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Puis il contempla émerveillé les deux bébés pelotonnés dans mes bras, bien sûr la nouvelle de la naissance des jumeaux s'était rependu dans le château comme une traînée de poudre. Je m'étonnais encore de ne pas voir apparaître une file indienne de vampire curieux.

- Crois-moi ils trépignent d'impatience ! S'exclama Corin rieur, mais Aro leur a interdit d'approcher la chambre, pour la journée au moins, ajouta-t-il.

- Monseigneur et trop bon, lançais-je ironique.

Corin haussa les épaules et alla se poster derrière Félix posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Elle est très silencieuse, nota-le jeune homme.

- C'est grâce à Olivia, je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prise, mais voilà le résulta, expliqua Félix plein de reconnaissance.

Corin me dévisagea admiratif.

- Je n'aie strictement rien fait, Gianna est très courageuse voilà tout.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me face passer pour l'héroïne que je n'étais pas.

- Oui elle est courageuse, je m'en rends compte plus que jamais après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, avoua Félix en embrassant la main de sa bien-aimé.

Tandis qu'il racontait d'une voix angoissé la naissance des jumeaux, je caressais leurs petites têtes aux cheveux fins soyeux.

J'étais attiré par ses deux bébés comme du fer à un aimant. J'étais lié à eux par un lien invisible aussi surement qu'à tous les vampires présents à Volterra. En plus ils étaient captivant, ils allaient faire fondre plus d'un vampire à Volterra. Je me demandais un instant comment ces deux êtres si purs allaient grandir au sein d'une communauté de vampire qui n'avait jamais eu à se soucier que d'eux-mêmes ? Au sein d'immortels qui combattaient pour satisfaire des maîtres avides de pouvoir ?

- Je vous aie apporté un petit cadeau, déclara Corin en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Il en revint chargé d'un lit à barreaux. Il était blanc laqué plutôt ordinaire pour un lit de bébé ce qu'il l'était un peu moins en revanche s'était sa forme. Il n'était pas rectangulaire, mais carré à la manière d'un parc, des draps de coton fin immaculé avaient été disposés sur le matelas.

- Merci beaucoup, je n'y avais pas songé, le remercia Félix.

Moi non plus, j'avais tellement focalisé sur la naissance qui s'annonçait difficile et dangereuse, ce qu'elle avait été, que je n'avais pas pensé au « après ».

Bien entendu nous avions mis en place avec Heidi un plan d'action pour les « repas » qui était plus fréquent pour les bébés, avions-nous supposé, ce qui venait s'ajouter à Corin et moi sans oublier Gianna, qui à son réveil, s'abreuverait aussi souvent que ses enfants.

Si Gianna se réveillait plus tôt, je devais prévenir Heidi de prévoir du sang en quantité suffisante.

- Je peux en prendre un ? Me demanda mon ange qui regardait par-dessus mon épaule.

- On ne peut pas les séparer.

- Comment ça ?

- Félix t'expliquera, dis-je en installant les jumeaux au creux de son bras musclé, je dois aller voir Heidi.

Je l'embrassais doucement sur les lèvres et partis comme une flèche à la recherche de l'ensorcelante immortelle. Il n'était pas nécessaire de parcourir tout le château pour la trouver, le lien que je tissais avec tous les vampires, me permettait de sentir quand il n'était pas loin, ainsi je me dirigeais directement vers la cuisine où la jeune femme préparait deux biberons en acier.

- Je n'entends plus de hurlement, ne me dis pas qu'elle à trépassé ! Railla-t-elle.

- Ne sois pas méchante, rappelle toi ta transformation, ça te forcera à un peu de compassion, balançais-je peu amène.

Je la vis simuler un frisson et lui lançais un regard entendu.

- Ca va, ça va, Comment va-t-elle ?

Je l'examinais pour m'assurer que la question était sincère.

- Ca va, j'espère que la transformation va s'achever bientôt.

- Comme toi ?

- Oui comme moi, je suis persuadée que si on ne luttait pas contre le venin la transformation en serait facilitée.

Elle me regarda comme on regarde un gamin qui ne veut pas comprendre.

- Si tu veux mon avis TU es exceptionnel, point à la ligne, martela-t-elle en vissant les tétines rigide sur le goulot des biberons.

- Si tu le dis, bref, je ne suis pas venue philosopher sur les joies de la transformation, mais pour te prévenir qu'au cas probable d'après moi et improbable selon toi ou Gianna se réveillerais plus tôt, nous aurions besoin de sang plus tôt.

- Pas de souci je me suis organisée pour tous vous nourrir comme il faut, je m'amuse comme une folle avec mes dingues ! Ajouta-t-elle des notes de rire dans sa belle voix envoutante.

- Contente d'avoir pimenté ta vie.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, soupira-t-elle redevenue sérieuse. L'éternité c'est long Olivia.

- Je n'aie jamais pensé que c'était simple.

- tant mieux parce que _**le prix de l'éternité est très lourd**_, dis-t-elle comme une mise en garde.

- Je tacherais de m'en souvenir.

Elle désigna de la main le verre qui était posé sur le comptoir, désireuse d'abandonner les sujets sérieux.

- Le cocktail de madame, bois-le je dois préparer d'autre verre pour Corin et Félix, je ne tiens pas à te voir te jeter sur moi les crocs en avant.

Je ne me fis pas prier, je mourais de soif. Malgré le tumulte de ces dernières semaines, je restais une néophyte assoiffé.

Tandis qu'elle remplissait de sang frais et tiède les deux verres devant elle, je lui racontais la naissance des bébés et mes impressions.

- Je monter donner le biberon aux petits bouts, dis-je rassasiée.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? Je sais qu'Aro nous l'a interdit, mais moi ce n'est pas pareil je vous apporte vos repas, je devrais avoir droit à un passe droit.

- Ok accompagne moi, je ne pense pas qu'Aro te fasse éviscérer pour ça.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et m'emboîta le pas sans commenter, les verres à la main. Je ne préférais pas les porter moi-même, il n'était pas sûr que je les apporte plein à leur destinataire.

Heidi insista pour donner le biberon à la petite fille qui ne broncha pas, tendis que Félix sustentait son fils.

De temps en temps j'entendais Heidi roucouler doucement pensant passer inaperçu. Pathétique ces vampires ! Ça joue les gros bras et ça fond devant une petite frimousse rose.

Quand les bébés furent rassasiés, ils se mirent à gigoter mal à l'aise. La petite fille poussa une plainte sourde.

- Qu'a-t-elle ? Demanda Heidi affolée.

- Ils n'acceptent pas d'être loin l'un de l'autre, plus que nécessaire, expliqua Félix en posant le petit garçon contre le petit corps de sa sœur.

Aussitôt ils s'enlacèrent doucement.

- C'est…curieux.

- Oui, m'esclaffais-je devant la mine interloquée d'Heidi. Mais n'oublions pas qu'il ont passé des semaines serré l'un contre l'autre isolé du monde.

Corin était derrière moi ses mains enlacé sur mon ventre, le menton posé sur mes cheveux. Je le sentais contre mon dos sa poitrine se gonfler, certainement pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de mes cheveux.

Nous étions restés debout tous les deux et je ne ressentais aucune fatigue, je m'attendais toujours, comme un ancien réflexe, à éprouver, à un moment ou à un autre, une faiblesse qui me conduirait à m'asseoir ou à me coucher, mais je savais que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Dorénavant, j'étais infatigable, forte et immortelle. J'éprouvais encore le besoin de me le répéter comme si mon moi humain était toujours là, ce qui devait être le cas et je l'espérais même.

- Une balade te plairait-elle ? Susurra mon amoureux à mon oreille pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre, tu m'as manqué.

Lui aussi m'avait manqué et j'aurais adoré me balader avec lui, il s'était passé une éternité depuis l'attaque dont j'avais été victime et je supposais qu'Aro avait étouffé toute vileté chez Caïus, mais il y avait aussi Gianna qui gisait encore sur son lit de torture, je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Devinant mon incertitude, mais aussi mon envie de prendre d'évasion, il ajouta :

- Il est peu probable qu'elle se réveille bientôt et puis Félix veille sur elle, avec Heidi.

J'acquiesçais finalement, ne demandant qu'à me laisser convaincre de m'octroyer un peu d'intimité avec mon ange déchu.

Main dans la main nous partîmes pour le promontoire. Prendre l'air me fit un bien fou, je me rendais seulement compte maintenant de ma lassitude, elle était certes mental, mais bien présente. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres charnus de Corin et me laissais emporter dans une danse lascive.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, alors que la nuit était bien entamée, nous reposions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre repus, pour un temps en tout cas.

- Tu sais que je baigne dans ton âme à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour ? Lui murmurais-je pour ne pas briser le silence, toute en laissant le bout de mes doigts errer sur sa poitrine glabre.

- Oui je le sais, répondit-il un sourire dans la voix, je le sens, c'est comme si tu te fondais en moi, je ne sais plus où je commence et où tu finis, nous ne sommes plus qu'une même personne.

J'étais émue qu'il sente ce qui animait nos étreintes, le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit était « osmose ».

Je fermais les yeux, heureuse d'être aimé, écoutant le chant des cigales qui ne jouaient que pour célébrer notre amour. Une bise tiède agitait doucement les pans de la chemise de Corin que j'avais enfilé sur ma peau lisse.

Soudainement sans que rien ne bouge, je sentie une impulsion remonter le long de ma colonne vertébral. Les sens en alerte je me raidis en même temps que Corin. Je me redressais brusquement, mon corps avait adopté une position d'attaque instinctivement.

- Tu entends ? Chuchota-t-il.

Je tendis l'oreille, mais je n'entendais rien, le silence était total. Les cigales s'étaient tus, les petits animaux ne grattaient plus dans leur cachette, seul le murmure du vent bruissait faiblement dans les feuillages.

- C'est trop silencieux, lui répondis-je, il hocha la tête.

Mon corps était en alerte maximal, tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Je scrutais les alentours nullement gêné par l'obscurité qui colorait la faune de mauve.

Nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement quand une branche se brisa à quelques mètres sur notre gauche.

- Reste là, m'ordonna Corin.

Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner je l'attrapais vivement par le bras.

- C'est hors de question, je reste avec toi.

Il me regarda durement et je pus entrevoir le solda implacable de la garde d'Aro. Envolé l'ange tendre et aimant, bonjour Rambo.

- Je suis plus forte que toi, je peux me battre, lui affirmais-je.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand un grognent sourd l'interrompit, je me figeais. Corin se mit aussitôt devant moi me protégeant de son corps, un instant je fus agacé par son comportement protecteur.

J'allais le contourner quand je le vis. Ses yeux verts, où se reflétaient les rayons de lune, nous fixait tel le prédateur sa proie, ce qu'il était incontestablement. Bouche bée, je regardais cent soixante kilos de muscles s'avançaient sans bruit dans notre direction. Corin écarta les bras devant moi, tendu à l'extrême. Il ne semblait pas aussi surpris que moi devant l'animal qui avançait toujours, ses muscles puissants jouant sous sa fourrure doré tacheté de noir.

Il stoppa à six cents mètres de nous, ses petites oreilles couchées sur son crâne massif, les babines retroussées sur des dents grandes comme des poignards. Le moindre de mes cellules savait que cet animal était là pour tuer.

Une bourrasque de vent tiède agita mes cheveux amenant dans son sciage une odeur répugnante, d'ammoniaque et de chenil mal entretenu.

Je plissais le nez écoeuré, Corin en fit autant.

- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je dirais un jaguar.

Oui il avait raison, s'était belle et bien un jaguar, mais il était bien plus grand et massif que ce que j'avais pu apercevoir au zoo de Phoenix. Il mesurait, pas loin d'un mètre cinquante au garrot, tout bonnement impressionnant !

La bête ne nous quittait pas des yeux, Corin bougea imperceptiblement sur la gauche puis la droite, l'animal suivi son mouvement les muscle bandé prêt à bondir.

Corin me fit reculer une main tendue derrière lui.

- Quand je te le dirais saute.

Nous étions à trois mètres du promontoire, bien assai près pour en sauter d'un bond.

La bête se ramassa sur elle-même et bondi, pendant une fraction de seconde je fus subjugué par la grâce et la beauté du mouvement.

- Saute !

D'un bond je me retrouvais dans les champs qui s'étendaient jusqu'à la route menant à Volterra, je me retournais pour m'assurer que Corin me suivait, mais il n'avait même pas quitté le promontoire.

Horrifié, je le vit sauter sur le dos de la bête en passant son bras droit sur sa gorge comme pour l'étrangler, les mâchoires de l'animal claquaient dans le vide.

Je rebroussais chemin pour prêter mains forte à Corin.

D'un bon je fus près des combattant, le jaguar s'était dégagé de l'étreinte du jeune homme, il était face à face dans une position presque identique, si on exceptait les quartes pattes du félin.

L'air épaissit de tension m'enveloppait et faisait tournoyer des particules de feuille morte et de poussière, comme pour délimiter un ring autour des deux adversaires. Corin gronda, la bête lui répondit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne pouvais intervenir, j'étais certes plus forte, mais bien moins expérimenté que le jeune homme je risquais de le gêner plus que de l'aider.

Une peur visqueuse rampa dans mon dos. Je n'avais pas peur pour moi, j'avais fleureté suffisamment de fois avec la mort pour ne plus en avoir peur, mais pour Corin.

J'étais plus que conscience de leur détermination, un combat à mort se déroulait sous mes yeux et l'un des combattants était ma raison de vivre.


	19. Chapter 19

Souvent les auteurs s'excusent d'avoir mit le temps pour publier un chapitre, je ne vais pas le faire des fois l'inspiration vient des fois non, c'est aussi simple que ça. Heureusement elle est revenue ouf ! J'ai eus peur un instant ! Bref !

**Eldarien** : Merci de m'avoir donné le site « twilight France » je ne connaissais pas du tout, en principe je vais sur le site « songe d'une nuit d'été twilight » site que j'adore, mais le tien n'est pas mal non plus.

**Jyuune-chan : **Merci pour le « géant » dont tu as gratifier ma fiction tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir n'hésite pas à en abuser )

**Bonne lecture à tous**

L'animal bondi. Ma vision vampirique décomposa l'action image par image. La bête se ramassa sur elle-même bandant les muscles de ses épaules et de ses cuisses, puis elle les détendit brutalement, comme des ressors, lui donnant l'impulsion nécessaire pour s'élancer dans les airs ses énormes pattes aux coussinets brillants et aux griffes acérées tendu devant elle.

Elle ouvrit sa gueule aux lèvres noires, découvrant des incisives pointues et tranchantes, ses petites oreilles noires étaient couchées sur son crâne massif ne laissant aucun doute de ses intentions.

Un instant son corps gracile fut illuminé par un rayon de lune donnant à sa fourrure l'éclat de l'or pur. L'horreur de la situation ne m'empêcha pas d'admirer la beauté et la grâce du jaguar.

C'est en grondant que l'animal retomba sur ses pattes, se redressa puis gifla l'air de ses griffes là où se trouvait la tête de Corin un millième de seconde plus tôt.

Je retins un cri de frayeur. Il n'était pas temps de pousser des glapissements de demoiselle en détresse, une seconde d'inattention et cela couterait la vie du jeune homme. Je ne pouvais pas non plus rester planter là, à le regarder se faire déchiqueter en menu morceaux par la créature enragée. Pas que je sous-estimais Corin, loin de là, je le croyais tout à fait capable de se défendre voir de se montrer impitoyable, après-tout on ne rentre pas au service d'Aro quand on est un enfant de cœur et j'avais accepté depuis longtemps cette part de mon ange. Moi-même en le voyant en mauvaise posture sous l'animal, je sentis enfler quelque part dans un petit recoin de mon être, la bête qui m'était apparu le jour où nous avions été attaqués Corin et moi par les sbires de Caïus.

Le combat se poursuivit. Les deux adversaires donnaient l'impression de danser. Corin esquiva une attaque particulièrement vicieuse, il tourna sur lui-même amorça un pas de côté avec la fluidité d'un danseur de flamenco les bras levés au-dessus de la tête les reins cambrés, dans le même temps il s'accroupie sur le sol et tendit la jambe pour balayer les pattes de l'animal qui se réceptionnait souplement derrière lui, celui si bondi sur le côté pour éviter le coup. La plupart du temps, ils ne faisaient que s'effleurer, pourtant le bruit assourdissant des corps qui s'entrechoquent et des grognements de plus en plus sonore remplissait le silence nocturne.

Un feulement de rage sortie de la gueule du jaguar quand Corin le plaqua au sol sur le dos le maintenant fermement par les épaules. Il rua violemment tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme, mais le jeune homme assit à califourchon sur son abdomen entortilla ses jambes aux pattes de l'adversaire l'immobilisant totalement.

Corin approcha la tête du cou de l'animal. Il ouvrit la mâchoire, comme l'animal un peu plus tôt, comme pour planter ses dents dans la fourrure du jaguar, il stoppa à deux millimètres de la jugulaire et murmura :

- Je sais ce que tu es.

Je les regardais interdite nageant en plein confusion, je ne comprenais pas où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Certes l'animal avait quelque chose d'étrange, quand j'avais croisé son regard je l'avais trouvé presque humain et ses mouvements lord du combat paraissaient presque trop fluides comme s'il avait eu des muscles où il n'y aurait pas dû en avoir.

L'animal gronda en réponse à son affirmation.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, continua Corin en chuchotant toujours, mais je n'hésiterais pas à t'arracher la gorge si tu attaques une seconde fois, prévint-il en grognant.

Je le vit éloigner son visage de l'animal prudemment et se redresser sur ses avant bras sans pour autant lâcher les épaules du jaguar.

- Reprend forme humaine, ordonna Corin avant de se lever et de me rejoindre sans quitter des yeux l'animal qui se retourna en feulant, ses muscle agitées de tremblements.

Les tremblements s'intensifièrent faisant presque disparaitre à nos yeux les contours de sa silhouette. Je serrais la main de corin dans la mienne.

Je sentie sur ma peau comme une petite onde de choque, un frémissement de l'air et l'animal explosa, laissant place à un homme nu et haletant.

J'en restais comme de rond de flan, un petit cri étranglé m'échappa.

- N'ai pas peur, me rassura Corin, en serrant mes doigts.

Je restais figé, aussi immobile qu'un mannequin dans une vitrine. L'homme était accroupi sur le sol les mains à plat dans la terre, ses genoux plaqués contre son ventre. Corin enleva la veste qu'il avait enfilée par-dessus son teeshirt bleu roi et la lui tendit.

Celui-ci grogna apparemment peu enthousiaste, mais accepta le vêtement. Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix, il était nu comme un ver. Je le vit plisser le nez de dégout. Je le comprenais, si pour lui nous dégagions une odeur aussi nauséabonde que lui pour nous, je n'aimerais pas rentrer dans ses vêtements.

Toutefois, n'ayant pas le choix, il l'enfila. Heureusement pour moi, il était plutôt petit pour un homme si bien que la veste lui tombait sur le haut des cuisses préservant un semblant de pudeur. Ouf !

Le silence qui suivi était si épais que j'aurais pu marcher dessus, j'en profitais pour détailler l'étranger de la tête aux pieds, il mesurait un petit mètre soixante-cinq, mais sa large carrure compensait sa petitesse, le faisant paraitre plus imposant. Il avait un physique peu conventionnel. Ses cheveux, noir et raide comme des baguettes, étaient coupés au-dessous des oreilles encadrant son visage plat aux larges pommettes. Il arborait en son centre un nez épaté et de larges narines. Ses yeux émeraude étaient un peu trop éloignés l'un de l'autre lui donnant un petit air surpris. Il me faisait penser à ses petits hommes d'une tribu australienne que j'avais vue dans un reportage, ils enduisaient leur visage de maquillage rituel rouge et jaune et des pagnes de tissu multicolores, ceignaient leurs hanches. Il devait avoir mon âge mais difficile d'être certaine, il aurait pu en avoir cinq de plus. En tout cas il avait autant sa place dans le décor, que moi dans un temple bouddhiste.

Personne ne prenait la parole, les deux hommes se toisaient les jambes légèrement écarté comme dans les westerns, n'y tenant plus je demandais :

- Qu'êtes-vous ?

J'aurais pu formuler « qui êtes-vous » mais, cela me semblait moins adapté après la petite démonstration de tout à l'heure.

Il quitta Corin des yeux et fixa ses incroyables yeux verts sur moi. Eux n'avaient pas changé sous cette forme. Dire qu'ils étaient verts ne leur rendaient pas justice, ils étaient d'un vert tendre comme les jeunes pousses d'un arbre au printemps et des éclats émeraude entouraient la pupille noire. J'écarquillais les yeux quand je pris conscience d'une chose, depuis que j'étais un vampire personne ne pouvait me regarder dans les yeux sans que j'aperçoive dans leur profondeur leurs âmes, hors cet homme me dévisageait de ses yeux parfaitement normaux. Il fronça les sourcilles et j'en fis autant.

- Qu'êtes-vous ? Répétais-je.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit dénué d'âme ? Non impossible, j'étais persuadé que toutes choses en ce monde en procédait une, mais alors comme se faisait-il que je ne voyais pas la sienne ? Peut-être qu'un contact physique était nécessaire, mais loin de moi l'idée de tenter le coup pour avoir une réponse. Un homme qui se transforme en animal ! Décidément si en rencontrant des vampires je n'avais pas tout vue, qui avait-il encore ?

L'homme ne paraissait pas décidé à ouvrir la bouche, alors Corin expliqua :

- C'est un métamorphe, j'en ai rencontré une fois, mais ceux-ci était des loups, je l'ai reconnu à son odeur précisa-t-il en plissant le nez comme l'homme avant lui.

- Vous ne sentez pas meilleurs, crachat-il avec hargne.

Il s'était exprimé avec un léger accent, mais je n'aurais su dire lequel, espagnol peut-être ou portugais, non ce n'était pas ça, mais quelque chose d'approchant.

- Pourquoi nous attaquer ? Lui demandais-je.

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux et ne répondit pas, se contentent de nous observer comme des sourires qui se prendraient pour des chats.

Son arrogance commençait à me courir sérieusement sur le haricot. Que voulait-il ? Après-tout c'était lui qui nous avait attaqués sans raison apparente.

- Je ne partirais pas sans vous avoir tué tous les deux, assena-t-il tranquillement comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Je croyais avoir touché le fond de la froideur meurtrière en atterrissant à Volterra, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, il nous fixait maintenant l'œil vide, comme celui d'un tueur avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Au lieu de se remettre en position d'attaque, réaction qui aurait dû être logique, Corin croisa les bras sur la poitrine et resserra les jambes dans une attitude nonchalante.

- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. Nous sommes deux et même sous ta forme animale, tu n'es pas plus fort que nous, en nous attaquant tu y laisses ta peau.

Un éclair de rage traversa le regard du jeune homme. Il en était tout à fait conscient devinais-je. Depuis le début, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, peut-être avait-il compté sur l'effet de surprise pour nous tuer, mais c'était compter sans la vigilance dont faisait preuve Corin en toute circonstance.

Je compris que le danger était écarté, pour un temps au moins, mais alors que voulait-il ? Pourquoi s'attaquer à nous, alors qu'il était conscient de la force adverse ?

Ou cet homme était suicidaire, ou il avait quelque chose à y gagner. Je penchais la tête sur le côté, plissait les yeux et lui demandais inquisitrice :

- Qu'avez-vous à gagner à notre mort ?

Il haussa les épaules comme si cela importait peu :

- Deux buveurs de sang en moins est une récompense en soi.

Je n'y croyais pas, il y avait autre chose. Il aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou quand Corin l'avait lâché la première fois, au lieu de ça, sachant qu'il ne nous tuerait pas, il restait tout de même à palabrer. Pourtant, tout dans son maintien et ses paroles montraient qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, même si je ne doute pas un instant que ce serais un petit bonus pour vous, mais il y a autre chose.

Corin se tourna vers moi pour la première fois depuis l'attaque.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Les autres métamorphes que j'ai rencontré son nos ennemis naturels, le simple fait de tuer des vampires est leurs raisons d'être, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il y a une autre raison à sa présence ?

- Nous sommes deux, comme tu l'as souligné, il n'a pas l'avantage, pourtant il reste là au lieu de détaler, ce n'est pas logique.

- Tu as raison il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Nous nous tournâmes vers l'homme jaguar dans un bel ensemble, j'ignore ce qu'il vit, mais un frisson de dégout parcouru sa colonne vertébrale.

Tout cela n'était pas le fruit d'un malheureux hasard, il savait quoi chercher et où chercher j'en aurais mis ma main à couper.

Puis j'eu une pensée farfelu et si Caïus était une nouvelle fois derrière tout ça. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas me faire de mal, alors il se serait assuré que d'autres monstres y parviennent. Je ne ressentais aucune attraction envers cet homme, je ne voyais pas non plus son âme se refléter dans ses yeux. Se pouvait-il que Caïus ait compté là-dessus pour arriver à ses fins ? L'idée n'était finalement pas si farfelue que ça. Si je ne me trompais pas, il fallait que cela cesse, je n'allais pas passer ma vie à regarder derrière moi en me demandant si un écureuil mutant ne chercherait pas à me tuer. Je dû grogner tout bas car, les deux hommes me dévisagèrent les sourcils froncés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Olivia ? Me demanda Corin.

- Hum, une idée très déplaisante vient de me traverser l'esprit.

- Laquelle ?

- Imaginons que Caïus n'ait pas fait le deuil de ma mort comme Aro nous l'a assuré.

Corin grogna à son tour, je n'avais pas lâché des yeux l'homme qui nous observait. Une fuguasse contraction de la bouche m'appris que je n'étais pas loin de la vérité, Caïus était dans le coup.

- Nous sommes ennemis, comment pouvez-vous vous acoquiner avec les méchants ? Lui lançais-je pour le déstabiliser.

Ses épaules se contractèrent violemment, des soubresauts l'agitèrent un instant, je crus qu'il allait me sauter à la gorge, mais il fini par se contrôler et m'adressa une grimasse qui aurais pu passer pour un sourire, s'il avait été sincère.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Je ne comprends pas votre acharnement à garder ça pour vous, Caïus est un vampire et pas des moindre, il n'hésiterait pas à vous tuer s'il n'avait pas besoin de vous, pourquoi dans ce cas, le protéger ?

Au moment ou je proférais ses mots je m'aperçus que la réponse était dans la question, il protégeait quelqu'un, mais certainement pas Caïus.

- Vous protégez quelqu'un, affirmais-je.

Il m'adressa un regard plein de hargne, visiblement j'avais tapé dans le mille et ça ne lui plaisait, mais alors vraiment pas.

- Votre roi vous déteste, crachat-il. Il vous veut morte, le mâle il m'a dit de le tuer si nécessaire parce qu'il savait qu'il ne me laisserait pas vous approcher.

Tien donc notre roi me déteste qu'elle grande nouvelle ! Je ne comprenais vraiment pas l'acharnement de Caïus, il était acquis que je n'userais pas de mes pouvoirs, même sans ça je ne me trouvais pas si dangereuse pour Caïus. De quoi pouvait-il avoir si peur en ce qui me concerne ?

Corin soupira. Je supposais qu'il était agité par les mêmes questions que moi. Une nouvelle s'imposa à moi, comment faire pour que les choses s'arrangent ? Visiblement les mises en gardes d'Aro n'empêchaient pas Caïus d'agir dans son dos et j'en avais assai de devoir me plaindre à lui. Après-tout nous faisions peut-être partie de son fief, mais nous pouvions aussi bien régler cela par nous-mêmes, il avait eu sa chance et avait échoué lamentablement.

- J'en aie plus qu'assé de Caïus et ses manigances !

Corin me serra brièvement dans ses bras faisant courir un courant d'air chaud sur la peau nue de mes bras pour me réconforter, il ne voulait pas tourner le dos trop longtemps à l'homme qui nous fixait toujours avec colère.

- Je sais. Caïus détient quelqu'un d'important pour vous n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme ne répondit pas.

- Il ne dira rien, devinais-je, il a le couteau sous la gorge.

J'eus une idée. Je me penchais par-dessus l'épaule de Corin et soufflais doucement à son oreille :

- Peut-être pourrions-nous l'aider à libérer la personne qu'emprisonne Caïus, ainsi nous pourrions par la même occasion mettre fin à tout ça.

- Il est hors de question que j'accepte de l'aide de sangsues dans votre genre, plutôt mourir !

Je le regardais surprise je m'étais efforcé de murmurer, visiblement son ouïe était aussi bonne que la mienne.

- Vous avez besoin de notre aide, Caïus est impitoyable, croyez-moi il n'hésitera pas à faire du mal à vos proches.

Maintenant le désespoir se disputait à la rage dans ses yeux, il était sur le point de capituler et je n'avais pas besoin de super pouvoir vampirique pour m'en rendre compte.

- Il détient ma femme, l'achat-il finalement à contrecœur, nous vivons au Pérou, nous n'avons pas vue de vampire depuis des années, Ma femme et moi sommes les seuls de notre communauté à muter, visiblement votre roi (je grinçais des dents) était venu mettre la main sur des métamorphes.

- Comment a-t-il sut qu'il y en avait au Pérou ?

C'est Corin qui répondit :

- Nous avons rencontré l'année dernière, les indiens Quileutes qui se trouvaient être les amis des Cullen (encore eux surprise !), ils se sont allié à eux contre nous, grimaça-t-il. Après la défaite cuisante que nous avions essuyé, Aro a décidé de laisser les Cullen tranquille une bonne fois pour toute, mais il s'est mit dans la tête que les Quileutes ne pouvait pas être les seuls mutants sur terre. Cela fait un an que des équipes parcours le globe pour vérifier des légendes ancestrales, elles ont souvent bien plus qu'un fond de vérité, précisa-t-il. Aro a convaincu Caïus d'aller en personne s'assurer de la véracité des légendes péruviennes, en grande partie pour l'éloigner de toi, je crois qu'Aro non plus ne comprend pas l'animosité tenace de Caïus à ton encontre.

- Il nous a trouvé, enchaîna le péruvien, il nous a capturé, ma femme d'abord puis sous la menace moi. Il m'a promis qu'une fois vous deux mort, il nous rendrait notre liberté, pour moi ce n'était pas un problème de vous tuer, c'est dans ma nature, dit-il froidement.

En effet il n'aurait pas fait grand cas de notre mort, je le lisais dans ses yeux, ça faisait froid dans le dos.

- Je devais vous tuer ou vous capturer et vous amener à lui.

Je lui jetais un regard surpris puis je me souviens des deux malabars, eux aussi n'avait pas tenté de me tuer, il voulait m'enlever, j'avais mis ça sur le compte de leur incapacité à me faire du mal, mais finalement peut-être Caïus voulait-il vraiment de moi vivante, mais pourquoi faire ? Me torturer ? Me cuisiner aux petits oignons ? Ma surprise dû se voir car il ajouta dans un sourire menaçant :

- Il vous veut vivante en premier lieu, mais morte le satisfera tout autant.

Un froid glacial s'empara de moi et avec lui une rage incommensurable, je me mis à gronder férocement, un voile rouge obscurcit ma vue, mes poings se serrèrent convulsivement, le venin afflua à ma bouche, je craquais.

- Olivia ! Calme toi, tenta de me raisonner Corin.

Mais ma rage était telle que sa voix ne creva pas la bulle de fureur dans laquelle je venais de m'enfermer. Depuis mon réveil je me contrôlais, j'étais le bon petit solda, mais là je craquais, je n'arrivais plus à me raisonner je n'étais plus en mesure de réfléchir, je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de planter mes crocs dans de la chaire chaude et me repaitre de sang.

Je me tapie sur le sol couvert de feuilles mortes et bondit sur le péruvien comme la prédatrice que j'étais désormais, mes lèvres retroussées découvrant mes dents et je sus instinctivement où il fallait frapper pour tuer. Je me plaçais derrière son dos, lui ceinturais les épaules en passant mon bras gauche en travers, sans qu'il ait eut le temps d'esquisser un geste et tirais violemment sur ses cheveux pour lui faire étirer le cou, laissant ainsi accès à sa chaire tendre et vulnérable. Une fraction de seconde avant de me pencher, je me fis la réflexion que son sang avait vraiment mauvaise odeur, mais ma rage demandait un tribut pour refluer et ce tribut était le sang, mais je me contenterais d'une livrée de chaire.

Je me penchais sur la jugulaire offerte, mes lèvres étaient à moins de dix centimètres de leur but quand ma proie me fut arrachée des bras et le cou mat, remplacé par un bras. Je n'eus pas le temps de dévier mon attaque et frappais. Mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans le bras, j'eus la désagréable impression de mordre dans un cierge, puis le gout du venin emplie ma bouche, pas le mien, mais celui de Corin. Epouvantée je me rejetais en arrière, arrachant mes dents à sa chair, gardant dans ma bouche le goût du venin que j'avais tant de fois goûté par l'intermédiaire de ses tendres baiser.

Je poussais un petit cri et me laissais tomber sur le sol. Au lieu de me lâcher violemment et de s'écarter de moi comme de la peste, Corin accompagna mon geste toujours accroché à mes épaules. Il m'assit sur ses genoux, mon dos contre son torse et me berça doucement. Quelqu'un au loin poussait des gémissements pitoyables. Je levais la tête que j'avais baissé sur ma poitrine, pour chercher le responsable et m'aperçus que c'était moi. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, mais mon corps exprimait tout de même mes sentiments débordant.

- Chute mon amour, ce n'est rien, calme toi, je t'aime, me rassura mon ange.

Mes gémissements s'intensifièrent. J'étais ignoble. Comment pouvait-il encore me toucher ? Il aurait dû me repousser avec dégout, me hurler dessus ou au moins me regarder comme un maître regarde son chien qui vient de le mordre après des années de loyaux services, mais certainement pas me consoler et me dire qu'il m'aimait toujours. Je me dégoutais, moi qui me targuais d'être un nouveau-né hors normes, je ne valais guerre plus que les autres, violente et assoiffé de sang, même de celui des gens que j'aime.

Le péruvien entra dans mon champ de vision, je l'avais oublié et avec lui toute ma colère. Il me regardait d'une étrange façon, il avait abandonné son air arrogant et la colère était remplacée par la méfiance. Je baissais les yeux et gémi :

- Je suis un monstre, je suis un monstre…

- Non mon amour, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu n'as fait de mal à personne, je t'en pris calme toi.

- Comment peux-tu dire que je n'ais fait de mal à personne, je t'ai mordu, gémis-je.

Il attrapa mon menton et tourna ma tête vers lui, contrairement à si j'avais été humaine le cou ainsi étiré n'étais pas douloureux. Il planta ses yeux éclairés par son âme dans les miens et aussitôt je fus happée par celle-ci. Je ne sais pas si c'était son intention première, mais le contact physique et visuel provoquait toujours ça.

Mes mains comme à leurs habitudes s'illuminèrent et je me baignais dans son essence. Je fus enveloppé de ses sentiments comme une couverture de fourrure l'hiver au coin du feu quand il fait froid dehors. Il me caressa de son amour réconfortant et de son pardon sans condition. Oui Corin m'aimait, son âme me le disait et une âme ne ment pas.

Je fermais les yeux pour rompre le contact visuel sans rompre le contact charnel et détournais les yeux.

- Merci mon amour, murmurai-je en embrassant la trace de ma mâchoire imprimer sur sur son avant bras.

Puis je me tournais dans ses bras et prudemment comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes sans croiser ses yeux, il eut bien moins de scrupule que moi et fondit sur ma bouche en gémissant.

Un raclement de gorge mi-gêné mi-amusé mit fin à notre étreinte. Heureusement que je ne pouvais plus rougir, sinon j'aurais viré au rouge pivoine.

Nous nous redressâmes tous les deux et fîmes face au péruvien.

- Je m'excuse de m'être emporté ainsi, lui dis-je honteuse.

Il ouvrit la bouche ébahit

- Vous vous…excusez d'avoir faillit me bouffer ? Demanda-t-il sans sembler y croire.

- Oui, c'est bien ça, je suis vampire depuis seulement quelque mois, moins de trois pour être exact et apparemment je me contrôle bien moins que je le croyais.

Pour le coup sa mâchoire s'en décrocha.

- Olivia n'a pas conscience de s'en sortir comme un chef, c'est comme si elle se croyait encore humaine.

Le péruvien hocha la tête sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Quand il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il stoppa net et dit :

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi votre roi cherche à la liquider apparemment elle est assai… particulière.

Ha non il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ! Je n'ai rien de particulier et l'éclat de tout à l'heure en était la preuve flagrante.

Je me redressais sans difficulté agacé, par les deux hommes.

- J'en ai plus qu'assai des manigances de Caïus, je veux que cela cesse et pour ça j'ai un plan qui pourrait se révéler payant pour nous tous.

Corin épousseta son pantalon plein de terre et me demanda :

- Je t'écoute.

- Cela ne peut marcher que si le matou, ici présent, coopère.

Corin étouffa un éclat de rire à la mention du matou, mais reprit son sérieux rapidement quand le péruvien lui jeta un regard assassin. Nous ne devions pas oublier qu'il s'était posé en ennemie dès le départ et que Caïus détenait un être cher. Tout le monde pouvait passer sur ses principes pour sauver l'être aimer et je n'oubliais pas que le péruvien tuait des vampires comme le dératiseur des rats.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, femelle.

- Vraiment charment, râlais-je, peut-être que si vous me donnez un nom je ne serais pas obligé de vous donner des sobriquets ridicules, bien que l'idée me plaise assai, me moquais-je, rien que pour l'embêter.

Je le trouvais agacent, j'y pouvais rien.

Il grogna pour la forme et lâcha à contrecœur :

- Je me nome Hauayna Capac.

- Huayana Capac ? Comme fils de Tupac Yupanqui l'inca ?

Il acquiesça de la tête une étincelle dans le regard et une légère crispation de la bouche, il tourna la tête un instant puis présenta à nouveau un visage serin. Je l'observais attentivement, il cachait quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. J'en avais déjà eu l'impression en l'observant. Tout d'abord, j'avais cru que c'était l'absence d'âme dans ses yeux, mais en fait ce n'était pas la seule raison. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Es-tu près à collaborer, Capac ? Demanda Corin.

Capac ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand cela me sauta aux yeux.

- Quel âge as-tu ? Demandais-je les yeux écarquillé.

Corin me jeta un regard qui voulait dire (qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?), je ne lui accordais pas un regard, préfèrent observer la réaction de Capac.

Il se raidit puis soupira :

- Cela se voit tant que cela ? Me demanda le péruvien en me souriant doucement, ce qui me surpris grandement.

Jusque là il n'avait fait preuve que de hargne, de menaces de morts et autre subterfuge pour se monter supérieure, mais finalement ce n'était peut-être pas seulement le fruit de l'arrogance, mais l'apanage de l'âge comme je le croyais. C'est ses yeux qui m'avaient mis sur la voix, ils ont cette maturité qu'on les vieux vampires comme Aro et Marcus et je suppose Caïus.

- Vos yeux vous ont trahis.

Corin semblait nager en pleine confusion car son regard passait de l'un à l'autre comme s'il suivait un match de tennis particulièrement intense, ce qui aurait pus être ridicule chez un humain ne l'était pas du tout pour lui.

- Tupac Yunpaqui était mon père.

Je me gorgeais depuis que j'avais l'âge de lire d'histoire du monde et aujourd'hui je rencontrais des vampires vieux de plusieurs siècles ce qui en soit été scotchant et aussi passionnant, mais tomber sur un authentique Inca de cinq cents dix-sept ans c'était hallucinant surtout si on prenait en considération le peu d'information que l'histoire détenait réellement sur les incas, mais là je m'égarais.

- Les livres d'histoire vous disent mort en mille cinq cents vingt-sept.

- Je sais, dit-il dans un sourire, c'est mon propre peuple qui a rependu la nouvelle de ma mort, après m'avoir vu me transformer en jaguar, ils m'ont prit pour quelque dieu animal, mais la réalité était tout autre, quand j'ai repris forme humaine plusieurs mois s'était écoulé et mon peuple se trouvait déjà aux mains des conquistadores, parmi eux se trouvait tout un clan de vampire, j'ai sus plus tard que s'était leur présence qui avait précipité la transformation, fini-t-il amer.

Malgré le caractère terrible de son histoire j'étais fascinée, je me trouvais face au dernier Inca encore sur terre.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivé, dis-je sincère.

- C'était il y a longtemps il ne sert a rien de ressasser le passer et nous ferions mieux de nous pencher sur le présent, votre roi détient ma femme Anamaya et je refuse de la perdre dans une guerre de sangsue.

En cet instant on voyait qu'il était âgé de plusieurs siècles et que la perte de son peuple était encore vivace.

- Cessé de l'appeler « votre roi », je vous rappelle qu'il essaye de nous tuer et ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Peut importe son nom, j'accepte de vous aider parce que je n'ai pas le choix, je veux que les choses soient claire, je déteste les vampires et cet état de fait ne changera pas après notre collaboration.

- N'ayez crainte je n'aime pas les gens qui tentent de me tuer, non plus, répliquais-je.

Corin me prit dans ses bras réconfortant et me murmura :

- J'arrache la tête du premier qui te fait du mal.

Et je savais que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air destiné à me réconforter. En levant la tête vers lui je captais le regard d'avertissement qu'il lança à Capac, finalement c'est mots ne m'étaient peut-être pas destinés.


	20. Chapter 20

**Voilà un grand chapitre plein de révelation régalez vous!**

**Eldarien** : Petite impatiente! Quelques réponses à tes questions se trouve dans ce chapitre, mais n'oublie pas que je suis un peu lente à la détente !

**Jyuune-chan : **Si tu as adoré le dernier chapitre, je pense, sans trop m'avancer, que celui-là va crever le plafond, en tout cas, moi je l'adore !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

L'aube pointait à l'horizon quand le plan fut adopté par notre récalcitrant acolyte. A force d'argument et de patience, nous nous étions plus ou moins mis d'accord pour un plan d'action. Je comprenais qu'il était difficile pour Capac de nous faire confiance et j'avoue que ni moi et encore moins Corin lui faisions une confiance aveugle.

Je préférais me réserver sur ce point, après tout il avait été envoyé par Caïus pour nous supprimer. Certes sous la menace, mais rien ne nous prouvait que l'histoire de Capac fût bien réelle. Il aurait tout aussi bien put inventer l'histoire pour nous attirer dans un traquenard à la sauce Caïus.

Après un dernier regard plein de méfiance, nous nous étions séparés en nous donnant rendez-vous au promontoire, au crépuscule, le jour suivant.

Tandis que Corin et moi courrions pour rejoindre Volterra, la soif revint au-devant de la scène. Je m'efforçais de l'ignorer, de penser à autre chose, mais invariablement mes pensées revenaient vers ma gorge en feu et au creux gênant de mon estomac.

Corin conscient de la direction de mes pensées, me serra doucement les doigts. Il n'était point besoin de mots, cette soif dévorante faisait partie de notre existence et nous faisions avec le rythme qu'elle nous imposait. Nous, parce que Corin tenait à me soutenir, à tout moment, dans ma lutte pour le contrôle du sang. Cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure, nous partagions tout et jouer les martyres ne servait à rien.

Je souhaitais voir les bébés et Gianna, tendis que Corin serait allé chercher de quoi nous nourrir, mais celui-ci m'en dissuada en me conduisant à notre chambre, arguant que les bébés étaient un peu trop chauds et leurs petits cœurs battants risquaient de représenter une trop grande tentation pour moi.

Il n'avait pas tort, je ne me croyais toujours pas dangereuse malgré l'épisode de ce soir, finalement la remarque de Corin à Capac n'était pas dénué de sens, je me conduisais comme si j'avais encore été humaine.

Quand mon cerveau allait-il comprendre que désormais, j'étais une menace ambulante ? Tout le problème était que je ne me sentais pas si dangereuse.

Haussant les épaules avec fatalité, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche salvatrice. Je réglais le jet à fond pour sentir un tant soi peu la pression de l'eau sur ma peau adamantine.

Je réfléchissais à la collaboration inattendue de Capac, puis je fus saisie d'un étrange malaise. Il me fallut une seconde pour me rendre compte que j'avais la nausée. La nausée ! Pas une nausée virtuelle, non, mais l'impression que mon estomac allait me sortir par la bouche. Je sortie de la douche en trombe, attrapais un peignoir et l'enfilais sans m'arrêter et fis irruption dans la chambre.

J'en fis le tour, mais rien ne retint mon attention. Puis je me rendis compte en fronçant les sourcils que mon regard n'arrivait pas à s'attarder sur le lit, j'avais beau essayer de me concentrer sur le lit, invariablement mon regard l'évitait.

Que ce passait-il encore ? La nausée me quitta quelque peu, sans toutefois disparaitre. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce j'en aurais mis ma main au feu, enfin peut-être pas, mais le lien que je partageais avec les vampires s'intensifiait quand je rentrais en contact avec l'un deux. Bizarrement je savais que je n'avais jamais rencontrée celui-là, son « aura » son « essence », ne m'était pas familière.

- A qui aie-je l'honneur ? Demandais-je nonchalamment.

Un éclat de rire me répondit. Je tournais la tête vers le lit, que je pus fixer ce coup-là. Un vampire blond, plutôt massif et très beau, me regardait, mi-amusé, mi-impressionné.

- Comment m'as-tu repéré ? Je jurerais que tu ne m'as pas vu.

- Non en effet, mais je t'aie sentis.

- C'est donc vrai, murmura-t-il, tu es vraiment lumineusa.

Sa remarque m'arracha un haussement d'épaules.

- Il parait. Il y a une raison à ton intrusion ?

Jusque là il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, mais ma question lui fit baisser les yeux.

- Tu vois mon âme ? Me demanda-t-il avec des traces d'anxiété dans la voix, comme s'il en doutait.

Je pris le temps d'observer ses yeux qu'il avait relevés vers moi. Oui je voyais son âme, reflet vert pâle qui mangeait la totalité du centre de ses yeux, ne laissant apparaitre que le blanc autour.

- Elle prend pas mal de place, acquiesçais-je.

Il paru soulagé par ma remarque. Il devait surement faire partie de ses vampires qui se croient damné.

- Tu ne me connais pas, je m'appelle Fred, j'ai toujours été là, mais tu ne me voyais pas, car je ne le voulais pas.

- C'est en cela que consiste ton pouvoir, te rendre invisible ?

- Je ne suis pas invisible, ricana-t-il.

- A bon. Dis-je piquée au vif.

- Ne te vexe pas. Je provoque la répulsion chez les autres, au point que leur regard ne m'atteint pas, je me rends invisible en vous interdisant de me regarder, plus vous essayez plus vous avez la nausée, c'est dans votre tête, conclut-il.

- Hum…j'avais presque oubliée ce que cela faisait, grimaçais-je.

- Désolé, laissa-t-il tomber amèrement.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu me déranger dans ma douche pour vous présenter n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut une grimasse contrite.

- Non en effet, désolé pour avoir fait irruption dans ta chambre, de façons si cavalière, mais te parler relève presque du miracle, tu as été très occupée par ton amie et puis tu as disparu avec Corin jusqu'à maintenant.

Je n'aimais pas spécialement qu'un autre vampire connaisse mes fais et gestes.

- En effet je n'aie pas était très disponible ces temps-ci, bref alors maintenant que tu as réussi à m'épingler, que puis-je pour toi ? Et fait court parce que je ne suis pas sûr que Corin apprécie de te trouver dans notre chambre alors que je ne suis vêtu que d'un peignoir.

Il hésita un instant semblant peser le pour et le contre, pourtant, je voyais à son expression que la décision, quelle qu'elle soit, avait été prise.

- Court alors, je n'aie jamais voulu être un vampire, je déteste ça, dit-il en s'englobant d'un geste, il parait que tu peux nous… laver en quelque sorte de notre noirceur, je voudrais que tu le fasses pour moi, voilà.

Je restais interdit une seconde, il me regardait maintenant confiant.

Ce que je redoutais était en train de se produire, les vampires non contents de leurs sorts allaient défiler devant moi pour recevoir l'absolution, beurk !

Devant mon expression, il se raidit.

- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est...délicat.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Réfléchit ! Dis-je agacée en faisant les cents pas, manipuler une âme n'est pas anodin, je ne connais pas l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te faire, peut-être que tu te retrouveras vide après mon passage, ou pire.

- Tu as peur de ton pouvoir, devina-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Tu ne devrais pas, de toute façon, il est un prolongement de toi et tu n'y peux rien. De plus, il ne s'endormira jamais, au contraire il s'amplifiera avec le temps. Si tu n'apprends pas à le contrôler, il te contrôlera au moment ou tu ne t'y attendras le moins, il t'échappera dans une situation ou une autre, ce qui peut être très délicat, mieux vaut que tu le maîtrises entièrement et que tu saches de quoi tu es capable tout de suite.

Je savais qu'il avait raison Aro avait déjà essayé de m'en convaincre et mon ange déchut aussi, mais je devais me l'avouer j'avais peur, comme j'avais peur de perdre le contrôle de ma soif, j'avais peur de perdre le contrôle de mon pouvoir. Il fallait que j'apprenne à me faire confiance, il fallait que j'utilise mon pouvoir ne serait-ce que pour ne plus en avoir peur. Je faisais bien trop de cas du contrôle, il régentait toute ma nouvelle vie, il fallait que je lâche du leste et mes nouvelles résolutions allaient commencer par ce vampire en quête de rédemption, qui détestait être un vampire.

- Il a raison, approuva mon apollon, en passant le pas de la porte, avec dans les mains, quatre verres de sang version XXL.

Il me tendit un verre son regard brillant plein d'une confiance que je n'arrivais pas à ressentir.

- Je sais, soupirais-je.

Corin me tendit un verre et je m'empressais d'en absorber tout le sang. Heureusement la paille était assez grosse pour me permettre d'aspirer à gros traits, le sang chaud et délectable, j'avais attendu trop longtemps et mourrais de soif.

Corin me tendit le second, avant d'attaquer son premier, je pris le temps de siroter celui-ci en observant la réaction de Fred.

- Vous vous nourrissez d'une bien étrange façon, fit-il remarquer dubitatif.

- Je refuse de tuer des humains j'en aie été une et je n'arrive pas à les considérer comme des paquets de viandes sous cellophane.

- Hum…tu es aussi étrange que tout le monde le dit.

Je soupirais, il ne servait à rien de m'offusquer, je savais que même chez les vampires je passais pour une dingue.

- quand voulais-tu tenter l'expérience ? Parce que je te préviens, tu me serviras de cobaye.

- Je suis près à en courir le risque. Si ça ne te dérange pas, tout de suite avant que tu ne disparaisses à nouveau.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que c'était bien trop tôt, mais en effet Corin et moi allions devoir disparaitre encore et pour un temps encore indéfini.

- Ok, ok, va pour tout de suite, mais je refuse de le faire dans le plus simple appareil, alors je te conseille de me laisse le temps de m'habiller.

- Je vous laisse une petite demi-heure, souri Fred.

Il disparu et je poussais un soupire, Corin vient m'enlacer pour me donner du courage.

- Tout ira bien mon amour, me rassura-t-il, aie confiance en toi comme moi j'ai confiance en toi et tout ira bien.

- Comment fais-tu ? Lui demandais-je agacée, comment peux-tu avoir une foi aveugle en moi ?

- C'est la foi que confère l'amour véritable mon amour, il m'embrassa tendrement. Et une pointe de ta magie personnelle, ajouta-t-il.

- Je vais m'efforcer d'avoir foi en mon pouvoir pour ne pas transformer ce pauvre Fred en coquille vide.

Je partis m'habiller, mais j'étais si distraite que je ne fis pas attention à ce que j'enfilais.

- Humm…il a dit qu'il revenait dans une demi-heure, cela nous laisse encore vingt bonnes minutes, s'amusa Corin.

Je baissais les yeux sur ma tenue et éclatais de rire, j'avais enfilé un déshabillé que m'avait achetée Heidi. Il était rouge sang avec de la fourrure rubis sur le décolleté et le bas. Elle était tellement petite et transparente, qu'elle ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination.

Je repartie me changer, d'un jean délavé et d'un pull à colle v et d'une paire de converse grise.

Assise sur le lit, les yeux fermés, je tentais de vider ma tête de toutes pensées. Fred était installé en face de moi, je sentais peser sur moi son regard perplexe.

- Allons y, dis-je en lui tendant ma main paume vers le ciel.

Il s'en saisit sans hésiter. Je sentais confusément émaner de lui, de la confiance et de l'espoir. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien priant pour ne pas le décevoir et me sentis basculer vers la lumière d'un vert mordoré.

Je ne sursautais pas comme les fois précédentes, mais me laissais guider par mon instinct. Je me laissais habiter par l'essence de Fred, acceptant sa chaleur et le torrent d'émotion qui allait de paire.

La frustration et la peine prédominaient dans ce maestro de ressenti, mais je n'arrivais pas à en définir l'origine. Je ne devais pas être suffisamment détendue ni suffisamment confiante. J'inspirais et expirais bruyamment et me détendis tout à fait.

Des volutes de lumières vertes claires, s'enroulaient caressantes autour de moi m'arrachant un petit rire cristallin. Puis comme un taureau fonçant sur un drap rouge, des tourbillons de lumière mordorée, s'enroulèrent furieusement autour de mes mains incandescentes.

Brusquement, je sentie ma gorge se serrer douloureusement quand je compris la nature des sentiments que je n'arrivais pas à identifier un peu plus tôt. Le vampire dont je touchais l'âme avait tenté d'en finir, il exécrait ce qu'il était devenu à un point tel qu'il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Son âme était tourmentée par des sentiments destructeurs.

Ma gorge se serra un peu plus et je lâchais un sanglot sec, déchiré par le mal qu'il s'était infligé intentionnellement. Quelque chose se brisa en moi, je me sentis inexplicablement trahis, comme une mère qui se rend compte que son enfant, lui a caché un grand mal être.

Je caressais de mes mains cette âme tourmentée, ne pouvant empêcher mes lèvres de marmonner silencieusement :

- Tout ira bien, tout ira bien.

A mon contact, l'essence furieuse s'apaisa lentement, se contant d'effleurer à présent la lumière de mes mains. Je la repoussais doucement, à contrecœur, pour me concentrer sur le noyau sombre qu'elle avait quitté pour venir à ma rencontre.

Il était à la fois semblable et différent à celui de Corin. Celui de mon ange avait plus ressemblé à un nuage de fumé sombre, qu'à une boule de mercure retenue par une membrane transparente, comme c'était le cas de celui de Fred. Il semblait liquide et sens cesse en mouvement. J'en approchais la main et effleurais la sphère grouillante.

Tout cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Cela ne collait pas avec le scénario habituel et pour cause au lieu de s'enfoncer dans un noyau lumineux, mes mains percèrent la fragile membrane et c'est la substance visqueuse, que renfermait la sphère, qui se déversa sur ma peau en en étouffant la luminescence. Un instant j'eus envie de reculer prise d'une soudaine panique. Puis petit à petit, la lumière sans cesse grandissante, avala la noirceur collée à mes mains.

La sphère sombre avait disparu, mais choses inédite, elle avait laissé place à un petit globe transparent et brillant comme un diamant sous le soleil. Il semblait également liquide et renfermait en son centre une perle carmin. Des flots d'espoir s'en échappaient de façon ininterrompue. Attirée malgré moi, je l'effleurais sans réfléchir.

Ce qui se produisit alors me consterna. La perle incarnate se contracta violemment ébranlant toute la sphère comme si, elle avait été entourée de gélatine, déformant la membrane protectrice. Dans le même temps, un bruit de tambour assourdissent martela mes tempes les enserrant dans un étau douloureux.

Ma vue devint floue un instant, puis je me retrouvais dans les bras de Corin qui m'appelait, depuis un moment me semblait-il.

- Olivia, ça va ? Cria-t-il.

Je hochais la tête incapable de parler pour le moment, même si je sentais que la douleur refluait doucement, ma tête me faisait encore souffrir. Je gardais les yeux fermés un moment encore, puis les ouvrit en entendant la respiration laborieuse de Fred près de moi.

Il était couché sur le lit en chien de fusil, le teint blafard et se balançait doucement la respiration sifflante. Complètement remise je m'extirpais des bras de Corin et m'approchais de Fred.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demandais-je nerveusement.

J'avais le sentiment que l'expérience avait tourné au fiasco.

- Tu…as…je ne…

Je me tournais vers Corin les yeux écarquillés, il me fixait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois et n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots, maintenant bien paniqué face à sa réaction, je reformulais :

- Qu'est-ce que je lui aie fait ?

Corin secoua la tête puis soupira pour retrouver son calme.

- Je ne sais pas exactement.

Je voyais bien qu'il avait sa petite idée, mais qu'il ne voulait pas m'effrayer.

- Dis-moi, le suppliais-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais c'est Fred qui me dit d'une voix hachée :

- Tu as…fais…battre mon cœur…

Je le regardais abasourdi parce qu'il venait de dire, c'était tout bonnement impossible, il se trompait forcement, il avait entendu un bruit de tambour comme moi et l'avait interprété de la mauvaise façon, cela ne pouvait être autre chose.

- Non c'est impossible, murmurais-je.

Corin ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, me voir paniquée, l'aida à se reprendre.

- Olivia, j'ai entendu son cœur battre un instant, m'annonça-t-il gravement.

Je restais planté devant les deux hommes, pétrifiée comme une statue de pierre. Que c'était-il passé ?

Je me repassais la scène, ma lumière avait engloutie la sphère noire, puis j'avais frôlé du bout des doigts le globe transparent, la perle carmin c'était contracté subitement à mon contact. Ce pourrait-il que le martèlement que j'avais entendu, soit en réalité un cœur battant ? Mon dieu que m'arrivait-il ? Etait-il possible que mes pouvoirs aient évolués ?

Fred se redressa le souffle redevenu régulier. Il arborait une expression choquée avec un petit quelque chose que je n'identifiais pas. Il ne s'éloigna pas de moi comme je m'y attendais, au contraire il se rapprocha de moi comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Corin attrapa mon bras pour m'éloigner de lui, cela me rassura, pour lui aussi le comportement du vampire n'était pas normal.

- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, se défendit Fred.

Le regard de Corin resta circonspect, le vampire semblait ne pas pouvoir me quitter des yeux ce qui me mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- Tu as fait battre mon cœur lumineusa, te rends tu seulement compte de ce que cela implique ? Me demanda-t-il.

Non je n'arrivais pas à en comprendre toutes les implications et je ne voulais pas en discuter pour le moment, je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il parte.

- Je vais voir les bébés, lâchais-je brutalement.

Et je disparus aussi vite que mon statu de vampire me le permettait. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir pour le moment à ce qui venait de se passer dans ma chambre et c'est la tête vide que je frappais à la porte de mon ancienne chambre.

Je fus surprise de voir Aro en personne ouvrir le battant de bois.

- Lumineusa, tu tombes plutôt bien, ton amie et de nouveau permit nous, m'apprit-il l'air de s'amuser comme un fou.

Je le contournais prudemment, je ne tenais pas à le mettre au courant des récents évènements. Ni de la duperie de Caïus, ni de la découverte de nouveaux pouvoirs, si c'était bien de nouveau pouvoir dont il s'agissait.

J'embrassais la pièce du regard et mon cerveau évalua la situation. Les jumeaux gisaient sur le lit où avait été allongé Gianna la dernière fois que je m'étais rendu à son chevet.

Félix me tournait le dos, il n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers moi, trop absorbé par une chose à ses pieds que son corps massif cachait à ma vue.

Je gardais l'œil sur Aro qui s'était approché silencieusement de moi. L'air de rien je fis un pas de côté. Il sembla s'en amuser.

- Ma chérie, murmura Félix, tout va bien.

Un sifflement tenu lui répondit suivi d'un gémissement de douleur.

J'interrogeais Aro des yeux.

- Notre hôtesse, ne s'est pas encore nourrie.

- Quelqu'un a appelé Heidi ? Demandais-je.

- Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps, répliqua Félix en se tournant légèrement me laissant apercevoir Gianna tapis contre le mur de la chambre, dans une position défensive, accroupie, les lèvres retroussées sur des dents incroyablement blanches. Elle grognait et crachait comme un animal furieux.

Mon cœur se serra de la voir ainsi, j'attrapais mon téléphone portable et appelait Heidi, trois secondes après la jeune femme passait la porte, elle prit le temps de s'incliner devant Aro puis se plaça à mes côtés.

- Hum, ça va pas être jolie, jolie, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle soupira et échangea un regard entendu avec Aro.

- Tu ne veux pas croire que tu es exceptionnel, mais tu en a la preuve devant toi, voilà comment tu aurais dû te retrouver, aussi incontrôlable qu'un animal, comme ce fut le cas de nous tous.

Hélas je commençais à prendre conscience de mon extraordinaire potentiel, vu les évènements de l'heure passée.

Je m'approchais de Gianna tout doucement, alors que je tentais de la rejoindre sans me faire arracher un bras je notais son extraordinaire beauté, je la trouvais déjà très belle humaine, mais l'immortalité l'avait doté d'une perfection que, ni moi, ni Heidi n'éteignions.

Ses beaux cheveux aux boucles brunes accrochaient la lumière, pourtant pâlotte, de l'ampoule pendu au plafond, son visage aux traits fins, arborait pour le moment un masque de souffrance et de peur, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son extrême beauté. Même ainsi tapis contre le mur on voyait ses membres déliés et fin, bouger avec une grâce surnaturelle. Ses yeux qui devaient être carmin pour tous, se révélèrent aigue marine pour moi et brillait d'un feu intense au point de recouvrir la totalité de ses globes oculaires, certainement à cause des effets de la soif.

- Gianna, je sais que la soif te fait souffrir, mais il faut que tu te calmes, dis-je tentant de l'apaiser.

Elle gémie encore et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

- Nous ne la calmerons pas tant qu'elle ne se sera pas nourrie, me prévint Félix.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous.

- Je n'aie pas envie de me faire démembrer, lança Heidi en me tendant les verres que Gianna suivi avidement des yeux.

Félix les lui pris des mains.

- C'est à moi de le faire, une cicatrice de plus ou de moins.

A bon. Les choses étaient vraiment sur le point de tourner à la bagarre ? Je ne comprenais pas, apparemment je ne me rendais vraiment pas compte de ce qu'était un nouveau né classique.

Félix se tourna vers le nouveau vampire et celle-ci grogna un avertissement, mais se mit aussitôt à gémir, comme si quelque part elle était consciente de se conduire sauvagement envers l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais ne pouvait se refreiner.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, la rassura Félix.

Il continua d'approcher, puis lui tendis le verre quand il fut assai près. Elle reniflât profondément et perdit les pédales au moment ou l'odeur du sang s'imprima dans son cerveau pour la première fois.

Elle bondit à la gorge de Félix en un éclair, (elle était vraiment rapide) qui la repoussa sans lui faire de mal, mais fermement. Dans la cohue, le verre s'était rependu sur le sol. Félix la ceintura alors que Gianna se retournait vers le gobelet renversé. Il la fit tomber au sol, les bras coincé dans l'étau de ses mains derrières le dos, la jeune femme ainsi maintenu, se retrouva le nez à quelques centimètres de la flaque de sang qui s'étendait doucement.

Je détournais les yeux du spectacle qu'offrait mon amie à lécher frénétiquement le liquide précieux en grognant férocement histoire de nous tenir à distance de son butin.

Je m'approchais des enfants qui s'étaient réveillés en entendant les grognements de leur mère. Heureusement quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée de les coucher face au mur opposé à la scène.

- Comment vont les merveilles ? Leur demandais-je.

Bien sûr, je n'attendais pas de réponse. J'avisais les changements qu'avaient subis les jumeaux en une journée. Leur cheveux avaient pris quelques centimètres, leurs membres étaient plus longs et les traits de leurs visages moins rond.

Le garçon me fixait gravement comme s'il mesurait la gravité de ce qui se passait dans son dos et la petite fille se cachait le visage dans l'épaule de son frère.

- Ils sont fascinant, n'est-ce-pas ? Me demanda Aro content de son effet quand il me vit tressaillir légèrement, équivalent vampirique d'un bond d'un mètre humain, je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher.

- Oui, ils sont extraordinaires.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, murmura-t-il comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais.

Ce qui devait être le cas, les avaient-ils touchés ? Avait-il découvert quelque chose les concernant ?

- Oui, je les aie touchés.

Je m'écartais de lui, l'air de ne pas y toucher. Cette façon de répondre à mes questions comme s'ils les avaient lus dans ma tête, alors même qu'il ne me touchait aucunement, me mettais mal à l'aise. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait, si Aro avait connaissance de ce qui s'était passé dans ma chambre avec Fred.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui les rend encore plus spéciaux que leur nature hybride, lumineusa ?

- Si, bien sûr.

- As-tu remarqué que la petite fille ne semble pas vraiment te fixer du regard et comme son frère, ne semble pas incommodé comme la petite du grabuge qui règne dans la chambre.

Il avait raison j'avais déjà noté qu'ils ne réagissaient pas de la même façon aux sons et la petite fille me regardait quand je me penchais au-dessus du petit lit, mais son regard me transperçait. Étrange.

- Tout cela a un sens, annonça Aro, ménageant son effet.

- Lequel ? Demandais-je.

- La demoiselle ne voit pas, le jeune garçon n'entend pas, l'achat-il abruptement.

Je le regardais horrifiée. Ce n'était pas possible, ces deux petits êtres ne pouvaient pas être handicapés. Ils étaient à moitiés vampire et aucun vampire de ma connaissance n'avait de handicap, j'étais même sûr que le venin réparait les anomalies du corps, peu importe leurs natures, mais ses bébés étaient aussi à moitié humain pensais-je tristement.

- Comment est-ce possible, soufflais-je.

- Ils sont à moitié humain, confirma Aro en haussant les épaules, mais ce qui en fait des êtres d'exceptions, c'est que leur nature de vampire à palliée à cette…tare.

- Comment cela ?

- Je n'aie pas tout de suite compris, les images et les sons étaient rigoureusement identiques, que je touche l'un ou l'autre, mais comme ils n'ont pas été séparés une seconde depuis leur venu au monde cela ne m'a pas tout de suite interpellé. L'angle des images ne différait jamais, comme si elles avaient été vues par les mêmes yeux, ce qui est le cas.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Le petit garçon me sourit et sa sœur en fit de même, mais avec une fraction de retard, ce qu'un humain n'aurait surement pas remarqué.

- Il voit pour sa sœur ?

- Oui, confirma Aro, je ne peux expliquer comment, mais tout ce que voit le petit garçon est transmit à l'identique à la petite fille. Et tout ce qu'entend la petite, son frère l'entend également, mais pas avec son ouï, dans sa tête comme une pensée, c'est fascinant d'assister à tout cela. Il forme un seul être, conclut-il.

Cette explication me permit de mettre le doigt sur ce qui me paraissait si étrange chez les jumeaux, ils arboraient toujours la même expression. Même deux personnes vivant la même situation ne pouvaient produire la même expression, au même moment, les jumeaux si.

- Cela explique certaines choses, dis-je.

- On voit tout de suite qu'ils sont particuliers, acquiesça Aro.

Il paraissait se retenir de se frotter les mains. Envisageai-t-il déjà le potentiel qu'offrait de tels dons ? Je trouvais gênant qu'Aro nous envisage tous comme des jouets particulièrement rares, à ajouter à sa collection pourtant déjà bien fourni.

Le tohubohu qui régnait jusque là s'interrompit soudainement. Félix retenait toujours les poignets de mon amie, mais celle-ci avait cessé de se débattre. Le jeune homme la lâcha lentement et Gianna ne fit pas un geste pour ramener ses mains devant elle. Elle resta allongée sur le sol les épaules tendues, la joue posée où le sang avait formé une tache rosâtre.

Le jeune homme se tenait à genoux à côté d'elle, il posa une main entre ses omoplates et la caressa doucement.

- Mon amour ? L'appela-t-il dans un chuchotement, sans interrompre ses mouvements réguliers.

- J'ai si mal, pépia-t-elle.

Même sa voix était un enchantement pour les oreilles. Je vis stupéfaite tous les vampires dans la pièce, Aro comprit, se statufier immédiatement, le regard vide comme hypnotisés. Leurs âmes reculèrent au fond de leurs pupilles me laissant apercevoir le cramoisie de leurs iris.

Perplexe, je m'approchais d'Heidi et passais ma main devant ses yeux, on l'aurait dit aux abonnés absents.

- Félix ? Appela doucement Gianna.

- Oui.

Le vampire répondit d'une voix vide. Je croyais savoir ce qu'il se passait, je m'emparais d'un des gobelets de sang et m'approchais de Gianna.

- Gianna ? Peux-tu t'asseoir ? Lui demandais-je.

- Olivia ? Sa voix fit courir un étrange courant éclectique sur ma peau, mais je ne me changeais pas en statue hébété comme les autres.

Puis je me souviens de la relative protection dont je bénéficiais auprès de mes semblables et m'approchais de Gianna sans crainte.

- Je vais te donner à boire, assieds toi

Tout aussi gracieusement qu'elle s'était tapie, elle se releva et me regarda troublée.

- Tiens, je lui tendis le verre qu'elle se força à prendre doucement.

Elle aspira avidement le liquide en gémissant, je lui en tendis un autre. Son visage se détendait au fil des gorgés qu'elle absorbait goulument.

- Ca me brule encore.

Elle avait avalé quatre rations, mais je savais que seul le temps lui ferait oublier la brulure qui ne disparaissait jamais vraiment.

- Je sais, comment te sens-tu ?

- honteuse et déstabilisée.

- N'ai pas honte personne ne te reprocheras ton comportement.

Elle jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle.

- Qu'ont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Appelles-les.

Elle me regarda perplexe, mais obéie

- Félix ?

Le jeune homme revint à lui instantanément.

- Gianna, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, Heidi ? Maître ?

Au fur et à mesure quelles les appelaient, les vampires sortaient de leur transe.

Aro se saisit aussitôt de la main de Félix et fronça les sourcilles.

- Eh bien ! Il semblerait que ta compagne nous ait enchantés, dit-il à Félix en riant.

Tous le fixaient perplexe, sauf moi, il avait raison, mais eux n'avaient surement aucun souvenir des quelques minutes écoulées.

- Et toi lumineusa ?

- Je n'aie ressentie qu'une sorte de courant électrique.

Gianna ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Félix l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Désolé ma chérie, mais je ne tiens pas à réitérer l'expérience. Il s'adressa à Aro. Dès qu'elle va ouvrir la bouche, nous allons nous comporter comme des moutons devant un berger ?

Une exclamation étouffée sortie de la bouche de Gianna manifestement indignée par l'image qu'il avait employée.

- Je n'en sais rien mon jeune ami, le meilleur moyen de le savoir et d'essayer.

Je n'avais pas quittée des yeux Gianna qui roulait des yeux indignés, puis une plainte retentie, la figeant sur place, c'était sa petite fille.

Félix la ceintura, alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper de son étreinte, la main toujours posé sur sa bouche.

- Gianna calme toi, lui intimais-je, Félix va t'emmener près d'eux.

Elle se calma instantanément, Félix me regarda peu rassuré et je lui fis les gros yeux.

- Elle doit les voir, insistais-je.

Il acquiesça, libera ses lèvres et lui prit la main. Elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour les petits enlacés sur le lit.

- Mes bébés, chuchota Gianna, émue.

- Ils vont bien mon amour, viens les voir.

Je les laissais à leurs retrouvailles et retournais dans ma chambre où Corin et Fred discutait toujours à bâtons rompus.

- Comment va Gianna ? Me demanda mon amour.

- Par où commencer ? Elle est réveillée, assoiffée, ha ! Et elle enchante son entourage au sens littéraire du mot s'entend.

- Ho !

- Comme tu dis, elle est d'une beauté fracassante et a une voix de sirène. Aro était présent.

- Je suppose qu'il venait voir les jumeaux.

Je lui fis un rapport des dernières découvertes les concernant, il en fut à la fois fasciné et désolé.

Je fronçais les sourcils, que faisait Fred encore là, je l'avais débarrassé de sa noirceur, alors que voulait-il encore ?

- Fred, encore là.

- Oui, je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

- Il ne c'est rien passé, m'obstinais-je boudeuse.

Je ne voulais pas creuser cette histoire de cœur battant, surtout je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un apprenne que j'avais fait redémarrer le cœur mort, d'un vampire. Rien que de le penser ça me terrifiait.

- Mon amour tu ne peux pas te mettre la tête dans le sable, dis Corin en m'enlaçant, je reconnais que c'est plutôt terrifiant comme découverte, mais peut-être devrions nous chercher à savoir jusqu'où cela peu nous mener.

Je levais brutalement la tête de son torse où j'avais niché mon nez.

- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de suggérer que je pourrais retransformer en humain un vampire ?

Mon dieu cette seule idée me faisait reculer de panique. Je n'étais pas dieu à la fin ! Tout le monde me croyaient doter de super pouvoirs, à commencer par Aro et puis Caïus qui pensait que j'étais une menace, si grande qu'il fallait m'éradiquer de la planète. Mais s'il s'avérait vraiment, que j'avais en ma possédions, le pouvoir de ramener à la vie les immortelles, alors ses craintes étaient fondées. Je représentais bel et bien, pour lui et l'espèce entière, une gigantesque menace et autant de convoitise. Le monde des vampires en serait bouleversé, transformé à jamais, cela impliquait bien trop de choses. Cela serait cataclysmique !

- Je ne veux pas que quiconque l'apprenne, nous n'en sommes même pas sûrs !

- Raison de plus pour tenter le coup, lâcha Fred.

- Mais tu entends ce que tu dis ? Criais-je.

- Parfaitement, Olivia, soupira-t-il, je n'ai jamais voulu être un vampire je déteste ça à un point que tu n'imagines même pas, certes je me sens libéré d'un poids considérable, j'ai l'impression de respirer plus librement, mais ma nature, elle, n'a pas changé et je me déteste toujours autant.

- Je sais, chuchotais-je.

- Tu sais ? Demanda-t-il douloureusement.

J'esquissais gravement pour lui faire comprendre que je connaissais tous ses secrets.

- Alors, tu devrais comprendre que s'il existait une infime chance pour que je redevienne humain, je la saisirais sans hésiter. Tu m'as fait entrevoir qu'un bout d'humanité subsistait en moi, en faisant battre mon cœur tu l'as réveillés. Je t'en pris essaye, si cela se trouve tu ne peux pas et tout cela n'a été qu'une hallucination collective, je ne te demande qu'une chose essaye.

Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il me demandait, il ne voyait que sa douleur d'être quelque chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, je ne pouvais pas prendre une telle décision à la légère, j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir longuement et seule, parce que je voyais naitre dans les yeux de mon apollon une sorte d'adoration qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, seul, ajoutais-je quand Corin fit mine de me suivre et je m'engouffrais pour la seconde fois dans le couloir, mais cette fois je courrais comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses.


	21. Chapter 21

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je n'aie pas dû être bien longue cette fois !**

**Je vous remercie toutes de me lire et un énorme merci à celle qui me laisse des messages pour me dire qu'elles aiment.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Je ne courus pas bien loin, mais me réfugiais dans le seul endroit qui pouvait me faire retrouver mon calme et m'apporter toutes les réponses à mes questions : la bibliothèque. Au moins ici pas de vampires en perdition, de nouveau-nés ou de maîtres trop ambitieux.

Les livres avaient toujours eu un effet bienfaiteur sur moi, ils m'apportaient la paix de l'esprit et encore une fois aujourd'hui leurs odeurs m'apaisaient à la manière d'un baume régénérateur.

Je me mis à arpenter la grande pièce les yeux clos, m'imprégnant du calme qui y régnait. En faisant cela je m'ouvris involontairement aux essences des vampires qui vaquaient derrière les murs épais. Au lieu de me tendre et de fuir cette nouvelle intrusion, je me laissais pénétrer de toutes parts, les appelants, les attirants à moi.

Un calme étrange se déversa sur mon être, mes neurones se déconnectèrent pour laisser place au vide. Pas une pensée ne venait troubler cette plénitude bienheureuse. Les auras caressaient ma peau de leurs douces ondes. C'était moins une sensation, qu'une pensée, un état spirituel. Je les sentais, les entendais, les touchais avec mon esprit, elles m'apaisent comme si elles avaient partagé ma détresse, la comprenait, la soulageais.

Quelle était la nature exacte de mon don ? Était-il puissant au point de retransformer un vampire en humain ? Cela paraissait tellement impossible, ou fou. Pourtant, quelques mois auparavant je ne croyais pas aux vampires, je ne croyais pas que quiconque pouvait vivre pour l'éternité, je ne croyais pas davantage en l'existence de métamorphes il y avait à peine vingt-quatre heures. Alors, pourquoi avais-je tant de mal à envisager que je puisse détenir un tel pouvoir, même maintenant que je savais que tous cela existaient bel et bien ? La réponse en était simple, je ne me voyais encore que comme un simple rat de bibliothèque, insignifiant et sans aucun attrait.

Corin avait raison et tort, je ne me voyais pas plus comme un vampire que comme désirable ou digne de posséder un don. Il était temps d'accepter ce que j'étais devenue. J'étais désirable Corin m'aimait et je l'aimais aussi, j'étais un vampire, une immortelle et puissante de surcroit.

Je comprenais de mieux en mieux, ce que craignait Caïus. Je ne le mettais pas en rogne par ma seule existence comme j'avais pu le croire, il ne souhaitait pas s'opposer à la décision d'Aro de me transformer en l'une d'eux, non, il avait peur de moi. Il avait dû pressentir la puissance de mon don avant même que je ne sache que j'en avais un. Je me demandais tout de même si Aro était aussi confiant qu'il le montrait. Peut-être que lui aussi s'inquiétait. Se sentait-il menacé comme Caïus ? Et Marcus qui connaissait l'exact degré d'attraction que j'exerçais sur leurs vampires ?

Mes problèmes avaient tendance à se multiplier depuis mon arrivée à Volterra, mais je décidais de prendre les choses comme elles venaient. Je m'exhortais à la prudence cependant, les possibilités d'un tel don m'apparaissaient clairement maintenant et elles étaient à la fois terrifiantes et exaltantes.

Je m'immobilisais devant la longue table à ma droite et ouvris les yeux. Comment avais-je su que la table se trouvait devant moi ? Mes sens de vampires me l'avait appris, à la seconde ou j'avais pénétré dans la pièce, le moindre obstacle s'était inscrit dans ma tête et j'avais pu errer les yeux clos, sans me prendre les pieds dans le tapis.

Je pris une inspiration inutile et partis comme une flèche. De retour dans ma chambre rien n'avait changé, les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers moi, l'air grave, ce qui me fit partir d'un grand rire.

- Si vous voyiez vos têtes !

Corin me souri content de constater que je me sentais mieux et je m'en voulu aussitôt de l'avoir inquiété ainsi.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et soufflais pour lui seul :

- Désolé de m'être comporté comme une idiote.

- Mon amour tu ne te comportes jamais comme une idiote, souffla-t-il à son tour.

Un raclement de gorge nous rappela à l'ordre, nous n'étions pas seuls.

- Désolé, mais avant que vous ne vous vautriez l'un sur l'autre, est-ce que tu as pris une décision Lumineusa ?

J'inspirais Profondément.

- Nous allons tenter l'expérience…

- …mais ?

- Mais je veux que tout cela reste entre nous, si cela marche tu disparaîtras, dans l'éventualité ou cela se produirait, personne ne saura jamais que tu es redevenu humain.

Des étoiles se mirent à briller dans ses yeux.

- Fred, as-tu vraiment réfléchit ? Nous avancerons à l'aveuglette, je n'aie aucune idée de ce qui pourrais se passer, je pourrais te tuer, ne prend surtout pas cela à la légère.

- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je préfère mourir plutôt que de rester immortel, alors disons que je donne mon corps à la science, sourit-il confiant.

Trop confiant à mon gout.

- J'ai touché avec mon esprit ta souffrance, je ferais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle cesse, lui promis-je.

Même si je ne lui redonnais pas ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, son humanité, je tenterais de lui donner gout en la vie en insufflant à son âme, l'envie de vivre malgré tout.

Fred prit ma main dans la sienne, pencha la tête dessus et toucha ma peau de son front en murmurant :

- Merci, Lumineusa.

Cette marque de déférence me gêna quelque peu, mais je ne dis rien me contentant d'accepter tout simplement.

Je mis tout de même fin à sa reconnaissance prématurée, car Corin et moi avions rendez-vous avec Capac dans quelques heures et le temps passait vite quand on sauvait le monde.

- Nous allons procéder comme tout à l'heure, Corin peux-tu t'assurer que personne ne traine dans les parages immédiat, je ne sais pas comment Fred pourrait réagir, je ne tiens pas trop à voir débarquer tout Volterra.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

A peine trente secondes plus tard il revenait avec un rapport complet de là où se trouvaient les vampires présents dans les murs.

- Très bien, alors allons-y.

Fred et moi primes une profonde inspiration qui nous fit sourire. Je lui pris les mains et aussitôt je me retrouvais dans un monde mystique fait de sensation et de lumière. Attiré par mon aura l'essence de Fred s'enroula avidement autour de moi, je l'ignorais et m'intéressais à la sphère qui scintillait doucement.

Niché en son sein, le petit cœur rouge m'évoquait un grain de grenade transparent et luisant de jus. Je relâchais l'air de mes poumons et l'effleurais pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le grain se contracta violemment, provoquant une douleur sourde dans mon crâne. Un coup de tambour assourdissant raisonna puis un deuxième plus vigoureux lui succéda. Tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui me vrillait les tempes, j'attirais délicatement le globe dans mes mains rassemblées en coupes. Ma peau scintillait faiblement jusque-là, mais à son contact, elle se mit à flamboyer m'aveuglant dans la foulée.

Les battements redoublèrent alors d'énergie, la perle à l'intérieur se contractait de conserve. Je compris en notant leurs rythmes et leurs vigueurs que le noyau magenta était la représentation mystique du cœur de Fred. J'insufflais toujours plus de lumière qui s'enroulait en spiral autour du noyau contractiles ce qui eu pour effet de multiplier à la fois les battements du cœur qui pulsaient contre mes mains et les pulsations douloureuses à mes tempes. Ma vue se troubla brutalement me rendant aveugle à ce qui m'entourait. J'entendais confusément des gémissements contenus. Sortais-t-il de ma bouche ou de celle de Fred ? Je n'aurais su le dire.

Ma perception du cœur battant contre ma peau disparue brutalement et je sentis revenir sous mes tibias la douceur de la couverture sur laquelle j'étais agenouillée.

J'ouvris les yeux, trop vite, les referma aussitôt lorsque un éclaire de douleur traversa ma tête comme la balle d'un révolver. Je gémis à l'unisson des plaintes qui n'avaient pas cessez.

- Mon amour ? Entendis-je la voix de Corin me parvenir de loin.

La tête enfouit dans mes genoux, je n'eus que la force de lever la main. La douleur m'arracha un petit cri quand je tentais d'ouvrir la bouche pour le rassurer, j'y renonçais finalement.

Petit à petit la souffrance déclina, mais fit place à une autre douleur plus familière, mais non moins intense, celle de la soif. Elle me déchirait la gorge pourtant, m'étais nourrie il y avait peu. Comment avait-elle pu se réveiller si tôt et avec autant d'intensité ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir avalé une gorgée d'or en fusion.

- Corin ? Gémis-je.

- Olivia !

Il y avait une note de panique dans sa voix, mais au moins ne l'entendais-je pas comme s'il s'était trouvé à l'autre bout du château.

- J'ai terriblement soif, haletais-je.

Seul le silence qui régnait à présent dans la pièce me répondit. La douleur reflua soudainement, complètement oublié, comme un mauvais rêve au réveille. Je me serais portée comme un charme si l'enfer n'avait pas été coincé dans mon œsophage.

En me redressant, j'aperçus Fred étendu inconscient sur le lit. Inconscient ? Puis son odeur me monta à la tête, je me retrouvais penché sur lui sans avoir souvenir d'avoir amorcé le moindre geste. J'inspirais profondément me délectant de son parfum capiteux. L'enfer se déchaîna dans mon gosier aliénant toute autre idée que celle enivrante de me nourrir à ce corps chaud et humide. La douce symphonie de son cœur m'hypnotisais, son arôme que je sentais sur ma langue m'appelait, je n'étais plus moi, seulement une prédatrice en chasse. J'enfouissais le nez dans la chaleur de son cou pour me repaitre de son sang, quand la voix de Corin claqua comme un fouet :

- Olivia ! Ca suffit !

Cela eut pour effet de me faire redresser avant que mes dents ne s'enfoncent dans sa chaire si tentante. Je montrais les dents à Corin frustrée.

Il m'écarta du lit sans douceur et même si une partie de moi comprenait, une autre offusqua de sa brutalité.

- Désolé, mais tu ne peux pas le ramener à la vie et le manger dans la foulée, s'excusa-t-il.

Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les mots qu'il prononçait. Je gémis pitoyablement en serrant les doigts sur ma gorge.

Sans que je sache comment et à vrai dire je m'en moquais, un verre de sang se matérialisa entre mes mains, j'en arrachais le couvercle et la paille et bus avidement tous son contenu.

- Encore, grognais-je peu élégamment, bien consciente de me comporter comme un animal, mais ne pouvant m'en empêcher.

Sans qu'aucune expression ne trouble son beau visage, Corin me fit passer les verres les un après les autres. Il avait dû assez bien évaluer la situation, car quand la brulure s'apaisa enfin, je dénombrais cinq verres jetés négligemment sur le sol.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda-t-il gravement s'attendant surement à une crise devant mon air renfrogné.

- Pitoyable, mais en forme.

Il s'approcha de moi rassuré et essuya le sang qui me dégoulinait sur le menton et sourie.

- Tu as faillit manger ce pauvre Fred.

Cette remarque me ramena instantanément à nos moutons.

- Il est vraiment redevenu humain ? Lui demandais-je médusé.

Il acquiesça n'en revenant pas lui aussi.

- C'était terrifiant à voir, crois-moi, mais tout aussi fascinant.

Maintenant que la crise était passée, il semblait ébahi lui aussi par ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre. Je jetais un œil au corps sur le lit et m'approchait doucement. Corin me suivi comme mon ombre, on ne sait jamais !

Le cœur du jeune homme qui m'avait attiré irrésistiblement un peu plus tôt battait vigoureusement. Il attisa la brulure toujours présente dans mon gosier, mais c'était tout à fait supportable. Rassurée je pus l'observais plus détendu.

Ce qui frappait de prime abord, s'était la couleur de sa peau. Elle irradiait la chaleur. Le fin réseau de veines apparaissaient à travers, je voyais, j'entendais le sang rugir à l'intérieur. A travers ses paupières bleutés on voyait bougeaient ses globes oculaires, mouvement incontrôlé tellement humain. Ses cheveux blonds me paraissaient légèrement plus foncés. Le changement physique n'était pas si spectaculaire, il était toujours très grand et beau, mais d'une tout autre manière. Son parfum par contre avait changé du tout au tout. Une légère fragrance dans le fond me rappelait celui qu'il avait été, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Je tendis la main et lui caressais le bras. Le touché également avait changé, chaud presque brulant, souple, pas tout à fait moue.

- Mon dieu, murmurais-je.

- Comme tu dis !

Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais changé un vampire en humain, cette fois je ne pouvais pas ignorer mes dons, Fred en était la preuve vivante, dans le vrai sens du terme. Qu'allais-je faire ? Cette nouvelle allait faire l'effet d'une bombe atomique sur notre monde.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser là, si quelqu'un le sent, je suis perdue.

Corin me transperça du regard.

- Tu es terrorisé, constata-t-il.

- Parce qu'à ma place tu ne le serais pas ? Corin je viens de faire la chose la plus folle qui m'aie été donnée de faire et Dieu sait que ces derniers mois j'en aie fait !

- Oui c'est terrifiant, je ne vais pas te dire le contraire. Je suis un vampire depuis tellement longtemps que je me souviens à peine de ce qu'est être humain et la perspective de changer cela et bouleversante…

Je le regardais à présent horrifié, je n'avais pas songé un instant que mon ange déchut pouvait lui aussi vouloir retrouver son humanité. Dans mon esprit Corin et moi étions voués à passer l'éternité ensemble et même après la découverte de ce nouveau don, j'étais encore assez vaine et égoïste pour croire que Corin resterait à mes côtés, à m'aimer, à me soutenir. J'avais tellement besoin de lui. Envisager de vivre sans lui m'étais insupportable et un instant l'imaginé me pétrifia sur place, je me retrouverais comme une coquille vide, une nuit sans fin, sans étoiles.

Corin s'était interrompu en me voyant figée. Il plissa les paupières une expression suspicieuse sur le visage. J'affichais un visage aussi neutre que possible alors qu'à l'intérieur une tempête monstrueuse faisait rage.

- Olivia ?

- Oui ?

Je fus contente d'avoir insufflé à ma voix une neutralité et une assurance ferme.

- Qui a-t-il ?

Il me connaissait trop bien pour ne pas avoir remarqué mon manège, je ne tenais pourtant pas à le mettre face à mon désarroi, cela aurais été déloyale. Il était en droit de me demander son humanité et ce qui me terrorisait le plus c'est que mon amour pour lui m'empêchait de lui refuser cela. Je l'aimais au point d'accepter de le perdre à jamais.

- Absolument rien, répondis-je.

- Justement, il n'y a rien sur ton beau visage, tu affiches cette expression des vieux vampires qui en on vu d'autre, que me caches-tu ?

Incapable de lui mentir, je choisis de changer de sujet :

- Il faut déplacer Fred au plus vite.

Il m'observait toujours, suspicieux, il avait compris que quelque chose de la plus grande importance m'avait traversé l'esprit et ma brusque volte face n'arrangeait rien.

Je me détournais de lui l'air de rien et m'approchais de Fred que j'attrapais sous les aisselles pour le hisser sur mon épaule. Je m'émerveillais de la facilité que j'avais à le porter, pour moi il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un paquet de kleenex. Une exclamation indignée me fit me retourner précipitamment, mon fardeau dans les bras.

- Comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je te demanderais une chose pareille ? Me demanda Corin courroucé.

Je fus choqué par son regard, il était glacial. Sous le coup de l'émotion son âme recouvrit toute la partie visible entre ses paupières. Au-delà de la colère froide, je percevais sa profonde tristesse. Mon cœur se fendilla remplit de culpabilité.

- Corin je…

- Tu as cru que je t'abonnerais, lâcha-t-il.

Un masque de froideur remplaça la colère et son âme se retira au point que je pouvais apercevoir le disque écarlate de ses iris. Je l'avais blessé, profondément.

- Corin ne fait pas ça.

- Ne fais pas quoi ?

- Ne te ferme pas à moi, j'ai juste pris conscience que tu pouvais vouloir redevenir humain toi aussi et que je n'avais pas le droit de te le refuser, je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Olivia, bien sûr que cette éventualité m'a traversé l'esprit, soupira-t-il. C'est tellement dingue comme possibilité, ne me dis pas que même toi tu n'as pas imaginé redevenir humaine.

Il avait raison, mais tout de suite m'étais apparu le fait que tous les vampires était immunisé contre leur propre pouvoir.

- Corin tu ne peux faire courir sur ta peau des flammèches de chaleur comme tu le fais sur la mien, il en va de même pour nous tous, nous sommes immunisé. Je resterais une immortelle pour l'éternité, même si tous les vampires du monde redevenaient humains.

Je reposais Fred, toujours évanouie, sur le lit. Dans un coin de ma tête, je me demandais quand même s'il était bien normal qu'il soit toujours inconscient.

- Olivia, je serais l'humain le plus malheureux du monde, pour moi ce ne serait pas une délivrance comme cela le sera pour Fred, ce serais simplement ma mort, n'en doute pas.

Je n'osais croire complètement en ses paroles même si mon cœur mort en rêvait.

- En es-tu sur ? Retrouver des choses oubliées comme, respirer et sentir ton corps se gorger d'oxygène, sentir à nouveau ton cœur battre dans ta poitrine, fermer les yeux et t'abandonner à un sommeil peuplé de rêves, sentir à nouveau le gout des aliments sur ta langue…avoir des enfants, murmurais-je enfin.

Ce dernier argument était à mes yeux le plus important. Tous les hommes étaient conçus pour procréer et même chez les immortel c'était un sujet douloureux, nous avions tous été humain c'était encore écrit dans nos gènes et il fallait être humain pour avoir un enfant.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je pensais que tu avais enfin mesuré la portée de mes sentiments pour toi. Mon amour, mon âme t'a reconnu comme sa moitié, comme son alter ego, nous formons deux moitiés d'un tout. Tu vis, je vis, tu meurs, je meurs, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que cela, à quoi me servirait-il d'être humain puisque je ne pourrais plus être avec toi ?

Ses paroles trouvèrent un éco en moi, j'aurais pu lui adresser ses phrases mot pour mots, je n'en aurais pas dit moins, ni plus.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras, j'au paniqué un instant, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi mais je t'aime assez pour te donner une humanité si c'est ce que tu désirs.

- Je ne désir qu'être avec toi, dans tes bras, dans ton âme, baigné de ton amour, ne doute plus de moi Olivia, me dit-il en prenant mon visage doucement, mais fermement, mon amour pour toi est incommensurable, arrête de guetter le moment où j'ouvrirais les yeux en m'écriant que je me suis trompé de personne, il n'y aura que toi pour l'éternité, comprend que je ne fais aucun sacrifies en restant immortel, par contre en redevenant humain j'aurais sacrifié ma vie.

Je ne trouvais rien à dire pour répondre à une telle déclaration d'amour, sinon lui retourner ses mots. J'étais complètement noyée par les sentiments, les sien, les miens, transformé en tempête des sens. Je me rendais compte que j'avais attendu, en effet, qu'il ouvre les yeux refusant de croire inconsciemment qu'il pouvait m'aimer à ce point, pourtant je connaissais son âme, intimement, comment pouvais-je douter ? Mon cœur fut délesté d'un poids considérable et me laissa légère et confiante.

- Pardonne moi, plus jamais je ne douterais de toi, tu es ma raison de vivre, mon âme, mon amour.

- Je l'espère bien.

Je l'embrassais fougueusement, insufflant à ce baiser ce qui ne pouvait être dit avec des mots. Corin s'arracha à mes lèvres à contrecœur et désigna notre ami inconscient.

- Il faut vraiment nous occuper de lui.

Je soupirais, le devoir nous attendait. Corin prit Fred sur son épaule et nous nous élançâmes prudemment dans le dédale de couloir. Tous le monde savaient que nous buvions du sang dans des verres, personne ne croira que nous avions fait un dîné aux chandelles en tête-à-tête.

Je marchais trois mètres devant Corin pour assurer la voie libre. Au détour d'un couloir, Démétri, que je n'avais pas vu depuis mes premiers pas à Volterra, s'avança dans ma direction. J'étais encore humaine à ce moment-là et je ne reconnue donc pas son odeur avant de le voir. Je fis signe discrètement à Corin de stopper avant qu'il ne tourne au coin.

- Olivia ! Rit Démétri, tu es magnifique, le papillon a enfin été autorisé à sortir de sa chrysalide ?

- Papillon, tu parles.

Démétri était un vrai boute en train, mais je ne m'y laissais pas prendre, il émanait de lui des choses en contradiction avec ce qu'il montrait, il ne pouvait pas me tromper là-dessus.

- Ca faisait longtemps, dis-je, parlant pour laisser le temps à Corin de disparaitre avec notre fardeau.

- C'est vrai, j'étais en mission comme toujours. Alors, comme ça tu as réussi à émerveiller tout Volterra ?

- Je doute que « émerveiller » soit le bon mot, disons que vous n'avez pas plus le choix que moi et que cela ne plait pas à certain, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Moi je suis le plus heureux des vampires, être attaché à une beauté pareille c'est le rêve.

Les sentiments qui l'agitaient et l'âme plus foncé dans ses yeux démentaient ses mots, mais je n'en fis pas grand cas, j'avais d'autre chat à fouetter. Notamment retrouver mon apollon pour la mission sauvetage (sauvons Fred l'humain). Il fallait admettre qu'il était dommage de survire à une retransformassions et de servir de petit déjeuner à un vampire.

- Bon, ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, je dois y aller.

Je lui fis un signe de main et détalais comme un lapin avant qu'il ne me retienne. Je me concentrais sur Corin pour le retrouver il n'était pas trop loin. Je le rejoignis et nous sortîmes enfin de la tour sans être vu.

- Il faudrait lui prendre une chambre quelque part, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'un d'entre nous lui tombe dessus, il y a un petit hôtel dans le centre, je l'aie vu en visitant un musée. Crois-tu que nous pourrions lui prendre une chambre ?

- Oui pas de souci, mais toi ça va ? Tu ne vas pas sauter sur un pauvre humain.

Je le regardais de travers :

- Non, je me suis nourrie pour un bon moment, la crise a certes été violente, mais je me suis reprise et puis notre amie ne me donne pas trop soif en tout cas pas plus qu'à toi donc pas de souci.

Il me souri moqueur et me tira la langue taquin, mais dans ses yeux je voyais briller une flamme : l'admiration.

Nous fîmes le reste du trajet en silence, savourant le plaisir de marcher simplement côte à côte. Nous ne croisâmes personne. J'entendais les humains remuer dans leur lit agité par leurs rêves. Il était tôt et il bruinait doucement, nous assurant la discrétion nécessaire

- Nous allons prendre Fred chacun par un bras et le soutenir comme s'il était ivre, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la réception.

Je n'avais pas pensé que nous ne pouvions décemment nous promener avec un corps sur l'épaule devant des humains. Quand était-il devenu « les humains » ? Me demandais-je. Avant j'aurais utilisé les mots « personne » ou « gens », à présent ils étaient les humains, « eux », « nous ». J'avais décidément fait beaucoup de chemin en peu de temps !

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, un homme somnolent leva la tête vers nous. Dès qu'il nous vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je savais que ce n'était pas Fred inconscient qui provoquait sa stupeur, mais le spectacle que nous offrions Corin et moi. Nous devions paraitre parfait, beau d'une façon surnaturelle pour cet humain, il se redressa, droit comme un piquet et bégaya :

- Bonsoir…que…que puis-je pour vous ? Il paru soulagé d'être arrivé au bout de sa phrase.

- Une chambre pour notre amie, il a un peu trop arrosé son enterrement de vie garçon, expliqua Corin avec un sourire goguenard.

L'homme au costume bleu marine et aux cheveux rare, souri à son tour rassuré d'entendre d'aussi banales paroles sortir de la bouche, de ce qu'il avait surement prit pour un dieu de prime abord. C'était marrant de voir comme quelques paroles et un sourire nous avez fait sortir d'une catégorie pour nous faire enter dans une autre. Il tourna la tête vers moi, en resta bouche bée. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de susciter une telle admiration chez autrui, humaine j'avais été plus que banales, quant à Volterra nous rivalisions tous de beauté et nous démarquions par d'autre aspect de nos personnalités, les pouvoirs surtout, mais aussi la cruauté pour certain.

L'homme nous décrocha une clé pendue à croché doré derrière lui, il hésita à tendre la clé à Corin et la posa finalement sur le comptoir bien ciré. Corin régla et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers, il y avait un ascenseur, mais cela aurait été trop lent.

Dans la chambre Corin se dirigea directement vers le lit où il déposa Fred, elle était confortable et spartiate, des lignes épuré, les mures et le mobilier blanc et gris anthracite très modernes.

- Eh maintenant ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas trop, il est resté inconscient une heure déjà et il ne semble pas vouloir reprendre connaissance, son cœur bat régulièrement, il respire bien, ne t'inquiète pas je pense que tout ira bien pour lui.

Il avait compris que je me faisais du souci après tout nous ne savions rien d'une retransformassions, pour ce que j'en savais peut-être était-il dans le coma et n'en sortirait jamais, peut-être était-il en train de mourir.

- Il va très bien, répéta Corin.

- Hum …hum…Marmonnais-je septique.

- Viens par là, il me tendait les bras.

Je m'y réfugiais et le laissais me bercer pour me rassurer. Tout de suite je me sentis mieux, il avait le don de me calmer de me réchauffer, oui tout irais bien je ne pouvais pas l'avoir tué, n'est-ce pas ?

Un bref cri nous fit lever la tête brusquement. Fred c'était redressé tout droit, tel un zombie hors de sa tombe. Il haletait, son cœur se précipita dans sa poitrine, s'il continuait ainsi il allait hyper ventiler.

- Calme toi Fred, lui dis-je doucement, tu vas tomber dans les pommes, chut… respire lentement.

Il avait du mal à trouver un rythme de respiration régulier et son cœur tressauté contre ses côtes trop sollicité, il n'allait pas me faire le coup de la crise cardiaque quand même !

- Fred ! Criais-je pour attirer son attention sur moi alors qu'il paniquait littéralement, concentre toi, regarde-moi.

Il leva de magnifique yeux vert remplit de terreur, sur moi. Je lui pris la main la posait en haut de ma poitrine et inspirais lentement et profondément.

- Suis moi, inspire, profondément, expire.

Son souffle se fit laborieux encore quelque minute, mais je ne lâchais pas l'affaire et le contraint à garder un rythme régulier. Cependant, dès que je faisais mine de ne plus respirer, il stoppait également et recommençais à paniquer, alors je recommençais inlassablement.

- Il ne sait plus respirer, nous n'en avons pas besoin et il en a pris l'habitude il faut qu'il se réhabitue à être humain sinon il risque d'y passer.

Les effets secondaires de ce que j'avais fait étaient en train de nous tomber dessus et je refusais de penser qu'il pouvait « y passer ». Enfin la respiration de Fred se stabilisa et suivi son propre rythme.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda Corin plein de sollicitudes.

Il hochât la tête maladroitement, il ne semblait pas très à l'aise dans son corps, maladroit un peu à la manière des nouveau-né.

- Ca va, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il sursauta presque en s'entendant.

- Tu te sens comment ?

Il grimaça :

- Horriblement mal, j'ai mal de partout. Il s'étrangla en oubliant d'inspirer. Il faut que je réfléchisse pour ne pas oublier de respirer, j'ai l'impression d'être en patte à modelé.

Après sa tirade il se tut épuisé d'avoir parlé.

- Il va te falloir réapprendre à être humain Fred.

Un son étranglé sortie de sa gorge, je compris qu'il riait, mais sa respiration laborieuse ne lui permettait pas de s'esclaffer pleinement.

- Je suis faible comme un nouveau-né, je ne sens plus grand-chose, j'ai un goût affreux dans la bouche, mais je suis heureux…

Une larme perla au coin de ses paupières puis une autre. Bientôt ses joues ruisselèrent d'eau salée.

- Je pleure, dit-il émerveillé en ramassant une larme du bout du doigt, il la lécha et ferma les yeux, resplendissant malgré son tient devenu cireux.

Corin ne me quittait pas des yeux.

- Regarde le bonheur de cet homme nouveau. Il était habité par le désespoir, aujourd'hui, malgré le chemin qu'il aura à parcourir pour reconstruire sa vie, il est heureux aux larmes grâce à toi. Tu lui as donné la lumière.

Pour moi c'était normal, pour eux, admiratif. Un vampire souffrait et moi avec lui, je n'avais fait que lui donner ce dont il avait besoin, je l'avais guéri en quelque sorte. J'étais heureuse pour lui, je ne sentais plus de lien, mais je ne sentais plus non plus son âme tourmenté. A présent elle resplendissait de lumière.

Ne sachant quoi dire je me contentais de hausser les épaules, mais mon amour ne s'y laissa pas prendre, il savait que j'étais heureuse de l'avoir sauvé.

- Dors, ordonnais-je à Fred, nous veillions sur toi.

Sur ceux il s'endormit confiant.


	22. Chapter 22

Et voilà très chère lectrices un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

Fred dormit toute la journée, son cœur eut d'horribles ratés et je commençais à craindre sérieusement pour sa vie. Sa respiration, elle aussi, ne s'était pas améliorée. Parfois, il oubliait tout simplement de respirer. Alors, je tapais des mains et le bruit, qui dérangeait son sommeil, la faisait repartir.

Le silence s'étirait entre Corin et moi, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Etrangement, le silence et l'immobilité de cire que nous avions adopté me semblait toute naturel. Je me repassais le film des récents événements, essayant d'y voir claire. J'étais intimement persuadée qu'il était vital de garder secrète cette variante de mon don. D'ailleurs, Corin partageait mon opinons. Nous nous retrouvions déjà, malgré nous, avec Caïus sur le dos alors que celui-ci ignorait la nature exacte de mon pouvoir et un vampire qui se sent menacé est un vampire dangereux.

D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas cacher cela indéfiniment, surtout pas à Volterra. A un moment ou à un autre, Aro l'apprendrait forcement. Si j'arrivais à échapper à Caïus, Aro et Marcus me laisserait-il vivre malgré la menace que je représentais pour leurs trônes ? Qu'adviendrait-il réellement si les immortels venaient à connaitre l'existence d'une alternative à l'immortalité ?

Je n'avais pas de mal à l'imaginer. Les vampires comme Fred, mal dans leurs peaux d'immortel, viendraient frapper à ma porte espèrent que je leur rends ce qu'ils avaient perdu des siècles plus tôt. Quand aux vampires partageant le sentiment de menace de Caïus, ils viendraient en découdre avec moi ou Corin, mon protecteur, pensant éliminer une menace contre l'espèce tout entière. Ma vie deviendrait un véritable enfer, sans parler du risque qu'un de ces vampires viennent à blesser ou tuer mon amour. Je n'aspirais qu'à vivre en paix avec mon ange, les luttes pour le pouvoir ne m'intéressaient pas, mais je me doutais qu'en convaincre les grands chefs ne serait pas gagné d'avance.

Un autre point me tracassait cependant, les vampires éveillés en moi une sorte d'instinct protecteur dont la nature pouvait s'apparenter à l'instinct maternelle. Sans aucune raison, je m'étais sentie trahis et blessée par les tentatives de suicides de Fred et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver un faible pincement au cœur devant l'acharnement de Caïus à me supprimer du paysage, c'était un horrible personnage, mais malgré tout, une petite, toute petite, partie de moi le voyait comme un enfant qui tapait des pieds inutilement devant des parents autoritaire. Paradoxalement, j'étais bien loin de le porter dans mon cœur ! Ces sentiments contradictoires me dérangeaient. Il était déjà difficile de ne pas pouvoir me fondre dans la masse comme je l'avais toujours fait au milieu des livres poussiéreux, maintenant je devais dissimuler ma vraie nature à mes semblables et pire je leur faisais peur.

Je due laisser transparaître mon agacement, car Corin tourna son magnifique visage vers moi. Il me contempla un moment sans bouger. Il y avait dans ses yeux un monde d'amour, mais aussi d'admiration et de d'adoration. Je fus un peu gêné par l'intensité de ce qu'il me communiquait, mais je ne détournais pas les yeux lui rendant ses sentiments au centuple.

Fred s'agita brisant le charme.

- J'ai terriblement mal au ventre, je crois que je vais vomir, grogna-t-il, en s'enroulant sur son abdomen.

Mais bien sûr, il était humain il n'y avait rien dans son estomac, cela expliquait les crampes et les nausées.

- Je pense que tu as faim, c'est ça qui provoque tes nausées.

Il leva la tête brutalement et gémie.

- Tu crois, la nausée passé il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

- C'est logique tu n'as rien mangé depuis des siècles, expliqua Corin.

Et il parti chercher de quoi sustenter notre ex-vampire.

- Comment te sens-tu à présent ? Lui demandais-je.

Il eut une grimace comique.

- Mieux que ce matin, je pense que mon corps réapprendre à vivre.

- Ca me parait normal. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Je ne suis pas très vieux, j'ai vingt et un ans humain et seulement deux en tant que vampire.

- Tu es si jeune que ça ? M'étonnais-je.

- Oui, j'étais un fugueur, junkie de surcroit, ricana-t-il amer. Un soir j'étais dans une ruelle sombre de Seattle, je venais de prendre une dose de blanche quand quelque chose s'est abattue sur mon dos et plaqué au sol. Shooté comme je l'étais, je n'avais ni la force, ni franchement l'envie de bouger pour me défendre. De toute façon je n'aurais rien pu y faire. Quand la douleur a enfin disparu, je me suis retrouvé dans une cave avec une vingtaine d'autres nouveau-nés. On nous a gardés là pendant des mois, c'était l'enfer. Des bagarres éclataient sans cesse. Des vampires mourraient et étaient aussitôt remplacés par d'autre. J'ai découvert l'existence de mon don petit à petit, les autres n'ont pas remarqué tout de suite, ils pensaient seulement que j'étais particulièrement antipathique et que c'était pour ça qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'approcher de moi. Cela m'a permis de survivre. Personne n'osait me toucher encore moins me parler. Puis une nuit, nous avons enfin su pourquoi nous étions tous là. Nous devions servir de machine à tuer pour l'immortelle qui nous avait crées, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je me suis enfuit dès qu'on s'est mis en marche, cette histoire puait le suicide collectif à plein nez et je n'étais pas d'accord pour servir de chaire a canon à une immortelle inconnu. Je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il advenait des autres.

J'étais atterrée que de tels procédés puissent exister. Créer des vampires dans le seul but de faire la guerre était à mes yeux, impardonnable. Mon instinct protecteur s'offusqua bruyamment en arrachant un grognement menaçant de ma gorge.

- Du calme, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, m'apaisa Fred.

- C'est inhumain.

- Nous ne sommes pas humain Olivia, or n'oublie pas que j'étais un drogué, une loque. Cette expérience a au moins eu l'avantage de me faire aimer la vie. Dommage qu'il ait fallu que je meure pour m'en rendre compte, dit-il amer. Grâce à toi j'ai une deuxième chance je vais pouvoir retrouver des proches, que je n'appréciais pas à leurs juste valeur avant tout ça. Contrairement à d'autres je n'ai pas eu le temps de perdre ma famille, enfin je l'espère.

Son récit était bouleversant, néanmoins il soulevait quelques questions. Fred était un très jeune vampire, peut-être que ce fait avait été déterminant quant au sucée de sa re-transformations. En serait-il de même pour un immortel de plusieurs dizaines d'année ou de plusieurs siècles ? Je tâtonnais, je sentais que je n'avais exploré qu'un dixième des possibilités, je n'avais aucune idée des limites imposées par ce don et si je devais en croire les vampires que j'avais interrogé ce sujet, nos pouvoirs ne cessaient de croître avec les années. Par lâcheté, indéniablement, je souhaitais que les miens soit sacrément limité, je me doutais bien, vu leur progressions, que je ne serais pas exaucée.

Malgré le visible succès de cette première tentative, j'étais toujours terrorisée à l'idée de faire du mal à l'un des vampires qui pourrait mettre sa vie ou sa mort entre mes mains. Je ne voulais pas être responsable d'un aussi lourd fardeau.

- Tu te fais trop de mouron, me fit remarquer Fred en claquant une langue désapprobatrice.

- Trop ? Mon inquiétude est légitime, tu aurais pu y passer je te signale.

- Non tu ne m'aurais pas laissé mourir, sourit-il.

- Qu'aurais-je pu faire si tu avais cessé de respirer ? Si ton cœur c'était arrêté après avoir battu deux trois fois ?

- Il te suffit de croire en toi comme nous croyons en toi.

- Je ne comprends pas cette foi absolue que vous avez en moi, je ne vous connais même pas et vous non plus !

- Bien sûr que si, tu nous connais, dit-il tranquillement, tu sens nos auras, tu vois nos âmes. Personne ne peut nous voir et nous connaitre mieux que toi Lumineusa.

Il s'efforçait de contenir la ferveur et l'admiration qu'il ressentait, pour ne pas m'effrayer, mais je l'entendis quand même transparaitre dans sa voix.

J'en avais la gorge serrée, il avait raison bien sur. J'avais beau me mettre la tête dans le sable, tout était là. Je m'étais pourtant promis d'accepter ce que j'étais, mais je n'y avais pas vraiment cru, je n'avais pas cru pouvoir aider Fred comme il le désirait tant, je m'étais mise en tête de jouer un rôle de psychologue, au lieu de ça je m'étais transformée en Dieu ! Je me retrouvais désormais devant le fait accomplit et cela me terrifier littéralement.

- Tu as peur, pourtant, il n'y a pas lieu, repris l'ex-vampire. Tu es une bénédiction pour nous, ne laisse personne te dire que tu es une aberration, toi la première. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tes yeux brillent quand un immortel entre dans la même pièce que toi, inconsciemment tu goûtes son essence, son aura. Je pense que tu détermines ainsi son humeur, on voit que tu t'inquiètes de notre bien-être et tout ça sans conscience réel de le faire. Je me trompe ?

- Je…Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Il eut un petit rire amusé.

- Quand nous nous sommes rencontré tu as su que j'étais dans la pièce avant même d'y entrer, pourtant tu ne me voyais pas j'en suis certain, tu as penché la tête comme si tu entendais quelque chose, puis ton regard s'est emplit d'inquiétudes et je mettrais ma main au feu que ce n'était pas seulement l'inquiétude de te retrouver face à un vampire inconnu, cela n'a duré qu'une seconde, mais je n'ai pas rêvé tout ça. Il eut une quinte de toux comme s'il avait avalé sa salive de travers.

Mon dieu il avait raison, j'avais toujours eu une conscience aiguë des vampires présents, sans y penser, comme un réflex. Je touchais leur auras comme pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pour eux, toucher ou gouter, oui c'était ça le bon terme gouter. Volterra était particulièrement vaste et depuis ma transformation je m'étais cantonné à une partie du château, de ce fait je ne rencontrais souvent que les vampires qui y logeaient, au final toujours les mêmes.

Mais je « connaissais » les autres, ceux qui étaient en mission et qui revenaient brièvement dans nos murs, ceux qui n'étaient que de passage, ceux qui séjournaient dans les autres parties du château et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de rencontrer. Pour beaucoup j'aurais été bien en peine de les décrire physiquement, mais en ce qui concernait leur essence, j'étais capable de reconnaitre chacune d'elle au milieu d'une foule d'immortel.

- Oui, c'est vrai, soufflais-je consternée.

Fred ce redressa sur les coussins que j'avais empilés dans son dos l'air satisfait.

- Arrête de lutter, ça ne sert à rien, conclut-il.

Corin arriva sur ces entrefaites, je savais qu'il avait tout entendu, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Tiens mange, dit-il à Fred en lui fourrant dans les mains ce qui ressemblait à un sandwich au poulet.

J'avais adoré ça étant humaine, mais l'odeur qui se dégageait du sac en papier était affreuse, beurk !

Il se mit à manger goulument, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui devait être le cas, son corps était absolument vide de tout nutriment, cela ne pouvait pas être très bon pour sa nouvelle santé.

- Va doucement quand même, lui recommandais-je, tu risques de vomir si tu manges trop vite.

Je vis des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Son air extasié en disait long sur le plaisir qu'il avait à manger un aliment aussi banal que fut un sandwich au poulet.

- J'ai dû appeler Heidi pour qu'elle vienne nous relayer auprès de Fred, m'annonça Corin impassible.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je outrée.

Il soupira visiblement ennuyé, comme un adulte devant un enfant récalcitrant.

- Mon amour, je suis désolé, mais malgré tout nos efforts nous ne pouvons pas garder ce secret qu'entre nous, nous devons retrouver Capa dans une heure et Fred ne peut rester seul. Pense à ce qu'il se passerait si nous le laissions seul, il est encore trop désorienté et il s'arrête de respirer dans son sommeil.

- Je suis là je vous signale, baragouina-t-il la bouche pleine.

- désolé.

Corin et moi avions parlé en même temps et nous nous mîmes à rire nettoyant ainsi la pièce de toute la tension qui l'avait envahit après sa déclaration.

- Ok, je reconnais que nous avons besoin d'aide, mais il faudra impérativement qu'elle garde ça pour elle.

- Heidi contrairement à son habitude, s'est beaucoup attaché à toi, elle ne fera jamais rien qui t'attirerait des ennuis.

- Peut-être, mais tu oublis qui règne sur les vampires à Volterra, que se passera-t-il si Aro touchait Heidi, toi ou moi ?

- A chaque jour suffit sa peine Olivia, me dit Corin sagement, nous ne pouvons pas faire face à tout nos problèmes en même temps et pour le moment la priorité c'est Caïus et notre ami ici présent, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Fred.

Je m'inclinais devant la sagesse de ses propos et nous attendîmes la belle immortelle, tout en discutant des projets de Fred qui n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps d'y penser bien longtemps.

Nous interceptâmes Heidi dans le couloir, Corin lui raconta, sans rien omettre, ce que j'avais fait aujourd'hui, elle écouta sans faire le moindre commentaire et sans me regarder, mais j'aperçu son âme s'embraser au fond de ses yeux au fil du récit de mon ange.

A la fin elle lâcha un sifflement choqué et m'adressa un regard circonspect, il y avait une bonne dose de surprise, une pointe d'admiration et, cela m'attrista, un éclaire de crainte.

- Hum…je vais m'occuper de Fred marmonna-t-elle, en se glissant dans la chambre les yeux rivés au sol.

Je soupirais tristement.

- Voilà exactement le genre de réaction que je redoutais, elle va me voir comme un monstre à trois têtes capables de la dévorer.

Mon ange me souri et me serra dans une étreinte tiède, le menton posé sur le sommet de mon crâne il me dit :

- Olivia comment aurais-tu réagi si un vampire t'avait dit pouvoir te retransformer en humain ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose que cela ne m'aurait pas choqué dans la mesure où le concept de vampirisation était déjà inconnu pour moi.

- Suppose que tu es un vampire aussi ancien que Heidi, pour qui la nature et irréversible, comment penses-tu que tu réagirais ?

- Je sais où tu veux en venir, soupirais-je en fourrant mon nez dans son teeshirt, mais comprendre ne m'empêche pas de me sentir blesser.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Heidi penaude.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser Olivia, me dit-elle sincère, je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi penser de tout ça, c'est tellement dingue ! Ca fait deux siècles que je crois qu'être un vampire et la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé et je n'aie jamais remis cela en question puisque de toute façon il n'y avait pas de possibilité pour que cet état change. Je ne suis pas du genre à vivre avec des « et si j'étais toujours humaine » et là vous m'annonçais tout de go que tu as le don de nous faire redevenir humain, il ne s'agit plus de « et si… » Mais de quelque chose de possible désormais, comprend que cela secourait le plus flegmatique des vampires.

Oui je comprenais, mais je me sentais dans la peau d'une tornade qui s'acharnait sur un pays en reconstruction. Il avait été difficile pour la plupart des vampires d'accepter ce qu'ils étaient et j'arrivais comme un cheveu sur la soupe en décrétant que désormais tout était possible pour eux, qu'ils avaient le choix de rester immortels ou de vivre une vraie, mais courte vie avec maison jardin femme et enfants.

- Oui je comprends, me contentais-je de dire.

- Il est l'heure d'y aller, nous pressa Corin.

Après les dernières recommandations qui s'imposaient à la survie de notre ami nouvellement humain, nous retrouvâmes Capac au promontoire comme convenu.

Il se méfiait toujours de nous et nous regarda en chien de faïence tendis que nous avancions vers lui.

Nous devions faire un récapitulatifs du plan que nous avions élaboré. Il était plutôt rudimentaire somme toute, cela constituait en une action simple, mais directe. Il était hors de question de tourner autour du pot comme Corin l'avait suggéré, jouant la carte de la prudence. Je l'avais convaincu de mettre tout de suite les pieds dans le nid de vipères. Je servirais d'appât avec l'aide de Capac qui me mènerait tout droit à Caïus et une fois là, nous libérerions la femme de Capac et neutraliserions Caïus

- Changement de programme, lâcha-t-il quand nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur.

Corin et moi, nous regardâmes sourcils froncés, cela sentait le piège.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda Corin en grondant tout bas.

Capac soupira comme s'il n'était pas plus heureux que cela d'être le messager de cette nouvelle.

- Caïus a fait appeler un de ses sous fifre pour me prévenir qu'ils étaient de retour à Volterra et que la « transaction » devrait se faire aux ruines du théâtre romain.

Je ne connaissais pas ce lieu, mais mon âme d'historienne remua en moi.

- Des ruines ?

Corin se tourna vers moi, il s'était bien entendu porté au-devant de Capac me laissant derrière lui en une attitude protectrice, ce qui m'agaça bien entendu, mais son sourire plein de tendresse et de malice me fit oublier mon exaspération .

- Je voulais t'y emmener, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Ce sont des ruines romaines, un ancien théâtre pour être exact, pour une personne, comme toi, qui aime les villes choses, c'est le paradis.

Je me glissais contre son dos, contente même si nous n'avions pu faire cette découverte ensemble et lui roucoulais dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Hum…oui j'aime les vielles choses.

Et je ne parlais pas des ruines !

Un bruyant raclement de gorge nous rappela à l'ordre.

- Heu… je vous signale que j'entends aussi bien que vous, si vous pouviez m'épargner les démonstrations d'affection je vous en serais reconnaissant.

Corin lui décocha un sourire moqueur.

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'au moins nous ne nous mettrons pas Aro à dos. Nous ne quittons pas Volterra, me dit Corin.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise.

- Tu n'y as pas pensée, constata mon ange déchut.

- Non.

- Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça, sans en informer Aro, tu joues un rôle encore mal défini à Volterra, je pense qu'Aro te laisse du temps pour te faire à ta nouvelle condition, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es complètement libre de tes mouvements. C'est toujours lui qui tire les ficelles au final, de préférence sans que tu t'en rends compte. Pour moi c'est encore autre chose, je fais partie de sa garde personnel, certes il ne se déplace pas souvent en dehors de Volterra, mais je suis tenu de lui faire des rapports et surtout de rester à disposition.

Comment avais-je pu croire un instant que je pouvais quitter Volterra même peu de temps sans en référer au préalable à Aro ? J'avais perdu de vu les motivations d'Aro à mon propos, il ne m'avait pas sauvé par bonté d'âme, mais bien par convoitise, quelle idiote je faisais !

- Tu lui fais un rapport de tout ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je à Corin en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-il indigné, tu ne me crois pas capable de dénoncer tous tes fais et gestes quand même ?

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

J'avais parlé trop vite et mon amoureux me jeta un regard blessé. Je m'en voulu d'avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il pouvait me dénoncer.

- Ma loyauté envers toi va bien au-delà de ma loyauté pour Aro.

- Désolé, grimaçais-je, la situation me rend un peu parano.

Corin soupira et me frotta le bras pour me monter qu'il me pardonnait.

- Caïus m'a demandé de le rejoindre avec toi il te fait dire qu'il ne te sera fait aucun mal, il grimaça devant un tel mensonge, enfin on sait ce que ca vaut.

- Il ne sert à rien de tergiverser, allons-y.

Capac eut l'air embarrassé.

- Quoi ?

- Corin ne doit pas t'accompagner, Caïus a été inflexible sur ce point.

Je déglutis bruyamment, la peur s'empara de moi, faisant monter le venin à ma bouche. Je me sentais en sécurité auprès de Corin capable de soulever des montagnes, mais me retrouver face à Caïus, avec Capac pour toute escorte c'était du suicide. Nous comptions sur l'incapacité du chef à pouvoir me nuire. Nous avions Corin et moi convenu de ne pas compter Capac comme un allier. Certes, il avait coopéré avec nous, mais seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à nous tuer d'abord et qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout retrouver sa femme. Si Caïus la blessait de quelque manière que ce soit, pour contraindre Capac à me faire du mal nous savions tout deux ce qu'il ferait. Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je comptais beaucoup sur Corin pour déjouer les piège du roi fanatique, pas que je ne me croyais incapable de me défendre, mes pouvoir à eux seuls m'assuraient une protection suffisante, mais je n'étais pas férue d'intrigues de cours et pour être sincère avec moi j'avais besoin de son soutien. D'un autre côté cette idée avait de l'attrait, elle empêchait mon amour de se trouver dans la ligne de mir de Caïus il pourrait faire passer cette histoire à son avantage et crier à la trahison. J'avais une assez bonne idée de la façon dont on traitait les traitres.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse sans protection devant Caïus, décréta Corin en voyant l'idée se faire un chemin dans ma tête.

- Tu pourrais rester en retrait et ne te monter que si ça se mettait à sentir le roussi.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse puissant, impassible.

- Que suggères-tu ? Lui demandais-je.

- Olivia, Capac te livrera à Caïus pour sauver sa femme, celui-ci bras croisés nous écoutait sans piper mot pas le moins embarrassé, ou pire, gronda Corin, comment peux-tu envisager de l'affronter seul ?

- Avons-nous le choix ? Je peux me défendre, mon don me protégera.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Je connais bien ses ruines, il y a un petit bosquet en haut des tribunes, Caïus t'attendra surement plus bas au centre des piliers, je m'y cacherais, mais à la moindre menace, j'accours, me prévint-il.

- Ok.

Corin nous précéda, il voulait s'assurer qu'aucune surprise ne nous attendait.

Capac se métamorphosa caché derrière un bouquet d'arbres, je ressentie la vaguelette d'énergie qui faisait onduler l'air et il émergea sous sa forme animal.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer la magnifique fourrure tacheté, j'étais tentée d'y enfouir les doigts pour voir si elle était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air.

Me retenant cependant, je tenais à mes doigts, nous partîmes pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Je me forçais à ne pas aller trop vite persuader de semer Capac sinon, mais à ma grande surprise il me dépassa au bout de trois secondes, amusé j'accélérais pour voir s'il pouvait me suivre. Comprenant la manœuvre il se prit au jeu et bientôt il me dépassait une seconde fois alors je n'eus plus de limite. Bien que je mette toute la gomme pour le semer, il réussit à me suivre, certes trois mètres derrière, mais cela restait très impressionnant.

Un feulement agacé, me fit me retourner, Capac venait de s'immobiliser brusquement. Je revins en arrière, comprenant que nous n'étions pas loin. Il disparut derrière un arbre et ne sortant que la tête de derrière le tronc, ce qui me fit bien rire, il dit :

- Dans moins d'un kilomètre nous allons déboucher sur une route, il suffit de la traverser les ruine sont de l'autre côté.

Je hochais la tête.

- Nous ne pouvons pas arriver là-bas comme des fleurs, il faut que Caïus croie que tu es pieds et poings lié.

Je croisais les bras sur la poitrine et lui demandais :

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Demandais-je arrogante.

Il plissa les yeux menaçant et grogna.

- Ne fais pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer, tu n'es qu'un nouveau-né inexpérimenté, j'ai des siècles d'expérience et je hais les sangsues dans ton genre, cracha-t-il.

Intérieurement je me recroquevillais de peur, mais peu prudente je relevais le menton dans une attitude bravache.

- Ne me sous-estime pas non plus, je suis peut-être jeune, mais j'ai des atouts cachés dans ma manche.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que mes pouvoirs ne semblaient pas marcher sur lui, je n'avais jamais vu, lors de nos deux rencontres, la plus petite trace de son âme et je ne sentais pas non plus son aura bien que jusqu'à maintenant seule celle des vampires m'étaient accessible. Je trouvais ça étrange, mais pas impossible étant donné sa nature particulière.

Il renifla méprisant.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces joutes, me fit-il remarquer justement, je dirais à Caïus que tu as accepté de venir parce que j'ai menacé de tuer Corin.

- Ca se tiens.

Il disparu à nouveau derrière le tronc et c'est ainsi que je fus donc escorté par un Capac grognant et menaçant. Il me donna même quelques coups de dents pour faire bonne mesure, mais je le soupçonnais de prendre grand plaisir à me pincer le derrière. Quiconque nous aurait observés n'aurait pu croire que nous étions dans le même camp, ce qui finalement était le cas. Comme me l'avait fait remarquer Corin Capac me vendrait sans aucune hésitation pour sauver sa femme et je ne pouvais même pas le détester pour ça.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à toutes, j'espère que vos vacances se sont passé aussi bien que les miennes et vous êtes toujours motivé pour suivre des derniers pas de notre Olivia national (heu la je divague !) Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 22 : La fin justifie les moyens ?

Le spectacle que je découvris en arrivant en vu des ruines me figea. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt que mon garde chiourme n'approuva manifestement pas, comme me l'indiqua son grognement menaçant.

Il montait du lieu une sorte de résonance, un murmure ténu, résidu du passé. Mon âme s'imprégna aussitôt de l'histoire qui émanait des vielles pierres polient et du sol foulé par des milliers d'hommes et de femmes avant nous venus là pour se divertir. Je sentais les réminiscences d'émotions qui habitaient encore l'endroit.

Malgré la gravité du moment, mes yeux clignèrent hypnotisés par les merveilles qu'offrait le site romain. Mais cet intermède passionné prit fin dès que j'avisais la ribambelle de capes d'un noir d'encre parfaitement ordonnées et d'une droiture toute militaire qui nous attendaient au centre de la scène de pierre où s'étaient tenus dans le temps les spectacles antiques.

Le carré de granite, était entouré de piliers plus ou moins intacts, gravés de motifs géométriques et floraux. Derrière la formation de vampires, le fond de scène éboulée formait un amas de roche désordonnée au pied des gradins, eux même adossé contre la falaise où la végétation avait repris ses droits depuis longtemps.

Caïus enroulé dans sa cape sombre se tenait au centre un sourire de victoire anticipé sur son visage crayeux. Je dénombrais trois vampires de chaque cotés du maître, vampires que je ne connaissais pas. Se tenait parmi eux, une espèce de géant tout en muscle gonflés. Si l'on exceptait la peau verte, il aurait très bien pu se mesurer à l'incroyable Hulk.

Devant un tel déploiement de force, la peur que j'avais ignoré jusque là, rampa sur ma peau me glaçant jusqu'aux os. Je ne pu m'empêcher de parcourir les ruines à la recherche de Corin. Bien sûr je ne le trouvais pas, c'était bien là le but de la manœuvre. Mais je sentais qu'il était tout proche, je percevais son aura comme celle de tous les immortels présents dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres. C'est ainsi que je dénombrais, non pas six, mais sept soldats, le dernier m'étant invisible.

Je fus poussé en avant par la large truffe humide de Capac qui grognait d'impatience. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil agacé par-dessus mon épaule et lus dans ses yeux couleur d'agates une menace implicite. Il n'était pas question de faire marche arrière, le message était clair.

J'achevais donc de parcourir la distance qui me séparait de Caïus en quelques bonds déterminés, il ne servait à rien de retarder l'échéance.

Ce faisant j'assistais à un phénomène étonnant. Alors que je me tenais un instant plus tôt éloignée, les immortels qui me faisaient face exhalaient une hostilité mordante, teinté d'un soupçon de crainte. Mais dès que je me fus approchée à moins de dix mètres, leurs émotions se modifièrent graduellement, pour ne laisser qu'un calme serein. Cette réaction à ma présence n'épargna aucun immortel sauf… Caïus. Hébétée, je le fixais déroutée par le sourire triomphant qui tordait ses lèvres mince. Il émanait de lui une telle haine que son aura flamboyait aussi sombre qu'un orage avant que la tempête ne se déchaîne. Alors mes espoirs s'envolèrent et ma peur ne connu plus de limite.

Nous avions compté sur les sentiments positifs que j'inspirais à notre race pour étouffer dans l'œuf la menace que représentait Caïus. Cette échappatoire venait de m'être arrachée cruellement. Visiblement il avait trouvait la parade, mais qu'était-elle ? Certes Caïus pouvait se targuer d'avoir traversé de nombreux siècles indemne et il était peut-être présomptueux de ma part de croire qu'un immortel aussi ancien ne pouvait se prémunir contre mes pouvoirs nouvellement acquit. Pourtant, j'étais persuadé que même Aro ne pouvait rien contre moi, ni contre aucun des pouvoir qui les entouraient d'ailleurs. Voilà pourquoi il était tellement important pour les chefs Volturri, de s'assurer de la loyauté, ou à défaut, de la crainte de leur sujets. Sans compter les quelques vampires qui maintenaient pour eux, une sorte d'entente chimérique. Immortels dont je faisais partie réalisais-je. Je maintenais la paix par ma seule présence, en les obligeant à me protéger, en leur insufflant cette mission commune, je les empêcher de se monter les uns contre les autres.

Maintenant devant les sentiments de haines intacte de Caïus, qu'elle chance avions-nous désormais de nous en sortir indemne ?

Personne ne savait que nous livrions bataille au milieu de ses ruines. Bataille qui semblait soudain perdu d'avance. Nous ne pouvions compter que sur nous même. Je me tapais le front intérieurement, j'aurais dû surpasser ma peur de moi-même et mettre Aro et Marcus au courant de se qui se tramait sous leurs nez. Je compris brutalement qu'en choisissant de faire cavalier seul nous avions signé nos arrêts de mort, ma peur nous avait conduit droit au billot.

Je ne me faisais pas tant de souci pour moi que pour Corin. Je voulais qu'il vive aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait dû s'il ne m'avait pas rencontré, s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de moi. Cette idée m'arracha le cœur, mais je souhaitais le meilleur pour lui, non pas une fin aussi injuste. Il n'était coupable que de m'aimer et de me protéger, il ne pouvait pas mourir pour de si nobles raisons.

Capac qui se tenait à ma gauche huma l'air autour de moi. Sentant l'odeur aigre de ma peur, il me jeta un regard inquisiteur, lui ne savait pas à quel point la situation était désespéré.

- Parfait, parfait, se réjouit le chef Volturri en avançant d'un pas, faisant débuter les festivités.

C'est long cheveux d'un blanc de neige attachés en catogan s'agitèrent sur sa nuque, sa peau adamantine tranchaient avec son habit sombre et l'aura ténébreuse qui remuer furieusement au fond de ses orbites. Les vampires à ses côté, sans osé prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous, reculèrent toutefois imperceptiblement. Désormais ils ne représentaient plus une menace, du moins je l'espérais.

Caïus ne se démonta pas devant leurs réactions. Il s'y attendait. Cette perte d'effectif ne changeait pas la donne pour le chef sans pouvoir, à lui tous seul, il représentait un réel danger. Les forces, malgré notre nombre supérieur, étaient égales. D'autant que Capac ne se battait dans aucun des deux camps seule sa compagne lui importait et je n'allais pas l'impliquer plus avant dans nos histoires de vampires.

- Je vois que tu as respecté les termes de notre contrat Capac, dit Caïus la voix mielleuse, ses yeux d'onyx brillant de triomphe.

Capac laissa échapper une sorte de feulement bas, la seconde d'après il se dressait sur ses jambes, nus comme un ver. Gênée, je détournais les yeux. Si j'avais encore su faire, j'aurais rougie comme une pivoine. Un des laquais du maître lui tendit aussitôt une cape grise claire qu'il enfila avec force grimasses de dégouts.

- Libérez Anamaya, exigea Capac, tendu comme la corde d'un arc.

Le vampire le va sa main qui scintilla faiblement en rencontrant un rayon de lune. Aussitôt le garde que je percevais, mais ne voyait pas, fit son apparition en trainant derrière lui se que je crus être une enfant, mais qui s'avéra être Anamaya la femme de Capac. N'oubliant pas de me jetant un regard hostile, le soldat tira la jeune femme devant lui la faisant tomber sur les genoux. Elle se releva d'un bond et jeta un coup d'œil promettant mille morts au vampire. Capac à mes côtés gronda comminatoire.

De toute évidence, il ne fallait pas se fier à la silhouette frêle d'Anamaya. Elle devait mesurer moins d'un mètre cinquante cinq et ne pas peser plus de quarante-cinq kilos, mais sous sa peau dorée transparaissaient des muscles fermes, mais néanmoins féminin. D'ailleurs, elle était très belle. Elle avait les pommettes hautes, certainement le produit d'un métissage dans son arbre généalogique. Le reste de ses traits était très semblable à ceux de Capac, rond et plat. Ce qui surprenait cependant, c'était ses yeux. Elle avait les yeux de l'animal dont elle prenait l'apparence, du même vert que la plus pure des émeraudes, des paillettes dorées y scintillaient. Ses paupières s'étiraient vers les tempes, ses cilles incroyablement longs jetaient sur ses joues, deux ombre en demi lune pâle. Elle rejeta fièrement en arrière ses longs cheveux d'ébène, qui cascadaient le long de ses reins et amorça un pas vers nous. Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par la main fine de Caïus qui se posa légèrement, mais fermement sur son épaule.

Capac gronda férocement, serrant les poings avec force quand il comprit que le vampire n'avait pas l'intention de laisser partir sa femme si facilement.

- Je suis revenu avec elle, cracha-t-il en me pointant de son doigt tremblant de haine contenue, maintenant laissez nous partir.

Anamaya me jeta un regard inamical teinté de surprise elle ne semblait pas être au courant des petits arrangements entre Caïus et Capac.

- Oui, tu es là, mais l'affaire n'est pas réglée pour autant, lâcha Caïus faussement affecté.

Je décidais d'intervenir. Pour Capac qui avait joué le jeu malgré toute sa haine, justifié, de ma race, nous leurs avions fait suffisamment de mal. Je jouais le tout pour le tout et lâchais raisonnablement :

- Pourquoi nous infliger cela ? Vous n'avez plus besoin d'eux je suis là comme vous le souhaitiez, dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas relâcher Anamaya et en finir une bonne fois.

Caïus partie d'un rire cynique.

- Olivia ! Je reconnais à Aro que tu es distrayante, dangereuse, mais distrayante, dit-il durement.

Je fus surprise de l'amertume qui transparaissait dans sa voix à la mention d'Aro, les chefs Volturri étaient-ils à ce point en désaccord ? Je repoussais pour le moment cette idée et me concentrais sur l'occasion qu'il m'offrait de savoir enfin pourquoi je lui inspirais une tel peur.

- En quoi suis-je si dangereuse ?

Il me scruta de ses yeux brillant comme s'il évaluait ma sincérité.

- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas, constata-t-il.

Ce pouvait-il qu'il sache que je pouvais transformer les immortels en humain ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir alors que moi-même je l'ignorais encore la veille.

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- Tu représente une menace, cracha Caïus, pour l'espèce si tu le voulais…

- Mais je ne le veux pas, je n'ais pas soif de pouvoir comme vous, l'interrompais-je, vous ne pouvez pas me tuer sur le seul prétexte que potentiellement je suis dangereuse, nous le somme tous à commencer par vous !

- Non en effet nous nous contenterions en temps normal de te garder prés de nous pour avoir un œil sur tes agissements, concéda Caïus.

J'en serais tombé sur les fesses, mais alors, pourquoi souhaitait-il toujours ma mort ?

- Tu as le droit de savoir pour quelle raison je t'ais poursuivis ainsi, me concéda Caïus doucereux. Aro t'a parlé d'Alice Cullen et de ses prédiction sur l'avenir dont Aro a eu connaissance au court d'une…visite ?

J'acquiesçais stressé, ne sachant pas exactement où il voulait en venir.

- Eh bien l'une de ses prédiction disait que toi petit vampire insignifiant, tu allais causer ma perte, cracha-t-il en resserrant sa poigne sur le bras d'Anamaya qui grimaça.

Je le fixais éberlué par ce que je venais d'entendre. Comment pouvait-il imaginer que moi rat de bibliothèque chevronné, vampire sans ambition, je pouvais même imaginer le tuer ? Se rendait-il compte que s'il ne m'avait pas menacé le premier, agressé à plusieurs reprise, je me serais contenté de lui témoigner le respect que je devais aux chefs de Volterra en vivant ma vie de vampire au cotés de Corin ? Comment pouvait-il m'accuser avec pour seul preuves les divagation d'une pseudo médium ? Je lui fis part de mon outrage avec force geste.

- D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu as le pouvoir de me renverser et je refuse de me faire destituer par un nouveau-né qui cache bien ses appétences.

Pas si insignifiant que cela si l'on en croyait cette Cullen. Je me mis à rire devant l'absurdité de la situation, Caius ne se rendait même pas compte que s'était justement son attitude pour se protéger qui allait avoir raison de lui, enfin je l'espérais, sinon se serais moi qui finirais entre ses mains paranoïaques.

Je riais encore quand Corin fut jeté sur le sol de pierre par l'incroyable Hulk que je n'avais pas remarqué s'éclipser un peu plus tôt.

- Corin !

- Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais croire que Corin allait te laisser venir seule ? Me demanda Caïus en jubilant devant la tournure des événements.

Décidément plus le temps passait plus je m'enfonçais dans la panade. J'en avais plus qu'assai de Caïus de ses menaces, de ses tentatives de meurtre. Quand je vis le colosse enfoncer son genou entre les omoplates de Corin pour le maintenir au sol, ses mains épaisses comme des battoirs autour de son si beau visage exerçant une pression sur son cou comme sur moi, quelque chose éclot en moi. Une rage sans nom irradia tout mon corps consumant toute les traces de peur qu'il contenait. Je pouvais à la limite concevoir qu'il en ait après moi, mais voir mon amour maintenu de la sorte, s'en était trop. Je poussais un grognement animal prête à bondir sur le géant qui retenait Corin, quand Caïus me mit en garde :

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi Olivia, un geste de moi et Baptiste le décapite, tu ne voudrais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience ? Sourie le vampire narquois.

Capac tremblait de rage à quelque pas de moi, son corps dégageait une chaleur telle que je pouvais la sentir à travers mes vêtements sur ma peau glacé. Des tremblements compulsifs l'agitaient de la tête aux pieds et bientôt il explosa.

La vu du guépard agit comme un coup de feu. Aussitôt, Anamaya se transforma à son tour arrachant sa patte griffu de la main de Caïus dans la manœuvre lui infligeant de profonds sillions qui se refermèrent aussitôt. Corin envoya un courant douloureux sur les bras de Baptiste et je le vit soulagé se dégager de son étreinte d'ours.

Alors le théâtre se changea en arène. Tendis que Capac et sa compagne se chargeaient des gardes qui tentaient de les arrêter à grand renfort de coups de griffes et de morsures meurtrières, Corin s'engageait dans un corps à corps contre Hulk.

Mon cœur mort tressauta dans ma poitrine, quand le géant se saisi de lui pour le serrer contre son torse massif. Corin lui assena un coup de tête pour se soustraire de sa poigne. Cela ne l'ébranla pas d'un pousse, alors un craquement sinistre retenti et le venin se figea soudain dans mes veines. Mes yeux horrifiés se fixèrent sur le bras de Corin. Son bras se fissurait comme de la porcelaine brisé sous la pression de Baptiste.

Consciente de ne servir a rien planté au milieu des combattants, je m'élançais pour lui venir en aide, mais avant que je puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement le géant fut parcourut de tremblements violent. Sous la douleur, il se jeta en arrière relâchant son étreinte.

Visiblement le vampire n'appréciait pas le don de Corin, car il chargea comme un rhinocéros en colère poussant un crie de rage. D'un mouvement souple des hanches le jeune homme l'esquiva et en profita pour lui agripper les deux bras qui sous l'élan lui restèrent dans les mains.

Je regardais un instant autour de moi et observait le manège des duellistes. Les protagonistes de ses joutes prenaient soin de ne jamais m'atteindre, même au cœur de la bataille je régissais encore par ma présence leur comportement.

Un mouvement sur ma gauche attira soudain mon attention.

C'était Caïus qui tentait de se soustraire lâchement au combat qu'il avait lui-même provoqué, évidement il rêvait de me faire passer de vie à trépasse, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais je compris que malgré sa haine intacte, il ne pouvait pas m'atteindre et le reste de la bataille ne l'intéressait pas.

Un voile rouge tomba devant mes yeux et la rage m'envahit de nouveau oblitérant toute pensée autre que celle d'arrêter Caïus.

En poussant un crie de bête que je ne pensais pas pouvoir produire, je me lançais à ses trousses bien déterminée à en découdre. Le chef Volturri bondi au-dessus des gradins, dans l'intention de m'échapper. Je sautais à mon tour le percutant de plein fouet dans un bruit de tonnerre et retombâmes à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Une odeur rance et aigre me monta aux narines et je compris soudain qu'elle émanait du roi vampire, c'était l'odeur de sa peur. Celle-ci décupla mes forces nourrissant la bête enragée en moi.

Je feulais et grognait, je n'entendais plus les bruits du combats qui faisait rage non loin, toute mon attention tourné vers la seule menace à mes yeux. Caïus m'attaqua le premier, m'envoyant valser dans les ruines, je me relevais d'un bond pas le moins du monde sonné. Je m'élançais à mon tour et l'agrippais par le bras comme pour l'arracher, mais il para le coup et m'empoigna la nuque, son autre main sur la gorge comme pour m'étrangler. Je le sentis exercer une pression sur mon cou comme pour l'arracher de mes épaules. Affolé j'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé instinctivement et rencontrais les siens. Alors, je sus que j'étais sauvé.

Je plongeais dans son âme, une âme si noir que j'eus l'impression de baigner dans du mercure. La nappe huileuse, me colla instantanément à la peau comme pour m'engloutir. Je me sentie suffoquer, étouffer quand la nappe atteint mon cou. Affolée, je repoussais l'âme de Caïus de mes mains dont je n'apercevais pas la luminescence, aucune lumière, aucune chaleur, je me noyais dans le mal.

Ma conscience frissonna et alors que je pensais ne plus pouvoir reprendre pied, j'avisais la sphère brillante écarlate, représentation mystique du cœur de Caïus-pourtant me dis-je j'aurais juré qu'il en était dépourvu.

Saisi par un regain d'énergie mes mains devinrent iridescentes absorbant l'obscurité de l'aura qui s'accrocher encore à ma peau. Sans réfléchir plus avant, j'appelais à moi le cœur éclatant et celui-ci vain se nicher dans le creux de mes paumes tendus.

- Olivia non !

En même temps que les mots de la femme claquaient à mes oreilles, un battement assourdissant retentie à l'intérieure de ma tête les empêchant d'atteindre ma conscience. Dans mes mains, le cœur se contracta faiblement une première fois, le silence revint, puis un autre battement suivies puis un troisième. Très vite le cœur se mit à pulser rapidement dans l'écrin de mes mains, vigoureux, affamé de vie. Je me sentis brutalement arraché à Caïus et je sombrais dans la douleur qui me traversa toute entière. Je me recroquevillais tout contre le corps tiède qui me soutenait.

- Olivia qu'as-tu fais ? Entendis-je à travers les brumes de douleurs.

Je reconnu la voix comme celle d'Aro, pourtant la personne qui avait crié un peu plus tôt n'était la même.

- Mon amour ? Appela Corin des traces de panique dans la voix.

A présent je discernais les auras des immortelles autour de moi et malgré la douleur qui me fendait le crâne, je remarquais qu'ils étaient nombreux, bien trop nombreux pour la réunion secrète de Caïus.

Je gémis de douleur incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

- N'essaye pas de bouger, prend ton temps, me susurra Corin.

Je me blottie plus étroitement dans ses bras tiède et attendis que les ondes douloureuse quitte ma tête. Quelques minutes plus tard la douleur reflua et j'ouvrir prudemment les paupières. Heureusement la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps protégeant mes yeux momentanément sensibles aux ultras violets. Je poussais un soupire soulagé et balayais les alentour.

C'était bien la voix d'Aro que j'avais perçu un peu plus tôt, il se tenait un peu plus loin sur notre gauche, Caïus inconscient à ses pieds disparaissant dans les plis de sa cape noire. Sa garde personnel l'entourait, très nombreuse. Je reconnu beaucoup de vampire, parmi eux, Jane et Alec le flanquaient la mine impassible, le regard fixé sur notre droite. En fait réalisais-je j'étais la seule qui ne regardais pas dans cette direction. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Malgré mes sens encore vacillants, je ne pouvais manquer de remarquer le malaise qui habitait l'assemblé. Soupirant intérieurement, je tournais la tête lentement. Nous étions, Corin et moi, pris en sandwich par un autre groupe d'immortels, inconnu et moins nombreux celui-là.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année grand et blond, d'une beauté à faire pâlir Brad Pitt occupait le devant du groupe. Puis légèrement en retrait, venait trois hommes tout aussi beaux, mais de manière différente.

Il y avait un grand costaud, monsieur univers en personne, les traits énergiques, il arborait et une couronne de cheveux très courte brune, presque noire, un sourire amusé jouait sur ses lèvres pleines comme si la situation le réjouissait au plus haut point.

A côté de lui venait un jeune homme plus petit, finement musclé et au visage plus doux. Ses cheveux de plusieurs teintes cuivrés recouvraient son front haut de longues mèches désordonnés.

Le vampire qui suivait ressemblait à un ange sacrifié. Sous un nuage de cheveux blonds et fin comme des plumes, courrait un complexe réseau de cicatrices là où, je le devinais, des mâchoires s'étaient refermées sur sa peau encore et encore. Ses avant bras découverts par les manches remontées de son teeshirt rouge, laissaient entrevoir la peau marquée à cette endroit de demi lune irrégulières. Mon cœur se serra et je n'eus aucun mal à imaginer comment il en avait hérité.

Derrière chacun refermant le triangle que formait leur groupe se tenaient trois femmes magnifiquement belles. Une grande blonde au physique plantureux, éblouissante de beauté et habillée comme un mannequin, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur écureuil, toute en courbes douces et regard de biche, lui tenait la main dans un geste rassurant. A son côté frétillant d'impatience, se tenait un petit bout de femme haute comme trois pommes. Ses cheveux noirs étaient brillamment dressés sur son crâne en pics, ordonné-désordonné. Elle avait un minois de poupée et pétillait de vitalité.

Elle me fixait, un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres, comme si elle savait des choses que j'ignorais. C'était forcement le cas cependant, puisque je ne les avais pas vu arriver. Ils avaient une particularité que je n'avais vu chez personne d'autre jusqu'à maintenant, l'âme qui se reflétait dans leurs yeux était de la même couleur brune doré, mais dans des dégradés différents, c'était saisissant.

- Ca va me demanda le blond ? Visiblement inquiet.

- Heu…oui, merci, répondis-je interdite les sourcilles froncé autant sous la douleur que la perplexité.

Je levais le visage vers Corin et notais qu'il ne semblait pas surprit par la situation, juste un peu tendu. Je me redressais en position assise pour le moment.

- Tu es sur ? Me demanda Corin.

- Ca va, le rassurais-je.

Je constatais l'absence de Capac et de sa compagne, il avait dû prendre la poudre d'escampette aussitôt la bataille terminé. Le silence s'étirait, pesant. Mal à l'aise, je m'approchais de Caïus. Les battements de son cœur étaient vigoureux ce qui me rassura quelque peu, en revanche sa respiration elle était laborieuse.

- Il ne respire pas très bien, chuchotais-je à Corin.

C'est Aro qui me répondit.

- Peut-être que mon ami Carlisle pourrait l'examiner.

A ce nom, je me retournais vers le groupe et murmurais :

- Les Cullen…

- Oui, me confirma Corin.

Le dénommé Carlisle s'approcha de moi et m'adressa un petit sourire puis il s'absorba dans son examen concentré et efficace. Corin et moi nous éloignâmes pour lui laisser de l'espace. Au bout d'un moment le verdict tomba.

- Il est en insuffisance respiratoire. Est-ce toujours ainsi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi, ses yeux brulant de curiosité.

- Je…heu…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, les choses allaient trop vite, je n'avais pas le temps de mettre au point une explication cohérente qui me permettrait de me sortir de se guêpier. Je me tournais vers Aro, il riva ses yeux, non pas plein de colère comme je l'aurais cru, mais d'un mélange de crainte, de fascination et de respect, sur moi.

- Nous avons trouvé Fred, m'apprit-il. M'épargnant ainsi de mentir.

J'écarquillais les yeux et gémi horrifié. S'en était fini de moi tout le monde savait de quoi j'étais capable désormais, bien sûr même sans Fred, Caïus en était la preuve vivante. Que m'avait-il pris de me laisser emporter ainsi ?

- Oui, Fred était dans le même état et ses poumons cessaient souvent de fonctionner.

Comme pour corroborer mes dires, Caïus arrêta de respirer et son cœur ralenti jusqu'à s'arrêter brutalement, le docteur Carlisle, commença à pratiquer un massage cardiaque. J'allais lui dire que se donner autant de mal était inutile quand un bruit métallique retentit derrière nous. Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés réitéra son geste produisant le même bruit en frappant dans ses mains, aussitôt la respiration et le cœur de Caïus repartir à un rythme régulier.

- Edward je suppose, dis-je.

- Lui-même, s'esclaffa l'armoire à glace en frappant dans le dos de son acolyte de sa grosse paluche.

Edward me sourit mystérieusement, je n'en revenais pas de me trouver en présence de la très légendaire famille Cullen, j'en avais si souvent entendu parler que j'en avais était agacé, mais maintenant je comprenais.

Ils étaient fascinants pour les Volturri que nous étions, nos rapports étaient ceux d'une cour et de ses rois, basés sur l'obéissance, la déférence, la loyauté ou même la crainte.

Quante à eux leur rapport était humain, ils dégageaient l'amour qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres, de la fraternité, un solide instinct protecteur. Bien sûr qu'ils pouvaient susciter l'envie, la jalousie, je pouvais presque le comprendre, presque, parce qu'en réalité je me réjouissais intérieurement qu'il puisse exister de telles liens au sein de notre race.

- C'est très efficace, sourie Carlisle.

J'observais cet étrange vampire médecin, qui s'émerveillait devant la peau de Caïus qui gagnait en souplesse de minute en minute, de sa couleur qui, je le découvris à cet instant, était doré, ses longue cheveux devinrent progressivement plus foncé, tout le monde observait fasciné les changements qui s'opérait sur le corps du chef Volturri. Pour y avoir déjà assisté je savais que c'était à la fois fascinant et effrayant. Je me détournais du spectacle et m'éloigner un peu avec mon ange. J'étais oppressé par la peur de ce que je venais de faire.

Caïus était un très vieux vampire un roi qui méprisait les humains pour leur faiblesse. Pour lui cette état ne revêtait qu'un seul avantage, celui de le nourrir lui et sa race. Comment avais-je pus faire une chose pareil, j'étais si englué dans ma rage, que j'avais poussé le processus jusqu'au bout. J'aurais pus me contenter de nettoyer son âme et de le remettre entre les mains d'Aro et de Marcus, au lieu de quoi je m'étais faite justice moi-même et j'allais surement le payer de ma vie. Ni Aro, ni Marcus ne laisserait un tel affront impuni. Une main sur mon épaule me tira de mes réflexions morbides.

- Rien de tout cela n'arrivera, me rassura gentiment Edward.

Que pouvait-il en savoir ? Il tapota sa tempe du bout de son index.

- Ne te ronge pas les sangs.

Je n'étais pas décidé à lui faire confiance malgré ses aptitudes, certes époustouflante. Après tout je ne le connaissais que comme une légende qu'on racontait au nouveau-né.

Corin m'écarta du télépathe possessif et me fit passer derrière lui. Je soupirais agacé et repris ma place à ses côtés. Le grand costaud me fit un clin d'œil se qui fit grogner Corin.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, que s'est-il passé exactement ? Répéta Aro. Raconte nous tout Corin, ordonna le vampire.

- Oui maitre.

Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite raconter par le début à l'assistance pendu à ses lèvres comment Caïus nous avait menacé à plusieurs reprise, il incorpora au récit, la découverte de mon don la renaissance de Fred nos craintes concernant ce don et les attaques répétés de Caïus, puis notre rencontre avec Capac. À chaque découverte majeur j'entendais les vampires autour de nous tantôt retenir leur souffle, tantôt pousser des exclamations outragées, fascinées, surprise.

Puis vain la bataille, je fixais mon attention sur le récit de mon ange déchut.

- Baptiste me tenait fermement face contre terre prêt à m'arracher la tête, j'aurais put facilement me dégager, mais j'avais peur que Caïus ne donne le signal marquant le début des hostilités et ne tue Olivia. Puis Capac ne s'est plus contrôlé en voyant sa compagne molesté par Caïus et s'est métamorphosé, en une seconde tout a basculé. Anamaya c'est transformée à son tour et j'en ais profité pour me dégager. Je tentais de neutraliser Baptiste quand j'ai vu Olivia filler comme une flèche à la poursuite de Caïus qui fuyait (tout le monde put entendre la nette désapprobation de son ton) le temps pour moi de me débarrasser de mon adversaire, Caïus avait les mains autour du cou d'Olivia et commençait à tirer (revivre la scène lui fit fermer les yeux et serrer ma mains dans la sienne à la briser) Olivia à commencé à paniquer( la jeune femme au cheveux caramel m'adressa un regard compatissant), elle avait les yeux fermé et quand Caïus a tiré sur son cou, ils se sont ouvert et vous savez ce qui se passe mieux que moi dans ces cas là maitre, soupira-t-il.

- Lumineusa très chère…

Lorsqu'Aro prononça mon nom la jeune vampire au physique de poupée hoqueta de surprise et je sus qu'elle était Alice la médium celle là même qui m'avait donné se nom sans le savoir.

- …j'ai toute confiance en toi, continua le chef. Mais la situation est plus que délicate et je souhaite avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. Malgré ton aversion me laisseras-tu voir ?

Il me tendit la main me laissant choisir de la prendre ou non. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas choisi Corin, car celui-ci ne détenait pas comme moi le secret de la transformation de Caïus et Fred. Aro égale à lui-même devait bouillir de curiosité. Aro restait Aro. Cependant, il fallait qu'il connaisse tous les détails de l'histoire.

Si cela pouvait m'empêché par la même occasion de finir la tête sur le billot cela restait un maigre sacrifice que de contenter la curiosité malsaine du maitre. J'avançais donc la main et la posais sur la paume offerte. Il referma la main sur la mienne et ferma les yeux pour mieux vivre les événements.

Brusquement il sursauta et du coin de l'œil je vis Edward en faire autant, agacé je me souvins que lui aussi lisait ma vie dans la tête d'Aro. Il me sourire contrit et je haussais les épaules, un de plus ou un de moins de toute façons tout le monde savait ce que j'étais désormais.

Aro lâcha ma main le regard vague. Mon dieu, s'était encore plus grave que je le croyais !

- C'était…

- Ahurissant, effrayant, étonnant, extraordinaire, fabuleux, fantastique, pharamineux, prodigieux, saisissant, singulier, surprenant, continua Edward.

- C'est tout à fait ça mon jeune ami, acquiesça Aro en se ressaisissant.

Puis il fit face à Carlisle.

- Peut être accepterais-tu de me dire se que ta famille et toi faite à Volterra ? L'absence de la jeune épouse de ton fils et de sa fille me donne à penser que ce n'est pas là une visite de courtoisie.

- En effet, Alice a eut quelque vision concernant cette jeune personne, dit-il en me désignant. Au vu de nos divergences (il avait butté sur le « divergence ») nous n'avons pas souhaité nous mêler de tes affaires.

- Ce dont je te suis reconnaissant, approuva Aro avant de laisser Carlisle continuer.

- Nous avons suivit par l'intermédiaire de ma fille dans les grandes lignes les progrès saisissant de ce jeune vampire, puis les attentas répété de Caïus. Nous n'avions pas l'intention d'intervenir, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ait une vision d'Olivia ce faisant démembrer par Caïus.

Mon dieu Alice avait eu une vision dans laquelle je mourrais, visiblement j'étais passé à un cheveu de la mort définitive. C'était étrange de savoir que quelqu'un que vous ne connaissiez pas une demi-heure plus tôt en sache autant sur votre présent et votre avenir, je regardais la poupée, me sourire avec chaleur, j'avais la sensation qu'elle en savait bien plus qu'elle ne le disait.

- Très bien Caïus a semblé bien prés de réaliser ses dessins, mais cela ne me dit toujours pas en quoi vous êtes concerné.

Carlisle dévisagea Alice comme s'il lui demandait la permission de poursuivre.

- Alice chère enfant, veux-tu poursuivre ?

En entendant le timbre de sa voix pour la première fois, je me rendis compte que s'était-elle qui avait crié tandis que je « m'occupais » de Caïus.

- J'ai eus beaucoup de visions concernant Olivia, certaine se sont déjà réalisé, mais d'autre reste à s'accomplir. Parmi elle il y en a une qui concerne notre famille et je tiens à ce qu'elle ce réalise. Pour ça Olivia doit vivre, alors comme toujours, dit-elle en riant, j'ai entrainée toute la famille dans le sauvetage d'un rêve quand j'ai eus la vision de Caïus tuant Olivia.

Il ne m'échappa pas qu'Alice ne rentrait pas dans les détailles, ne nous livrant pas vraiment la nature exacte de sa vision. Un rêve avait-elle dit ? Quel rôle devais-je y jouer exactement ? Je devinais que décidément rien ne me serais épargner !

- Tu es cruelle fascinante Alice, mais je suppose que pour une fois je dois faire montre de patience et de clémence à ton égard, je suppose qu'il est inutile de quémander un contact ?

- Exactement, sourit-elle malicieusement.


	24. Chapter 24

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Eldarien : Ta fidélité me va droit au cœur et j'avoue qu'elle me motive beaucoup pour poursuivre, encore merci**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 23: Une montagne peut en cacher une autre.

Je me tenais raide, aux côtés de Corin, le menton levé dans le vain espoir de paraître forte et sûr de moi, mais intérieurement je me liquéfiais d'horreur.

Je percevais le cœur de Caïus battre douloureusement dans ma gorge, certainement pour que je n'oublie pas mon crime.

Dans un petit coin de ma tête, se rappela à moi la soif dévorante qui succédait généralement à une transformation, mais j'étais bien trop ébranlée pour la laisser s'exprimer pleinement-du moins pour le moment. Je me sentais anesthésiée à l'intérieur.

Puis l'épouvante succéda à l'inertie. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir usurpée des pouvoirs de Divin. Pendant un instant, je m'étais sentie toute puissante et investie d'une mission. Arrêter Caïus. Mais à quel prix ? La fin, justifiait-elle les moyens ? N'y avait-il pas eu une autre solution, moins radicale ? Incontestablement, seulement sur le coup, elle ne m'était pas apparue.

Néanmoins, continuer à me fustiger ne me mènerait nulle part, autant assumer et s'assurer qu'aucun mal ne serait fait à mon ange gardien.

Les vampires autour de moi s'étaient tus depuis quelques minutes, méditant les ressent événements.

La famille Cullen, légèrement à l'écart, s'entretenait sans bruit. Ces membres, étaient à ce point lié, que les mots n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires. Ils se regardaient, les uns, les autres sans bouger le moindre cil. Pourtant, on pouvait presque suivre les méandres de leurs pensés. Seul Edward, qui n'avait pas besoin de contact visuel, surveillait les Volturri. Il était curieux et fascinant pour moi qui avais été « élevée » par les Volturri de les observer si uni.

Mais bientôt j'eus un sursaut d'indignation envers moi et mon ingratitude. Si, dans un premier temps les Volturri et Aro plus particulièrement, m'avait traité en objets fascinant et utile-enfin peut-être moins qu'il le croyait au vu des événements- ce n'était aujourd'hui, plus le cas. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, j'avais pris auprès de cette royauté, une place, un rôle, important qui plus est. Je m'étais attaché à ces vampires et ils s'étaient attachés à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Parfois avec amitié, comme la superbe Heidi ou même Gianna. Parfois d'une façon plus…particulière, comme Jane et Alec et bien d'autre.

Au bout du compte, je n'avais rien à envier au Cullen. Nous ne pouvions peut-être pas prétendre porter le nom de famille, mais nous étions une communauté, garante des lois des immortelles.

J'observais Aro à travers mes cilles et pris conscience d'autre chose. Vivre aussi longtemps, avec de si grandes responsabilités, occasionnaient forcement quelques dégâts collatéraux.

Il était raisonnable de penser, que parfois les objectifs qu'on s'était fixé, perdaient peu à peu de leurs nettetés aux files des siècles, pour finir par disparaitre. Comme cela avait été le cas de Caïus et comme je le devinais parfois d'Aro. Ce n'était pas par hasard, que trois immortels se partageaient l'autorité. Cela avait certainement évité pas mal de tentations du pouvoir absolu et beaucoup d'ennuis. Malheureusement cela n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. J'étais l'instrument des derniers en dates.

Edward se tourna légèrement et me gratifia d'un demi-sourire, je grimaçais en retour, incapable de m'habituer à ne pas être seule avec mes pensées chaotiques.

Comme si, un signal avait été donné, tous, comme un seul homme, se retournèrent vers moi. A point nommé, Caïus choisi ce moment pour émettre une longue plainte douloureuse. Je ne soupirais pas de soulagement, mais pas loin.

Carlisle s'agenouilla de nouveau auprès de l'individu fraichement humanisé et vérifia ses fonctions vitales.

- Son pou est encore erratique, mais se stabilise, dit-il avec un hochement d'approbation.

Caïus grogna, tournant la tête de gauche et de droite pour se sortir, me semblait-il, de la torpeur dans laquelle je l'avais plongée.

Il devait être en effet déroutant, voir terrorisant, de se réveiller quand on ne s'était pas endormis depuis des siècles.

- Qu…qu'est…qu'est-ce qui…m'arrive, haleta l'ex vampire affolé, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, un ancien vampire en pleine crise d'angoisse. Flippant !

- Calmez-vous, lui murmura Carlisle.

Je fus étonnée, du ton particulièrement doux que le docteur employa pour rassurer Caïus. Après tout, l'individu avait tenté, bien avant moi et de façon plus cruelle encore, de nuire à Carlisle et les siens. Visiblement, la réputation bienveillante du bon docteur n'était pas usurpée.

Un cri de rage étranglé fut la seule réponse de Caïus.

- C'est cette…sorcière, éructa-t-il.

- Essayez de rester calme Caïus, lui enjoignit Carlisle, vous allez finir par faire une attaque.

En effet, tout le monde pouvait entendre, les battements du seul cœur battant à des kilomètres, accélérer dans une folle course, puis cessé brutalement, puis reprendre. Caïus était certes malveillant, mais certainement pas idiot et surtout doté d'un solide instinct de survit. Il se recoucha prudemment sur le sol et entreprit de respirer, plus lentement et de façon plus régulière.

Mon agitation avait été détournée par le réveil de Caïus et les mains apaisantes que Corin avait passé autour de ma taille, mais elle ne tarda pas à remontrer le bout de son nez. Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire, notant au passage qu'Aro affichait une mine impassible. Rien dans son expression ne me renseignait sur le sort qu'il me réservait.

Caïus à peu près remis, mais le teint encore verdâtre, se redressa pour s'asseoir. Il tenta bien de se lever, mais retomba fort peu élégamment sur son derrière, encore trop faible.

Il leva un doigt tremblant vers moi.

- Que m'as-tu fait ?

- Tu es désormais humain, le renseigna Aro, sans la moindre émotion.

Caïus le regarda, ses yeux, maintenant bleu pâle, remplis d'horreur.

- Humain…humain !

Aro, d'une façon inattendu, s'agenouilla à son tour et lui prit délicatement la main.

- Oui mon vieil ami, humain.

Puis son expression se fit triste.

- Nous savons, toi et moi, que tu l'as bien cherché.

Caïus lui arracha son membre tremblant, peu oublieux des dons d'Aro, mais l'expression d'Aro montrait assai, que le mal était déjà fait.

- Nous, nous connaissons depuis si longtemps Caïus, quel besoin, avais-tu de laver notre linge sale en public ?

Alors là, j'étais larguée. De quoi parlait Aro ? Je vis Edward murmurer rapidement et les autres, hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Moi, je nageais, mais je comprenais tous de même, que les implications de cette histoire étaient bien plus profondes qu'il n'y paraissait.

-C'est ton arrogance qui est la cause de tout ça ! Crachat Caïus.

Aro secoua la tête doucement un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

- Non mon ami, au contraire, c'est la prise de conscience de mon arrogance qui nous a menés là. Tu ne l'as pas supporté voilà tout.

- Tu es devenu faible Aro, un an que tu pleurs sur cette ancienne histoire, nous avons agi dans l'intérêt de tous !

- En es-tu si sur Caïus ? Nous avons perdu de vu beaucoup de points important, n'est-ce pas Olivia ? Me demanda Aro sans se tourner vers moi.

Il faisait allusion au journal, écrit voilà des siècles, alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune vampire ambitieux. A cette époque ses idéo avaient été louables, mais la méthode discutable. J'avais tenu entre mes mains d'humaine, ce journal relatant la passion profonde d'un immortel, d'élever les vampires à un rend plus civilisé. Avant de devenir à mon tour immortel, je n'avais pu mesurer les implications, des actes d'Aro. A travers mes yeux de vampire, le journal prenait une tout autre dimension. Aro était le père de notre culture, de nos lois. Il avait évité, la décadence et le déclin aux immortels. Malheureusement, on ne faissait pas d'omelette, sans casser des œufs.

Je comprenais qu'Aro, n'avait pas toujours choisi les bons œufs et le regrettait, ce que Caïus reprouvait totalement. Je n'étais, finalement, que l'arme qui avait permis à Caïus de se venger d'Aro.

- Je vois que tu comprends mieux, à présent ce que tu refusais de voir jusque là, dit Aro en hochant la tête satisfait. Puis il reprit pour Caïus.

Oui, je comprenais enfin qu'Aro n'était pas aussi calculateur et manipulateur que je le croyais, ou plutôt si, il était bien tout ça et bien plus encore. Mais ses raisons n'était peut-être pas aussi intéressées, que je le croyais. Il m'apparut soudain, que la haine de Caïus était restée intacte devant moi, non pas parce qu'elle avait été immense, mais parce qu'elle était moins dirigée contre moi, que contre son comparse.

- Nous réglerons cela en privée, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. En attendant, tu seras retenu dans tes appartements. Pour ta sécurité, bien entendu.

Il avait ajouté cette dernière précision, du ton doucereux qu'il employait quand il mentait. Caïus le reconnu fort bien, car il blêmit et haleta plus encore.

Quand les gardes s'emparèrent de Caïus pour l'emmener au château, Aro se tourna vers les Cullen, que j'avais presque réussi à oublier.

- Carlisle, nous avons à parler. Je vous proposerais bien l'hospitalité de mes mures, mais je sais que le reste de ta petite famille t'attend. Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'accepter une humble invitation demain ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

J'étais persuadée qu'il n'accepterait pas et cela m'agaça prodigieusement, parce que je savais la requête d'Aro, d'une sincérité absolu. Je le soupçonnais, de vouloir faire amande honorable. Bien entendu, l'humilité n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais le message était clair.

Tous les membres de la famille Cullen étaient figés dans l'attente de…de quoi au juste ?

Puis Alice, posa une main délicate, sur l'épaule du docteur, qui acquiesça :

- Avec plaisir.

- Toute la famille ? Insista Aro.

Edward grimaça, mais hocha la tête, ce qui rendit Aro euphorique.

Mais, malgré cette acceptation, la famille dégageait des effluves d'inquiétudes. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas complètement rassurés. Cela n'échappa pas à Aro, qui précisa :

- Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, vous êtes mes invités.

Carlisle acquiesça, ainsi qu'Edward, qui était à même de juger, de la sincérité du vampire.

La tension qui me maintenait jusque là, retomba brutalement, lorsque je compris que rien de trop fâcheux n'était au programme, pour moi, dans l'immédiat.

Alors, l'enfer se déversa en moi. Ma gorge se mit à charrier de la lave en fusion. Corin resserra sa prise sur ma taille, mais j'étais, provisoirement, plus forte que lui et ma raison vacante, ne me permettait plus de réfléchir suffisamment, pour me rendre compte qu'il ne cherchait qu'à m'aider.

- Olivia stop ! Cria-t-il en vain.

Je parvins à lui échapper et une partie de moi jubilait, du court corps à corps, qui nous opposa. Mais bien trop tôt à mon gout, je me retrouvais écrasé sous un grand corps musclé.

Je grognais et feulais comme un animal, mi-horrifier, mi-exalté. Je tentais de me dégager de la prise d'ourse, en me contorsionnant violemment, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. J'entendis vaguement Corin grogner, contre le vampire, qui me retenait prisonnière, mais j'étais bien trop focalisé sur ma soif, pour que cela troue le voile rouge qui obstruait ma vue.

- Emmett ! Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux.

Cette mise en garde venait d'Alice. Je perçus également, les voix d'Aro et Corin, mais mes grognements et mes cries m'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Plusieurs personnes m'immobilisaient maintenant. Carliste joignait ses suppliques à celle de Corin, afin que je me calme, mais rien ne pouvais plus me raisonner, je n'étais qu'un nouveau né affamer, entièrement dirigée par mon besoin dévorant de sang.

- Edward, ne lui faite pas de mal, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait.

La femme du docteur. Comment pouvaient-ils se faire encore du souci, devant le triste spectacle que j'offrais. D'autant que je n'aurais pas hésité un instant à mordre, si cela avait pu faire glisser, l'élixir écarlate, dans mon gosier enflammé.

- Jasper, fait quelque chose.

Alice.

Progressivement, un embryon de calme transperça, peu à peu, l'opacité du brouillard de douleur, qui m'empêchait de réfléchir. Finalement, je m'immobilisais. Pas parce que je me sentais mieux, mais parce que ma capacité à raisonné m'était revenu.

- Corin, gémis-je.

Mon visage était maintenu contre le sol dur. Ce qui aurait aussi bien pu être un oreiller bien moelleux, ma peau de marbre, bien plus solide que le sol sous ma joue.

- Lâchez-là, grogna Corin.

Mes geôliers n'obtempérèrent pas assai vite.

- Immédiatement ! Aboya-t-il.

Ils me libérèrent, mais ne bougeais pas de peur de reperdre la tête. Je me contentais de geindre son nom, encore et encore, respirant bruyamment.

Très vite, ses bras m'enserrèrent fermement, mais tendrement.

- Chut, je suis là mon cœur, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner et son emprise se resserra encore sur moi. Je gémis de plus bel la douleur dans ma gorge de plus en plus insupportable.

- Ils vont lui chercher un humain, cracha la blonde sculptural, me lançant un regard écœuré.

Un feulement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine de mon ange gardien, en réponse à son fiel.

- Calmez-vous, tempéra Aro.

- Olivia ne boit pas sur des humains, intervint la voix mélodieuse d'Heidi.

En l'entendant, je me mis à ruer de nouveau, parfaitement consciente, que le chargement transportée par la vampire, pouvait faire cesser le brasier qui me torturait.

- Que tout le monde recule, Corin lâche-là, elle va te blesser, (puis à mon intention), Olivia, je vais poser les gobelets près de toi, du calme, ok ?

Je grognais une vague approbation. Mais si elle ne se décidait pas à agir, j'allais lui arracher la main qui tenait le sang, dont l'arôme envoutant me montait aux narines, malgré le couvercle hermétique qui le recouvrait.

Tout se passa en un quart de seconde. Corin relâcha brutalement son étreinte et se jeta en arrière, en même temps un verre en plastique effleura ma main. Je le pris fermement tout en pivotant prête à protéger ma proie. Enfin je portais le sang savoureux à mes lèvres, en grognant de satisfaction.

Un récipient identique atterri à mes pieds. Je m'en emparais avidement et lui fit subir le même sort qu'au le précédant. Un bien-être bienfaiteur m'envahi, en même temps que le précieux liquide glissait dans ma gorge, doux comme du miel. Les yeux fermé je me détournais de mon public, à nouveau honteuse de mon comportement inhumain.

- Nous ne sommes pas humains, dit doucement Edward.

- Vous, un peu plus que nous, n'est-ce pas ? Murmurais-je sans me retourner.

Il était bien plus humain, de se nourrir d'animaux, que de sang humain.

Corin s'approcha de moi. M'enveloppant de son grand corps aimant, il tenta d'adoucir mon malaise.

- Tu es la plus humaine de nous tous. Mon amour, tu m'as rendu mon humanité…avec les désagréments en moins, sourit-il embrassant mes cheveux soyeux.

Je me tournais dans ses bras et me serrais contre sa tiédeur.

- Je t'aime, mimais-je pour lui seul.

- Pas autant que moi, lumière de ma vie.

Un raclement de gorge nous obligea à remettre à plus tard, les déclarions enflammées.

- Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je simplement.

Bien entendu, je ne m'excusais pas du petit intermède affectueux.

- Je t'en pris, ne t'excuse pas. Nous comprenons parfaitement, pour avoir fait face aux mêmes accès incontrôlables, me rassura Carlisle souriant.

Je lui souris, en remerciement de son indulgence. Je notais, dans la foulé, que nous étions seuls Corin, Heidi et moi en Compagni des Cullen.

- c'est Aro qui a prévenu Heidi, m'expliqua Edward.

- Merci Heidi, une fois de plus tu m'évites le pire.

- Je suis toujours prête. Avec deux nouveau nées et deux bébés à sustenter, le centre tourne à plein régime, rassure toi, nous n'auront aucun problème de pénurie, rit-elle.

- Des bébés ?

La blonde Rosalie s'était exclamée, une expression mi-fasciné, mi-horrifié inscrit sur son visage de Barbie.

**Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle imaginait. Qu'Aro avait tenté des expériences répugnantes en laboratoire, pour créer une nouvelle espèce surpuissante, façons ****Frankenstein. Ok, il en était certainement capable, mais je savais que sa moralité c'était considérablement amélioré et si seulement la très parfaite famille Cullen voulait bien s'en rendre compte, nous ferions un grand pas.**

- Vous avez des bébés ? Sont-ils en bonne santé ? Demanda Carlisle en fronçant les sourcilles.

Personne ne lui répondit, chacun tentant d'évaluer, s'il s'agissait d'une réelle inquiétude ou de curiosité. Si c'était de la curiosité, nous n'étions pas prêts à la satisfaire. Même si, nous savions-pour avoir utilisé les fruits de leur expérience- que les Cullen avaient été les pionniers à mettre au monde, un enfant hybride sans que l'humaine ne meure et je me sentais mal à l'aise de devoir discuter d'enfants qui n'étaient pas les miens.

- Ils vont bien, répondit simplement Corin.

Je lui pris la main et murmurais dans son oreille :

- Allons voir comment va Fred.

- Allons-y.

J'allais m'élancer quand Carlisle posa une main blanche sur mon bras.

- Vous aurez peut-être besoin de moi, pour l'examiner.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Je pourrais ainsi vérifier que rien de fâcheux ne lui arriverais. Après tout, qui pouvait deviner comment les choses allaient tourner ? Le garder en observation quelque temps ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, bien au contraire et si un vrai médecin voulait s'en charger c'était encore mieux.

- Allons-y, répéta Corin.

Une partie de la famille s'en alla, très certainement retrouver Bella et l'enfant, tendis qu'Edward et Carlisle nous suivait jusqu'au petit hôtel où nous avions loué une chambre.

Je frappais doucement à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Inquiète, j'ouvris le battant à toute volée. Le lit était vide.

- Fred ?

Un bruit sourd retenti en réponse suivit de près par un grognement de douleur. Nous nous précipitâmes dans la pièce attenante et nous figeâmes.

Fred se tenait le tibia en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, une simple serviette de bain minuscule enroulé autour des hanches. Visiblement nous avions interrompus ses ablutions.

- Bon sang ! Je ne m'y ferais jamais ! Pesta-t-il.

Je me retins de pouffer, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Corin. Fred s'arracha vivement de sa jambe douloureuse pour le fusiller du regard. Son air féroce fit remonter un peu du vampire qu'il était encore la veille.

- Vous étiez obligé, d'arracher la porte de ses gonds ? Demanda-t-il essoufflé. J'ai crus que la cavalerie revenait.

Il devait faire allusion à Aro qui avait (je ne savais comment) trouvé notre ami ex-vampire.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda Corin.

Fred poussa un gros soupir. J'avais la sensation que l'euphorie, avait place à la réalité et qu'elle n'était pas très marrante.

- C'est moins facile que je le pensais, mon corps n'a pas bonne mémoire.

Remarquant enfin nos invités, il recula d'un pas en se redressant, comme pour paraitre moins fragile. Je devinais qu'entouré ainsi de force de la nature, il devait se sentir considérablement affaibli. Fred était passé de la force sans limite des immortels, à la vulnérabilité d'un corps humain et cela sans transition.

- Carlisle, Edward, les salua-t-il un peu tendu.

- Bonjour Fred, le salua chaleureusement le bon docteur.

Edward se contenta d'un hochement de tête amical.

- Carlisle et Edward sont au courant de tout, Carlisle a proposé de t'examiner et très franchement ça me rassurerais infiniment si tu acceptais.

- Tout le monde est au courant visiblement. Où avions-nous la tête ? On ne peut pas cacher un si gros secret, lâchât-il désabusé, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Tu pourrais nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que le docteur t'examine, proposa Corin.

- Ok ok, vous ne vous détendrez pas tant que je ne serais pas passé dans les mains de Carlisle, pas vrai.

Je lui adressais un sourire contrit et il s'allongea sur le divan à la demande du vampire qui lui posa tout un tas de questions. Comment se tentait-il ? Avait-il mal ? Avait-il essayé de manger ? Quand les questions se dirigèrent vers un terrain plus intime, Corin, Edward et moi nous éclipsâmes afin de lui donner l'impression d'un semblant d'intimité.

A la fin de l'examen, Carlisle nous rassura. Les battements de son cœur se stabilisaient nettement, ses poumons fonctionnaient très bien, surement nous assura-t-il parce que Fred avait gardé le réflexe de la respiration quand il était immortel.

- Certain d'entre nous doivent réfléchir pour respirer, pour d'autre le réflex et maintenu par le corps, même après la transformation, qu'ils n'en aient pas un besoin vital ne change rien, nous expliqua-t-il.

En effet Corin et moi ne respirions pas, tendis que Carlisle et Edward si.

- Nous respirons par mimétisme, précisa Edward, nous côtoyons des humains tous les jours, ils trouveraient étrange de ne pas nous voir respirer. De même, nous bougeons toutes les trente secondes environ. Les humains sont constamment en mouvement, contrairement à nous.

A la seule pensé de côtoyer des humains à longueur de temps, ma gorge s'embrasa sur le champ.

- Ca va ? Me demanda Edward.

- Ca va, je ne vais pas manger Fred, le rassurais-je en me massant doucement la gorge.

- Je pense que tu ne le trouverais pas à ton goût, me fit remarquer Carlisle.

- Pourquoi ça ? L'interrogea Corin.

- Vous ne remarquez rien de particulier dans son odeur ?

J'inhalais l'air autour de moi et saisis où il voulait en venir. L'odeur de Fred c'était altéré. Il exhalait parfum, pas tout à fait humain, pas tout à fait vampire. Ça me faisait penser…

- Les bébés.

- Renesmé.

Corin et Edward c'était exprimé simultanément. Oui c'était bien ça, les bébés dégageaient un parfum ni tout à fait humain, ni tout à fait vampire, en plus de leurs fragrances naturel, celle qui définissait chaque individu, humain, vampire ou hybride, une empreinte olfactive unique.

- Je ne voudrais pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Déclara Carlisle. J'ai besoin de faire des examens complémentaires pour savoir s'il y a une progression quelconque dans son métabolisme, à qu'elle point il est humain ou non. Pratiquer une prise de sang serait bien pour commencer, puis un IRM par la suite.

- Voilà que je me transforme en cobaye maintenant, râla Fred.

- Rappel-toi que tu as accepté d'être mon cobaye dès l'instant où tu m'as demandé de tenter l'expérience sur toi, lui rappelais-je impitoyable.

- Fred, le docteur a raison, nous devons savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement. De toute façon tu ne peux pas reprendre une vie normale, sans savoir ce que tu es exactement, que ce soit humain, vampire, hybride ou même autre chose, qui sait ?

- Je ne suis pas mort, je suppose que c'est l'essentiel, se résigna Fred. Bon, comment procède t'ont je suppose que tu n'as pas tous ce matériel dans ta sacoche en cuire ?

- Il y a un grand hôpital universitaire à Florence, nous ferons les examens sur place, je vais contacter quelques connaissances. Quand tous sera prêt, Edward t'y conduira.

Edward et Carlisle s'éclipsèrent. Je me tournais vers Fred pour lui demander de me raconter sa rencontre avec Aro.

- Ha Olivia, croyais-tu sincèrement qu'Aro ne te faisait pas surveiller ?

Je m'en doutais un peu, mais j'avais mis ça de côté quand les ennuis s'étaient accumulés à ma porte. Donc Aro savait parfaitement ce que j'avais fait c'est dernières semaines.

- Il est au courant de tout ?

- Non pas tout. Il savait que des choses se passaient derrière son dos, mais il n'en connaissait pas les détails et quand il m'a trouvé et qu'il a vu…moi (il eut un geste l'englobant de la tête aux pieds) il en est resté comme deux ronds de flan. Je vous assure ça valais le détour ! Le grand Aro, le plus habile des fouilleurs de tête, rester bouche bée devant un pauvre humain ! Il s'esclaffa bruyamment, ce tapant la cuisse du plat de la main. Puis ajouta sérieux, J'en menais pas large, je me suis demandé si j'allais fermer la boucle de la chaîne alimentaire.

J'imaginais avec humour, la tête qu'avait pu avoir Aro en découvrant son soldat à nouveau humain. Un truc du genre- je ne t'avais pas déjà mangé, toi ? -ça devait valoir son pesant d'or ! Nous nous esclaffâmes tous en l'imaginant. Fred reprit son sérieux le premier.

- Bien entendu un seul contact a suffi à lui raconter toute l'histoire.

Et maintenant que devions-nous faire, au juste ? Fred allait aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'espérer dans ces circonstances. Caïus était enfermé et je ne tenais pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'Aro et Marcus allait en faire. Finalement il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : Aller parler à Aro.


	25. NDA

Meilleur vœux à toutes et à tous en espèrent que cette nouvelles année vous apportera bonheur et santé !

Cher lecteurs et lectrices, non je n'ais pas arrêté ma fiction, je me trouve seulement confronté au syndrome de la page blanche, comme c'est certainement le cas pour beaucoup d'auteur. Je mets un point d'honneur à terminer cette fiction, mais je ne souhaite pas bâcler pour terminer à tous prix. Jusqu'à maintenant toute l'histoire était dans ma tête et il ne restait plus qu'à la coucher sur une page blanche, j'avoue qu'en arrivant à la fin j'hésite sur le chemin à emprunter, mais ne vous en faite pas cela ne durera pas. Merci de votre fidélités et encore meilleur vœux !


	26. Chapter 26

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 24 : Le calme revient

Corin soupira d'aise. Il était allongé sur le ventre, entre mes jambes écartées, ses bras enserraient ma taille tandis que sa joue glabre reposait contre mon ventre. Ma main, allait et venait paresseusement entre ses courtes mèches, qui me chatouillaient agréablement la peau. Nous partagions un de ces rares instants de tendresse et de calme que nous avions dérobé au tourbillon chaotique de nos vies.

Aro n'avait pas souhaité ou peut-être n'avait-il pas le temps, de s'entretenir avec nous et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repasser en boucle le film du dernier épisode de mon existence de vampire, bien loin de celle calme et ordinaire d'une humaine.

Le souvenir du cœur de Caïus pulsant impérieusement dans le creux de ma paume continuait à me hanter. J'éprouvais encore la première inspiration, le premier souffle de l'organe, dans mes chairs figées.

J'étais terrifiée. Terrifié par l'exaltation que je ressentais encore. Revivre l'expérience en pensé suffit à faire rejaillit l'exaltation en moi.

Après tout ça j'avais du mal à croire que le ciel ne m'était pas encore tombé sur la tête. A la place du châtiment imaginé, je me trouvais là où je ne pensais plus pouvoir être : dans les bras de l'amour de ma vie. S'il l'avait fallu je me serais sacrifiée pour lui allant jusqu'à le rejeter pour qu'il ne subisse pas en même temps que moi les foudres des deux protecteurs de la race. Oui, j'aurais simplement fait ce qu'il fallait.

Je suivie du bout des doigts les sourcils plus clair, que Corin venait de froncer.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demandais-je dans un murmure ne voulant pas rompre trop tôt le moment.

- Réalises-tu, que tu es le seul vampire, à ma connaissance, à avoir développé deux dons ?

Autant pour le moment de féliciter !

Je poussais un profond soupir.

- J'avais espéré que cette…anomalie, serait passée inaperçu ou tous du moins noyé dans le torrent des deux dernières résurrections.

Corin embrassa délicatement mon ventre, avant de se redresser sur les coudes pour me regarder en face.

- Tu es merveilleuse, dit-il avec force, comme conscient de mes tourments intérieurs, tu n'as tué personne alors cesse de penser comme une criminelle en cavale.

Je fronçais les sourcils, Corin me regardait dans les yeux une expression intense sur le visage, nos peaux se touchait, pourtant rien ne se produisit. Pas de chute vertigineuse dans ses iris lumineuses, pas de flash incandescent. Même quand nous faisions l'amour je me retrouvais immanquablement baignant dans son aura, alors que ce passait-il ?

- Qui a-t-il, mon amour ?

Sans un mot, je me penchais sur le feu émanant de ses iris, visualisant sa belle âme lumineuse. Aussitôt, je basculais, mais avant d'être complètement happé, je mis fin au processus sans la moindre difficulté.

- Enfin ! Un peu de contrôle sur mon pouvoir ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Ce constat me soulagea et améliora considérablement mon moral.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Je te regarde au fond des yeux et nous nous touchons, mais…

- …tu es toujours là, fini-t-il pour moi.

- Je suis toujours là, confirmais-je tout sourire. Je commençais à trouver pénible de ne pouvoir croiser le regard de mes interlocuteurs sans me sentir basculé immanquablement et me retrouver aussi vide qu'un coquillage sans son mollusque.

- J'imagine que ce ne doit pas être très agréable, grimaça Corin.

- Ne te méprends pas, ton âme est magnifique, elle est chaude, lumineuse…sucrée c'est comme…se blottir sur un nuage de lait et de miel et mon aura la reconnait comme sa moitié.

J'avais fermé les yeux sans m'en rendre compte, quand je soulevais les paupières ce fut pour rencontrer le visage rayonnant et ému de mon ange déchut, si près que nos nez se touchaient presque.

Il effleura mes lèvres d'un baisé plus léger que les ailes d'un papillon. Tant d'amour et d'adoration illuminait ses yeux en cet instant que ma gorge se sera sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Je t'aime tant, murmura-t-il.

- Moins que moi, soufflais-je contre ses lèvres.

Après une dernière étreinte, Corin se leva du lit à la manière d'un pantin tiré par un marionnettiste, m'entraînant, par ce geste, à sa suite.

- Allons faire la tourné des grands ducs.

Cette façon surhumaine de se déplacer, me fascinait toujours. Se mouvoir, comme si les os et les muscles n'étaient plus régis par aucune limite, pouvant s'étirer à l'infini, ployer si besoin était. Je me rendais bien compte, que je me montrais plus humaine dans mes mouvements. Mon corps adoptait encore les gestes, mille fois répétés, avec les limites d'un corps humain. Bien entendu un mortel aurait tout de suite remarqué la rapidité et la grâce accentuée de mes gestes, la souplesse et l'agilité surnaturelle, néanmoins, en comparaison des vampires que je côtoyais quotidiennement, je me mouvais aussi souplement qu'un ours. Mon squelette mes muscles se raccrochaient encore à leur humanité comme mon cerveau et mon âme du reste.

Nous atteignîmes l'aile où s'était installé, Gianna et Félix et fûmes accueilli par un fracas assourdissant suivi d'un juron débité par une voix angélique.

Corin et moi échangeâmes un sourire entendu. Il levait le poing pour frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment manquant sortir de ses gonds.

Nous, nous retrouvâmes devant une Gianna échevelé et je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prit, haletante.

- Olivia ! S'écria-t-elle en me serrant de son unique bras libre, l'autre étant occupé par une petite poupée.

Elle m'étouffa dans une étreinte de grizzli, tout son corps tendu à se rompre.

- Gianna…tu m'étouffes ! Me plaignis-je en gigotant.

- On ce calme, intervient Corin, Gianna ?

Elle me lâcha brutalement et ramena derrière une oreille, une longue mèche de cheveux bruns.

- Désolé, je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle d'un ton plaintif et même alors elle restait irrésistible, il me faut du mobilier en titane, je casse tout je n'arrive pas à gérer, ni ma force, ni mon don et Félix est partie en mission Aro a insisté, d'un autre côté c'est mieux pour lui, parce que je le transforme en idiot bavant à la moindre occasion.

Je notais au passage le regard vide de mon ange déchut, la couleur écarlate de ses iris et son air hagard.

- En parlant d'idiot bavant, tu pourrais…?

- Mon dieu je suis désolée tu vois je suis une calamité en puissance personne ne me parle de peur de finir en statue de sel, gémi-t-elle.

- Gianna ? La rappelais-je à l'ordre gentiment.

- Oui, oui, pardon. Corin ?

Mon amour sortie de sa léthargie et sourie à Gianna pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

- Ma chérie, les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre rapidement crois en mon expérience, la réconfortais-je.

- Toi, tu ne détruis pas tout sur ton passage, s'emporta-t-elle.

Sentant venir la crise je lui pris la petite des bras et Corin la serra dans ses bras autant pour la réconforter que pour la retenir s'il lui prenait l'envie de ruer. Tandis qu'il lui frottait le dos en lui murmurant des mots apaisant je baissais les yeux sur la huitième merveille du monde. Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle captiver ainsi l'attention ? Je lui chatouillais le bidon à travers sa barboteuse, espérant ainsi contrer la barrière de son handicape. Elle poussa une sorte de gloussement joyeux.

A ce son Gianna leva brusquement la tête et un sourire radieux remplaça aussitôt son air renfrogné. Elle sourie à sa fille oubliant tout tracas. Voilà comment le rire d'un bébé pouvait faire renaître la paix.

- Oh, mon amour, roucoula Gianna, en reprenant sa fille et en baisant sa joue rose corail.

- Vous leur avez trouvé des noms ? Demandais-je curieuse et désireuse de distraire Gianna des problèmes inhérent aux néophytes.

Gianna prit un air mystérieux.

- Oui, nous leur avons trouvé des noms, répondit-elle sans mentionner lesquels toutefois.

- Bin alors ? La pressais-je agacé.

Mon impatience fit rire Corin et Gianna se joignit à lui.

- Corin, Olivia, je vous présente Mira, en référence à Miracle, car sont existence même est un miracle, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Un geignement de protestation nous fit prendre conscience du deuxième miracle qui apparemment n'appréciait pas d'être seul dans son lit.

Je me penchais au-dessus du lit pour lui sourire et le pris dans mes bras.

- Et ce petit homme ?

- Ce petit ange se prénomme Marvel.

- Ce qui se traduit par merveille ?

- Oui, miracle et merveille, je sais c'est un peu stéréotypé, mais je pense que de tels prénoms ne seront jamais mieux porté que par ces deux petits êtres.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Mira et Marvel, murmura Corin.

Soudain je me demandais si la paternité ne lui manquait pas malgré tout. Je m'interrogeais. Corin pensait-il que, si seulement nous avions fait l'amour avant m'a transformation, j'aurais pu lui donner un enfant? Y pensait-il en ce moment-même, en regardant Mira et Marvel si beau si parfait? Ce représentait-il un bébé aux cheveux châtains soyeux comme les sien à la peau pâle comme la mienne et aux yeux noisette ? Corin leva la tête et me jeta un regard interrogateur, comme si je l'avais interpellé, je plongeais dans ses iris iridescents et lui sourie tristement.

- Je t'aime, mima-t-il.

Mon ange déchut avait compris quelles questions agitaient mes pensées et me faisait comprendre à travers son amour qu'il ne regrettait rien, cette prise de conscience me délesta d'un poids que je ne savais pas porter jusque là.

Un éclat de rire enfantin nous sortie de notre bulle de complicité. Jane et Alec apparurent au détour du couloir, souriant d'une blague connue d'eux seul. Je vis Gianna serrer ses enfants contre son cœur les faisant presque disparaitre dans la masse luxuriante de ses cheveux bruns. Ses délicats sourcilles arqué dans une expression soucieuse. Apparemment elle n'appréciait pas la promiscuité de prédateur sadique tel que Jane et Alec si près de ses enfants.

- Olivia ! Pépia Jane, ça fait longtemps que nous ne t'avons vu, elle gloussa derrière sa main ressemblant plus que jamais à l'enfant qu'elle incarnait.

- J'ai été…disons occupé ces derniers jours, répondis-je toujours pas très à l'aise avec même activités vampiriques.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis laissée dire, tout le monde ne parle que de ça, on entend Caïus hurler d'un bout à l'autre du château.

Cette dernière remarque sembla la plonger dans la féliciter la plus totale. Pourtant, Caïus et Jane semblaient s'entendre comme larron en foire. D'où lui venait ce soudain revirement et devais-je réellement m'en étonner ? Ne parlions nous pas de Jane et d'Alec, les vampires les plus vicieux et caractériels de Volterra ?

- Tu sembles étonné, dit Alec.

- Je pensais que vous étiez plus proche de Caïus que de quiconque à Volterra, avouais-je.

Alec et Jane échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, produisant un concert de clochettes célestes.

- Proche ? Ricana Jane, nous ne sommes proches de personne. Nous allons où nous trouvons notre compte. Caïus est un perdant et il mérite amplement ce que tu lui as fait subir. Lui rendre son humanité, dit-elle en me regardant comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois, est bien la punition par excellence, je ne te savais pas si…cruelle Olivia.

Et elle tourna les talons, passant son bras sous celui d'Alec en gloussant, satisfaite de sa sortie.

- Ne l'écoute pas, me conseilla Gianna, Jane ne vit que de sa méchanceté, tu n'es certainement pas responsable de ce qui c'est passé avec Caïus, tu n'as fait que te défendre avec les moyens que tu avais.

Puis elle me serra les doigts pour me faire sortir de mes pensées qui m'auraient certainement ramené à une séance prolongée d'auto apitoiement.

- Merci Gianna tu es un vrai ami. Je vois que les informations circules vite même que personne ne veut approcher tu es au courant de mes dernières frasques.

Elle haussa les épaules fatalistes.

- Rien ne reste longtemps secret entre c'est mures, tu t'y feras.

Gianna et Corin rirent de m'a mine dépité et nous rentrâmes dans la nurserie, passant les quelques heures suivantes à pouponner et discuter de choses et d'autre notamment de l'avenir des jumeaux.


	27. Chapter 27

Voilà mesdames la suite des aventures d'Olivia bonne lecture !

Chapitre 25 : Châtiment

La bibliothèque était silencieuse. Certainement insonorisée, puisque je n'entendais plus les plaintes que Caïus faisait raisonner inlassablement. La culpabilité, ma meilleure amie depuis quelque temps, me talonnait sans répit. Tout le monde s'évertuait à me faire comprendre qu'Aro aurait réglé son compte à Caïus de toute façon et que finalement, je lui permettais de vivre là où Aro l'aurait exécuté simplement. Cela ne me consolait pas. Enfin, peut-être les paroles de soutiens de mon entourage aurait-elle plus de poids, si ne raisonnait pas en permanence les promesses de vengeances dont m'abreuvait Caïus à longueur de journée.

Le seul point positif résidait dans le fait qu'étant humain, le sommeil l'obligeait à remiser ses malédictions pour quelques heures. Alors tout le monde poussait un soupir général en me jetant de furtifs regards de pitié.

J'avais finalement résolu de m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque autant pour échapper à Caïus, qu'au bienveillant soutien de mes amis. Là, le nez plongé dans les livres, je me sentais renaître. Je parcourais les lignes à une vitesse, hallucinante. Pas un mot, pas un sens ne m'échappait. Souvent, j'avais dû étudier des semaines durant le même livre, voir le même chapitre, le temps de décrypter, de comprendre puis de synthétiser pour ne retenir que les dates, les points forts de l'histoire. Dorénavant les superbes aptitudes vampiriques dont je disposais me facilitaient le travail, mieux je ressentais à travers les lignes l'ambiance donnée au texte, le ressentie de la personne qui avait couché sur le papier des événements pleins d'émotions, ce que la concentration demandée avant m'empêchait de ressentir.

J'avalais les livres comme autant de litre de sang, ne me soucient de rien d'autre, ne consacrant mes pensées et mon ravissement qu'aux rois, chevaliers en armure, sanguinaires dictateurs et autre personnage.

Un léger tapotement, sur le bois de la gigantesque table que j'occupais, me fit lever les yeux du manuscrit que j'étudiais.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps, affirmais-je.

Un infime soubresaut agita la lèvre de Marcus, ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'éclat de rire chez le vampire.

- Quelque temps, avoua-t-il de cette voix voilée.

Je refermais le volume devant moi et croisais les bras lui accordant toute mon attention. Marcus n'avais certainement pas quitté ses appartements qu'il désertait rarement, pour me regarder lire.

- Détrompe toi tu es…apaisante pour un vieux vampire comme moi, je pourrais rester assis là juste pour profiter de cette paix.

- Je pensais que c'était la prérogative d'Aro de s'introduire dans les pensées d'autrui, marmonnais-je.

- Un livre ouvert, murmura-t-il.

Oui, oui je sais, pas besoin d'être médium, chaque pensé se reflétait dans mes yeux.

- L'âme des autres n'a pas de secret pour toi, mais tu t'agaces de ta trop grande expressivité, s'étonna faussement Marcus.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que je n'acceptais pas vraiment de gaité de cœur les dons dont j'avais été béni. Enfin aux dire d'Aro.

- Je sais, c'est un peu gonflé de ma part, je lui sourie. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il me fixa un instant un sourire dans les yeux.

- Tout le monde semble marcher sur des œufs, ton entourage ne souhaite pas te déranger dans ta retraite, ou…fuite ?

Je me raidis sous l'insinuation.

- je ne fuis pas, je m'octroie simplement quelque heure de liberté, voilà tout.

- Cela fait vingt-quatre heures que tu caches entre les pages de vieux livre poussiéreux, m'informa le vampire.

- Tant que ça, je n'aie pas vu le temps passer, dis-je gênée soudain.

- Caïus a été transféré voilà il y a des heures et Aro t'a fait mander voilà déjà une heure.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

- Mince ! Il va être furieux !

Je bondis de mon fauteuil, avec la ferme intention de me ruer chez Aro, mais Marcus me saisit le poignet m'arrêtant dans mon élan. Je faillis m'étaler de saisissement et croyez-moi pour qu'un vampire s'étale, il en faut !

- Un instant. Nous souhaitions te rencontrer tous deux, mais il n'est plus temps de palabrer.

Mince, mince, mince, là il allait me dire qu'un tel affront sera sévèrement puni, mince ! Pour le coup je l'aurais très certainement cherché.

- Comme tu le sais, nous recevons ce soir nos amis les Cullens, cela donnera lieu à un rassemblement, tu connaîtras les décisions prisent à ce moment là.

Alors là j'étais mal barré, j'allais me faire fustiger devant tout le monde, de mieux en mieux bravo ma fille ces derniers temps tu te surpasses, m'invectivais-je intérieurement.

Marcus m'avait laissé seule depuis quelques minutes quand je m'obligais à bouger. Je retournais dans mes appartements où j'espérais trouver Corin.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il dès que j'eus refermé la porte derrière moi.

Visiblement, je lui avais causé du souci, comme d'habitude. Je plaquais donc un sourire serein sur mes lèvres et me jetais dans c'est bras pour un long baisé.

- On dirait que ça ne va pas trop mal, rit-il.

- Tu allais prendre une douche ? Une serviette de bain lui ceignait les hanches mais sa peau était sèche.

- Oui tu veux te joindre à moi ? Proposa-t-il malicieux.

- Hum…

Je fis mine de réfléchir longuement.

- Avec plaisir roucoulais-je.

Après la douche j'enfilais à la va vite un jean et une chemise rouge, quand Corin dodelina de la tête marquant sa désapprobation.

- Quoi ?

Il disparue dans le dressing et en revint avec une grosse boite en carton doré. Je m'approchais du carton avec précaution, comme si un monstre allait en jaillir et me sauter à la gorge.

- Qu'est- ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre.

Quand j'eus soulevé le couvercle, je restais bouche bée devant le trésor qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Dans son écrin de carton doré, était plié ce qui semblait être une robe de soie. Je la dépliais et la tien à bout de bras, devant mes yeux émerveillés. Je n'avais jamais possédé de choses aussi belle. Elle était confectionné de la soie la plus fine, même à travers mes yeux de vampire, j'apercevais avec difficulté les entrelacs de fils brillant.

La coupe en était simple, mais élégante. Elle avait des bretelles tressés et un décolleté en forme de v qui ne devait pas dévoiler plus que la naissance de la poitrine, une large ceinture argenté ceignait les côtes tandis que la jupe droite descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses, une fine bordure de fils argentés courait le long de l'ourlé.

- Elle est magnifique, murmurais-je.

- Pas autant que toi mon amour, quand je l'ai vu j'ai su qu'elle était pour toi.

Je détournais mes yeux de la merveille que je tenais contre moi pour fixer une autre merveille de ma vie celle-là. Je reposais la robe délicatement sur le lit et me jeter dans c'est bras.

- Merci de m'aimer autant, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres, mais je n'aie pas de chaussure pour aller avec.

Il éclata de rire devant mon accès de frivolité.

- Elles sont dans le paquet, puis il m'embrassa à son tour.

A contrecœur nous nous séparâmes. Un cri de plaisir à la découverte des escarpins argents plus loin et un peu d'huile de coude et j'étais fin prête. La robe m'allait comme un gant, elle drapait mon corps svelte et pâle à la perfection et les escarpins allongeaient joliment mes jambes galbées et j'avais relevé me cheveux en un fouillis de boucles souples, chose qui n'aurait jamais été possible quand j'étais humain mes cheveux étaient mes pires ennemies à ce moment-là refusant de se mettre où je voulais et surtout d'y rester.

- Tu es resplendissante, me complimenta Corin.

Il s'était placé derrière moi alors que je m'étais la dernière touche à un léger maquillage. Je notais son élégant costume crème à fine rayure argent assorti à la robe, ses cheveux coiffés vers l'arrière dégageaient son beau visage duquel je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard. Son âme s'agita dans ses yeux en réponse à mon regard ouvertement appréciateur, projetant sa lumière sur la courbe de ses pommettes.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il déposa délicatement un baissé à la base de mon cou puis avec son doigt il effleura ma peau faisant courir de petits ondes tièdes le long de ma colonne vertébral. Je poussais un soupire de plaisir m'abandonnant contre son torse.

- Si nous avions le temps… susurra-t-il suavement.

Tout mon être ce mit à trembler d'anticipation, mon âme s'étira comme un gros chat au contacte de la sienne.

- tu es diabolique, l'accusais-je.

Il eut se rire de gorge que je trouvais si sexy.

- Aller nous devons y aller, mais il te manque une petite chose, ajouta-t-il en tapotant sa lèvre charnue du doigt.

-A bon ?

Je me retournais de nouveau vers le miroir. Pour une fois je me trouvais jolie, séduisante même. Fini l'ados mal dans sa peau, je regardais dorénavant dans le miroir une vraie femme, une belle femme aux courbes douces, au regard assuré…une vampire.

L'espace d'un instant j'avais tout oublié, Caïus, Aro, Marcus et la menace d'une punition publique qui pesait sur moi. Seul Corin avait le pouvoir de tout effacer, de me faire tout oublier. Prenant le parti de vivre le moment présent, je me vidais l'esprit et me tournais vers mon ange qui revint avec la cape qu'Aro m'avait fait parvenir et que je n'avais jamais porté. Trop de choses c'étaient passé depuis ma transformation et je n'avais assisté à aucun des rassemblements qui avaient eu lieu depuis.

- Ta robe est assortie à ta pelisse.

Le vêtement m'était complètement sortie de la tête, mais il avait raison la cape ivoire avec ses cordons argentés complétait admirablement ma tenue. J'avais tous de la Volturri à part entière vêtu ainsi. Etait-ce judicieux de rappeler à Aro et Marcus que je faisais partie des leurs ? Alors que visiblement une punition m'attendait au bout de cette soirée.

- Ca va ? Me demanda Corin.

Je décidais que oui, j'étais une Volturri j'avais suffisamment eu de mal à trouver ma place maintenant que c'était chose faite, il n'était plus question de reprendre ma place d'étrangère fraîchement débarqué. J'étais une Volturri !

- Oui tout va bien, allons y.

Il me prit le bras comme un gentleman du siècle dernier et nous parcourûmes les couloirs en direction de la salle des trônes, à une allure humaine.

Les doubles portes de la gigantesque salle ronde avaient été ouvertes pour l'occasion. Je m'arrêtais un instant sur le seuil. Les convives allaient de-ci de-là, vêtu de tenues de soirée. De la robe la plus chatoyante au costume le plus sobre, tous étaient élégant et indéniablement magnifique.

Corin nous fit avancer sur le sol de marbre veiné. Les conversations animées cessèrent brutalement. Un étrange soupire parcouru la foule comme si m'a simple présence avait dissipé les tensions et je me rendis compte que c'était en effet le cas. Mes propres épaules aux muscles, jusque là, tendu d'appréhension, se décontractèrent lentement. Mon corps s'alangui et un soupire d'aise s'échappa de mes lèvres roses.

Je ne m'étais jamais trouvé en présence de tant de vampires et n'avais eu qu'une vague idée du phénomène que je produisais d'ordinaire. Mais ce soir, Corin à mon bras, des centaines de vampires évoluant autour de moi comme si j'étais un point de gravité, je me sentais entière et pleinement consciente de chaque individu, de chaque aura. J'avais la sensation de sentir, de gouter sur ma langue l'âme de chaque convive. Elles avaient une odeur et une saveur ce qui était nouveau. S'en était grisant. Je me sentais légère et définitivement à ma place.

- Prodigieux, murmura mon ange contre mon oreille.

Pour une fois j'étais assez d'accord. Les conversations avaient repris plus basse et sans tension aucune. Corin me fit passer d'un groupe à l'autre me présentant les immortels dont je n'avais pas encore fait la connaissance. Parce qu'ils étaient en mission pour les maîtres ou bien parce qu'ils ne vivaient tout simplement pas à Volterra.

Des centaines de vampires avaient fait le déplacement depuis les quatre coins du monde, appris-je au fil des conversations. Pourquoi ? J'aurais été bien en peine de le dire. Les derniers incidents graves, ne prêtait pas vraiment à la fête d'après moi, mais visiblement jouer la déesse de la justice avec l'entourage d'Aro ne suffisait pas à désarçonner le vampire millénaire.

D'ailleurs les deux maîtres, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus que deux, brillait par leur absence.

Nous devisions avec un groupe de vampire venu du Groenland et j'avais l'impression persistante que quelqu'un m'observait. Je tentais d'apercevoir l'origine de mon malaise, personne ne me regardait particulièrement. Pourtant, dès que je me retournais vers la conversation en cours, la sensation qu'on me transperçait du regard, revenait en force.

Agacé je finis par me résoudre à utiliser mon don. Je me concentrais sur l'aura de chaque convive, ce qui n'était pas difficile. En fermant les yeux de petites flammes colorées apparaissaient comme autant d'étoiles sur mes paupières close. Chaque flammèche représentait une âme. J'observais chacune d'elle à la recherche d'une singularité. Je me disais que la personne qui m'observait devrait certainement dégager une émotion intense, quelque chose qui ferait vaciller son aura, enfin elle l'espérait.

Cela marcha au-delà de toute espérance. Derrière elle, à dix pas sur sa gauche, quelqu'un était agité d'émotions contradictoires, ce qui avait pour effet de troubler profondément son âme. Je me concentrais sur celle-ci en particulier éclipsant les autres. Pétrie de curiosité je me mis à l'analyser méthodiquement. Odeur, couleur, saveur. Celle-ci était améthyste en son cœur étrangement chatoyante, sans aucune trace, même infime, de noir ou de gris comme toute celle qui lui avait été donnée de voir jusqu'à maintenant, elle sentait et avait le gout de la violette, mais ses contours flamboyant de brun et d'or ondoyaient comme lorsqu'on souffle sur la flamme d'un briquet, ce qui apportait une note de quelque chose de fumé qui laissa un goût acre sur ma langue.

La vision de cette âme tourmentée et l'odeur de désespoir quelle dégageait, fit disparaitre instantanément l'agacement qui m'avait gagné un peu plus tôt, ne laissant qu'une sourde tristesse.

Je me sentais encore un peu troublé par cette puissante impression qu'un de mes enfants c'était écorché les genoux et attendait que je lui fasse un baisé qui guéri tout pour sourire à nouveau.

- Veuillez nous excuser, Corin ?

Il prit congé rapidement et me suivit sans poser de question. Je notais au passage que les convies s'écartait naturellement pour nous laisser passer, formant une allée qui se refermait après nous. Je m'étais naturellement dirigé vers la personne que je cherchais encore accroché par un fil invisible à son essence.

Ce fil nous conduisit tout droit vers les Cullen. Je restais un instant saisi par la joie de vivre qu'ils respiraient, par leur lien qui se ressentaient dans chacun de leurs gestes, de leur regard, c'était toujours une surprise. Ils étaient comme tous ce soir en tenu de soirée, robes plus ou moins courtes aux couleurs vives pour les femmes et costumes sobres, mais très élégant pour les hommes. Même Emmett avait réussi à caser ses épaules de rugbyman dans une veste de satin noir à col mao. Une unique rayure blanche courait de son épaule gauche le long de son buste puissant, puis continuait de descendre sur la jambe de son pantalon pour finir sa course à la pointe de sa chaussure noire verni.

- Bonsoir Olivia, Corin, nous salua le chef de famille, tout va bien ?

- Bonsoir Carlisle, on ne peut mieux merci, lui dis-je en souriant.

Corin ce contenta de saluer chacun d'un hochement de tête, comme à son habitude.

Alice sautilla jusqu'à moi, enfermant mes mains dans les siennes. Je ne m'y attendais pas et donc je commençais à basculer, mais bien vite elle me lâcha ou plutôt on la tira en arrière tandis que Corin me tirait vers lui enrayant ainsi le processus.

- ALICE ! Tous les Cullen avaient crié son prénom en même temps.

Ce qui me fit beaucoup rire, apparemment l'espiègle Alice déchaînait les foules elle aussi.

- Pardon, dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire contrit.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassurais-je, je me contrôle mieux, mais tu m'as surpris.

Je me tournais vers une jeune femme que je ne connaissais pas et qui me dévisageait. Je lui rendis la pareille. Elle semblait avoir moins de vingt ans, ses cheveux bouclés de plusieurs nuances de bruns descendaient en cascade le long de ses reins simplement retenu aux tempes par des peignes serties de saphirs et de diamants dégageant ainsi son visage au trait fin et aux luisant yeux brun doré. Une robe fourreau bleu électrique mettait son corps souple et ferme en valeur. Elle était perchée sur des talons d'au moins quinze centimètres et je me demandais bien comment elle faisait pour marcher avec. Même après avoir gagné en agilité, je ne me serais pas risqué à porter des talons aussi vertigineux.

- C'est Alice qui choisi ce que nous portons, dit-elle comme je fixais toujours c'est chaussures. Je suis Bella la femme d'Edouard, se présenta-t-elle.

Elle avait une voix mélodieuse. Pas envoutante comme celle de Gianna, ni même séduisante comme celle d'Heidi, mais mélodieuse comme les notes qu'on tire d'une harpe.

Alors voilà la parfaite Bella, en effet elle l'était.

- Ha ! Heu…enchanté, balbutiais-je.

Edouard étouffa un petit rire en m'adressant un sourire entendu. Apparemment mes pensées le régalaient toujours autant. Collé au corps de sa femme il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit éclater de rire.

- Moi parfaite ? Articula-t-elle difficilement, puis elle repartie de plus belle.

J'avais dû manquer un épisode et j'allais intervenir quand une main se posa sur mon genou. En même temps une petite voix de fée retenti dans ma tête :

- « Tante Alice a choisi ma robe aussi, elle te plait ? »

Je sursautais et baissant les yeux sur mon genou. Une petite menotte y était posée. Je remontais le long du petit bras pour rencontrer deux yeux en amande, aux longs cils épais et à l'aura cristalline. Ils appartenaient à un ange. Un magnifique petit ange à la peau nacré et douce comme la soie, aux joues roses pâles et au petit nez mutin. Pas un ange, une petite fille de cinq, six ans vêtu d'une petite robe diaphane rose et blanche pailletée. Ses cheveux aux boucles fauves formaient un chignon entouré de petites fleurs roses et vertes.

Je compris que j'avais devant moi la fille d'Edward et Bella, Renésmé. Et elle venait de parler dans ma tête, je n'étais pas la seule à détenir des dons particuliers.

- Elle est magnifique, tu es magnifique, précisais-je avant de fondre complètement.

Elle me fit un sourire toute en dent bien droit et pointu, heureuse du compliment.

- Ta robe est très belle, elle brille comme la mienne. Elle passa sa menotte chaude sur le fils d'argent de mon ourlet.

- Oui elle brille, comme la tienne.

Corin posa la main sur mon bras pour attirer mon attention, je rencontrais son regard inquisiteur, visiblement il n'était pas au courant du moyen de communication de la petite fille.

- Je ne parle pas toute seule, rassure-toi je ne suis pas devenu folle.

- Renésmé se donne rarement la peine de parler, expliqua Esmé, nous tentons de la convaincre de communiquer d'une manière plus traditionnelle, ajouta-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux à la petite fille qui découvrit ses quenottes dans un sourire éblouissant.

- Elle a bien le temps, hein ma poupée ?

C'était la blonde Rosalie qui c'était exprimé en prenant dans c'est bras la fillette qu'elle couvrit de baisés. Renésmé hocha la tête ravie. Manifestement, la fillette menait tout le monde par le bout du nez.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! répliqua Edward à mes pensées.

J'observais Rosalie câliner l'enfant, je fermais les paupières une fraction de seconde pour apercevoir son aura améthyste, brune dorée. L'améthyste flamboyait au contacte de l'enfant faisant perdre du terrain au désespoir omniprésent un peu plus tôt.

C'était donc bien elle qui m'observait à la dérobé, que pouvait-elle bien me vouloir ?

Je croisais le regard d'Edward une étincelle de tristesse faisait briller c'est yeux. Je ne comprenais pas le problème de cette famille, mais je notais dans un coin de ma tête de leur arracher les vers du nez pour comprendre.

Les conversations se turent brutalement, quand les maîtres de Volterra firent leurs entrée comme pour moi un peu plus tôt la foule se scinda en deux leur laissant passage jusqu'à leur « trône ».

Toutes les têtes c'étaient tournées automatiquement vers les deux maîtres, les conversations légères avaient fait place à un sérieux ou la crainte avait sa place, les visages c'étaient fermés.

Bella avait prit sa fille dans c'est bras le visage soudain tendu. Quant à Edward il s'était rapproché de sa famille les entourant d'un bras protecteur. Les vieux griefs avaient la peau dure ou la confiance tout du moins ne régnait pas. En me tournant vers les autres Cullen je remarquais qu'Edward et Bella n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir réagi à l'entrée des vampires. Carliste avait entouré la taille d'Esmé pour la rapprocher de lui sans doute, Jasper et Emmett en avait fait autant avec leurs compagne.

Le sentiment mitigé d'agacement et de compréhension m'agita soudain, nous n'étions pas des sauvages nous n'allions pas leur sauter à la gorge ou les jeter dans un cachot poussiéreux et en même temps comment leur en vouloir ? Je n'étais pas là au moment des fait, mais l'attaque qu'avait fomenté Aro à l'encontre des Cullen, avait de quoi susciter leur méfiance. Je n'étais pas naïve je savais qu'Aro avait convoité activement les pouvoir qui semblaient fleurir dans cette famille, si ce n'était pas encore le cas.

Je me serrais moi-même contre la tiédeur de Corin pour me réconforter. Au moins je savais qu'en ma présence les querelles étaient tenues en laisse. Mais ce climat tendu me ramena à mes turpitudes habituelles.

Qu'allait donc faire les vampires pour me punir ? M'exécuter publiquement ? Ce qui expliquerait ce rassemblement d'envergure. Ou me mettre au pain sec et à l'eau bien au chaud dans un cachot pour quelques siècles ? Aucune des deux solutions ne me convenait. Un frisson d'appréhension courue le long de mon échine, mais je souri vaillamment pour donner le change. Je subirais la punition choisie avec stoïcisme, enfin je crois. Je ne voulais surtout pas que Corin joue au héros sans peur et sans reproche.

- Mes amis, merci de vous être déplacé nombreux aujourd'hui, la foule s'inclina aux mots de bienvenu d'Aro sauf moi et les Cullen.

Apparemment Aro allait peiner à regagner la confiance de cette famille. Quant à moi je ne l'avais jamais fait et le fait de passer à la guillotine n'allait pas faire changer cet état de fait.

- Des rumeurs ont dû vous parvenir, plusieurs vampires hochèrent la tête, plus folle les une que les autres, s'amusa Aro.

- Au moins une d'entre elle doit être vrai, chuchota un vampire derrière moi, Caïus est absent.

- Il est peut-être en mission, répondit un autre.

- Lors d'un rassemblement aussi important ?

- C'est peu probable en effet.

A quoi jouait Aro ? Il n'allait quand même pas me jeter aux requins en déballant mes frasques.

- Olivia très cher voudrais-tu nous rejoindre, me demanda Aro.

Je me figeais comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. On y était, le couperet allait tomber maintenant.

Aro affichait une radieuse, me punir le réjouissait, mon dieu un peu de courage m'exhortai-je. Marcus comme à son habitude affichait son perpétuel air ennuyé.

- Très chère, insista le maitre comme je ne faisais pas mine de bouger.

Corin me serra la main en me lançant un regard interrogateur, il ne savait pas, il ne comprenait donc pas mon air de martyre. Edward qui devait toujours fouiller dans ma tête m'adressa un signe de tête qui ce voulait rassurant. Tu parles ce n'était pas sa tête qui allait se trouver sur le billot !

Je lâchais la main de mon ange à contrecœur et m'avançais vers l'estrade de marbre ou Aro me tendait la main. Qu'espérait-il ? Mesurer ma frayeur avant de m'exécuter froidement, il en était tout à fait capable je ne savais parfaitement. Peut-être espérait-il me voir ignorer cette main tendue comme je l'avais fait si souvent. Je me saisis de cette main pâle déterminé à être courageuse, en voyant un éclaire de surprise traverser c'est yeux rouge, je compris que j'avais raison.

Il la tint un moment, la tête penchée. Je savais, comme tout un chacun, qu'il se passait le film de ma vie et cela m'agaça. Puis une expression sardonique sur le visage il dit à la cantonade :

- Pour ceux et celle qui ne la connaisse pas encore voici Olivia Wells. Parmi nous depuis peu et déjà une source de…surprise.

J'étais sûr qu'il allait dire « problèmes »

Je me redressais fièrement, il était temps d'assumer.

- Retenaient bien ce nom, puisque…

Je me crispais légèrement, il y a tout de même des limites au courage et retins mon souffle.

-…dorénavant elle sera assise là, aux côtés de Marcus et moi-même.

Au mot « là » il avait désigné le « trône » de Caïus. Une clameur de surprise retentie, certain s'indignèrent, d'autre grognèrent-partisant de Caïus très certainement. Quant à moi je me contentais de fixer bêtement le fauteuil ouvragé depuis qu'Aro l'avait désigné par un « là » ferme, comme s'il s'était agi d'un ovni. Je n'entendais plus rien, ne voyais rien d'autre, j'étais en état de choc.

Pour une punition, elle était grandiose !


	28. Chapter 28

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacances.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 26 : Chasse

Le chao qu'avait provoqué la nouvelle, fini par me sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle je m'abîmais. L'agitation des centaines de vampires présents finis par me submerger. Leur trouble continuait à pleuvoir sur moi comme une averse de grêle. Elle pénétrait ma peau et me brûlait l'âme.

Trop d'hostilité ébranlaient les immortels. Colère, animosité, antipathie. Tous grognaient s'agitaient. Oui, énormément d'agressivité. Mes capacités à percevoir chaque individu, me torturait à cet instant.

Je fermais les yeux et ce fut pire. Le champ d'auras scintillantes qui m'apparaissait derrière mes paupières closes, s'agitaient comme autant de petites flammes colorées soufflées par la tempête. Les couleurs altérées par les émotions trop vives, clignotaient semblable à des feux tricolores déréglés. Je portais mes mains à mes tempes les massant pour tenter d'apaiser la tension qui s'accroissait. Je me sentais au bord de l'implosion.

Arrêtez, arrêtez, arrêtez…Je ne cessais de répéter cette litanie dans ma tête. Je sentais que je perdais pieds. Leur hostilité, leur peur me poignardait le cœur.

- Olivia ? Mon amour.

Les bras de Corin m'entourèrent se voulant protecteur, mais son angoisse et les émotions qui l'agitaient, me percutèrent de plein fouet. Je gémis comme s'il m'avait fait mal et le repoussais sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Olivia ? M'interpela une voix masculine.

Quelqu'un m'avait saisie les avants bras et serrai doucement, comme pour recentrer mon attention sur lui.

- Olivia, ouvre les yeux.

J'ouvrir les yeux hagarde. Les immortels encore rassemblés en groupe disparate, grognaient et feulaient dans ma direction. Ils s'approchaient lentement et souplement, incarnant plus que jamais les prédateurs qu'ils étaient. Mon dieu ! Ils allaient me tailler en pièce, pensai-je terrorisé.

- Olivia !

L'appel frénétique de mon, fini par transpercer le brouillard de panique derrière lequel j'étais perdu. Je tournais la tête et rencontrait le regard doré de Jasper.

- Ecoute-moi, ordonna-t-il. Se sont tes propres émotions qui nous affectent.

- Quoi ? Non c'est eux, murmurais-je hagarde. Ils vont me…tuer… Gémis-je.

- Tu distilles tes émotions sur l'assemblée. Tu comprends ? Ils te croient en danger. Tu dois te calmer, ou il va y avoir un mort. Olivia tout de suite !

Mon dieu, mon dieu. J'allais réellement finir comme je le croyais depuis que j'avais mis les pieds à Volterra. Déchiqueté, par mes paires de surcroit. Cette pensée paniquée en amena une autre qui me fit entrevoir la lumière. Pourquoi voudraient-ils me faire du mal ? Puisqu'en temps normal ils en sont parfaitement incapables ? Même une bombe comme celle que venait de jeter Aro ne pouvait déclencher un tel degré d'hostilité à mon égard. Qu'avait dit Jasper ? « Ils te croient en danger » prise d'un mauvais présentement soudain, je balayais des yeux l'assistance.

Les vampires continuaient d'avancer en grondant faisant monter vers le dôme de verre un chant menaçant. Plusieurs immortels nous avaient dépassés, confirmant mon pressentiment. Je me retournais brutalement en arrachant mes bras à la poigne de Jasper.

A deux mètres de moi, le visage impassible, aussi droit et immobile qu'une statue, se tenait Aro.

Une fois encore, l'horreur de la situation me percuta durement, mais elle avait une toute autre origine.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais crus en premier lieu, les vampires n'en avaient pas après ma vie, mais à celle d'Aro. Ce pouvait-il réellement qu'ils m'aient cru en danger après l'annonce d'Aro ? Le choc que je ressentais, brouillait-il leurs perceptions de ma situation ?

- Olivia fais quelque chose, m'exhorta Jasper.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Corin s'approcher d'Aro, ça allait bientôt tourner au pugilat. Mais j'avais beau le savoir « ma tension » ne redescendait pas, je n'arrivais pas à respirer métaphysiquement, mon cerveau hyper ventilait.

- Je peux t'aider si tu le désir. Olivia ?

Oui, Jasper avait le don de calmer les esprits. Il pouvait certainement effacer ces émotions qui m'envahissaient et me noyaient, mais le voulais-je vraiment ? Si, je devais prendre place aux côtés des deux maitres…mince rien que de l'envisager me donnais des sueurs froid.

Etais-je seulement capable de remplir un tel rôle ? Aro ne me faisait-il pas un cadeau empoisonné ? Indubitablement, mais à quelle fin ? Voulait-il me mettre le pouvoir dans les mains pour avoir la main mise sur mes dons ? Sur le pouvoir, tout simplement ? Voulait-il régner sur tous, de façon exclusive en asseyant à ses cotés des moutons obéissant ?

Si je voulais me calmer un tant soit peu et apaiser la colère de mes congénères, je devais cesser de nourrir tant de soupçon à l'égard du chef volturri.

- Olivia, le désir-tu ? Répéta le vampire blond me ramenant au présent.

Le désirais-je ? Non, si je devais faire figure d'autorité (ce qui n'était pas dit) cela commençait tout de suite. Si je devais réellement diriger j'aurais à prouver les valeurs requises à une telle promotion et très rapidement. Oups, venais-je d'envisager de prendre la place qu'on m'offrait ?

Pourquoi ne pas commencer en contrôlant mes émotions trop violentes, que je dispersais généreusement sur l'assistance ? Rien de plus facile. Respirer un bon coup, faire cesser les questions sans réponses qui torturaient mon esprit.

Pas de questions, uniquement des actes, me morigénais-je.

- Concentre-toi, m'enjoignit Jasper.

Je fixais mon regard sur les iris flamboyants du vampire. Lui, était calme, serin, maître de lui même. Je voyais à l'intensité de son regard, qu'il cherchait à me communiquer ce calme, mais nos dons similaires m'empêchaient de m'approprier cette sérénité, un cercle vicieux en somme.

La déclaration d'Aro avait laissé dans mon esprit un champ de batail. Présentement, j'avais du mal à éteindre les dernières flammes. L'aura de Jasper m'attirait, elle fredonnait pour moi une calme mélopée, rassurante, lénifiante, précisément ce qu'il me fallait.

- Va-y, tu as mon consentement, me chuchota Jasper comme s'il avait lu en moi. Mais…ne touche à rien, ajouta-t-il hésitant.

Je ne me fis pas prier. L'oriflamme de son âme m'attirait, comme une lanterne les papillons. Et celle de Jasper, recelait de surprise.

Son essence revêtait une apparence humanoïde.

J'eu comme un sursaut de recule métaphasique face à cette déconcertante découverte, mais l'entité me tendit la main comme pour me rassurer. Semblable à un homme embrasé par des feux célestes, elle effleura mon aura, rependant une douce chaleur, pareil à un baume apaisant sur un genou écorché.

Mes lèvres immatérielles, esquissèrent un sourire de bien être. Les grognements menaçants autour de nous cessèrent et de nouveau, maitresse de mes émotions, j'en profitais pour faire connaissance avec ce nouvel aspect mystique.

Jusqu'à cet instant, les aura m'apparaissaient comme des flammes ou des sphères, luisantes et colorés. Celle-ci sortait assurément de l'ordinaire.

En plus de sa forme inhabituelle, l'aura possédait un semblant de visage. Deux puis mordoré m'observait, elle semblait sourire. C'était moins une certitude, qu'une tenace impression.

Elle flottait devant moi, son halo doré brouillait les contours de sa silhouette, comme lorsqu'on fixe la route un jour de canicule. Au milieu de son thorax, en lieu et place de son cœur, tourbillonnait un puis sombre d'où se déversait un son ténu que je ne su identifier.

Ce puits devait être l'expression du plus sombre de Jasper. Mon cœur se serra à sa vu et je ne pus me retenir de poser la main sur cet endroit, dont la substance nocive le faisait souffrir.

Chose, qui elle, ne change pas. J'irradiais, à mon tour une un éclat intense. L'entité ferma les yeux et cambra le dos, comme si je l'avais choqué avec un défibrillateur. Jamais, la réaction d'une âme n'avait été aussi violente.

Si cela avait été possible, j'aurais même dis physique. Mais nous étions là dans un monde métaphysique. Mes mains se mirent à absorber la noirceur qui entachait son âme. Mais quelque choses ne tournait pas ronde. Là où cela avait toujours été facile, je devais fournir soudain, un effort considérable.

L'âme se tortillait, pour tenter de s'arracher à mon contact et n'y parvînt pas. Quand j'en pris conscience, deux choses m'apparurent clairement.

Un, elle lutait contre moi. Et deux, cette âme ne souhaitait pas être sauvé. Ce constat me déchira d'autant plus que noyé dans des torrents de culpabilité, étouffé dans cet abîme d'ombres, battait un cœur.

Une perle translucide, ni lumineuse, ni éclatante comme l'avait été celle de Fred et même de caïus, mais terne et souffrante. Seul son noyau grena scintillait faiblement. Cette découverte me poignarda le cœur. Bouleversée et tourmentée, je m'arrachais brutalement à Jasper, brisant net le lien que nous avions établi.

Subitement, comme un raz de marée, une faim dévorante m'assiégea, faisant disparaitre tout ce qui n'était pas ma soif de sang. Les efforts inutiles que j'avais du fournis m'avaient affamé et mon statut de nouveau né se rappela à moi sans douceur. Mes sens se mirent instantanément en mode chasseur.

Jasper fut percuté par mon besoin de sang. Avant que je me mette à grogner comme un animal face à une menace, il se plaça dans mon dos en un éclaire, se saisit de mes poignets, les croisa sur mon ventre et tira en arrière sans ménagement. Ainsi immobilisé, il m'entraina rapidement vers la sortie.

Toute l'opération n'avait durée qu'une secondes, seconde qui, je l'apprendrais plus tard, me seraient salutaire. En effet la rapidité de Jasper empêcha les immortels, à part quelques fin observateur, de comprendre l'étendu du drame qui ce jouait devant eux.

La famille Cullen suivit le mouvement ainsi que corin et Heidi, qui, ayant tout de suite comprit le problème, nous dépassa et disparu dans les couloirs sombre su château.

- Lâche là, tu lui fais mal ! S'écria Corin en grognant.

Jasper ne lui accorda même pas une parole de réconfort et se contenta de le fixer, impassible par-dessus mon épaule.

- Il ne lui fait pas de mal, le rassura Esmé, Jasper a une long expérience des nouveaux né, fais lui confiance.

Je grognais sans discontinu et tenté de me libérais de mes entraves de chaire, rien n'y fit. Ils ne comprenaient pas que je me consumais de l'intérieure ? Dans ma gorge, coulait de la lave en fusion. Elle se répandait en moi, vers mon estomac, irradiant mes organes vitaux. Je grondais et ruais de plus belle.

Brusquement mes narines se dilatèrent. De subtils effluves de sang flottaient jusqu'à nous. Je me contorsionnais comme une anguille pour échapper à l'étreinte de fer de Jasper et cette fois J'eus gain de cause.

Je pris mon élan pour m'élancer dans le couloir, en même temps qu'Heidi apparaissait au détour de celui-ci, un énorme gobelet dans chaque main. Elle ne prit pas le risque d'approcher la bête que j'étais désormais et lança le verre au-dessus de ma tête, avant de me dépasser afin de se mettre hors de porté de mes canines. Mon regard resta vissé au gobelet et je l'attrapais au vol avec l'agilité qui nous caractérisait.

Comme à chaque fois que je me transformais en monstre sanguinaire, je ne fis montre d'aucune finesse. J'arrachais le couvercle et la paille gentiment préparé par Heidi et bus à grands traits sonores.

Ma soif ne semblait pas trouver d'apaisement, c'était comme si chaque gorgé me donnait soif de la suivante. Je poussais un gémissement de frustration et de panique. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'avais jamais été aussi affamé, pas même après avoir transformé Caïus et Fred.

- Prend ça. Murmura Heidi.

Je lui arrachais le deuxième verre des mains et ne perdis même pas de temps à retirer la paille. J'aspirais le liquide épais comme si ma vie en dépendait, c'était bien l'impression que j'avais. Ainsi agenouillé sur le sol, en robe de soirée, la gorge rendue douloureuse par les flammes de l'enfer, avec la certitude qu'aucune substance ne calmerait ma soif, cela y ressemblait drôlement.

Un sanglot de frustration m'échappa quand le bruit caractéristique de la paille vide retenti assourdissant. De rage, je jetais le gobelet contre le mur et enserrais ma gorge comme si le contacte de mes mains pouvait apaiser le brasier.

-Tu en a plus Heidi ? Demanda Carlisle dont les réflexes de médecin refaisaient surface.

Celle-ci secoua la tête impuissante.

- Avec l'arrivé des jumeau, Gianna et Olivia, les réserves s'amenuisent rapidement, le système de don que j'ai mis en place et encore trop nouveau pour nourrir autant de vampire, se justifia-t-elle.

- Il va falloir trouver une autre solution rapidement, dit Emmett.

-La solution et toute trouvé, un humain bien juteux prélevé dans une ruelle sombre, minauda Heidi un sourire provocateur au coin de ses lèvres sensuelles.

Je me ramassais sur moi-même me balançant d'avant en arrière et gémissais de douleur et d'impuissance. Je refusais d'ouvrir la bouche ou de me mêler au débat qui allait suivre, de peur de me mettre à hurler comme une damnée en saccageant tout sur mon passage ou de me nourrir directement à la source comme je mettais promis de ne jamais le faire.

Qu'on me vienne en aide !

- Elle ne te le pardonnerait jamais très chère…susurra une voix onctueuse.

C'était une aide comme une autre.

Aro venait de franchir les portes dans notre dos. Vraisemblablement, les choses c'étaient calmé du côté des festivités tout du moins. Et la dernière phrase d'Heidi n'avait pas échappé a son ouï ultra sensible.

- Maitre, s'inclina Heidi.

Aro se tourna vers Carlisle qui avait passé un bras autour de la taille d'Esmé.

Les autres Cullen restaient immobile prêt à réagir. Je notais tout de même que Bella et la petite Renésmé étaient absentes. Sans doute pour ne pas mettre l'enfant en danger face à un monstre de mon espèce, bonne initiative.

- Peut-être, notre jeune amie, serait-elle moins réfractaire à une solution…disons plus…végétarienne ?

En disant cela il avait froncé le nez comme s'il avait dit un gros mot. Je me doutais bien que la solution végétarienne avait des poils et quartes pattes. Et en cet instant je m'en fichais comme de l'an quarante. J'étais parfaitement consciente, que si un humain c'était présenté devant moi je l'aurais but jusqu'à la lie, l'idée me fit frissonner mais pas de dégout, aïe !

Corin s'approcha prudemment de moi, comme s'il avait peur que je ne le morde. Je levais vers lui des yeux noyé de détresse et je compris qu'il ne redoutait pas mes morsures, mais un rejet. Je me rappelais l'avoir repoussé un peu plus tôt, visiblement j'avais quelque peu froissé ses sentiments.

En geignant je l'attrapais par la taille l'obligeant à s'accroupir avec moi et enfoui mon visage dans son girond, une main toujours accroché à ma gorge enflammé.

Corin repoussa doucement mes doigts et les remplaça par les seins. De délicieux courants d'airs frais coururent sur ma peau, sans atteindre réellement le braisé à l'intérieur de ma gorge cela me soulagea un peu. Pas assez pour que je puisse parler et réfléchir normalement, mais assez pour que je ne tue personne. Il ne fallait cependant pas se leurrer, ce soulagement serai de courte duré.

- Y a-t-il du gros gibier dans le coin ? Demanda Emmett réellement curieux.

Oui du gros, très gros, je partageais son engouement.

- On trouve un peu de tout, sangliers, chevreuils, cerfs, des cabris et renards, des loups aussi et des ours, énuméra Heidi en fronçant son jolie nez.

- Ours !

- Loup !

Emmett et Alice avait réagit tout deux, mais visiblement pas pour la même raison. Le grand vampire semblait se pourlécher les babines tandis qu'Alice, avait utilisé un ton réprobateur au possible.

- Personne ne touchera aux loups tempéra Esmé.

- Quant aux ours waouh ! Brailla Emmett en cognant l'épaule d'Edward à ses côtés.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à partir à la chasse, sourit Rosalie que la perspective de me voir renifler dans les fourrés réjouissait un peu trop.

Je me laisser emporter par mon ange déchut, incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre, sans sauter à la gorge de qui que ce soit.


End file.
